You Saw Me, I Saw You
by InfamousImagination
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the Queen of McKinley and every student knows that, its law. Then everything changes when a new girl gets everyone talking. It gets under Quinn's skin and she just needs to know what the big deal is about. It doesn't help that apparently her best friends don't feel the same as her. Or the rest of the McKinley population for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – ****Who**** Is The New Girl?**

* * *

As everyday would go by, Quinn wakes up to do the same routine she has for the past 4 years of her life. Wake up, go to the bathroom, and get dressed. Then go back to tie her hair up while making sure there are no fly always because Coach Sylvester will chew her up in the morning. To be a Cheerio, the standard is perfect and as head captain she needs to represent that. Quinn doesn't really know when that became her mantra.

The blonde haired girl looks into the mirror like every day she has done before and starts her make up. When she is finished, she stares back at the reflection in the mirror contemplating. She keeps her face blank while she closes her eyes and then she changes her face. When she opens them again, a perfect scowl is etched into her face the one she wears every day to school. She made sure she perfected that look.

Quinn does the same thing again only when she opens her eyes again her face doesn't have a scowl but an odd look, a lonely look, a haunted look. She doesn't know when she got this face but when she starts to think about family, her mother, her father and her sister this is what happens. The cheerleader doesn't like this look but it's there so changes her face again.

This time when she looks in the reflection she sees the smile, the straight white teeth, the plump red lips, the poised position but she hates it. Quinn hates it because its fake and she knows it. This is the show she has perfected to make others envy her. To make girls hate her, to make the school part for her but she hates it. She hates it because it's perfect and not real.

If the cheerio were to be honest, she doesn't like being the center of attention. She doesn't like having to scowl at everyone. She doesn't like the bitch face she has to put on every day. She doesn't like having to yell and scream at her squad to get the looks that she does. To have a team who listens but will gladly take the chance to knock her down. She likes being a cheerleader, just not things it takes to be one.

Quinn drops her face and leaves it blank she doesn't have the time to think of what she should be when she already has things that are and can't change it, not now. As she leaves her room and bounds down the stairs the same rush goes through her as she peers around stepping onto the floor. The house as always is cold, dark and empty. She can't even remember the last time she felt warmth in this space called home, it doesn't feel like home. It hasn't for a very long time.

When she gets her breakfast or what allowed for breakfast because Coach says so, she turns to the living room. There as always is Judy Fabray, knocked out on the coach, hair disheveled, body splayed everywhere. And in the older blondes hand is the best friend that has consumed her life for the past few years. Quinn narrows her eyes and shakes her head, today the best friend is Jack Daniels.

Quinn could say she would blame her father for all this, for walking out them when she was younger. For cheating on her mother with a woman who could be her sister. But she heard that her father got some karma and is somewhere out of the country because greed got the best of him and he is now being charged with tax evasion. But even before that her mother was just a shell of a person and with the divorce money she spends it all on the rainbow of liquor's.

The only person Quinn can genuinely smile at is her sister. Francine Fabray the girl who took Quinn out for ice cream. Who watched movies with her at night. Who made her favorite sandwich outside on the porch. Who tucked her in after a nightmare and defended her from the bullies. The sister who told her to never listen to her father to be who you are. She wishes her sister never left for college because the blonde misses her and the warmth she brang.

When Quinn walks out to her car the wind outside is cool but the temperature is warm it really is only the middle of august. The drive to her school is like any other day, boring, slow and empty. She makes it into the parking lot not paying attention to anything because she has no desire to, she just wants out of Ohio and this is last place she will be before she is gone.

"Mornin' Prude!"

"Thanks Santana I'm happy to see you too." Quinn retorts as she sorts out the books in her locker

"So did you hear?"

Quinn pops her head out to face the dark haired girl "What was I supposed to hear?"

"Apparently there's a new girl here and she's hot."

"Why would anyone in the right mind, come_ here." _

Santana snorts "I don't know maybe the girl is psycho but when I find out who her is…Well ima gets a piece of that."

Quinn closes her locker and quirks her brow up "Ever since everyone found out about you because of Finn, you have been the biggest lesbian on earth."

"That's because girls in Lima like a taste of Auntie Sanny."

"Right and Brittany?" Quinn drawls out

Santana faces the blonde "That's different and you know it."

Quinn puts up her hands in defense "I was just saying, San."

"Yeah whatever, you should look out too apparently a few came with her. Little entourage and shit."

"And why would I look out for-"

Before Quinn could retort a commotion happens down the hall as people start to murmur and whisper. Then red hair and a microphone appear and Quinn just about groans because god the last thing she wants to do is deal with is this.

"What the hell do you want Jewfro!" Santana yells

"Santana as much as the school loves you, I'm not here for y-"

"Listen here you little sh-"

"Quinn Fabray! Head cheerio and Resident Ice Queen of McKinley. Have you heard? Noah Puckerman or known as Puck and sex shark of the school or more commonly known as your boyfriend, has cheated on you and got said girl, pregnant!"

Three things happen. Quinn gets pissed because that's her private life out there and getting cheated on isn't really the best feeling. The hallways get quiet waiting for the Head of the school to react. And Santana, well Santana has Quinn's back so she literally shoves Jewfro out the way and grabs Quinn to the nearest bathroom.

"What the fuck do you want me to do Quinn, tell me." Santana asks her hands on Quinn's shoulders

"I don't, I don't really know."

"How cou- Shit Quinn. I'm gonna kill him."

Quinn starts to pace in the bathroom her anger rising "I should have known better, so stupid!" she runs a hand through her hair "God Santana, why would he, Am I seriously not enough?" she stops to face her friend "Where's Brittany?"

Santana gives Quinn a dumbstruck look because that's the last thing she was expecting to hear "Uhm, Britt's is out with the coach making sure the choreography is good but Q that's not the point here."

"Santana we have been going out for so long, me… I Left Finn for him!" the blonde starts pacing again "This is just ridiculous I know..."

"…Q you're making me dizzy here."

"This is karma for me being a bitch because I wouldn't put out, this is just, Ugh! Does everything have to revolve around sex.."

"Well were teenagers and he's a guy so yeah sex is always on our mi-"

"Santana am I not enough!" Quinn yells angry tears forming in her eyes

"Quinn fucking Fabray listen to me!" Santana yells exasperated "You are a prude I'm not even going to sugar coar that shit, yeah you left pizza nipples for the biggest man whore in school you shouldn't be surprised that he did what he did, is he stupid? Oh fuck yeah."

Santana eyes Quinn "You gotta be strong now Q. He did some messed up shit, so what if you didn't put out, you're not a easy girl. You have a damn chastity on your vag but that doesn't give the guy the right to do what he did." The Latina walks up "So what are you gonna do? What do you want me to do? 'Cause I'm ready."

Quinn takes a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts "If you see him tell him you don't know where I am, I just.. I need air…I'll see you in class. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Quinn starts to walk away when Santana tells her something just as she opens the door

"You're enough Quinn. You are always enough." The Latina says lowly but with no room for saying otherwise.

Quinn doesn't remember which halls she took, the people she's pushed out of her way because they didn't get out of her way fast enough. She doesn't like this feeling, the stares, the whispers and just too much attention. The school feels too small and she feels too big and she just wants air. There's just too many people and it's annoying and air where is air.

When the doors fly open and the air hits her face she feels relived and free. There's no stares, no whispers and no people. Just Quinn, the sun and wind; it's really the best feeling to be away from everything because it was just too much.

Quinn walks to the bleachers that face the mass football field. Something about the way the sun reflects off the mass of the grass. How the light chirping of the birds on the stands and lights. The way the wind comes through and calms her nerves, it's peaceful and free. And for a while she doesn't need to be the Ice Queen. She doesn't need to be the head cheerio. She can just be Quinn.

So she lets it out. She lets all of it out.

The anger of being cheated on. The guilt of leaving Finn for Puck and how this is her karma. The insecurities of not being enough, not giving enough. Quinn can't understand, she doesn't want to understand. She has had enough blood, sweat and tears to last a lifetime. She's pretty, she's popular and she works hard. She worked so hard to get to where she is. Quinn knows she smart too if all her AP classes don't prove it. So why? Because she didn't have sex with Puck? God. She might be in the celibacy club but she was just waiting until she fell in love with her boyfriend. Is love not enough either? Does she not deserve it?

And that's when she hears it.

It's the low strum of a guitar being played and someone humming along. It's peaceful, calm and free. Its acoustic and she can't help but like it because it's what she plays on her iPod on the days where sleep just doesn't happen for her.

But then she freezes. Someone is out here. Someone saw her. So she turns around scowl in place but she stops for another reason.

The person isn't even paying attention to her, they are looking down at the guitar strings a very soft furrow in the brow in place. Then she realizes this person is a girl. A very pretty girl and Quinn is not one to admit that easily. The way her short wavy chestnut hair goes down to her shoulders. The jeans that are snug and rolled up, paired with brown boots that are tied but not really. The white vneck that's under a red plaid open button down. She looks free, she looks happy, she looks herself and Quinn can't help but be jealous. To have that confidence to be yourself and not care.

Before she can do anything, the bell rings and she knows she only has a few minutes to get to class. Quinn takes a deep breath and turns to get off the bleachers but before she can walk away she feels a light tap on her shoulder. When she turns around, her scowl in place because god she knows she has to deal with people she doesn't want to but she is met with brown eyes with gold flecks in them. They hold no judgment, no pity and no sympathy. They hold something along the lines of understanding. Again before she can do anything the brown eyed girl is gone and walking with the acoustic guitar now put away hanging on the side of her shoulder.

That's when Quinn feels it.

The blonde looks down in her right hand and in it holds a Royal blue handkerchief. Quinn runs her left hand over the material. Its soft, smooth and there's gold lettering in the corner of it. She pulls the corner up to her face so she can read the lettering. There in swooped lettering holds the initials "R.B.B."

That's when Quinn notices.

Her left hand reaches her cheeks and sure enough there is a wet trail of tears down her face and she didn't even realize it. The whole entire time she was sitting on the bleachers, her mind racing, her tears showing, her being Quinn and this person was there but never made a question. Never made a move, they just walked up and gave her a handkerchief like it was some offering. She doesn't know whether to be pissed because she is Quinn Fabray, hello. Or utterly relieved because for once she was herself and nothing happened.

She finally just got to be. To just _be_.

So Quinn makes her way back to class, walking quickly because she doesn't want to be late and her teacher isn't really the nicest here. She ignores the looks, the whispers and the points. The blonde knows she is going to have to deal with this for a while now. Hell, she still has to deal with Puck, she doesn't even know if she has the patience to hear what he has to say. How do you explain cheating on someone?

When Quinn is about to open the door to her class, in the reflection of glass she notices her face. There right there, not forced, not planned, not for show. None of the things she does in the early morning but right there reflecting back at her is small but genuine smile. Quinn savors that look before she closes her eyes and puts a scowl on her face because she doesn't need people asking or staring.

Quinn walks in just as the bell rings and is instantly met with Santana pulling her down into the seat next to the dark haired girl.

"Where have you been?" She whispers harshly

"Out by the bleachers, I told you I needed some air."

Santana shakes her head "Puck was hounding me the whole time I almost had to go lima heights on his ass, I grabbed his balls instead."

Quinn can't help but give a small smirk at that. "What did you tell him?"

"That he's lucky that I don't have half of the football team throwing him in dumpsters and getting drowned in slushies."

"Santana…"

The Latina huffs out "Fine. Fine. I told him that if he comes around you I'm going to find him, castrate him after I shave off that hideous dead rat on top of his head.."

Quinn narrows her eyes "And?"

"…And maybe let the whole school know how when he lost his vcard he cried like a bitch."

"He.. I… _What_?"

"You didn't know? Oh well shit I'm sorry." Santana deadpans.

"God, that's great, thank you Santana."

Santana smirks "You know I got your back Q, nobody fucks with my family an- wait Q, what's that?"

Quinn's eyes go wide "Nothing." as she tries to hide the handkerchief near her side

"Lemme see Blondie!" As the Latina reaches out over the blonde

"Santana..." Quinn tries to say sternly moving away

"Don't Santana me, Barbie."

"That was _one_ time, S." Quinn stops from ducking but that was the wrong thing to do as the brunette swipes the handkerchief from the blonde. Just as Quinn is about to reach over and grab the handkerchief the teacher starts to talk. Glancing over at every student.

"Alright class today we get to learn the string theory everyone turn to page 302."

Santana throws Quinn a smug smile "Aha! Wait.. What the hell is this?" she cocks her head to the side examining it "A handkerchief? Who gave you this? Hold up- R...B...B..."

"San, can you not, Jesus!" Quinn whispers

"You're the Christ crusader here not me." The Latina mocks

"Can you just give it."

"Uh, well I would but I'm totally pissed right now."

Quinn stops moving and gives Santana the biggest incredulous look.

"Not at you really, well maybe I am cause fuck I was trying really hard." Santana murmurs more to herself then Quinn.

Quinn gives Santana another look.

"Well maybe its not even right just a coincidence…"

Quinn yet again gives Santana another look.

"God would you stop with the faces- freaking mime. You met the new girl before I did, how the hell!"

"Ms. Lopez is there anything you would like to share to the class?" the teacher announces annoyed

Santana murmurs a few curses under her breath before answering "Nope, nada."

The teacher scowls at her before returning to the board.

"Santana what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

The Latina whips her head to the blonde almost causing said blonde to wince for her friend "Dios Mio, do you not hear anything in this school?" she snorts "Never mind of course not, the new girl I was telling you about earlier? The one I want to meet?"

"Okay…" Quinn furrows her brow

"…I found out her name and what she looks like but I couldn't find her with Puck chasing my tail_, anyway_ as your luck would have it, the initials on this is the same as hers."

"How did you even find out- Never mind."

"How is this even fair?" Santana shakes her head

"Santana, god get your hormones in check, who is she?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana says in a matter of fact kind of way.

Quinn thinks back to the girl she saw in the bleachers, how she- no how Rachel was in her own little world. Rachel. That name fits the girl. Quinn is still pretty jealous of the girl but she can't shake how the girl just didn't care for who she was or more likely didn't know who she was maybe that's why-

"Q you gotta tell me, is she hot like they say?"

"Santana!"

"Ms. Fabray!" the teacher scolds.

"Sorry, sorry." Quinn Mumbles.

"We totally gotta find her Q. Now we have a way."

"What?"

"You have her handkerchief. I want to know who she is. We work together. I find her, you say thank you. Perfect."

Neither cheerleader say nothing to each other after that. Both their minds on different things. Quinn doesn't even know how Santana is going to find the girl. But then again it's Santana so anything is really possible. The one thing Quinn does know?

She wants to know who the hell Rachel Barbra Berry is.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Warning: A rather long Authors Note. Skip if you would like, just me introducing myself.**_

_Hello to everyone in the Glee world! This is my first Glee fic and my first Faberry fic. (Not my first fic ever.) I'm actually writing two other Faberry fics both completely different to this one. I just want to see how this one goes with everyone._

_I was actually Finchel fan at one point! (Don't kill me.) I still don't understand how I came across Faberry but I did._

_I don't know how some of you have been part of this fandom from the start I would have gone insane because I got into Glee when it was already in its fifth season. Even before I knew about Faberry there were just things on the show that left me confused…_

_IT WAS A MESS. _

_And don't even get me started on the final season and everything I've been seeing and hearing. Honestly, as big as a Faberry as I am I would rather see both girls on the show be independent. _

_Anyway with ALL of that said this is my way of letting my little Faberry heart roam free. Feel free to say what you think. _

_Until Next Time! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – This Can Not Be Happening**

* * *

Quinn was going insane she was sure of it. Santana had been going all over the place asking and threating everyone who knew of the new girl. Or really she was strutting up to everyone who made the mistake of looking her in the eye and bombarding them with threats then came the questions. Needless to say everyone was looking at her best friend as if she was more insane then she usually was. Which was utterly funny until said best friend gave her the murderous glare so Quinn had to keep her laughs to herself.

The Cheerio under it all was frustrated herself. Lima was small and McKinley was even smaller and nothing stays hidden for long. The blonde would know this all too well with too many situations to count. But this Rachel was a master of disguise apparently with everyone knowing who she was and not being able to locate her. Quinn was deciding to either congratulate the girl for her skill or to be threatened by the way this girl was getting all this attention even if Quinn herself didn't like attention. She was on the top and she needed to stay on top. She was territorial of what she wanted and what she kept.

This was no different.

Or maybe Quinn was just being paranoid because this is something she deals with all the time. The Head Cheerio will do whatever to keep what she has because the impendeing break up she will have to deal is not helping matters. So trying to find this Rachel and avoiding Puck is worse than cheerio practice at seven in the morning during a snowstorm.

Yes, Sue Sylvester was a tyrant.

Then one thought popped in her head, break-up, just what Quinn wanted out of all the times. Finn must be doing circles and clapping out of revenge for her the blonde thought sarcastically. Quinn should have just stayed with Finn, easy, boring and _safe _Finn. No, but now here she is trying to avoid everything and anyone when all she wants to do is crawl into a hole and stay there until everything blows over. Quinn shakes her head because no her life is not that easy.

"Hey guys!" Brittany chirped bouncing up to the two cheerios at Santana's locker

"Hey Britt."

"Hey B! Where have you been?" Quinn asked

"Oh I was with the new girl! She is pretty hot." The tall blonde said happily.

"_What!"_

"San?" Brittany furrowed her brows

"What Santana means to say" Quinn intervenes shoving Santana in her side "Is have you seen her or where she's gone we've been trying to find her."

"Sorry Britt." Santana says rubbing her side

Brittany smiles "She said that they got her schedule wrong. Something about AP classes so we've been in the office trying to get it fixed. Then her locker didn't work so Puck tried helping her."

"Puck?" Quinn said voice wavering

"Mhm. They actually got along really well I think they know each other."

"_What!"_

This time Santana scowls at Quinn and nudges her "What Quinn meant was; what do you mean Puck and her know each other?"

"Oh! Well we were talking and Puck saw her from down the hall and then he had this really funny look on his face. Then he went up to her, called her his Jewish American princess, it was really sweet actually." Brittany smiled at the thought

"And what did they talk about?" Quinn asked her voice rising

"I don't know they started speaking gibberish to each other then they laughed" she furrows her brows "But then they got serious again and she looked pretty pissed but then they kinda shared this look and it was okay again." She then turned to her two best friends "Why are you guys asking me all this?"

"Puck is Jewish right? And Britt, we just wanted to give back the girl the handkerchief she gave Quinn."

"Yes he's Jewish, what does that have to do with anything and this girl." Quinn said gritting her teeth

"Don't they speak Yiddish or Hebrew or whatever? So maybe that's what Puck and that girl were talking in."

Brittany scowled at them both "The _girl_ has a name and its _Rachel_ and you two better not do anything to her she's really nice."

This took both Quinn and Santana by surprise because the only other people Brittney has ever defended like that was them both and her cat Lord Tubbington.

"Britt were not going to do anything but you don't even know her and she was talking to Puck." Quinn said sternly earning a scowl from Santana

This time Brittney really scowled at them her face turning a light red "The person you should be asking things with is Puck, Quinn. He's the one who cheated on you. You don't know Rachel and you know what it feels like to be judged and people not know who you are." The tall blonde held her books closer to her "Like I said Rachel is nice, she even stood up for me, I'm going to class." She turned away and said "Because _I_ have class with _Rachel._"

For a long minute both Santana and Quinn stood dumb founded in the middle of the hallway staring at the space that was previously held by Brittany. The dancer rarely ever gets mad or even frustrated. Brittany is just Brittany. Most people would think she's just full of air but Quinn knows better. Her tall best friend is nowhere near stupid.

"She is right you know."

"I know." Quinn said clenching her jaw "Why are even looking for this Rachel! Didn't you say there were a few people with her?"

Santana scowled "I don't care obviously."

"Wait, Britt said Rachel stood up to her, S." After going through the last few minutes

"Hold up- We need to talk to Britt."

But then out of all things the one thing she didn't want to hear right now was there behind her because she just knows.

"Quinn can we talk?"

"I cannot deal with this right now." Quinn fists her hands and holds back the stinging in her eyes.

"Oh you have some balls coming up to her when I told you not to, Puckerman."

Quinn doesn't really know what to do anymore. It's been more than a long day. She's pretty sure Brittany is mad at her and Santana. Brittany knows Rachel and is protective of her which that alone is out of this world. Santana is going insane trying to find this girl and the last thing she wanted to deal with was Puck and now said boy standing there and she doesn't know what do. Then there was some shuffling heard. What is go-

"Noah, hey come on leave them alone. We can talk." A voice neither girl has heard before

"But I really need to-" Puck replies sadly

"I know but do you even know what you're going to say?" The voice says again softly but strongly

"Puck never knows what to say." Now both Santana and Quinn turn around because that's Brittany's voice and they know Brittany.

There after all this time stands the girl both cheerleaders have been looking for. Only Quinn notices that the guitar is now gone. Quinn out of the side of her eye can see Santana's jaw drop just a bit but then closes it and crosses her arms. Instead, the Latina to cover it up scowls at Puck. The head cheerio looks at Brittany and the tall blonde is definitely giving her a look.

"Quinn I-"

"Oh no you don't, not now, come on." Rachel cuts Noah off grabbing his arm and turning him around her hands on his back pushing him down the hall. "Britt, are you coming we all have class?"

"Coming, Rach." Brittany says happily.

Rachel then looks towards the two girls still standing "I'm sorry about Noah, I will talk to him." Then without another word all three leave down the hall.

"Rach?" Santana mouths to herself

"Britt?" Quinn does the same mimicking her best friend then frowning

"Noah?!" Both girls say simultaneously looking at each other.

"Okay sandbags and mini me. If this was the Russian war both of your sorry asses would have been tortured then killed your parents would weep over your disappearances. Good times, anyway Cheerios are never late, get to class!"

Quinn doesn't know when the bell rang. She doesn't even know how her coach came across them but she has never been happier to get to class. But Rachel. Yeah she really needs to know who the hell this Rachel is. And Santana? Well Santana looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

* * *

The Head Cheerio is clenching her jaw because she is beyond irritated. Each and every class was talking about the new girl this and the new girl that. Who is she? Where did she come from? She's so hot this and she's so hot that, blah, blah, blah. The blonde can't help it, the girls name is Rachel and she would wish people would say that. How the hell did she get everyone to notice her she's not even on the cheerios or football team? Not even the hockey team!

The blonde breathes in because its lunch and then one last class before Cheerios practice then she can take out all of her steam. She dumps her books into her locker and ignores the stares now. There has been way too much in just one day and she just needs today to be over. She walks down the halls to get the cafeteria, she pushes open the door and then is stuck on what she sees.

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Sitting in one of the corner table's, tray in front of her picking up a carrot and eating it, while talking to Puck. Why is this girl talking to Puck and now there laughing? Quinn internally scoffs while clenching her fist. She starts walking only to be stopped again when a few others sit down with this Rachel and introduce themselves. Oh so now they have a little group and Puck's in it and they look all touchy feely.

Quinn isn't sure she likes that.

So she starts walking again only to be stopped again in her tracks, quite annoying really. When out of all people in the school comes hulking down. Finn Hudson. Ex-boyfriend Hudson. Star quarter back Hudson talking to Rachel. What the hell does this girl have that Quinn doesn't?

The handkerchief in her hand feels like its burning a hole through her hand. Quinn should know better she really should. No one cares, no one really cares they all try to understand and be sympathetic but no one does. So why would Rachel be any different? Why would this girl who has everyone wrapped around her finger try to be nice to Quinn? The blonde should know better, she should never expect anything her own life taught her that. Quinn grinds her teeth that's why when she looked into those damn brown eyes they didn't show anything because she was being fake. Quinn knows fake and this enrages her she's a bitch for a reason.

"Hey whoa, what are you doing?" Santana says rushing to Quinn's side grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Santana."

"No Q, not here you don't need another show right now, come on."

"Wheres Bri-"

Then she sees her other best friend. Her Brittany. Her tall blonde skipping up and putting her hands over Rachel's eyes. Rachel laughs tilting her head back and then Brittany laughs taking her hands away. Brittany then looks at Puck they share something through her eyes as she shrugs and sits next to Rachel's other side.

"Let's go." Quinn grits out while grabbing Santana by the arm this time

Really Quinn should know better. No one is nice to the bitch of the school.

* * *

Cheerios practice is Quinn's safe heaven. She can be a bitch and take all her anger out on each and every member. Pretending that they are all the people in the halls that whisper and point at Quinn. Her anger builds every day and then at the end of it she comes here and she can let it all out. Coach praises her for her ruthlessness but she should really be thanking Coach for giving her, her own personal punching bags.

The air is free, the sun is setting bit by bit and Quinn can finally breathe. Santana and Brittany are by her side looking at the routine that the squad has been practicing. The taller blonde is directing them on the parts they got wrong. The Latina is hounding them for being too slow. Quinn well she's not even really paying attention anymore because down and across the field something has caught her attention.

The McKinley Titans have come out onto the field to do their daily practice with Coach Beiste. The blonde narrows her eyes, each player is wearing flags some are red and others are yellow. She thinks for a moment while running through her mind when it all clicks today must be a relaxed day for the team. It was something Coach Beiste had said about how over working a team they get too stressed and there's nothing like a little friendly competition to get the tension out. Quinn scoffs that's why the Cheerios have national Championships.

Then she narrows her eyes again and she sees it. There with yellow flags of their own standing side by side is none other than Puck, Finn and Rachel. The yellow flag team huddle together and she can't believe it but she's pretty sure Rachel is the one talking and there all nodding along like puppy dogs. She can hear it from here as they all start chanting and throw their hands up in a cheer. She watches as they all jog, setting up their positions and the game starts while the ball gets thrown. Rachel immediately runs and Quinn notes that the girl is pretty fast she can see the brunette catch the ball as some of the opposing team try catching her.

"Go Rachel go!"

Quinn furrows her brow and tries to see where the chant came from. Turning she looks around and her eyes fall on the people who were with the brunette at lunch today. She tries to get a better look at them but there just a bit too far for her to tell them apart.

"Rachel is seriously hot you guys." Brittany says with no problem what so ever.

That is when Quinn notices that all three of them have forgotten about the squad that they put to run laps after messing the routine too many times. To instead stare and watch the football team playing there flag football match without a hint of subtlety.

"Britt you said she stood up to you, what happened?" Santana asks her eyes narrowing

Brittany turns around half way facing both the football team and her best friends "One of the hockey players said something about IQ and I told them its DQ, you know like Dairy Queen then they started laughing and Rachel got really mad" she pauses furrowing her brow but then starts again "She told them that they really shouldn't laugh because the only thing they have going for them is hockey until the puck takes away their last brain cells." The blonde smiles this time "She's really strong too she made the guy apologize after grabbing his ear."

Santana clenches her fist but then lets a soft smile come across her face "So Rachel protected you against one of those idiots?"

"Yeah San, just like you do."

"I'm still gonna kill him." Santana narrows her eyes and goes back to her previous face.

"Funny Rachel said the same thing too." Brittany laughs and then turns back to the football team "GO RACHEL!"

Quinn looks up just as Brittany's words finish, Rachel does a touchdown and the yellow flag team starts cheering and Quinn has had enough. Rachel is all over the place, taking everything the blonde has worked so hard for. Something that took her years this Rachel did in a matter of seconds. She can hear Santana and Brittany calling after her but she stalks over anyway because the team has just called a break and this her chance. Her grin is nothing nice as Rachel jogs over to the table to get a drink of water and Puck is following.

"Rachel Berry is it?"

Said girl turns around slowly gulping down the cup water she took "That's what most people would call me by yes." She pauses her brown eyes searching hazel "Is there something I can do for you?"

Quinn scoffs "Something you can do for me? No. Actually. Yeah there's a few things you can do for me." She pauses for a second staring down at the brunette "Stay away from Puck and Finn, don't come near Brittany and don't play Santana."

Rachel furrows her brow and takes her forearm to wipe away some of the sweat that gathered "I don't think you have the right to tell me who I can and cannot see." She pauses and looks Quinn straight in the eye "Brittany came up to me and _helped_ me. Puck saw me from down the hall to _catch up_. Then Finn saw Puck and thought your _boyfriend_ was trying to put the moves on me and tried to stop him. And I don't even know who Santana is." Rachel shakes her head "They all came to me, I did nothing, so whatever is you presume is happening is false."

Quinn can say that the only two people who have ever stood up to her like that. Which is Santana and Brittany and that's only because they have been friends since forever. So for this Rachel to do it without any second thoughts kinda pisses her off even if a part of her is impressed somewhat by it.

"Firstoff _Puck _is not my boyfriend, not anymore. You probably already know because half the school knows, he cheated on me and got some skank pregnant" she puts her hands on her hips "Don't push me, I am the top around McKinley." Quinn has made her voice drop ten degrees and by this point everyone has stopped what they're doing to watch the altercation between the two girls.

Rachel stays quiet for a very long time, she glances around everyone that is starting and then stares at the blonde before her. The brunette shakes her head slowly "You're the girl from this morning."

This makes Quinn rise her defenses on over drive and the handkerchief is burning in the side of her cheerio skirt now. She raises her hand and yanks the blue material out "Take this I am no one's charity case."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow "I didn't think you were" she turns around and grabs another cup of water "I just saw a girl who wanted some time alone without anyone bothering her and so that's what I did, you didn't even know I was there" she takes a sip of her water "I would know because I was doing the same thing, I gave you that because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anyone to see your face." She throws the empty cup of water into the trash and looks at Quinn this time her brown eyes are dark "You don't know me but accuse me of a lot of things, you realize I don't even know your name, right?"

Quinn narrows her eyes and her voice is acid "_Quinn Fabray."_

Rachel steps closer making everyone gasp "Well Quinn Fabray you should know that I don't want to take what you have, away from you" she whispers "You feel threated but I don't want to be at the top" she pauses "the only thing I ever did to you was help you." She takes a few steps away before stopping "Goodbye _Quinn Fabray_."

* * *

Rachel Jogs away and Puck quickly comes up to her his eyes scanning the small brunette

"Jew babe, everything okay? You okay? What happened?"

"You totally got Scary Quinn just now." Finn adds taking his place next to Puck

Rachel furrows her brow "Scary Quinn?"

Puck scoffs "Hell no Finn that was HBIC Quinn and my Jew totally stood up to that."

"I can assure you both that I am fine" she looks back to be met with Brittany smiling at her and a dark haired girl winking at her while Quinn stalked off to yell at what is it? Oh The Cheerios. "but I don't think Quinn is, Noah you need to talk to her."

Puck sighs "I know, I know she just doesn't give me the chance and- Santana just winked at you, she totally digs you."

"Santana kinda digs everyone." Finn says narrowing his eyes at the girl across the field

"So that's Santana?" Rachel asks trying to make sense of every thing

"Why do you say it like that?" Puck says turning his head to face Rachel again

"Quinn said not to play Santana." She finishes making air quotes

"Please Santana is the master play now that she's out and proud and shit."

"So she has bravery."

"Everyone thinks Quinn is the bitch but Santana is the one that will really get you, trust me I know.." Finn screws up his face and shudders

"Well okay none of this matters right now and we need to finish this game."

Rachel grabs both boys by their arms and drags them out to the field as the whistle is blown for the next round. She focuses on the yellow flags on her side that still have not been caught and how to keep it that way. Rachel doesn't really know what's happening or why exactly Quinn feels the need to threaten her. She has no idea what Santana wants from her but she has Puck again and she's pretty sure Brittany and Finn are there too. The brunette glances up at the stands were her favorites are shouting. Yeah she has them too. It'll be okay. It has to be.

* * *

Practice usually takes away all of Quinn's anger. Practice usually makes all her troubles go away at least for a few hours. Today that didn't happen. Instead Rachel happened with her smart mouth and snarky self. Santana would not stop going on and on how Rachel is the shit for standing up to the head bitch in charge. Brittany was mad at Quinn for the way shorter blonde talked to Rachel and is effectively giving her the cold shoulder.

So when Quinn comes home or rather when Quinn comes to her house she is partially relieved. She would rather be somewhere else but she doesn't really have that option. She walks through the door, the familiar smell of dinner being done. She looks around for her mother and with no surprise her mother is sitting at the kitchen counter already half way through the best friend for the night. Her eyes are already glazed over.

Quinn walks up to the stove and reaches for a plate and utensils turning back she spoons the food onto the plate and places it on the counter. The blonde walks up to the fridge and reaches for a water but then thinks about her day and reaches for the can of soda instead because she deserves it today. She grabs her things and makes her up the stairs to her room, she places the plate and her drink on her desk. She drops her backpack onto the floor and shimmies out of her uniform.

The hot water of the shower rolling down her back makes some of the tension roll away. When she gets out she doesn't know how long she was in the shower for but she puts on her usual pajama's and walks over to her food on her desk while pulling out her ponytail and turning on the T.V in her room.

The food is still warm and her soda is still cold, the T.V is still one and her house is still empty and quiet. She chews with a smile while she watches Friends and then Rachel comes on yelling at Monica for being too much of perfectionist as usual. She finishes eating and puts her empty plate on her desk while downing the rest of her soda. Quinn moves over to her bed and gets under the covers and curls up into a ball.

The tears come silently as she watches Friends, her favorite show because their families might not be perfect but they have each other and they make their own family. And they all might fight and sometimes ignore one another but they still come together. She wishes she had that, a family. Her eyes travel around her room and that's where her hazel lands on it. She doesn't think twice when she bends over the side of her bed and reaches out for it.

Quinn clenches it in her hand and holds it close to her face. It smells like cinnamon and vanilla. She won't admit to anyone but herself but she is glad that it didn't get taken away from her. It was the first time anyone had given her anything without wanting anything in return. It doesn't help that it's soft and blue and just feels warm.

So when Quinn gets exhausted of crying and her TV feels too loud and her room feels too still just like every other night she goes under her covers. Here she can feel warm and she can let her dreams take over but there is one thing she decided even if it's just to herself.

She would never let this handkerchief go.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Okay first off WOW. Was not expecting what I got. Imagine my surprise when I check up with all the alerts. It was huge. With that said:_

_Thank you, Thank You, Thank You!_

_To answer some of the questions:_

_**Haelthy:**__ Yes Rachel is a little AU here as is in the story itself. You'll see haha._

_**Maskedcolors: **__Thank You for that little reminder, it really slipped my mind and I fixed it!_

_**To the guest:**__ No worries I don't plan on leaving any fic unfinished because I know what you mean! I just may get writers block from time to time._

_Anyway because of everything I uploaded this chapter sooner rather than later._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – That Happened**

* * *

It's been one week since Rachel Berry made her presence known in McKinley high and Quinn was bent on ignoring her existence. Well if only it were that easy because she and Rachel manage to share almost all there classes together except for a few. Rachel doesn't bother Quinn, doesn't look at Quinn the girl doesn't even scowl at Quinn. The HBIC has no idea how to feel about that. She is used to three things: People either hate her, fear her or worship the ground she walks on. She is definitely not used to being ignored and she has no idea what to do about it.

Quinn can't even understand what it is about Rachel Berry that gets her all confused and worked up. Too many feelings and too many emotions that Quinn can't even comprehend it. No one has ever made her more….more everything. It is so different and the blonde has no idea how to deal with it than what she is doing.

Santana has been trying to woo the girl and when Quinn had mentioned trying to slushy the girl the Latina almost killed Quinn with the looks she gave. The blonde didn't really care and she was planning to slushy the girl anyway because she was still talking to Finn and Puck. Even though the HBIC has been avoiding Puck because she really doesn't want to have the "Break up" talk the Cheerio knows it has to happen.

Finn and Puck seem to have tried getting their friendship back to where it used to be. They hang out a lot more and laugh with Rachel right there with them. Quinn wants to know who the other new people are, that have slowly gotten recognized because of Rachel. They came out of nowhere and now they're a blip on her radar that she never asked for. Puck still tries to corner her but Santana comes out of nowhere and drags her away. Threats included.

It doesn't help that every day after practice Rachel is there with the football team and is always shouting and making plays. Coach Bieste even took her as her assistant or mentor or something because apparently Berry has great plays and direction. So now she is an honorary Titan. Santana told her that Rachel should be getting her own letterman jacket and Quinn couldn't grasp her head around it. What the hell is an honorary Titan? Maybe it's because Rachel plays every time at the flag football games and the brunette is always the captain of her team with Finn and Puck right at her side.

Flag football days are the hardest because both Brittany and Santana zone out and watch the whole thing while Quinn does all the work of her squad. Coach already was on her today about it but there's really nothing she can do about it because she's tried and it hasn't worked. Santana is way too gay to not look at Rachel and that annoys the hell out of Quinn. But she can't really be mad at Brittany because she's Brittany and Quinn would protect the girl before yelling at her.

Quinn has been trying to find out how Puck knows Rachel but she and Puck aren't really on speaking terms. And she's sure as hell not going up to Rachel to ask her. That would be the talk of the school surely because ever since there little scramble a few days back all of McKinley had been saying that Rachel is their underdog. They made Rachel out to be some sort of hero and Quinn the evil villain so she is going to go along with it because that's what everybody wants right? Right.

For the past week Quinn has been trying to do something to make the brunette break but none of it works. Rachel still doesn't talk to her, the girl doesn't even yell at Quinn. Then every plan she tries to do backfires on her and Rachel somehow comes out better because of it. She's been talked to by both of her best friends so she stopped that but now she has one last thing.

Just one last thing.

So she watches from her seat in her chair in the middle of the cafeteria sitting with her cheerios who are gossiping about who Puck got pregnant as if she's not there sitting with them. The mysterious pregnant girl hasn't shown up and everyone thinks it's because Quinn will kill her or that's what the rumors are saying. There's just too many for Quinn to keep up with. Hazel eyes glint with mirth as the cafeteria doors open.

In comes Rachel with her little entourage and Puck. She watches as they all get in line laughing and talking as they get their lunch. They walk to their usual table, Rachel sitting in the middle and everyone around her. They all look happy and then Quinn gets happy because the cafeteria doors open just as Rachel gets up to get usual ketchup for her fries.

David Karofsky McKinley's biggest tormentor for as long as he has been here. The boy is huge and is probably Santana's equal. Quinn's face sports a rather evil smile and every cheerio stops to look at the blonde and her line of sight the whole cafeteria goes quiet as David comes up to Rachel with a big gulp in his hand.

Everyone eyes the two students and its silent then just as David is about to dump the drink on Rachel her hand flicks up and the drink spills over the larger boys face. The rest of the red goop falls to the floor and the huge boy slips and falls. There is a loud gasp and Finn along with Puck shoot up to help Rachel but she holds her hand out to stop them.

Quinn brows furrow as she watches the small brunette bend down a whisper something to the large football player his eyes go wide and he nods. When Rachel stands up she pulls her hand out and for a few seconds you could hear a pin drop. Then David take her hand and stands up, she turns to her little entourage and they nod at her. Rachel then grabs David and they both leave the cafeteria.

It's quiet and then the room bursts with conversations and new rumor is starting then another and another and they all involve Quinn because the blonde can hear her name being said every other second. Her hand clenches around her plastic fork until it snaps in two and then she feels a hand on her forearm.

"Q, tell me you didn't order that." Brittany's blue eyes plead

"You told me you wouldn't Q." Santana says scowling because she already knows

"So what Santana. And I did Britt."

Brittany shakes her head "You know Q…Sometimes I wonder if you understand things you do." The taller blonde pushes her tray away and stands up to leave.

"Come on Britt stay, it was just a slushy and look the girl stood up for herself." Santana says holding the girls hand.

"San its Rachel she didn't deserve that you know that, I know that and if I stay here I'm going to say mean things and I really don't want to, let me go."

Santana sighs "But you'll text me and I'll see you at practice?"

Brittany gives a small smile "Of course."

Santana lets her hand go and the taller blonde just looks at Quinn before turning and leaving the cafeteria. Then Rachel's group walks right behind the blonde and they all talk a bit before disappearing out the doors and down the hallway.

"You managed to get Brittany pissed good shit Q." Santana growls

Quinn scoffs back "You're just pissed because I was about to slushy your little girl toy."

"Dios, you don't get it do you?"

"What am I supposed to get it?"

Santana huffs out and her fork breaks in two just as Quinn did a few minutes ago "I'm not pissed at you because you ordered a slushy on Rachel" the brunette pauses "Well no maybe I'm pissed at that too but what really gets me Q?" Santana looks at Quinn for a moment then continues "Is that I'm your best friend and you told me you wouldn't." She stands up and pushes her tray away "And you went ahead and did it anyway."

And with that Santana stalks off just as Brittany did just a few moments ago. Not soon after the bell for lunch period ends. Everyone starts to get up and move around dumping there trays and talking with their little groups. One by one they each leave with their boyfriends, girlfriends and just friends. One by one each of the cheerios leave. Just as the last person leaves, is when Quinn looks up and around.

The Cheerio stands up and grabs Santana's and Brittany's trays and stacking on top of hers. She walks over to the trash can and shakes the food off and stacks them with all the other red trays. She stays there for a minute without moving and then takes a breath to head to her next class.

One by one they all left.

So Quinn walks out of the cafeteria alone.

* * *

This isn't the first time Quinn has been here before. Brittany and Santana giving her the cold shoulder. It happened when she dumped Finn for Puck. It happened when she yelled at them for being late to practice and blaming them when she realized she had gotten the time wrong. It happened when she ignored them because her family was being torn apart and she couldn't help but snap.

But the blonde always fixed it because she knew she was wrong and she was so happy that even though they were mad at her they always stood there for her. They were always there for her and she just had to see that. And she did she really did she just wished she didn't mess up all time. But that's what gets her is because they know that and they understand that and Quinn just wishes she could be better.

Which is why she is confused when she reaches practice today because she doesn't know how to fix this. She doesn't know where to start. She doesn't understand what Brittany meant well maybe that's a lie it was the slushy. Still Rachel wasn't listening to her and she was getting all buddy with both of her ex's and Santana was always chasing after her and Brittany was always calling the girl hot. Those are all reasons why and they make sense so why doesn't the dancer of a best friend of hers understand that.

Then there's Santana who she has no idea how to express that she feels bad and wants to fix it. She feels like saying sorry to the other girl but it isn't enough anymore. Quinn doesn't want to sound like a broken record she doesn't want to be fake, no not to her best friends. They are the only constant in her life and she can't bare the thought of losing them. Santana deserves more than just a sorry because they might fight but there was never day where Santana wasn't there for her or didn't stand up to her and the same goes to Brittany.

So as Quinn is yelling at her squad and her two best friends are next to her but off to the side making sure everything is going well she already knows what she has to do. The very thought of it makes her stomach coil and her fists clench slightly but she knows this is what she has to do make things right and it was her fault any way for not listening.

"S make sure they keep on running, B make sure the others know the steps I'll be right back."

It's been one week since Rachel Berry has made her presence known in McKinley high and it's been one week that said brunette has made her presence known in Quinn's life without even intending to. It's been one week of Quinn watching, planning and plotting. It's been one week that Quinn has no idea what to do or what to feel but the fact everyone seems to be on Rachel's side this time means that maybe she is in the wrong and she needs to make it right.

Quinn is just silently thanking the god upstairs that today isn't flag football day and Rachel isn't running around with those Neanderthals. Quinn won't say it but the girl is small she's strong because Quinn has watched her enough to know but to get squashed by one of those giants makes the blonde squirm in her skin.

"Can we talk?" Quinn makes sure her voice comes out even.

"Sure, if you don't accuse me or threaten me."

"I'm not- look it's not about that I'm serious."

Rachel turns from watching the boys play to the blonde in front of her "I never said you weren't serious, I just don't want to be falsely accused of anything."

"I won't do that, alright?" Rachel Nods and so Quinn continues "The last time we talked-

Rachel raises an eyebrow.

Quinn takes a deep breath "Okay the last time I threatened, you were right okay? You were right and I was- I don't even know." She takes her hand and rubs her forehead "Brittany and Santana aren't talking to me and they're are on your side and I'm just trying to make things right." Quinn stops speaking to see the girl before her.

Rachel takes a deep breath and straightens herself out "I never really did anything to you, you know that right? You just went haywire for no reason but I get it. I do."

Quinn furrows her brow this is not what she was expecting "What do you mean?"

"You worked hard to get to where you are right? Then I come in and I mess up with what you're used to."

Quinn slowly nods.

"I would be pretty mad too but instead of getting to know me you tried to break me and you don't know me."

Quinn clenches her jaw "I'm sorry I ordered that slushy on you- God I just…you didn't deserve it."

Rachel nods "I didn't, but it didn't happen either, so okay."

Quinn steps a little bit closer "Okay? That's it?"

The brunette shrugs "Anyone with eyes can tell…" she shakes her head "Quinn I get it okay so apology accepted. I will even talk to Brittany and I'll give Santana my number or take her out on a date."

"D-date?"

Rachel furrows her brow "Yes. A date."

"You don't need to do that, she'll be happy with just your number. Tru- Just know that."

"That's a good thing to know."

Quinn doesn't really get why this is so easy nothing is this easy "Seriously, this is it? That's it?"

Rachel lets out a deep sigh "_Quinn. _I have no idea what you're used to but I'm pretty simple actually and because of you, me and David have a good bond now. So yes seriously this is it."

"You should be pissed at me, you should be plotting some sort of revenge."

Rachel laughs again "I can assure you I am not planning your demise. I- Hold on a moment" She steps forward her hand waving about "Noah what are you doing he could easily flank your left! Finn! Keep up ahead, so Noah can defend for you!"

Quinn watches with amusement as Rachel talks about the plays. If the girl was maybe a bit taller she would easily make a good player on the team. Her skills easily show when they all play flag football. Rachel's quick, smart and nimble. Wait what?

"Quinn?"

Quinn blinks "I..What?"

"You zoned out for a minute did you hear what I said?"

"..No.. No I didn't."

Rachel nods her head towards the football field her eyes watching Puck "For its worth I scolded Noah long and hard about what he did to you. I don't agree with what he did I thought-Nevermind. That's not what I was going to say." She crosses her arms "Let him talk to you. Not saying you have to just let him."

Quinn doesn't understand why, but when she heard that Rachel didn't agree with Puck did to her she couldn't help but feel… Proud? She doesn't know why she always assumed since it was Puck and Rachel the brunette wouldn't care about some blonde ice queen. For all Rachel knew Quinn was just another girl who didn't put out and got what was coming to her.

"Thank-Thank You."

Rachel smiles at her "It's just the truth, no thanks needed, Truce?"

"Truce?"

"Mhm. No more trying to make my life crazy." Rachel pulls out her hand waiting.

Quinn cocks her head to the side and she can't help but see how nice Rachel's smile is kind and warm "Okay. Truce." The blonde pulls out her hand they both shake on it.

"You might want to go back Britt and Santana look like they're about pounce on you."

Quinn turns around to see both of her best friends scowling and examining her. She can't really help the tiny smirk she gets because she knows what's waiting for her and Quinn can't wait to show them that she did the right thing today. Rachel well she still wants to know who the heck she is but maybe she doesn't have to plan and plot about it anymore.

The blonde cocks her head to the side as she walks away.

Did Quinn Fabray just stutter?

* * *

Rachel doesn't know what to really think after having to deal with a week of Quinn's antics. They weren't exactly hurtful but they were seriously making her confused because the blonde refused to talk to the brunette but put so much effort into making her life…interesting. Rachel for not even a minute believed the façade Quinn put up.

So when Rachel was watching the plays and out the corner of her eye she saw a head cheerleader coming her way she may have been a little weary. The girl hadn't been talking to Rachel so for Quinn to walk up, the brunette knew it was going to be serious. A few minutes later her assumptions were right. The apology seemed sincere there was no need to drag something out Rachel didn't have time to waste.

"You made a deal with the devil? I saw that."

"What devil, Finn?"

"Quinn!" The tall boy says dropping his helmet on the grass

Rachel scoffs "She is hardly a devil Finnegan"

"Hey! I told you that in confidence."

Rachel walks down the bench looking at the rest of play going on "And I'm using it in confidence. Do you see anyone around?"

Finn plops down on the bench cup of water in his hand "…No."

"What was my ex doing here Jew babe?" Puck says throwing his helmet next to Rachel and sitting next to Finn.

"At least you didn't call her a devil and you don't know if she's you're ex." Rachel retorts calmly

"Seriously Rach I cheated on her, I'm totally her ex and dude really you called her a devil?"

Finn shrugs "Not like you never thought it.."

"We both know that the only devil here is Santana if my balls were any proof of that."

Finn nods seriously and then crosses his arms over his chest "She called me pyramid nipples once. Totally not cool. "

Puck and Rachel both try to hold in there giggles but fail as they burst into a round of chuckles.

Finn groans "Seriously you guys..."

"Okay, sorry sorry." Rachel recovers first

"But seriously Jew number two what was that?" Puck recovers after Rachel

"Nothing much. She apologized and then we did a truce."

Both Puck and Finn become statue still, they both turn in time with wide eyes at Rachel. If the brunette hadn't known better she would be inclined to think that both Finn and Puck have been turned into robots.

"You two are scaring me, what did I say?"

Finn shakes his head "Quinn… she said.. no. Really?"

"Dude. She never said.. And I was her boyfriend for like- Rachel?"

"Okay for the present time I will need full and complete thoughts along with proper sentences."

"Jew babe Quinn Fabray _rarely_ says sorry. I mean that, the only people she uses that word for is Satan and Britt."

"Alright, You two must want me to babble on like I usually do when you insist on making assumptions that I highly-"

"We get it!" The boys yell at the same time

Rachel smirks "Good, now get on the field and oh Noah?" The boy turns to face Rachel "I told her to listen to you, remember what I told you."

"Thanks my Jewish American princess." Puck says hugging Rachel quickly before running back out into the field.

Rachel feels better now after all this time. Things are looking up now again and she has a lot of people rooting for her. She has Quinn on good graces now or so she hopes. Rachel still has to talk to both Brittany and Santana but that should be okay.

* * *

Quinn didn't talk to Brittany and Santana after practice they still need some time to cool down but Quinn felt lighter after her short talk with Rachel. The brunette wasn't smug and she didn't make Quinn feel stupid for saying sorry for not being right. It was one of the few times she felt like that and it was a good feeling to have.

Puck. It's been long enough after a while the boy just stopped hounding Quinn and they almost had a few chances to talk over the past week but it would never end well and then a new rumor would start. It just added more fuel to the fire but they needed closure and it still hurt Quinn but she was getting better. Most of the time she thought about the girl who is supposedly pregnant and what she was doing.

Just like every other day Quinn comes home to her mother already half gone and new best friend that isn't quite empty. So Quinn does her usual routine and goes up to bed. The only thing that has changed since then is that when the blonde is finished, her homework is done. When her plate is empty and her drink is gone.

When she goes to bed and puts her head on her pillow her hands reaches under and she holds the handkerchief close.

**A/N:**

* * *

_So funny thing I got into reading Glee fics that are taking place during a zombie apocalypse. Badass Rachel? Hell yeah. Taking the new directions under her wing and shutting them up with her awesomeness? Just wow. _

_Anywho, I'm genuinely surprised at the attention this is getting and makes me beyond happy._

_Hoped you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Second Impressions **

* * *

Quinn has a plan for today she is going to make today a productive one. She is going to finally talk to Puck. Then after that she is going to talk to Brittany and Santana because they both deserve that. Then she is not going to plot on anything concerning Rachel Berry. Quinn is not going to. She is not. It's going to be-

"Head Cheeerio Quinn Fabray have you heard! Puck-"

"Get out of here Jewfro!" The Latina yells dragging the red haired boy away.

"San!"

"What? He deserved it getting all up in my girls face." The Latina shrugs.

Quinn eyes go wide because she was pretty sure these two were mad at her and they weren't talking to her. She is also pretty sure that she was going to go up to them and tell her what she did. She was also going to tell them that she was going to try to better. Then maybe after all that they would give her they're answer. She wasn't expecting this.

"Guys? I thought You…"

The tall blonde smiles and wraps Quinn in a tight hug "Rach found us after practice once you left. She told us what you did and some of the things you said" Brittany squeezes tighter "Me and San love you Q we would never leave you, you just do stupid things sometimes."

"Britt…Can't…Breathe"

Brittany pulls away quickly "Sorry."

Santana scoffs and pulls the shorter blonde in a miniscule quick hug and then pulls away "Barbie you know that no matter what I'm gonna be there for your white ass."

Quinn shakes her head "Still I keep on messing up and you guys don't deserve that. I'm sorry I really am and I just-"

"Shut up with the sappy shit Q, you gots me a date with the new hottie."

Brittany turns to Santana "You what?"

Santana tenses but then cools her features "Yeah B she gave me her number but then with my skills I gots a date." The latina makes a face "Or her entourage helped I dunno but still."

Quinn furrows her brow as her eyes dart between the two. She doesn't miss the hurt look Brittany has. She also doesn't miss the way Santana is tensing up and not looking at the taller blonde. Really they should be passed this point already maybe she could talk to Rachel about it.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go to class. Rach is probably there now." The tall blonde walks away quickly once she is out of sight Quinn looks towards her best friend.

"Okay what the hell is that? I told Rachel to just give you her number and you're on a date!"

Santana huffs out a breath "It was nothing, you know why. And it's just a date."

"No. No I don't know why because that doesn't make sense Santana and I'm pretty sure you just hurt Britt."

"Q you know-"

Quinn cuts the Latina off "No Santana you are enough for Brittany. That girl loves you."

"Not now Q, just not now."

"I need to talk to Rachel."

Santana grabs Quinn wrist and turns her around "Why?"

Quinn has many answers for Santana. Part of her wants to tell Rachel that she shouldn't take Santana out but that isn't her place to say anything. Part of her wants to…Well Quinn doesn't really know why Rachel shouldn't take Santana out. Maybe she's just angry for Brittany, yeah that's what it is.

"Tell her thanks…Again you know for what she did."

Santana raises her eyebrow "That better be it Q."

"Of course it is S. See you later!"

Quinn stalks off to her next class scowl in place as everyone around her parts as they always do. Part of her is happy because the after this class she has is with Rachel and the brunette will have nowhere to run anymore. Oh yes Quinn is going to talk to Rachel.

* * *

Class would not go by fast enough the only thing she had on her mind was talking to Rachel and now she is finally going to have that chance. Class doesn't start for another few minutes but she knows the brunette gets to class early. So if Quinn gets there early then they will have time to talk without any witnesses so no rumors will start and just as she suspects there sits Rachel.

"Hey Can I-"

"I had class with Brittany and she asked me a few things and then told me a few things" Rachel looks up to face Quinn "Things I already knew. She's great you know" Rachel pauses "She is actually really great for Santana, that's why we have a date." She finishes the last word with an air quote.

Quinn stays rooted to her spot beyond confused because how did Rachel know? How did this Brunette know that one Quinn Fabray was coming to talk to her? Apparently Quinn made her confusion noticeable because Rachel begins to talk again.

Rachel lets out a low soft chuckle "Quinn they're your best friends you would do anything for them, it's not that hard to see if you pay attention enough."

Quinn shakes her head out of the fog and takes a seat next to the brunette causing some of the students that have arrived to stare. Which for many reasons irks the blonde.

"So why offer a date?"

"I just observe more than most and the date is just a cover up. I'm going to talk to Santana but you can't say that to her because she will flee."

Quinn snaps her head to the shorts brunette "How do you know them so well? I mean.. I."

"Like I said if you look close enough you see a lot of things."

"So it's not a date?"

Rachel turns to Quinn her face is a little confused "No not really...Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't, it's just Santana you know and Britt..." Quinn purses her lips and whispers "So are you…you know?"

"Gay? I don't like to label anything I just know what I want when I see it. But if you prefer to say that, it's fine by me."

"No I didn't mean to sound-"

Rachel gives Quinn a soft smile "Don't worry. You meant no harm by it."

The conversation lulls by that time and both girls sit in a nice quiet silence as the teacher comes in and starts to go on and on about grammar. Quinn loves to write but school just takes the energy and imagination out of everything even for being an AP class. Which makes the blonde take a few side glances at Rachel.

Today the Brunette is wearing a cream colored long sleeve shirt that's rolled up just a bit with blue button down tied around the waist and green pants that are tucked into boots this time. Quinn can admit to herself that she likes the way Rachel dresses. Every time she see's it, it just gives her this sense of freedom and peace. It almost makes her want to ask where Rachel came from but she doesn't know if that's okay to ask so she faces the board again.

Rachel is a lot of things Quinn thinks. She's not someone who likes fighting that's easy to tell but she also does not put up with things she doesn't have to if there first conversation was anything to go by. The brunette is also a people person she makes people come together she has charisma. But the biggest thing that catches Quinn is how the girl manages to know what the blonde does before said girl even does it.

The bell rings and they both stand up to start packing their bags and it quiet but they both share a small smile. Everyone is bustling out the door and they stand next to each other as little by little everyone gets out. The blonde really hates this part. Quinn is just about to reach the front of the door to leave when-

"Rachel? Rach! There you are where have you been?" The boy says exhaustedly followed by another girl.

"I'm pretty sure she was in class you dummy if the door wasn't enough for you to tell." The girl says sarcastically

"You are totally rude."

"So are you two going to tell me why you're hear or…" Rachel says after waiting for their reason

"Who is she?" They both say at the same time ignoring Rachel.

"Oh, sorry I forgot, Dani, Blaine, this is Quinn." Rachel points to the blonde "Quinn these are my best friends Dani and Blaine." Rachel finishes with a soft smile.

"You mean _the Quinn."_

"Blaine shut it." Dani says shoving the boy a bit "Don't mind him. Nice to meet you. School is pretty afraid of you."

"Dani doesn't know common manners." Blaine mocks

"You both lack the common sense of not when to stick your foot in your mouth. Which if asked for my opinion; you both do exceptionally and without noticing it." Rachel huffs.

Quinn watches as the three start bickering back and forth. Rachel looks so calm and happy as she smirks when Blaine scowls and sticking her tongue out when she gets Dani tongue tied with her own words. It reminds her of her best friends. So this was the little entourage Santana was talking about.

"Anyway what we wanted to talk to you about was Glee!" Blaine says happily

"You guys want to join Glee?"

All three eyes turn to Quinn as they all ask her "Why wouldn't we?"

"Nothing. Me, San and Britt were in it at the start. Finn and Puck and some others" Quinn thinks back "But we never got very far, none of us could agree and we never got to nationals."

Dani cocks her head to the side "Well we were- Ow what was that for?"

"Well you guys should join…again because we are." Blaine says triumphantly

"We are?" Rachel says half curiously half sarcastically

"Yes! We have got to go now. Come on. Bye Quinn!" Blaine says a little too quickly dragging both Dani and Rachel as the shorter brunette turns around and gives a sympathetic smile.

Well one of the first thoughts Quinn has is that meeting was rather odd. Next along with Rachel being pretty so is Dani and Blaine is quite the handsome man himself. But the biggest running thought Quinn has as she goes on with her is….

Is Quinn joining glee? She has no idea.

* * *

Going through class was normal as always she already had all her classes with Rachel and then coach took her out on one of her classes to talk about routines and how the squad was doing. She didn't really pay attention she had been thinking about what to do about Glee. She had been in it around her sophomore year when Finn insisted on joining and so she did. And because she and Finn did so did Puck.

So when Quinn joined both Santana and Brittany did too. The taller blonde got along well with one of the other football players named Mike who was a pretty good dancer. Then there was Tina who was his girlfriend she had changed a lot over the time, Quinn had noticed. Then there was Artie who Brittany dated which made Santana come to her senses about the tall blonde.

Then there was Mercedes and Kurt and they literally drove Quinn up the wall with the way they wanted the spotlight on them. Which got on Santana's last nerve and they always were fighting which spilt the group in half. Puck and Finn started to get into fights about who could sing better and the group really couldn't decide between golden boy and bad boy.

It didn't help that there "Teacher" Mr. Schue clearly had favoritism over Finn which caused a lot of rifts between the group if there wasn't already. Then the song choices were all over the place and just didn't fit. Eventually it became more stressful than fun and Quinn along with her best friends left. Including her two ex-boyfriends. Brittany was down for a while since she wasn't dancing as much. After that she hadn't really heard much of the club. All she knows now that they're are a few new kids there now even a cheerio if Quinn really thinks about it.

"Hey Uh, Q can we talk?"

Quinn takes a huge breath of air and turns around "Yeah we can Puck."

He nods and then waits for Quinn to follow and once she does they walk into an empty classroom and Puck closes the door behind him. Quinn sits in one of the desks as Puck jumps onto the teacher's desk legs swinging back and forth starting to speak instantly.

"I know I fucked up, I really did and for that I'm sorry. I can be a screw up and sometimes I really don't think.." He runs a hand through his Mohawk "You didn't deserve what I did to you, like shit you're a great girl and I was really fuckin lucky you know?"

Quinn slowly nods her heart clenching just a bit.

"We had a fight, again. And I was pissed I was really pissed and I didn't have Finn to talk to at the time.." Puck takes a deep breath "So I did what I do best, I threw a party and I kept drinking shot after shot." He looks down at his hands "I'm not going to say it was an accident because my dick didn't trip into a vag-"

"Puck…" Quinn says not wanting such crude details

"Sorry" he mumbles "Rachel tried telling me how to say it but I'm not as eloquent or whatever she said."

"Rachel?" Quinn says out loud

"Yeah I kinda told her what happened. I needed someone to talk to and she was there and so I did" he smirks "She was so pissed at me even got a bruise on my arm for it-And I got off track."

"It's okay.."

Puck shakes his head "No. It's not. You deserve an explanation" he looks at Quinn "We were both pretty fucked up I don't remember much and I don't think she does either, then before I could tell you anything freakin Jew Fro finds out and tells the whole school."

"You were going to tell me?"

Puck Nods "Eventually. I just didn't know how. The football guys aren't really smart. Finn was around but not really. Like I said Rachel came around she helped a lot…well after yelling.." Puck shudders.

Quinn bits her lip she doesn't know if she wants to ask this but she has to "So it wasn't because… of me... not... you know."

"No. No way Quinn. I was stupid and drunk." He snorts "Rachel would have killed me."

Quinn takes a deep breath. Rachel keeps popping and this isn't really time "Okay. Why does Rachel keep popping up in this conversation Puck?"

Puck looks back at Quinn and then a soft smile appears on his face "It's not what you're thinking. Remember when I told you I went to a Jewish school for a long time before coming here?"

"Yeah I remember. I don't get why though.."

"Well it was a private academy. Mom wanted the best for me, anyway remember I was always telling you about my best friend from there?" Puck waits for Quinn to nod before he continues "Well before Finn Rachel was my best friend since were like freakin four" he furrows his brow "Around middle school she went to school less and less. Then one day she comes and tells me she's moving."

"What happened?" Quinn asks intrigued she's never heard this from Puck before.

"I don't know said her fathers were moving for a Job or something" he sighs "After she left it wasn't the same ya know? She was like my girl bro... well she is again but I felt kinda..shit I don't know lost."

"She was your best friend..." Quinn murmurs

Puck smiles "Yeah. She was- is. When I saw her down the hallway I almost shat my pants because I couldn't believe it was her and then I kinda just broke down in front of her in My jew lingo."

Quinn's head snaps up "So that's why Brittany said you guys were speaking gibberish." The blonde shakes her head "Makes so much sense now."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. The day..it all happened Britt met Rachel and you came up and Britt told me about it and I didn't take it very well…"

Puck furrows his brow "Is that why you were doing all that shit to her?"

Quinn purses her lips "Yeah.."

"You don't have to worry about my Jew, she's not like the rest of 'em."

"But every time I see you guys together it seems like you've always been together…"

Pucks face falls "I dunno when she left it was like she fell off the face of the earth…But she's here now and I'm never letting her go. But don't do anything Q. If anything she was on your side the whole time.."

"Why?" Quinn asks completely dumfounded

Puck Shrugs "That's just how Rach is. She can always see the good. No matter what.."

"We totally got off track.."

"Yeah...Q im sorry, I really, really am. I never meant to hurt you but I did shit.. I just hope one day you can forgive me. And I know I can't have you but the next person that ever thinks of being with you, will definitely get a piece of this." Puck gestures to himself with his thumb

Quinn gives a small smile but there something else on her mind and she doesn't want to ask but she just has to know because if not it will eat her up and she doesn't need that. "Who- Who was it?"

Pucks head snaps up quickly that she winces he does "Quinn.." he sighs "Lauren...Lauren Zizes"

Quinn's face is stone but on the inside she is rolling in the grass. Throwing paint everywhere while she holds her stomach and laughs until she blacks out. Lauren Zizes is the mysterious pregnant-

"Is she really...pregnant Puck?"

The boys face falls again pain etching everywhere "I dunno…the school has the rumor but she won't talk to me…"

Quinn thinks about a lot of things. The Puck sitting in front of her with his dead and his fists clenching the side of the desk makes her think of why she dated him in the first place. Under it all he's has a heart and maybe that's why she chose him because they are both kinda lost.

"Hey Puck?"

"Hm?" he says his own hazel eyes staring back at the blonde

Quinn lets in a breath. For as long as she could remember the one thing she always wanted was for her father to be there. For him to actually have feelings or something but that never happened. It used to hurt but then it just got numb so she learned something out of it instead.

"When you find out if you're going to be a father" Quinn breaths in "You be there for that kid. No matter what. Promise me you'll do that."

The boy's face turns serious "I would never leave my kid like my father. I'm no dead beat. I promise Quinn."

A tiny smile takes on the blondes face "Good. And thank you."

"No. Thanks for letting me talk to you. So um…Think we could be friends?"

"Not now. But soon enough, give me some time?"

A small smile takes his face "Yeah I could do that."

Quinn doesn't really know how this talk came out to be so good. A weight that has been dragging her down has been lifted. She thought that Puck was just pissed for not putting out but apparently it was… not planned. The Cheerio could tell that it was eating up Puck because as they both left the room she could he looked a little bit lighter. A little bit taller.

Then out of all people to come into that conversation of course it was Rachel but she finally got her answer on how Rachel and Puck knew each other. Quinn thinks she owes this talk to that short brunette, Puck seemed really honest and usually the boy could string together math better then feelings. It's probably why they fought so much they both weren't good at feelings.

Quinn thinks back to how immature they had been back in freshman and sophomore year. The things they have done. Now she's a senior and she likes to think her maturity has gotten better. She messed up but maybe it was just her insecurities getting the best of her. The blonde really needs to work on that.

Quinn thinks that she needs to tell Rachel Berry Sorry and Thank you, Again.

* * *

**A/N:**

_So I got a few reviews that made think a little more than usual._

_I do not want the story to be confusing. I also don't want it to be slow but I'm not going to rush it either but if anything like those two things start to happen, please let me know. (Constructive criticism) _

_A lot of you have been wanting to see more of Rachel. Part of my story is to catch glimpses of her to be that puzzle since this is mostly from Quinn's point of view._

_Before anything I just really wanted to say Thank You to all who review and watch out for this story. 41 follows! Might not seem like much but honestly it's great to know you all like it definitely gives me that extra push. I actually don't like putting author's notes at the end of a chapter but if I said this up top then it would have spoiled the chapter._

_Dani! I loved her character on the show and I wished she had a bigger part in it. She and Rachel got along on the show so I hope you guys like her here in the story as well. _

_Blaine! The man with the impeccable dress style. I like his character and how he is with Rachel. Plus honestly even in the show I could see them as siblings or maybe it's just me._

_Hopefully this chapter cleared some questions up for you all. _

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Seeing For The First Time  
**

* * *

Sometimes Quinn thinks that life made her this way because she had some past fault in a past life. Sometimes she just wonders why she does what she does and that apparently everyone else can see it but her. So for the past few days the blonde has been wracking her brain on why she seemed to not like Rachel in the first place.

Jealousy would be a good starter but what did the cheerio really know that made her so jealous? Quinn knows what it feels like to be judged without anyone knowing your story. It all starts with the infamous Fabray's. Everything was about image as her father put it, tried to engrave into her brain. Sometimes with her thought process she thinks her father succeeded.

Then other times she thinks her father failed because she would not be best friends with an out lesbian if that were case. She wouldn't have dumped one boy for another boy. And she would not be thinking about a future out of Lima.

Oh but Quinn is.

So maybe that's why when the blonde saw Rachel she just couldn't understand why someone would come to Lima. Why come to a desolate ignorant town, anywhere is better than Lima.

But that's what Quinn assumes.

Or maybe it was the way Rachel carried herself in a way Quinn can't. The brunette has a strong backbone if standing up to her wasn't proof enough. She has a group people to hang out with in a matter of a few weeks. Maybe Puck doesn't count since they already had history but she has her Ex. Hell the girl even got Brittany as a defender and a friend within one day plus Rachel understands her.

It took Quinn weeks to get Brittany.

Then there's Santana. The feisty Latin chick and resident out lesbian of McKinley. Rachel didn't even know who the other tanned skinned girl was while they were out searching her because her best friend was hell bent on finding her and "Getting a piece of that." It just doesn't flow in her mind how someone just gets all this attention without wanting it or even needing it, if the few talks she had proved anything. Which they did.

Quinn just gets territorial before anything else.

But if Quinn Fabray were to be honest with herself for once, the reason that makes the most sense would be that she admires and wishes she could be like Rachel Barbara Berry. The brunette doesn't care who she is or what she does. She just _**does. **_The way she walks, the way she talks. The way she makes people want to listen or want to follow. People don't hate her they want to be like her.

They root for Rachel Berry.

So yes maybe Quinn got a little irrational because who roots for Quinn Fabray? Oh right no one. The school tolerates her because they knew she can destroy anyone within the snap a finger or the glare within moments. They don't love Quinn, well maybe some do but most of all? What most people want to do?

They want to knock Quinn Fabray down.

Quinn can rule with fear while Rachel could easily rule with love.

And that's something Quinn can't understand because she hasn't had the best form a love. Her father? Right out of the country. Her mother? She had a date with Jose Cuervo today. The good lord knows she loves her sister but a postcard for her birthday and holidays doesn't quite count anymore.

Quinn just wishes she had love.

So after her talk with Puck and the rest of her classes she went home like every other day but she thought about a few things.

Glee. What was she going to do about Glee? It had been a year since she left the club and this was her last year of high school. Rachel was joining along her best friends Blaine and Dani. Which oddly enough they were both different version's of Rachel if Quinn had a say in it. Dani had the feistier side of Rachel. Blaine had the more proper side of Rachel. Then you had Rachel which was like some sick love child of her two best friends.

Quinn just lost her train of thought…

Villian Quinn is always meant to the villain but the thing is that Rachel is being the hero. Being the underdog… The hero was talking to the villain and that doesn't happen in the movies. So if Rachel was willing to try then… if one thing Quinn was, she always kept her word. So that's why she's going to work on Rachel Berry and be honest with herself.

No more pettiness. No more games.

Quinn was glad she could say that she and Rachel where much more alike than she could have ever imagined. She has never been more grateful that she said sorry to Rachel and that the girl did not hold grudges because with days going by her and Rachel had really gotten along.

Which was surprising to Quinn.

She never got close to anyone new not even her boyfriends. They just made her put up her guard more than before. But Rachel didn't want to take Quinn down, didn't want her spot, her power and the girl even told her once that popularity meant nothing to her.

Rachel was genuine.

And that meant more to Quinn than anything. The fact she could just be and Rachel would not bat not one eyelid made her feel free. It was something she had not felt before. And with the blonde lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the smile on her face or the person to walk into her room.

"So what do you have to eat blondie?" Santana asks strolling into Quinn's room.

"Nothing, we don't feed peasant's." Quinn retorts

"Har, har you're so funny."

"You're the one who wanted to come today. Britt isn't even coming till later."

Santana crosses her arms and then sits on the edge of Quinn's bed "Uh yeah that's why I wanted to come in the first place.. Q."

If it was one thing Quinn knew it was when Santana doesn't say much is because she has too much to say. Her best friend was like her in that way. They get trapped in their heads trying to figure out everything and then don't even know to do with all the information they gathered. On top of that Santana Lopez was rarely ever serious with one exception. Brittany S. Pierce.

"San, What's wrong?"

"You know the date me and Rachel went on?"

Oh yes the damned date. Quinn didn't like the way her stomach flopped or the way she got irritated. Rachel wasn't hers but the girl made her feel so great and she just doesn't want to lose that…lose her. Quinn doesn't know if that makes her selfish to have something that makes her happy for once. If it is then that's too bad because now that Rachel is in her life even if it has only been a little, it has already impacted her more then she will let anyone know.

Quinn stiffens "The one you never told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so?"

"Well the damn girl set things straight for me didn't even let me hit second base…" Santana murmured

"Santana! Now is really not the point!"

"Imstillinlovewithbrittany.."

Quinn cocked her head to the side and let the rush words make sense to her in her mind. Honestly this was no news to Quinn as she has known this whole time. It was why she was so angry when the Latina was boasting about her date with Rachel and why she didn't notice Brittany was hurt or maybe even chose to ignore it.

"You know S, that isn't news to me" Quinn scooted to wrap an arm around the Latina "I know you still love Brittany and that's why you chase half of Mckinley" she squeezes tighter "Britt still loves you, she was really hurt when you boasted about it in front of her the first time and honestly I was so mad that I went to talk to Rachel-"

"No, what did you do?" Santana says turning away from Quinn to face her

"If you would have let me finish S. Anyway, Britt really trusts her and talked to her about you but she told me she already knew."

"But she was like only here for a week."

Quinn gives a soft smile because she thought the same "Rachel said that if you look enough you can easily see things."

"Yeah she told me that. She actually said a lot of things.."

"Did she?"

"Yeah we were at Breadstix since she made me choose.."

* * *

_Santana Lopez was a lot of things and the one thing she was great at was getting girls. She had been stuck in the closet and then an idiot by the name of Finn Hudson outs her over bullshit then she can't do anything. Well except for sucking it up and work it like it didn't phase her. _

_And that is what Santana did. She took it all in stride and went with it. Anyone who had a problem… she was second in command at McKinley and the Ice Queen was her best friend. So whoever wanted to say anything had a fucking death wish for sure._

_And if anyone wanted to be some fucking hero and try to mess with Brittany, then there was the 11__th__ commandment that dealt with any stupid ideas._

_God her Brittany if anyone did anything to her she wouldn't know what to do. Kill them would probably be the first thing she would do but that's illegal not that Santana cares really but Brittany does._

_So to protect her blonde princess she will let her go. Which was way fuckin easier said than done and that's why she's going on this date and is sitting across another Brunette with killer looks. _

_The dinner was going great and they had been flirting and talking mostly it was all about the Latina herself but she didn't really mind all the attention for once. So yes it was going and she was in the last phase of her plan._

_Mission Start: Get Rachel's Berry._

"_Santana if you stare at me any longer I will surely melt under your gaze."_

_Santana smirks "Hmm. Oh really? Is that what I do to you?"_

"_No but it's what you do to Brittany."_

_The Latina's face falls "What?"_

"_You love Brittany."_

"_I-Don't…"_

_Rachel smiles so softly "Santana tell me one good reason why were on this date other than "Im hot."_

"_You stood up to Quinn?"_

"_That's hardly a reason. You should go after her you know. She talked to me about you, did you know that?"_

_Santana's face becomes confused but there's just a little smidge of a smile._

"_She came up to me during class and I could tell there was something off because she was unusually still." Rachel takes a bite of her dessert "And then she looked at me and told me "San says you're going a date." The brunette pushes her plate aside "I told her that I was and you know what she told me?"_

_Santana looks down at her plate and then looks back up and shakes her head no._

"_She told me that you're a bitch for her so people don't pick on her. She told me that you were always there for her and that she would always be there for you no matter what. But what stood out to me? __**She**__**threatened**__**me**__."_

_Santana's eyes go wide "She what?"_

"_It wasn't a violent threat. Brittany just told me that if I hurt you, then it hurts her and that in itself is a threat."_

"_I knew I fucking liked you for a reason other than your hotness."_

_Rachel smirks "So how about we leave here and you can tell everyone how great I was?"_

"_Can I say I went to third base?" Santana retorts smugly _

"_Lopez I'm a three date kinda woman."_

"_Yeah whatever come on Berry." Santana demands taking looping her arm through Rachel's_

"_So tell me, as I heard this too many times before… why do people call you Satan…."_

_Rachel Fucking Berry the first girl to ever tame Santana Lopez other than her love Brittany S. Pierce. The girl snuck up on her and then killed her and left her speechless and the only time that ever happens is like with earth shattering orgasms that knock her out two seconds later. If she had to place her dates in order this one comes in second because the next one is going to be with Brittany._

_Santana Lopez might not have gotten to Rachel's Berry but she got Rachel instead._

_Santana Lopez thinks that's way fuckin better._

* * *

Quinn is taken back by what she's just been told. She knew Rachel was pretty smart but to make Santana Lopez quiet? Nothing short of a miracle. Quinn Fabray is beyond impressed.

"S just tell Brittany it's that simple she's already waiting for you."

"I know- I know it's just fuckin terrifying okay?"

Quinn smiles "Yeah but it would be worse if you went without her for your whole life."

"Oh so the Ice Queen has a heart?"

"Didn't know Satan could love."

Santana quirks a brow "Okay no, what is up with you? You don't crack jokes like that all time."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Oh don't bullshit me Fabray I know a lie when I see one." The Latina retorts

"I talked to Rachel and Puck. Puck was a different... In a good way and I'm sure it was because of Rachel. She isn't so bad…"

Santana throws her arms up in the air "Gracias a Dios! It took you long enough."

"Yeah I get it okay?"

"Mhm. Well I'm leaving this cemetery of a house before Britt comes so walk me out will ya?" Santana demands. She would pry more out of Quinn later because there is more to that little answer. Plus her Spanish blood tingling, only ever happens when someone is holding back something. She would know best.

Quinn can't help but laugh as she gets off the bed and walks her best friend out. She's happy for Santana because this is something the Latina deserves because Brittany is Santana's saving grace and they just go together. For as long as she can remember neither have been without each other and she's just glad that now, now it's going to be official.

Or so Quinn hopes.

She needs to start making a list of how many times Rachel deserves a Thank you.

Weekends are the harder part for Quinn. Not having school makes most of her day stuck at home. No it's not a home, in a home you feel love. This is a house it was and always will be just a house. Nothing has ever changed and she doesn't think it ever will.

Quinn taps down the stairs to find her mother and yes she is on the couch as usual but poor Jose Cuervo is gone. It's something the blonde has always done before Brittany comes over. So just as many times as before Quinn grabs the empty bottle and fixes her mother's drunken body so she's laying on her side. Then she takes a blanket and drapes it over her mother. Quinn then walks to the trash can and dumps it with the other three bottles that have already taken their grave.

It happened once during her tenth grade year. Brittany had come over and seen her mother and she didn't understand why Quinn's mother wasn't taking care of Quinn and the taller blonde got so sad that she started crying. So between her and Santana whenever Brittany comes over, the shorter blonde will make it look like Judy Fabray is just sleeping on the couch.

If only that were the real case.

The doorbell rings and Quinn walks over just in time to be engulfed into a warm hug.

"Hey Q!"

"Hi Britt, put me down?"

Brittany loosens her grip "Sorry."

"It's okay, come on my rooms waiting."

Both blondes go up the stairs and just as always Brittany goes over to Quinn's T.V and puts in Nemo because "Dory is her soul mate." Then Brittany plops on the bed and opens her arms for Quinn to snuggle in.

Brittany is a cuddler okay? Santana would kick Quinn's ass if she refused.

"Before I came over San dropped by my house."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Said her date with Rachel was good but she kinda did that stutter she gets when she's nervous and asked me out on a date."

Quinn chuckles.

"Hey did I tell you that Rachel and her best friends want us to join glee again?"

Brittany takes in a surprised gasp "We totally have to join Quinn! I can get San to want to come too!"

Quinn nods against Brittany's side. If anyone was going to get Santana to join the Glee mess again it was only Brittany. And Quinn was sure the only way she would have joined glee was if Brittany wanted to. As much as she may have secretly liked the club, it was so drama filled. She wanted to get away from drama not be pulled into more.

"I really like Rachel Q." Brittany squeezes Quinn tighter

"Can I ask you something Britt?"

"You just did..?" The blonde furrows her brow

"Okay- What I meant was why do you?"

Brittany instantly lets go of Quinn and sits up to stare at her.

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

Brittany shakes her head "Rachel. Her eyes are sad. But they're happy too. And I want to be there for her. I'm her light."

"Her…Light?"

"Yeah! She told me that when I'm around her that she just forgets about everything and she can just be. That I'm the light that everyone needs."

"And you're okay with that?"

Brittany looks at Quinn and then just pulls her back into the cuddling position they were in before.

"For being so smart Q sometimes you're really not."

Quinn for many reasons wishes that she could understand what Brittany means. Sometimes she really does and other times like this one she is thrown for a loop. It's true what Rachel said Brittany has a way of making the darkest things seem better. If there was one word that could describe her best friend it would definitely be light. But something stuck out to Quinn.

_She said she could just be._

The blonde knows that feeling, god does she know that feeling. To not have to worry or think and just be whoever for a few minutes. But why would Rachel need to just be? What is going on with Rachel that she needs the same thing as Quinn does?

_I get it Quinn I really do._

That's what Rachel has said to her every time they had talked. Why didn't the blonde see this before? Rachel didn't fight back because she understood Quinn. She didn't fight back because she knew the reason behind it.

_I just observe more than most do._

Of course Rachel does that's how she knows Santana and Brittany so much. Hell that's how Rachel knows her. Quinn feels so stupid for doing what she did. Fabray's are such screw ups that it isn't even funny.

Judy Fabray, the resident mother drunk of the household. Russel Fabray, the Christian cheating convict. Francine Fabray, the absent successful sister that left and never looked back. Quinn Fabray, the girl trying to play perfect.

Quinn's life wasn't perfect but maybe she could be there for someone else. Maybe she could be there for Rachel the girl did nothing but be good to her and that's something that Quinn rarely ever has the chance to say.

Who knew that the new girl would be Rachel Berry and who knew that said girl would be the first person who treated the Ice Queen with nothing but kindness. Yeah Quinn Fabray would make it up to her, Rachel deserves it.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hey guys! I know it's been a bit but I have been deciding, writing and rewriting, some things for this story. Bouncing things back and forth._

_I may need a beta as I do not have one. Just to see if where I'm going with story is good and the pacing. Simple things like that._

_Funny little tid bit I had ranted over Canon Glee and what they're doing to the story to a cousin who used watch Glee and I told them about Faberry (since they never heard of it before.) In the end after every detail and story point they told me that Faberry would have been great in the show._

_If only! _

_My writing is not where I would love to have it but I am very happy to see that everyone is enjoying so far. _

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter – 6 Chance Part I**

* * *

Everything went by surprisingly fast with Brittany staying over and then going out to the movies later on it was as close as to a good weekend as anything could get in Quinn's life. The blonde didn't like telling her best friends how she felt, not that she was one to really share her feelings but she didn't feel like repeating the same thing over and over to them.

Santana wouldn't really say much but her attitude would change for a while. She would be quiet and distant. Sometimes even a little more cruel than usual and it was only because the Latina really couldn't do anything. Trying to tell Brittany was almost kicking a puppy to its death. If Brittany could be an empath for emotions that would certainly be her power.

So Quinn just holds it in and figures it out on her own.

The Head Cheerleader is already dressed and ready for school after checking that her hair was in place and her uniform was perfect. She made sure her makeup was on right and that her bag was all packed. She swings the bag over her shoulder and makes her way down the stairs when she is met with a sight she dreads.

"Oh l-look you're h-here."

Quinn freezes in her tracks "M-Mom?"

Said woman turns around and her glazed over eyes narrow "You! Do, do you wanna know a sec...see...secret?"

No Quinn doesn't want to know any secrets. Her family is filled with them. That is all her family is secrets, lies and fakeness. She has never wanted to go to school so badly before. But Quinn doesn't need to answer because her mother answers for her.

"You were an accident." The woman states bluntly taking another swig of her drink "You're _Father_ was-was trying to be romantic." Judy laughs bitterly "Guess what I find out weeks later? I'm pregnant with _you."_

Quinn's heart is beating rapidly and her hand is white knuckling because of the grip she has on her backpack that could kill an animal. She doesn't want to hear this. She doesn't want to know anymore. She tries to walk away but her mother blocks her.

_Russell_, didn't like it, he-he blamed me, Ha! Blamed me." Another swig of her drink "You were such a hard pregnancy, Frannie...Oh Frannie.."

"I-I need to get to school..Mom…" Quinn whispers trying to fight back the sting of her tears.

Judy looks up from the ground "Maybe if I never got pregnant Russell would have never left." The woman walks away to the couch and plops down on it mumbling curses under here breath.

Quinn runs out the door silently and into her car throwing her backpack into the backseat. She grips her steering wheel. Her breath is heavy and short. Her chest is tight with the sobs she won't let out. She holds it in and speeds off the one place she feels free is at school and that's where she needs to go.

* * *

Getting to the bleachers takes longer than Quinn would like. She left her bag and everything in her car just to get to her destination faster. She holds her scowl in place for the few students that are at school, she takes the long way around avoiding the halls completely. Her chest opens when she can see the football field and bleachers. When she reaches them she jogs up quickly and pulls her knees to her chest.

She waits a few moments as she breaths in the air and watches the sun come up bit by bit.

Then she lets go.

The tears come down raining without stopping and her chest is heaving, she can feel her body shaking. Her mother is never lucid when she is around and that's how she likes it because the few times she is things like this always happen.

This is the first time she heard this story, this secret. Her mother and father didn't want her how ironic. A mistake, was that all she was? A mistake? The blonde shakes her head her mother just said it of course she was, it makes so much sense.

She hears a few steps and then feels an arm wrap around her and pull her in close. She stiffens because who the hell-

"It's just me."

Quinn relaxes because she knows that voice she doesn't need to see the face to know who it is. She leans in just a bit and closes her eyes letting go. She wouldn't really let anyone else do this but she doesn't have the energy to be a bitch and especially not to the person that is currently here.

"It'll be okay, it'll all be okay." Rachel soothes

The Cheerio doesn't know how much time has passed but her sobs and tears have stopped. She sniffles and then pulls away. She's about to take the back of her hand to clean the tears away but Rachel stops her and hands her another handkerchief, this one is purple and she can't help the small smile that overcomes her.

"Thank you…" Quinn hoarsely says

"My pleasure."

Quinn laughs "The pleasure to see me as a mess? I'm sure."

"No, the pleasure to help you." Rachel answers in a matter of fact kind of way

This makes Quinn snap her head to the girl sitting next her. Her brown eyes meet hers and they hold nothing but understanding again. There's no pity. And for Quinn that is everything. She can't help but look longer at the gold flecks that are in the girl's eyes.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Rachel asks softly.

Quinn is about to answer when a cool burst of wind comes through and she can't help but shiver and she realizes that when she ran out the house she forgot to grab her cheerios letterman jacket.

"Here, it's not what you usually wear but it's better than being cold."

Quinn turns to Rachel as she pulls out a dark blue hoodie that has the evening sunset of the New York City skyline on the front. She can't help but chuckle because she's wearing her Cheerio uniform and a hoodie is going to clash so badly. But when she grabs it and feels the softness and the smell she can't help but put it on.

"New York, huh?"

Rachel smiles "Yes it's where I want to go and where I want to study."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm planning on going to either NYADA, NYU or Julliard."

Quinn laughs because those are prestigious schools "Those are big schools."

"Hmm, they are but if you want it bad enough I think anything is possible."

"What are you going for?"

Rachel faces Quinn and there's this glint in her eyes that she hasn't seen before and she can't help but feel happiness from it "I would major in theater and then maybe minor in drama or acting something along those lines."

"Theater?"

Rachel looks down at her hands and then out into the football field "I want to be on Broadway."

Quinn follows the brunette gaze but there's nothing out on the field but she notices that Rachel's eyes are glazed over. The brunette isn't here she's in her mind and the blonde can easily picture Rachel as a big Broadway star when a thought hits her.

"So you can sing?"

Rachel shakes her head and then looks at Quinn "I'm sorry, what?"

Then Quinn sees the way her eyes no longer have that glint and for some reason Brittany's conversation comes into her head.

_Her eyes are sad, but they're happy too._

"It's okay, I was just wondering if you sang."

Her eyes light up just a bit "Music is my life, I have been singing since I can remember. Part of the reason Dani and Blaine were adamant on joining glee."

Quinn opens her mouth to reply but the sound of the bell ringing for classes start and she instantly feels heavy again everything rushing back. The blonde puts her face in her hands and shakes her head because she doesn't want to go to school. Not today she doesn't want to deal with teachers, students or her coach.

"Let's go." Rachel states

Quinn's head snaps up to the brunette now standing flicking the collar of her leather jacket up to block some of the wind.

"Go where?"

Rachel shrugs "Anywhere but here."

"You skip?"

"I'm not skipping, I'm just not present there are more important things to tend to."

Quinn smiles just a bit "And what is so important?"

"There's a damsel in distress no?" Rachel teases and holds out her hand "Come on before anyone finds us."

Enough time has passed by the Quinn trust Rachel enough to know that the girl wouldn't readily do anything to hurt her. And the thought of plastering a fake smile, happiness tires her even more. It's the very reason she nods her head yes and takes Rachel hand.

Rachel's hand is warm and soft. The brunette holds it lightly as she leads Quinn away from the school. No one has ever really lead her anywhere before. She's always the one making everyone follow.

It's nice, Quinn thinks, to have someone lead the way for you.

"You're clothes, do you have a spare?"

"Huh?"

Rachel stops and spins to Quinn "Well I don't know about you but a cheerleading uniform sticks out a bit doesn't it?"

"I have jeans and shoes in my car, I usually have shirts in my locker after cheerios practice."

Rachel nods and walks again still keeping Quinn's hand in hers "No problem I'll let you borrow a shirt, we'll stop by your car and get it. Then we leave, how does that sound?"

Quinn nods. Then realizes Rachel can't see her "Sounds great."

* * *

Rachel Berry must be her saving grace because everything this brunette has is so soft and everything smells like her. Going to Quinn's car was a mission because she didn't want anyone to spot her but Rachel did a fine job of getting her things for her saying that Quinn was sick and needed her bag when another cheerio came up to her.

Quinn was wondering where Rachel's guitar was and it just so happens that it was in her car along with her bag that held the heavenly white shirt she's wearing now and the heavenly hoodie she has too. She wiggles in her seat and wraps her arms around herself letting the warmth in.

"So where are we going?" Quinn asks looking out the window

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes." Mumbles Quinn but then her stomach grumbles

"I think your stomach says otherwise."

"Fine, no, no I didn't."

"Good, because we are having breakfast, it is the healthiest meal of the day you know."

Quinn smiles "Of course it is."

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out to read the message

**Santan: Where the fuck are you? Britts is going crazy trying to find you.**

**Quinn: Had a rough morning. Didn't feel like going to school.**

**Santan: Oh, so were you going to leave the part out where you're with Rachel?**

**Santan: Don't Bullshit me Q.**

Quinn shakes her head because yes of course Santana would know everything and anything.

**Quinn: She was there and just I don't know okay?**

**Quinn: How did you find out?**

Really she hasn't been out of school for more than an hour and already all this is happening.

**Santan: Her little entourage was looking for her. Text Britt will ya?**

**Santan: Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)**

The blonde shakes her head because really that gives her free reign. Quinn switches screens and finds Brittany contact she smiles as she writes out the text.

**Quinn: Hey you, don't worry about me, Rachel is here with me okay? Take care of Santana because I know she is worrying right now.**

**Britt: Q! I was worried but you're with Rach she wouldn't let anything happen to you. Make sure she's okay. Okay? And don't worry I got San. Love you!**

Quinn smiles and then puts her phone on silent she doesn't want to be dragged into school right now the farther her mind the better. Plus the only people who need to know that she's okay and where she is already know.

"Best friends wondering where you are?" Rachel asks as she turns onto the highway.

"Santana was flipping out because Brittany was worried."

"Hm, sounds about right. How are they?"

Quinn turns her head and stares at Rachel's profile. The brunette is focused on the road. Her hair is always flowing and shines in the morning sun. A song comes on the radio and Quinn sees Rachel's eyes light and her big white smile come across her face as she lowly sings the song. Yes this girl is quite something. Quinn eyes go wide as she realizes she's been staring and whips her head to stare straight.

"Because of you they're doing great."

Rachel pulls her hand to her chest and I'm mock surprise says "Me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You really helped them you know, I have tried doing that for so long…"

"Sometimes it takes a person from the outside to make things go, besides, it was obvious to me how much those two love each other" Rachel sighs and shakes her head "They are definitely soul mates."

"Yeah you always seem to be right about these things even with Puck." Quinn winces just a bit at the memory of him.

"Hmm, Puck is a different story. But we don't have to talk about him unless you want."

"I'd rather not…"

"Can I ask just one thing? It's not personal. After that I will leave it be. Promise." Rachel holds out her pinky to Quinn. "Pinky promise Quinn, I take this seriously."

Quinn chuckles and wraps her pinky around Rachel's and then releases it.

"He did talk to you right? He didn't jumble up what his point was?"

"No, he did great. Actually, Can I ask you something?"

"Only Fair."

"You didn't tell him what to say right?" Quinn whispers because she doesn't want to think that Puck didn't mean it and it was just Rachel's coaching that made him say what he did.

"Absolutely not. Quinn." Rachel says sternly "I might not have known you or I didn't even know who you were at the time but I would not do that to you or any other person. I only helped Noah by letting him vent. I waited for him to tell me what he wanted to say to you" Rachel purses her lips "I may have changed it in the sense that I made it less crude. I hope that's alright."

Quinn smiles to herself "No that's fine, thank you really. I was such a bitch for that week and you just did so much.."

"All is forgiven Quinn, we made a truce and that's all. I'm simple really."

A soft smile takes both of the girl's faces as Rachel keeps driving. Quinn hasn't felt this is way in a long time. A sense of warmth and happiness. Rachel doesn't pry and doesn't question although Quinn can tell it's been working in the girls head because she had caught the furrow of her brows a few times but the fact she didn't makes Quinn appreciate her more.

Quinn looks out the window and her hand clenches around the material in her hand. Handkerchief number two. It is just as soft as the blue one she has and when she wiped her tears earlier in the day it smelled the same way too. The thought alone gives her hazel eyes a glint of happy.

Quinn isn't letting this handkerchief go.

Or the hoodie.

Or the shirt.

Quinn just hopes that Rachel doesn't notice.

* * *

Rachel can tell many things and the one thing she can tell is how Quinn is. Anyone with eyes can really see the pain behind those hazel eyes. Why Quinn is so guarded all the time, why she feels threatened when someone else comes along.

So when the brunette saw the head cheerio crying so badly that she was on the verge of dry heaving Rachel helped. The singer was confused on what to do because she was sitting waiting for the sun to fully come up but the cheerleader came bustling in and broke down.

To Rachel's surprise said girl didn't run away or accuse of her anything which is progress in Rachel's book. Instead Quinn leaned in and let it out quietly. Rachel was a little lost on what to do but what a better way help to just get out of school and do something?

"I don't see how you can eat all that bacon." Rachel mutters

Quinn hums in happiness "It's a thing. Besides _what_ are you eating?"

"A breakfast wrap complete with mushrooms, green and red peppers, white cheddar, eggs, sour cream, sausage and a dap of hot sauce thank you very much."

Quinn screws up her face.

"Oh don't give me that face, here take a bite _then_ you can judge it." Rachel says handing the wrap over.

"You're not a germaphobe?"

"If I'm waiting with my wrap, hanging in the middle of the table I can positively assure you that no I am not and will you please take a helping of this magnificent piece of work before my arms fall. You're _highness."_

Quinn quirks up and eyebrow at the girl and with a mischievous smile leans her head in slowly and takes a huge bite.

"See now that wasn't so bad." Rachel mumbles as she continues to eat.

Rachel knows that if she were to sit here and try to push whatever it is out of Quinn it wouldn't go very well. The brunette is pretty sure that if she did Quinn would shut down and that would just make it worse.

So all Rachel is going to do is be a good friend and pretend that girl in front of her didn't have a major breakdown in the early morning of the day. As much as Rachel would love to know it could be quite personal.

"Oh my god. Rachel. That was amazing." Quinn says swallowing with wide eyes.

"I know that's what I said when I first stopped.."

"Stopped?"

Rachel looks at the girl in front of her and debates on what she is going to tell her. It's really not the big of a deal but she doesn't want a load of questions of either but for some reason? Rachel thinks and is pretty sure the blonde in front of her won't do that.

"I used to be a Vegan. Then I went to be a vegetarian and then here I am killing hopeless animals."

Quinn snorts a low laugh and tries to compose herself her face turning serious. "Is it okay for me to know why?"

Rachel nods her head no and answers distantly "I got pretty sick when I was younger and with my diet it wasn't enough to keep me up to strength so with a few tears and fighting I changed it."

"I don't know... I'm sorry?" Quinn asked confused

"No need to be sorry. I quite like some of it actually." Rachel snorts "I'm a traitor to my own cause."

"Well welcome to the dark side, your _highness_." Quinn says taking a chunk of pancakes and bacon to her mouth.

Rachel laughs so heartily that a few people turn to see what the commotion is. But the brunette doesn't stop because Quinn on the dark side? That is the most ironic image. Really because Quinn has such a beautiful face, angel like and to see her with what a pitchfork and horns? A beautiful deathly disaster that is.

"So how was the food girls?" The waitress says walking in.

"Amazing as always."

The waitress smirks at Rachel and leans in close when she hands over the receipt "Here you go."

Rachel smiles and takes the receipt and hands over her card to pay.

"Wait! Rachel no let me pay you've already done so much." Smacking the waitresses hand away from Rachel causing the girl to scowl at Quinn.

"Nonsense. I won't hear it." Rachel turns the red head next to her "Please don't listen to her. Take that."

"With pleasure." The red head mumbles as she takes the receipt and walks away.

Quinn has a scowl in place.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asks

"Fine."

Rachel furrows her brow she was sure Quinn was really fine a few seconds ago but this fine isn't fine. The silence between isn't bad nor does it last long when the waitress comes back with a big smile on her face.

"Here you go _Rachel_." The red head says

"Thank you." Quinn interrupts with her HBIC face and tone.

The red head whips her head back to Quinn scowls at her and then turns back to the brunette placing a light hand on her shoulder.

"I really do hope _you_ enjoyed the food here today." The red head leans in a little more to Rachel's side "Please don't forget your receipt." And with that smiles and hurries off.

Rachel shakes her head and stares at the empty space where the girl was "That was odd."

"Hmm."

Rachel scrunches up her face what is with Quinn? Wasn't she okay or at least so Rachel thought maybe the girl was just being nice? Well then that just proves to Rachel that they will not be going to school after this guess they will be missing the whole day.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asks watching Quinn's face.

"Yeah."

With that said the girls pile up all the dirty plates, forks and napkins. Rachel reaches in her jacket and pulls out a tip which makes Quinn scowl again and throw Rachel in for a loop.

Today Rachel has a plan for one Quinn Fabray.

Make her happy.

Little did Rachel know, that she already does that, with neither girl knowing.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Surprise! **_

_So sorry its been a month. I went out for the holidays and with thanksgiving, family and snow I have just been super busy. And I will be for a while but chapters will come, as I have written ahead so they are there. _

_I thought it was about time for some pure Faberry goodness. Let me know what you thought and the interactions. Remember that my Rachel is ooc and so is Quinn in a sense but I hope it doesn't take away too much from the story or characters._

_Yes if you noticed this is part one and there is a part two. If not one chapter would have been close to about eight thousand words. Oh my. _

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

Quinn has no idea why that bothered her. So the stupid waitress liked Rachel that's nothing to be mad about. It wasn't like Rachel was taken or was she? The blonde didn't know and why was she even worrying about that when it's not her place to.

But she can't get it out of her head. To others it can easily seem as two girls on a date. If that what it was because they are nowhere near Lima right now and she is sure people are fine with same sex couples if that stupid red head was anything to go by.

Stupid waitress. Stupid red head.

Why is Quinn so mad? Because Rachel was oblivious to the flirting that was going on? Because maybe she liked the attention she was getting and was maybe pissed that miss red head was taking that away from her? No. Absolutely not.

Okay. Maybe just a little bit. Quinn can admit that to herself but you can't blame her. Rachel doesn't focus on what's wrong and because of that Quinn can easily say she had forgotten why she was so down and upset earlier today.

If she were going to be truly honest it has been the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. Going out with Brittany and Santana is great but that's just it. Its Brittany and Santana then Quinn. She doesn't mind it because honestly she is used to it but it was nice for once to have someone completely focused on you.

That may sound selfish but it's a nice feeling to have someone there that isn't talking to you because they want to be seen with you. It's nice that Rachel was talking to her just because she wanted to. Rachel didn't want anything from her and that was the best feeling.

So then why does Quinn feel that she wished Rachel did?

"Quinn? If you stare any harder my window will break."

Quinn whips her head to Rachel "What?"

"You zoned out there for a few minutes. I didn't want to bother but I didn't want your head to explode either."

"Do your best friends know you're not at school? With me?" Quinn asks

Rachel's eye brows scrunch but smooth out "They know that if I'm not in school then it's for a good reason. Plus I may have sent them a message before we left."

"Hmmm."

"Quinn are you sure you're alright? Did you want to go back to school?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Nope just making sure." Rachel smiles as she turns somewhere else on the highway.

Quinn had no idea where they were. The only thing she was sure of was that they were not near Lima. They had gone off the highway about thirty minutes ago and Rachel was taking a lot of back roads.

The cheerleader had laughed for a moment thinking that this is how most horror movies start. Maybe Rachel was feeding her to make her plump and was driving out to the middle of nowhere to slaughter her.

Quinn tenses. Rachel could most definitely be a serial killer.

"I am not." Rachel states.

Quinn snaps her head so quickly she cracks her neck and winces pulling her hand up to her neck as the rush of heat surges through.

Rachel winces for her too.

"How did you possibly know what I was thinking?"

Rachel shrugs "Well if you took me out and then drove me to the middle of nowhere I would think the same or maybe it's just my sixth sense."

The blonde has no idea where to start with that so she says "Sixth sense?"

"Yes. The abnormal ability to sense when things are aloof."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

"Right." Quinn says quickly nodding to herself.

"Or you may have been so deep in thought that you mumbled "Serial Killer." Rachel deadpans

Quinn feel her blush start at her neck and slowly travel up to her face and explode as she feels the warmth hit her cheeks.

"I-"

"We're here!" Rachel cuts off Quinn while throwing her fist in the air for her achievement.

Quinn looks around to notice that they have parked in a rural area. There is no one around except for them. The trees and bushes cover everything in front of her eyes it is actually beautiful.

They both make their way out the car while Rachel walks to the back of her trunk and pulls out two blankets and shoves them into her bag that she emptied while also taking her guitar which makes Quinn quirk her eyebrow in amusement but stays quiet nonetheless.

Its then that the blonde notices the thin little path hidden behind two big bushes while Rachel walks forward. The brunette pauses for a minute and turns to face Quinn she stares and then trails her eyes all the way down making Quinn squirm inside. Rachel purses her lips and offers out her hand and arm.

"You're not wearing boots and I don't want you to fall so please just hold tight onto my arm. I don't want you getting hurt."

Quinn fights a flush that was making its way up and she nods and she feels Rachel's strong arms wrap around her own pulling her a little closer. This time she lets the blush go because she is sure Rachel can't see or she hopes that the slightly shorter girl can't see.

She was blushing for a girl? Or was it just out of embarrassment? The only times she has ever felt this way was when she accidently walked in on Puck getting out of his towel and turning to face her.

This time Quinn can't contain her blush.

It really was an accident she had went over to Ms. Puckerman's to see Puck because he had missed school. Quinn always got the feeling that Pucks mom didn't really like her. Puck stated bluntly that it was because she wasn't Jewish.

So as she made her way up the stairs to see Puck he had just been out the shower and was taking off his towel when the sound of the door opening made him whip around. At first his face was caught off guard and Quinn was rooted to the spot in shock. And soon enough Puck's face took over with a smirk and he flexed his pecks asking Quinn if she liked what she saw.

Quinn then proceeded to let out a strangled squeal and close the door quickly. It was the first time she had ever seen a penis before. She had her experiences with Finn and more often than not she would feel his excitement. Then he would mutter mail man and so Quinn let it all be. After Puck had his little show she had immediately told him that she would not have sex with him unless she was married or absolutely in love with him.

Obviously neither of those things happened.

"You really do too much thinking." Rachel said wiggling Quinn through their locked arms.

"I was thinking but then I had a memory..." Quinn whispered.

"A memory?"

"Yeah it's actually really embarrassing."

"Tell me."

That tugged at Quinn's heart the simple two worded statement that for once in her life she didn't want to ignore. Rachel was always paying attention, always listening just always there. So why not tell her? She knows Puck and for Quinn Rachel didn't feel like a stranger if anything she knew too much about the brunette next to her.

You don't plan a slushy without keen observation.

Quinn had a week and seven almost eight hours a day to observe.

So the cheerleader proceeds to tell the story or more like mumbles in embarrassment at the memory again because Rachel insisted on the story being in great detail because it was Puck and anything on him was always great. At the end of the story Rachel snorted just a bit but then her shaking was too much and she doubled over in laughter clutching her belly.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh-Oh it is because when that happened with us he almost had an aneurysm." Rachel eyes went wide as she felt Quinn tense next to her.

"What?" Quinn stated

Rachel tugged on Quinn's arm hard enough to get the girl moving again. "Well, I and Noah never crossed that line. It was when we were younger. We had been in the pool and then he was changing. I walked in and he proceeded to scream and throw a pillow at my head." Rachel giggled at the memory

Quinn let out a small laugh at the thought of Rachel's memory. A little Puck screaming at a girl to go away. Oh how the times have changed. And then thought about how she was so hell bent on believing Rachel was the bad guy. Oh yeah, she was far from it, very far from it.

Quinn let out a deflated sigh at the thought of where they started and how far they come but for some reason she felt disappointed in herself for the thinking the worse of the girl next to her.

Rachel chose to not say anything and just squeeze the girls arm in assurance and then stopped because they had reached their destination.

"Look Quinn."

The blonde looks from Rachel then to the front of her and her breath catches in her throat. Rachel was sneaky distracting her by talking and not paying attention as they walk. In the view in her eyes is a pond that leads to a long stream. There is no one around the trees, bushes and flowers that encircle the whole pond.

It's breathtakingly beautiful.

"Rachel…"

A soft chuckle leaves Rachel mouth "Beautiful isn't it?"

If Quinn were not so taken by the sight in front of her she would have notice the way Rachel was watching her. The way the blonde's eyes lit up with adoration. The way Quinn stood so still that if she were to move everything would vanish. How the sheer happiness on her face was so noticeable for once in her life. Because Quinn had one of softest, genuine smiles on her face and that was something in itself.

"How did you find this place?" Quinn asks softly

Rachel walks a bit forward and puts down her bag, guitar and taking out one the blankets laying it down on the ground. The brunette puts heavy rocks on each corner to make sure the wind doesn't make a mess of the blanket. She then bends and sits down looking up at Quinn and patting the side next to her.

"If you would sit down then maybe I can tell you, Quinn."

"Right." She mumbles sitting next to Rachel and putting her knees to her chest.

"I use to come here when I still lived in Lima, there is a camping area near here. One day I ventured too far and found this place by accident." Rachel's face beams with a smile "I felt like it was my own Never Land like Peter Pan, still is." She whispers the last bit her smile faltering a bit.

Quinn chooses to ignore the fall of Rachel's smile and instead asks "Peter Pan?"

Rachel stifles a giggle "Yes Peter Pan. Is that so bad?"

"No…. I like Alice in wonderland."

"My second favorite. Why wonderland?" Rachel questions

"Why Neverland?"

Rachel nods still looking out to the pond "Okay, Fair enough. Honest answer?"

Quinn furrows her brow she would like an "Honest answer?"

Rachel turns to look at Quinn with a raised eyebrow "Peter Pan didn't want to grow up. Being a child is so easy no worries, no stress, smiles and laughter, what's better than that? But as a child you don't know how much that can mean." Rachel stops shakes her head and starts again "Never land is a place where happiness and dreams can never die. But to grow up is to take a chance and to take a chance is to find a new adventure in itself."

Quinn looks at Rachel with pure amazement. The way the brunette spoke so passionately about the story. Only makes her think that there is another story behind that explanation.

"And Alice in wonderland? Why is it your second favorite?"

Rachel giggles "Alice in wonderland is a story that tells you that it is perfectly okay to be completely mad. What's a mind without adventure? Or have you lost your muchiness?"

Quinn laughs "I love Alice in wonderland…to be free, to travel, to explore. To be mad and not care. To do what you want, overcome things… Some say I should be the red queen." Quinn purses her lips

"Oh no. I think you could easily be the white queen."

"Why?"

"The White Queen was very much powerful but very much lost. She followed what she knew and kept on. Afraid of the Red Queen. Well, until Alice." Rachel states quietly.

Quinn pulls her arms around her legs closing tightly trying to control the tightness in her chest.

_Powerful but lost._

"I didn't mean to upset you." Rachel leans out her arm a little hesitantly pausing when Quinn talks again

"You didn't upset me..." Quinn notices the arm and leans in just a bit

"But I did something."

"Nothing bad."

It's interesting Quinn thinks. That no matter how long Finn and her were together she never had this kind of conversation before. He was nice and he was safe but that was because Quinn was following what she thought she was supposed to do. If anything, as great as Finn was he was also annoying and a little slow. No matter how many times Quinn tried to have a deep conversation it always ended up with Finn trying to play whatever new game was out.

Then came Puck which wasn't really a decision just a reaction. Well leave it to one of Puck's parties and one too many shots and a boyfriend who isn't giving attention and Quinn ends up in a room she doesn't know making out with her boyfriend's best friend.

Then getting caught by said boyfriend.

Said boyfriend cheating on her.

By sleeping with another girl.

Needless to say that relationship was over in one day and then came Puck a few months after.

But Rachel is different. She can hold a conversation, she can see Quinn without judging her. Not having to keep the guard up the whole time. It is not something she is used to and then just going on an adventure. Quinn would have never done this before.

"What do you think about accidents or mistakes?" Quinn asks staring out into the pond.

"Hmm?"

"Did you listen?"

"Mhm."

"So what's your answer?"

Rachel kicks out her legs and crosses them at the ankles leaning her head towards the sun and small smile on her face "I don't think there is such things as accidents or mistakes. Well in a sense yes but I think everything happens for a reason. I mean when a girl gets pregnant by accident and can't keep the baby that baby goes to a family who can't have one and completes their life. Full circle."

"What if the girl was forced?" Quinn asks curiously

"Well that isn't a mistake or an accident Quinn."

"What if someone told someone else they were?" Quinn murmurs pulling her legs to her chest again.

"What, told them they were a mistake?" Quinn gives a small nod to answer

Rachel looks out to the pond as a squirrel picks up nut and start to munch on it. It causes her to smile as she answers.

"I like to think that when someone needs to say things that aren't true is because they have things they need to work out. Accidents and mistakes are just that. If a person can't go on that's their own fault." Rachel pauses "Usually people like that need help."

Quinn can only think that god sent her Rachel. Really because the girl just said everything she needed to hear. As she looks on Rachel moves around and takes her guitar out. For a few moments she just tunes it and then a soft rhythm plays and Quinn lays down watching the sky above her.

Both girls stay like that until its time go since school would be over soon. There is no need to say anything the silence between them is more like understanding than daunting. And as Quinn is headed home in Rachel's car she curses her mother for ruining her plan for today.

She was supposed to be there for Rachel, be better and again the brunette came to the rescue.

As they neared Quinn's home she started to feel the anxiety creeping up in her chest again. What if her mother was still lucid? What if she would embarrass her in front of Rachel? What if Rachel saw what a mess Quinn's life was?

No. No that can't happen.

Quinn quietly tells Rachel where to go. Eventually they reach her neighborhood and the drive up is slow. And the dread keeps on building until they reach her driveway and Quinn is now gripping the side of the door tightly and her leg is bouncing.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asks as she turns off the car observing the blonde before her.

"Yeah" Quinn breaths in and faces Rachel "You don't have to walk me in I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. That's not proper manner." Rachel surges out her car and jogs to Quinn side, opening the door "Your Highness."

Quinn smiles and gets out the car grabbing her bag and walking up to the path to her door. She takes each step slowly until she reaches her door. The keys in her pocket tingling she reaches down for them and shakily with one hand opens the door.

It's quiet she notices.

_It's quiet_ she lets out a long breath and her posture becomes a little less rigid.

"I'm going to put my bag in my room and I'll be back down to see you out. Stay here, Okay?"

Rachel gives her a quizzical look before nodding and staying still. Quinn quickly walks away and peers over to the living room. Her mother seems to be watching T.V and of course there is a bottle waiting near her hand. Only this time it's still full just a bit of the top missing. She walks to her room calmly not wanting anything to happen while Rachel is here.

Getting to her room she turns on her light and places her bag on the bed. She climbs back down the stairs to where Rachel is still standing. There is something off though her face looks hard and her eyes brewing.

Quinn would know she has observed this girl from far for too long. She decides not to say anything because her mother is a ticking time bomb that Quinn doesn't want Rachel to be a victim of.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Quinn says

"Not at all, I just hope you feel better Quinn."

Quinn pulls her hands behind her back "Hey Rachel…Today…Really I just wanted to say that I appreciate it more than you could-"

"I know Quinn. Your welcome." Rachel softly says.

Quinn nibbles her lip and steps forward she doesn't usually initiate hugs but she sure this time around it is necessary.

It's just that it's awkward on her part.

In the moment she's debating she feels arms wrap around her softly and the scent she is coming to like so much. Rachel will always have a warmth to her she thinks as they both pull away Rachel quietly tells her that it will all be okay. Quinn is perplexed and Rachel just gives her a smile as she walks out the door.

Quinn studies the place were Rachel was just standing. Mulling over what she meant by that it was going to be okay. The blonde rubs her hand over her arm as she turns to walk up to her room she quickly stops as she hears her mother crying in the living room.

It has been years since she last her heard her mother cry.

Though she has no idea what to do. She has tried before when her mother was lucid to go get help, to go see someone. It ended up in a yelling match and things Quinn tries desperately to forget and shoves them into a dark corner of her mind. As she got older she came to understand that you can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves.

With a defeated sigh she grabs some left overs and warms them up she puts a plate out for her mother and takes hers up to her room to eat.

When her nightly routine is done and she has showered and dressed for bed. When her homework is finished and her uniform has been set out. When her bag is ready for cheerios practice. She puts on the hoodie that was never asked for back and snuggles into it.

Her last thoughts are of the smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

**A/N:**

_Pretty fluffy huh? I know, I know. I can't help it. Time has passed so the way they interact isn't too out there. Mind you I write chapters ahead so I go not writing there interactions for a while and when the time comes well…this happened. _

_I hope this makes up for being gone a little more than usual. Holiday shopping is crazy._

_There will be a Christmas Chapter, a few actually. That's all the spoilers your getting._

_Glad you're enjoying._

_Until next time! _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Surprises**

* * *

Quinn had never seen so many people be so interested in someone other than her and her two best friends. This time with Rachel around it was almost as if a celebrity had come walking down these halls. Every single person had something to say and she didn't know whether to feel relived or wary.

Maybe relieved because every so often she would find Rachel walking down the hall with her head held high and a big bright smile. Both of which were meant for Quinn alone, which would brighten the blondes day. Even though no words were said it was gesture that let Quinn know that Rachel was saying none of this attention matters to her.

It was the best feeling to know the for once Quinn had finally met someone who didn't have ulterior motives. It was just a person that wanted to know her and maybe if Quinn hadn't jumped the gun she and Rachel's relationship between each other would have been way better.

Or maybe it is because ever since Rachel whisked her away to get away that day has never left her mind. All that Rachel did and how she acted it was something out of a dream. How many people would come to help someone who had a damn near death threat after them? Not many.

Yet Rachel in her own way made the perfect day for Quinn. It wasn't anything spectacular but it wasn't planned, it wasn't something that someone intentionally had to think to do. It was all out of thought and that takes someone who genuinely cares. Part of Quinn thinks she doesn't deserve it because she is far from genuine but then again she doesn't get close enough to people for them to be close.

Then again most people would want to stab her in her back so she would rather be safe than sorry.

But today was something different indeed. Rachel her and best friends didn't even realize the show they had made in the parking lot this morning. Quinn had just gotten to her locker when students started walking to the door. Then the murmurs started and soon enough Santana had come strutting down with Brittany next to her.

Next thing Quinn knew the doors to the main entrance flew open and in walked three impeccably, athletically dressed students. For once Quinn had the feeling that this is what it felt like to watch her, Brittany and Santana walked through the school. The way Rachel and her best friends didn't even pay attention to anyone and kept into their own little world. Though it was far from intentional it was just the way the three worked. They laughed, pushed and shoved, caught attention without wanting to.

So when the three stopped to say hello, Quinn couldn't help but feel a tug somewhere in her body. The fact they wanted to say hello and talk. Quinn thought that maybe she should stop acting like a desperate teen but she couldn't help that feeling.

Feeling proud.

That was all put to the stop when an angry blonde woman yelled out Rachel's name.

Coach Sylvester oddly happened and Quinn had no idea why her coach would want to talk to Rachel. Why would she need to call Rachel? What would Coach ask Rachel? More importantly what the hell could Rachel do for coach in the first place? It had only been maybe a few months since Rachel had arrived and she was still relatively new, no, it's Lima, Rachel is the newest thing here.

The most interesting part Quinn had thought over and over again was how troubled Rachel looked when she had left coaches office. Her brown eyes had a different tint to them they didn't hold that same glimmer. They held something along the lines of fear and Quinn knew that all too well. But what would Rachel need to fear?

Coach Sylvester, that's what.

Then Santana and Brittany had come along and stood next to Quinn watching with the same eyes.

"They all look so sad, why do they look so sad?" Brittany whimpered

"I don't know Britt, I don't know."

"What did Coach need?"

"If I would have known I would have told you, both."

"Whoa no need to be hostile."

Quinn sighed "I'm sorry it's just… I really don't know. I don't like secrets you know this."

Santana shook her head "Well there's nothing we can do now except let it all come out its own. Whatever that may be."

"And we can totally be there for them all, right?"

Santana and Quinn smiled at Brittany while nodding their heads yes. Classes after that seemed to go by fast with the same questions plaguing her mind over and over again. Santana seemed lost in her own mind and her face had more of a scowl than usual. Brittany seemed off in a sense, although the dancer always is, there was something more missing. It unnerved Quinn.

Walking into the room felt eerily similar and annoying all at once. The fact that they maybe had to deal with the same things over again, made Quinn dread everything before anything even started.

Mr. Schue was doing his usual introduction when the slight squeaking of three pairs of sneakers entered the room. Instantly all eyes were on them and Quinn scoffed when she felt Kurt and Mercedes stare them down with scowls and started to whisper. Damn self-centered divas had nothing better to do.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany… What can I do for you?" Mr. Schue asked clasping his hands together while his face contorted in confusion.

"What else reject? Were here to try out or not since we were already on this team."

"Well if it's a reject why are you trying out Santan?" Kurt quipped harshly

"Because San and Quinn are the sweetest and did it for me."

"Well, Brittany. Because of _those_ two, more than half the group left and the ones we did have left us too. So if you don't mind ya'll can leave your rude a-"

Before Mercedes could finish her rant three brunettes walked in whispering.

"We are here to try out for Glee." Rachel stated proudly.

"The hell is this?" Mercedes demanded

"Uh, try outs? We just said that or did you not hear?" Dani quickly spoke back not being in the mood for pettiness.

Santana snorted out trying to hide her laugh while Quinn tried to hide her smirk.

"Can you even sing?" Kurt drawled out while keeping his eyes on Blaine.

Which Blaine ignored.

Dani raised a very similar eyebrow almost close to Quinn's which impressed said blonde and even Santana. She turned to Rachel and Blaine and they each shared a very similar look. In any other the place they would been offended but the three would let this slide.

Well for now, anyway.

The three brunettes looked over into the crowd, there they saw Finn who did a small wave towards them. Then just as they were making their way in walked none other than Noah Puckerman, he glared at everyone that tried to talk about his appearance. He shrugged his shoulders and just nodded towards Rachel as the only answer to give, as he sat next to Finn. Rachel turned her head to the side towards Puck confusedly and he simply said "Jewish American Princess" which caused a few wide eyes but only a snicker from Rachel. Finn and Puck shared a head nod and turned back to the scene in front of them.

Only this time, Quinn had the feeling that this would be a showdown. If she were to be honest she would rather have Rachel, Dani and Blaine take the over confident bunch she was met with when they were all in Glee.

"So, do we need to do this separately or can we do group thing?" Dani asked

"Whichever you would prefer. " Mr. Schue said happily "The floor is yours." He added taking a seat into the bleachers with the rest of the kids while Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat down with ghosts of smiles on their faces.

The three huddled together and were going over last minute details.

"So we got this right?"

"Oh hell yeah we do, ready?" Dani said ready to put some of these people in their place.

"Rach?" Blaine said

"Yeah?"

"You should do it solo me and Dani will duet."

If Rachel would have paid more attention she would have noticed the shared look Blaine and Dani did. It was their plan all along, Rachel was and always will be a certain special star. This would be her moment to shove it to the two divas up in the corner row of seats.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine and Dani scoffed and shoved Rachel to the piano as their way of answering. They took their seats next to Puck and the three cheerios. Rachel turned to the face the rest of the group that she knew there. Finn was smiling, Puck did a quick thumbs up to them. Santana mouthed "Kick these asses." While Brittany was happily bouncing in her seat. Quinn looked stoic as always but she did a silent little rock symbol with her hand.

Rachel breathed in deeply once and let her fingers find the keys to the piano, playing the intro while swaying slightly to the melody. Then she softly started, her voice filling the auditorium as she gathered more sound.

"_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down."_

Rachel was lost in the music Quinn could tell. She was so into it her body, her voice the way her fingers traveled over the keys with such precision. Her voice was perfect, every note felt like butter to her ears as disgusting as that actually sounds. Everyone in the room was sitting forward as the next notes Rachel sang were with such passion.

"_Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you."_

Rachel scanned over the glee club and was met with wide eyes and proud faces from the few that she did know. Dani and Blaine were sitting with their eyes shining. This is what they loved seeing Rachel doing what she did best.

The brunette sang the chorus almost dragging everyone into her world. Dani couldn't help but shake her head because Rachel wasn't even done with the song yet. Brittany who was always bouncing and moving was stock still just watching with wide blue eyes. Dani and Blaine looked at each other as wide smiles took their faces. The shortest Brunette was gone, blissfully gone. Everyone watched her take a deep breath, smile and literally blow everything out of the water but not before looking at Quinn and winking.

"_Now I've got you in my space__  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you."_

Exhaling Rachel smiled and laughed a little to herself and then ever so softly she finished the song as the band winded down with her.

_I'm latching on to you…._

The band stopped and room was quiet Quinn was the first Rachel saw as her hazel eyes were swimming with something she had not seen before. Santana had her mouthed hung open and Brittany had a bright smile. Kurt and Mercedes had scowls on their faces and that just made the three new comers smirk just a tad bit. There were three others an Asian girl who was smiling, next to an Asian boy who looked beyond impressed with a boy in a wheelchair who was nodding in acceptance.

Don't ever doubt Rachel Quinn mused to herself.

"I. Wow, you...were amazing. Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue was the first to recover clapping in excitement.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Rach, I didn't even know you had gotten so great…like… Santana say that again." Puck said

"Holy fucking shit."

Quinn had to laugh at that because for all she knew Santana still wanted to chop Pucks nether regions off but here in this moment everyone was just, well they just were. Everything forgotten and Quinn had wished that Glee could have been like this a few years back.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel said humbly

"Well, she's not the only with a great voice." Mercedes grumbled

"You don't need to be jealous because they sing way better than you all." Brittany directed at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Well they can't hate all they want because I think that was pretty damn amazing. I'm Artie."

"I'm Rachel this is Dani and Blaine." Rachel replied pointing to herself and the two she mentioned.

Artie nodded "That's Tina and Mike" The boy scrunched up his face "Well I don't know where they are but there is Rory and Sugar too." He added more to himself than anyone.

Quinn was in shock or so she assumed this is what shock felt like. The way Rachel sang so effortlessly, so passionately it sent chills down her spine. So of course it was pissing her off that none other than Kurt and Mercedes would not admit that the person in front of them had something they all didn't. Quinn would know because that is why she felt threatened when Rachel first arrived.

"Well what about you four, aren't you going to audition?" Mercedes asked angrily

"They were on the team why should they have to prove something we already know?" Tina said pointedly.

"I agree Tina, there is no need for them to have to audition. We already know their skills so, Dani and Blaine is it? Are you two going to audition?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly.

Dani and Blaine looked at each other and then to Rachel

"Only if you, play the guitar." Dani said quirking an eyebrow

Rachel gawked at them did they seriously ask her to play the guitar in front of everyone here? Dani nodded without even asking and Rachel could only sigh and she stood up and grabbed one of the guitars that were on the stands, tying her hair into loose ponytail and tapping the toe of her shoes on the ground a few times. Which gathered some stares from everyone in glee.

Dani and Blaine took their spots on their stands adjusting them. Blaine cracked his neck left and right. Dani rolled her shoulders and shuffled her hair. Quinn was watching intently, the way the three moved was as if they had done this before.

"So to anyone, this is just for fun. Heard how great Rachel was? Just know she totally taught us. I mean we had our talent and there was her…Just saying." Dani commented

"Finn? Want to play the drums for this one?" Rachel asked as she strummed a few of the strings

"Totally!" Finn said happily wasting no time to get to the drums as Rachel told him what to play.

Quinn perked up in her seat just as everyone around her did too when the intro to the song came up with Rachel starting, her face focused as her arm flew over the strings. Dani took her mike and smirked when her lines came up. Blaine joined in with Dani for the chorus taking his mike and facing her as they belted out. They were going into a world of their own and they would let everyone here know that too.

With the music blaring loudly Blaine turned to Rachel who was lost as she went on strumming her guitar a light sheen of sweat on her. She looked up, smirked and leaned into Blaine as he started his part. Another line came and this time Dani ran up to Blaine and Rachel as the three sang the next part together. They sang it with such a carefree attitude it had most everyone in the glee club clapping along.

_everywhere I go, I'm higher than united, fly with me__  
__everybody knows, there's no sleep 'till Brooklyn, no sleep__  
__we get high, we get by, yet we roll with it __  
__we've been up, we've been down, we got over it__  
__everywhere we go, we're the kings and queens, and we run this city_

Dani threw her head back and laughed as Blaine threw his hands up to point to himself as he showed he "Ran this city." She stopped and to face the rest of the glee club as her next part came in narrowing her eyes at the two who tried to keep a stone face in place. She saw as Finn's small drum solo came on and Rachel turned to face him, leaning with her guitar bopping their heads to the beat.

Dani and Blaine had their faces turning red with all the exertion from running and singing. They banged their heads to the rhythm that was filling the entire area they were in. It was loud, carefree and it was what they wanted to show. Rachel could be serious, they could be serious but then? They had this. The energy of the song didn't stop it just kept going. Everyone by now was clapping and jumping following the two brunette singers.

"_We're the kings and queens and we run this city!"_

They both dropped their mikes after the last line of the song fists high in the air while heaving and exhaling deep breaths. They had smiles so big it would come close to breaking their faces. They turned to Rachel who plopped down on the floor, guitar still strapped on, hair a mess. They never did understand why she tied it, never stood up anyway.

"That was fucking awesome."

Every single pair of eyes turned to Brittany who was strumming with so much energy she could have probably beat road runner by miles. Everyone just seemed high on themselves from the performance they had given.

Quinn was in comatose state, she was sure of it. The way Dani and Blaine moved together, flowed together. She had seen them bicker but right in front of her she had seen firsthand how well they just worked. And then Rachel, going from a moving performance that gave her chills to this that made her want to cause all sorts chaos. All three got lost into what they did and to put it simply it was fucking beautiful.

"Wow. Okay, Dani and Blaine welcome to the new directions. I think we have three new powerhouses. And much more than that!" Mr. Schue said with so much emotion he might have exploded.

The rest of the time in the class went by quickly as Mr. Schue did one of his not so original lectures. Only more enthused since he just had received three new incredible singers along with ones he had lost. Quinn noted how Rachel had her face scrunched up while Blaine and Dani had mirth filled smiles next to her. Then Schue dismissed everyone, Kurt tried to make eyes with Blaine but said boy didn't even notice. Mercedes stormed out and everyone else waved a friendly goodbye and saying they would see them at the next meeting. Then Santana spoke up.

"Okay where the fuck did all that come from? Seriously, that was like an ear orgasm. And I know my orgasms."

"Santana!"

"Shut it, prude."

A hearty laugh left Rachel "People tend to always underestimate us and we just like to prove people wrong."

"Yeah it's our thing." Dani added

"We totally need to hang out, how about breadstix? Or the Lima bean?"

Blaine, Dani and Rachel looked at each other and with one look they nodded yes.

"I think I could go for some coffee, it's getting a little cooler outside which would help since we have the bikes."

"Which you both wanted, so no complaining." Rachel stated

Quinn for the first time in a long while felt happy. These three people in front of her made such a difference with just the way they were. They brought laughter and warmth, Quinn waited as Santana told them the directions of were to go and they headed out first. The parking lot was empty as everyone had left already and they were making their way to Quinn's red bug.

"They're crazy, holy shit." Santana said from the passenger seat

Quinn looked out the front of her windshield and to her surprise the three were on their bikes doing donuts around each other. She noticed how Rachel threw her head back in laughter and Dani flicked Blaine off. Then in unison the three lined up and then took off down the road.

"Well off to Lima bean we go." Brittany said happy that she would get to hang out with Rachel and her friends.

* * *

They were crazy Quinn decided when they reached the Lima Bean after spending fifteen minutes having a near heart attack. The three new brunettes she was coming to know where certainly going to kill her. The whole ride there they did nothing but zip and swerve together as a race all the way to the coffee shop. Brittany thought they were the coolest ever and Santana did nothing to help as she encouraged them the whole way there.

Quinn didn't know how many times Santana had mummed "Fucking badasses" but she knows it was a lot because she heard it every few seconds.

The worst was when Rachel had swerved out of the way for Blaine as he had cut a corner to close and needed room. Parking into the spot at the front of the coffee shop Quinn nearly hurdled out and ran towards Rachel who was still just getting off her bike proceeding to yell.

"Are you insane? You could have died back there, Rachel Berry!"

"I am very much alive, Quinn Fabray." Rachel said calmly tucking her helmet under her arm.

"That's not the point."

"And what is?"

Quinn opened her mouth but closed it again while she worked her lip between her teeth "You could have gotten hurt Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and grabbed Quinn by the hand "But I didn't, plus it was Blaine's fault for thinking he could pass me so easily."

Quinn whipped her head around and stared at Blaine, who for not the first time in his life, shivered at the look given to him.

"Right, right. I will be more careful next time."

"Yeah, Mr. I can do it." Dani muttered.

Brittany and Santana stood quiet while watching the whole thing before them.

Walking into the Lima Bean was wonderful as the coffee aroma and warmth engulfed them all easily. A waitress came to them and then sat them down at an empty booth. Everyone started the process of shrugging off their coats and jackets. Bursting out in laughter when Brittany accidently wacked an unsuspecting Blaine in the face with a jacket sleeve.

Dani totally planned it out but no one had to know that part.

"So why were you three the matching trio today? Or is it an "I'm not from Lima thing?" Santana said glancing over the three in front of her.

"It all started because of Dani you see." Blaine said quickly.

Dani snorted and shoved Blaine behind Rachel's back "No, he wanted to change me out of clothes I chose and I refused."

Rachel shrugged "They started it, I followed along. Did you know about joggers? They're actually really interesting."

Quinn couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. Rachel was adorable in every sense of the word. The way she seemingly didn't care how Dani and Blaine bickered back and forth. Or the way the swished side to side as they wanted to get in a few good hits here and there. Or the way her brown eyes shown in wonderment when she explained something it was so…

Did she just call Rachel adorable?

"So what do the shirts mean?" Brittany asked

"We were on the rugby team…" Dani said

"And Flag football team…" Blaine muttered after

"Soccer..." Rachel whispered

The three then looked to each other and then back at the three in front of them "And Glee."

The unholy trinity sat wide eyed and then turned to each other and then back at the three before them. Tri-athletes sat before them and quad-athletes? If they counted Glee which required dancing, which is considered a sport. Which is…Just-

"You are bullshitting me." Santana said wasting no time with her bafflement.

Dani exhaled "We totally have are yearbook. We have pictures and even videos. Leave it to Dad's-" Dani's eyes went wide as she noticed her slip up.

"Wait, Dads? Thought you were Rachel's best friends?" Brittany asked innocently

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion as she felt the same way Brittany did. For as long as they have known, the two sitting next to Rachel were nothing but her best friends. She had been friends long with Santana and Brittany and never the comfort of calling their parents either mom or dad.

Dani debated for a moment but then decided that the girls in front of her weren't so bad "Yeah, my dear parents found me making out with a girl in the basement and well that was the end of that."

Grabbing her hand Rachel continued "Her biological parents disowned her because she was just a little different. Idiots I say" Rachel seethed "Our dads loved Dani and now she is my sister." Rachel said with reverence.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Danielle Idina Berry." Dani coyly said as she reached her hand out for the three girls to shake. Which they did.

"She drives me over and up too many walls but well yeah she's our sister." Blaine said quietly

"Well I think you're all pretty fucking great."

"Santana treated Rachel like some celebrity from California." Quinn muttered

Brittany furrowed her eyebrow "But Rach you're not famous..."

Rachel laughed "What if I was?"

"Were stuck in Lima, Ohio we know everything that's going on out of this state."

"Well it's a good thing Rachel isn't unless she forgot to mention something to us?" Blaine quipped

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Here are your coffees. Let me know if you need anything." The waitress said placing the coffees down.

"What did you guys get?" Brittany asked licking some whip cream off.

"Straight black, just like my soul." Santana deadpanned, making everyone chuckle.

"Vanilla Chai Latte?" Blaine said cheerily.

"Mint Chocolate chip." Brittany said absently

"Carmel Crunch!"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's answer "Mine too."

"Mocha Cookie crumble." Dani answered taking a chunk of Oreo.

Quinn and everyone else started to get into the conversations being held. Dani and Brittany got along surprising well. Santana and Blaine bickered the most, out of pure fun of course. Then as always there was Rachel, who laughed and teased with everyone. Quinn can't remember the last time she hung out with people who just wanted to have fun. There was a nice air around them, no pressure and no toes that were being stepped on.

Time went by quickly and by the time Quinn knew, it was time to go home. Rachel's fathers had called her and asked if everything was okay and everyone saw that it was late. There coffees had been long done but the conversations had not. Which was one of the best signs possible.

Making their way out Quinn had decided on something and she was nervous to ask. Not of rejection but she wasn't used to asking people things. People usually came to her, which is a maybe a sign she should work on her people skills soon enough. She watched as Rachel sat on her bike and started to pull on her helmet.

Walking Quinn blurted out "Rachel."

"Yes, your highness?" She joked

Quinn blushed "Well Christmas is coming up soon and well tomorrow I was going out shopping for Brittany and Santana but they can't come along-" the blonde shook her head she was Quinn Fabray "Would you come Christmas shopping with me?"

A bright white smile bloomed over Rachel's face "Of course. I could get some of mine done too."

A thought hit Quinn and she mentally slapped herself "God, I forgot. Your Jewish, you don't have to come if y-"

"Quinn. I celebrate both. Dad is Christian and Daddy Jewish. Chanukah. So it's okay."

"Great. This weekend then?" Quinn smiled and laughed a little at "Chanukah."

Rachel nodded "I'll be at your house around early noon."

Quinn furrowed her brow "But I was going to pick you-"

"See you later Quinn! Bye guys!" Rachel waved off and spun around catching up to Blaine and Dani.

Behind her Quinn heard Brittany and Santana laughing together. Which made the blonde think a few things so she turned around and eyed them both quickly.

"What is so funny?"

Santana scoffed "Fabray, you totally met your match in her. I mean like who cuts you off? No fucking body."

Brittany nodded "She makes you stutter, it's so cute."

"Gag." Santana retorted

"She does not."

"You let her in, there's a reason for that." Brittany said with her head tilted to the side.

Quinn held her mouth agape as she stared at her two best friends before her. What exactly where they trying to say? Brittany held the same face and Santana held her eyes to Quinn without moving. Did that mean? No. It's that Rachel is quite frankly, special.

"She's just different you guys…special."

Santana cupped a hand over her mouth but the laugh came out anyway. "Hey, just cause it's like my job as a best friend and maybe I want to save you some time" Santana started "That's what I said about Brittany too." The Latina then turned to Brittany and grabbed her hand and walked to Quinn's car.

Quinn stood there silently as the words Santana said echoed and replayed in her head, over and over again. It couldn't be, could it? Or was Santana just messing with her again? But then there was Brittany and she is the best person to read things with anyone.

Was she falling for Rachel Berry?

* * *

**A/N:**

_** A chapter so soon? Yes. Yes it is. **_

_Yes I know I told you all that I don't like authors notes at the end of the chapter but I'm realizing that when I write this story, there are so many spoilers at the end. So if I were to talk about anything at the top everything else would be ruined. Longer chapter huh? A lot of stuff happened here. I hope it wasn't too much. I know the point of view shifted a bit, so I hope that wasn't too confusing for you all.  
_

_Dani. Okay seriously? The writers didn't even give her a last name. So yes she is Danielle Idina Berry. There's more to the story though, so no worries on this being mentioned and never being fully explained._

_That being said the song in here is Latch by Sam Smith, the acoustic version. __**And**__ with that being said also, I do not own that song. Just enjoy it. The other song is Everywhere I Go (Kings and Queens) By the New Politics. I do not own it but I sure as hell enjoy it too. I really searched up Starbucks for the names of those of coffees. I don't own that either. _

_Thank you to everyone who is here. Super happy with the positive results. I read every single one of your comments. Love seeing your thoughts and guesses. _

_Hope you all enjoyed. _

_Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Realizations **

* * *

Quinn Fabray was nervous and it was maybe the first time she ever felt this way. The poor blonde had no idea how to feel about that. Was it good or was it bad or maybe for once something in her life is normal. She really had no clue and her mom was being rather weird lately.

After she had come by with Rachel a few weeks back her mother had one too many break downs. Some nights she would wake Quinn up with the force of her sobs and then the clank of a bottle. The weirdest part was that her mother was beginning to be more sober but it wouldn't be the first time this has happened so Quinn didn't leave her hopes. Not anymore.

So yes, as she fluttered around her room trying to figure out what to wear since she had no one to help her at the moment. Santana and Brittany had went on a date after school Friday and it was only the morning of Saturday. So she was pretty sure on what they were up to. She really didn't want to hear too much then she had to when story time came. Frighteningly.

Santana would probably call her a prude, laugh and then continue for the benefit of Quinn's horror. The normal for them if you will.

"God, help in this time of need." Quinn muttered to herself.

Looking around, Quinn noticed the time and cursed to herself. Rachel would be here in just about half an hour. Fluttering with blonde hair, Quinn grabbed the first dress she saw and put it on. Then a frustrated sigh came out as she tried to look for the shoes she wanted. Smiling when she found them she slipped them on. The last thing was her hair.

It was just her luck that no matter what she did, it just so happened to be a bad hair day.

Then the bell rang.

Quinn almost wanted throw something at the frustration she felt at the moment. She yelled out that she would be down in just a moment and grabbed the first hat she had and slipped it on. She flitted about her bangs and moved around any fly away hairs. This would just have to do and Rachel would just have to deal with it. She had no idea why Rachel's opinion mattered but it did. Breathing in Quinn opened the door and was met with a bright and smiling Rachel.

"You are ten minutes early."

Rachel mocked with horror with a hand over her chest "I am so terribly sorry. Would you like me to come back later?"

Quinn chuckled "No. Right now is fine. Want to come in or do you just want to leave now?"

Rachel thought about it for a minute and then shook her towards the car and Quinn nodded. She told Rachel to step inside as she would grab her jacket when they walked outside the blonde noticed Rachel's outfit. Faded jeans, casual dress shoes, a purple print t-shirt with a simple open short pea coat with a cream scarf.

Cute. Quinn thought as she sat down into the chair of the car.

"Your highness you look beautiful today." Rachel said as she started the car, smiling.

Quinn felt the heat travel all over her face as a smile broke out on her face. Not many said that to her. She got called a plethora of other things and others she would never want to remember anyway. Rachel said it with such innocence and no harm with no intentions that Quinn couldn't help herself.

"Thank you" Quinn scrunched her face "My… huh, I really don't know."

Rachel laughed "You're welcome and you'll find out when the time comes."

Quinn nodded as they got the entrance to the mall. It was so packed Quinn wanted to run back home. It was then that she realized how cold the day was today and she wanted to punch herself for thinking that a dress was a good idea even if she was used to the cold. It was still a dress in the middle of winter. Really, what was she thinking?

"So who is first?" Rachel said undoing the scarf so it fell on both sides of her coat.

"Hmph, Brittany. She is definitely first. Santana is a bit harder to shop for."

"Surprisingly, Blaine is first. Then Daddy. Dani and Dad are the pickiest. It really drives me to headaches sometimes."

"Oh tell me about when I used to shop for my fath-"Quinn stopped herself mid-sentence as the memories came back flooding, more than she ever wanted them to.

Shopping for her father, for Russell was the hardest thing to do. Even as a young girl, nothing was just perfect. The gifts were good but they weren't great. Though if they were great then they weren't perfect. Nothing was ever to his standards and Quinn would cry sometimes because all she wanted was for her Father to smile and say it was just what he wanted. That never happened. Eventually, Christmas just became money and gift cards. Then she spent the holidays at either Brittany's or Santana's sometimes both.

"Hey Quinn, you don't need to finish that sentence, okay?"

Options. That was what Rachel gave her, she didn't have to. It was only if she wanted to. Nothing was expected of Quinn only what she wanted to give. She had a choice, she had a chance. Rachel always gave that to her, time after time. So no she didn't need to but she wanted to.

"My Father, Russell, Christmas was more like a challenge to him. Everything had to be great or perfect. Anything less was met with a grunt. Eventually it stopped and then I just spend the holidays at San's or Britt's." Quinn replied looking into the brown eyes she had come to known.

Rachel not even for a second looked away from Quinn those hazel eyes always captivated her. They swirled when Quinn opened up and turned cold when she closed up. With Quinn, the way to know her was her eyes and that's what Rachel did each and every time they confronted or talked.

"Then you should really stop by for the holidays at my house. Brittany and Santana too." Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand to lead her to the first store.

"Really?"

"Really."

Quinn wouldn't say it but she thought it was pretty great how she didn't mind going to Rachel's house. How she was almost excited to see how it would be to be inside the Berry household. Getting to know Blaine and Dani was the best, they each carried a self-confidence but it wasn't overbearing and it wasn't cocky. It was more inviting than anything, gentle.

Walking into the store Quinn was almost wanting to run out again. Being around too many people in small spaces makes her feel a little too small. But in the next moment there was a hand in hers and a familiar warmth. Everything else seemed to just gloss by and she didn't pay attention to anything else anymore.

Choosing the things for Brittany was probably the easiest of it all. Ducks were Brittany favorite and her collection was getting better and bigger day by day. Then came whichever video game was out this caught Rachel by surprise.

"Brittany is a gamer? Really?"

Quinn laughed and then shrugged "Odd, I know. She thought Yoshi was cute from Super Mario brothers and then it just snowballed. Has her own little area, I think Santana told me she got the Xbox whatever on black Friday for her."

"Wow. Surprising but awesome. I'll have to ask for her gamer tag."

Quinn whipped her neck around "You're what? You what? You?"

"Quinn?"

Quinn sighed "Please tell me you're not this closeted nerd or something."

"No. I'm not. I blame Blaine, Dani feels the same way too."

"He plays?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"A bit too much if you ask me."

Quinn could only laugh because each and every quirk that she finds out just makes her adore and fall for Rachel just a bit more.

Wait, fall?

No. No. Adore… this is what makes the girl standing next to her trying to help her choose a game, makes Rachel, just Rachel. There is no denying that there is no else like her because Quinn highly doubts it. That makes her feel more satisfied than anything, that she is one of the few that know Rachel. Then she notices that Rachel's nose is bleeding and she breaks out into a calm panic.

"Rach, Rach, your nose is bleeding."

Instantly, Rachel stops what she is doing and her hand flies to her nose. Quinn doesn't miss the different things that storm into the brunettes eyes. With just a nod and a napkin pulled out by Quinn the two girls fast walk to the nearest bathroom. Getting there Rachel stands by the sink and pulls her head back sticking two paper towels.

"This happens from time to time. Hit my nose while playing rugby."

Quinn nods her head and tries to calm herself, she doesn't really like blood and it makes her kind of queasy. She can feel her hands shaking and damnit why can't she be there for Rachel when Rachel needs her. Then she hears a strangled laugh. She looks up to see Rachel giggling and she's a little lost because Quinn is sure if she had a bloody the last thing she would be doing is laughing.

"You have a silent freak out. I can see it in your eyes" Rachel says "You're doing more than you could ever know. Don't worry, _Please_ don't?"

And it's those words, the way the sound too familiar. The way Rachel says them, the way her eyes change when she says it, makes something within Quinn drop out of her body. And it makes her want to cry.

"I just want you to be okay. You'll be okay right?" Quinn say quickly, walking up to Rachel and for the first time initiating the hand hold.

The weirdest thing happens, Rachel doesn't smile. She stays quiet for a long while and Quinn thinks she might have said something wrong and panics. But then again, those big brown eyes mix and she can see the flecks of gold in them. Within that moment Rachel doesn't need to smile because her eyes smile so much better than her teeth could ever do. Quinn doesn't worry anymore when Rachel nods yes and points to the blonde to get more tissues.

It's nice Quinn thinks that she could do something for Rachel. Just like she had wanted to all along, although it's nothing too major, it was something and something was better than nothing and she was glad it was her who was here.

"Okay, I think the bleeding stopped. Sorry for being so gross." Rachel said cleaning herself up a bit.

"I'm just glad I was able to help, I think?"

"You did a hell of a lot better than Dani and Blaine, I can tell you that, Thank you. Really."

Quinn only smiled and they both went out into the mass of people and without a second passing she felt Rachel's hand in hers and it felt good again. Felt better. They decided to take a break from the shopping and just browse. It was relief to just be able to look but Rachel kept on throwing clothes at her and shoving on different hats, when Rachel had an idea.

"Quinn why don't you cut your hair?"

Quinn had a big floppy hat on, curiosity of Rachel. So when Rachel saw this hazel eyed, blonde haired girl, twist around with this saucer side hat. Well, she looked like an upside down top. Then add the minor scowl and hands on her hips it was just funny.

"What would possess me to do that, Rachel?"

Rachel didn't show her fit of laughter as she shrugged and said "I don't know Quinn, I think short hair would look really pretty on you" Rachel hummed and then smiled "I'll get highlights in mine, so you won't be the only one doing something to your hair, how about that?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow "Highlights, really?"

"Never dyed my hair before, so?"

Quinn thought it over for a second today was a bad hair day. She always hated pulling her hair up into a pony tail every day. It was so tight that sometimes she was sure her headaches was because her skull was being pulled to its limits. It didn't hurt that Rachel thought she would look pretty with her hair short but maybe it was a good change for herself too.

Rachel would do something too.

"Yeah, Okay, But you have to promise me something."

"Of course."

"If I look horrible. You'll tell me, okay?"

"Not possible." Rachel muttered

"What was that Rachel?"

"Nothing but I promise."

Smiling both girls went to find a hair salon that would do it nicely because one of the worst things would be to go somewhere and your hair to come out horrible. So they went in spoke to a guy who may or may not have been gay and waited. As time went by it seemed Rachel got all the calmer while Quinn got more agitated. It was almost pure chaos when Rachel had gotten up for a moment to use the bathroom.

Eventually both of them were called and Quinn almost on the verge of a personal breakdown but then Rachel had come up and hugged her quickly telling her all would be alright. Sitting down Quinn felt the nerves as the salon woman asked what she wanted.

What did Quinn want?

"Your highness?" Rachel joked as she swiveled in her chair.

"Yes?"

"Here, look at this picture, I think this would look great on you."

Quinn took the phone out of Rachel's hands and stared at the picture. It was short, that was for sure and it was different. But maybe Quinn was starting to be a bit different herself too and this would be the representation of it. She was sure if you had told her this years ago Quinn would not have even considered it.

"Okay, I like this." Quinn said and showed the hair stylist.

"Alrighty then. Let's do this."

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes next her she heard Rachel laugh. Of course the brunette would laugh. But it helped because Rachel was being carefree and wasn't taking it seriously it was a sure way to calm Quinn down. Every now and then Quinn would open her eyes and see Rachel joking with her hair stylist.

He was a tall blonde, but that nice rare sandy blonde that looked more gold than anything. His muscles could be seen through his fitted shirt and seriously had one of the nicest beards Quinn had ever seen. His eyes were a clear crystal, the kind that are so pretty they would scare you. And he was utterly and totally gay.

That didn't stop the many woman from making heart eyes at him.

As long as it wasn't Rachel but she was sure the way the two were joking there were a few women looking at the brunette.

Wait, not Rachel? Quinn shook her head and focused back on her hair, with all the staring she did and way too many thoughts she hadn't realized how light her head felt. When she peered open one eye sure enough there lying on the tile floor was locks and locks of blonde hair.

"Hey, hey no peeking. Close those eyes till you're done." Rachel said

"Speak for yourself Berry."

"Armando? Are my eyes open?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Quinn furrowed her brows "Then how did you know my eyes were open?"

Rachel laughed and so did Armando. "Armando told me that your hair had just been cut and I guessed they were open. You just told me I was right."

Quinn felt a smirk take over her face and a slight blush creep along her face the rest of the time was spent with Rachel making jokes. Then Armando started talking about his boyfriend and Quinn did a dance in her head because she totally knew it. Then Rachel started talking about ex's when Armando brought something about his and Quinn didn't like those stories from Rachel no matter how vague.

Her hair stylist was having a field day because she was always excited about big changes. So far Quinn had gotten her hair cut, dyed and now was been styled. Rachel had just finished about five minutes ago but was sitting in the chair still with her eyes closed for Quinn's big reveal. Sure enough the blow dryer stopped and a few fingers ran through her hair and she was left to stand up and look at herself.

She hoped Rachel would keep her promise and tell her if she looked hideous or not.

"Alright then you two, look at each other and tell us what you think." Armando said happily.

Quinn opened her eyes first and the first thing she saw was a beaming Rachel with chocolate eyes staring at her. Rachel had already had this chestnut quality to her hair but with the highlights that were a lighter chestnut brought out everything in her face. She had cut her hair even shorter which made her waves that much more pronounced.

It looked perfect Quinn thought but she was broken out of her stare as Rachel spoke.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn furrowed her brows "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm breaking my promise to you. You're very far from hideous."

Quinn blushed furiously "Well yeah, you look, I don't know perfect."

"Far from it, very far from it, but thank you."

"No thank you, you always manage to do something for me." Quinn said quietly.

"None of that. Now let's go." Rachel said and grabbed Quinn's arm to go.

"Wait, Rach, we have to pay!"

"Already done! Thank You Armando!" Rachel yelled as she walked out the store.

"Wait Rachel, what do you mean?"

Rachel abruptly stopped and turned around "Merry Early Christmas Quinn. I hope you liked your present."

And Quinn wanted to cry because where did this person in front of her come from and why was she here? Why was she so nice and why did she do all that she did and she didn't know how to process all this. Quinn was many things but to be as good as Rachel she was not. She had done many things that were ugly and some of that was to the girl in front of her.

"Why are you so good Rachel? Why me?"

"Someone would have eventually."

Quinn threw her arms up "What does that even mean Rachel, I'm not a good person. I did things that were horrible. Some of them to you."

"I don't believe that Quinn Fabray and you need to stop." Rachel said quietly but her tone was nothing but a calm storm brewing.

"I don't get why. I don't."

"It was your eyes Quinn. It was always your eyes. Come on lets go." Rachel said

The rest of the time in the mall was spent getting everyone else presents. It was quiet between them both more than usual. The only talking that was done was when they needed an opinion or to choose between things. The whole time Quinn was thinking what Rachel meant by her eyes it took all her thoughts and that was the only thing running through her mind.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was silence none the less. The car ride was quiet and the shuffling of all the Christmas presents they gotten moving around in the car. Rachel didn't look angry but more like a quiet bomb. Quinn wondered if that storm behind the brunette was directed towards her. They reached her house all too quickly and Quinn only had the bravery to say thank you quickly and get out the car. Of course Rachel was herself and got out the car to help with the bags as she handed them over to Quinn.

Quinn felt odd as she quickly walked to her house and opened the door. She placed the bags on her floor. When she stood up she faced the mirror and for the first time she saw her hair and she saw her eyes. Without a second thought she opened the door and rushed to Rachel's car. The brunette was just about to sit in the car as Quinn skidded right in front of her.

"Quinn what- hmph!"

The blonde reached out, grabbed Rachel pulling her into a tight hug and holding her. Quinn nuzzled her head into Rachel's neck and stood there. The best part was it didn't feel awkward, it didn't feel weird. It just felt right. Rachel didn't push her away, didn't tell her to go, and didn't tell her she screwed up. And when Rachel's arms without no hesitation came around her waist and held her close, Quinn knew it. She knew it and there was no doubting it.

"I get it and I acted like an ass."

Rachel pulled her arms tighter around Quinn "You just got scared."

"Still was an ass thing of me to do."

"You never told me if you liked your present."

"I adore it." Quinn said

"I'm glad."

Quinn pulled back, reluctantly and looked at Rachel. The same brown eyes she saw on the first day were still there. They smiled and left each other. Quinn walked back into the house and pulled her bags of presents up to her room. She let the drop again as she sat in front of her vanity.

For once Quinn thought she would be brave so that's why she ran and that's she just grabbed Rachel. so many times Quinn wished for someone to be different to just let her be Quinn. Apparently her wish had come true because now she was sure she had Rachel.

It was odd and it was weird because this isn't supposed to be like this. Rachel should hate her. Should be trying to take her down a peg or two. Put her in her place and she doesn't want that. Rachel never wanted that. Rachel would have never even met Quinn if she at the time wasn't hell bent on trying to knock the brunette down.

It was something Rachel didn't know yet and it saw something Quinn had just found out just a few minutes before. Her eyes were many things and one of the things she knew was that even through her cold façade her eyes would always show what she really meant.

The only thing with that was that she was sure she always looked away, that whenever she talked to Rachel her eyes diverted at pivotal moments. But somehow, someway Rachel saw and she stood.

Rachel stood.

Because when Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and she saw her reflection she saw something she had never seen before and it did scare her. It scared her at the mall when she felt like she wanted to cry. It was all too much and then Rachel said it and it was something she could not get out of her head.

She saw something much more than she could have ever imagined.

She didn't how to feel about it, she knew it was happening and she didn't know what that meant for her. She knew she couldn't stop it because she felt it. She noticed it today and there was no taking that back.

Quinn Lucy Fabray? The Ice Queen? The Head Bitch In Charge? The Heartless Blonde? These were the many forms of her but now there was a new one.

She saw herself falling for one Rachel Berry, when she saw herself in those dark chocolate eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I know, I know! Quinn has come to the realization of what's happening at least with herself. Really, I'm not an angst writer and I can only write an Oblivious Quinn for so long because if not it just gets old, tiring and frustrating. _

_Yes I know it's Lucy Quinn but…._

_Merry Christmas Eve to everyone if you celebrate it! I have just gotten better from having the flu. Thank Goodness I write chapters ahead. It felt like someone had beat me with a broomstick and left me in the cold. _

_Your comments bring me joy. I'm happy to see that everyone is enjoying. Thank You to everyone who leave there thoughts. Enjoy today!_

_Until Next Time!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Christmas Surprise?**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and Quinn didn't know which place she was going to stay at. Brittany or Santana's? It was a few years ago that they her best friends decided she would stay the night before and be there in the morning to be around family in the morning. Quinn liked it she did, she liked the happy, home feeling and she wished her home had been the same way too.

But it never was and Quinn learned that all too early something no child should ever have to go through. It was something she promised herself when the time came. That her children would never feel what she felt. That empty feeling, the feeling of never being good enough. The feeling of pure rejection.

Then there was Rachel too. The brunette had told her that she was welcome along with her friends but how would her dads react? How would they perceive Quinn? It wasn't like her and Rachel hit off. It took Rachel basically upping her for the blonde to come to her senses. Then she knew, she knows Brittany will take one look at her and instantly notice the change in her.

Quinn was just a bit scared if she were to be honest with herself. She didn't know what this meant to her what so ever. Did this make her gay? Make her bisexual? She didn't really care about others. Her two best friends were together or she thinks they are, she hasn't talked them for a bit so she doesn't if there official or not yet.

Maybe it was just Rachel. Maybe it was just her and the way she was. Quinn was broken from her thoughts when she heard her bell ring from the front door. She sighed and slipped out of her bed.

But the person at the door was nothing she was expecting.

"I know weird right?"

"Very."

He shrugs "Thought we could talk, if that's okay. Haven't really done much of that."

"Yeah sure, come on in Puck."

If for nothing Quinn was not expecting him out of all people to be here.

"How are you?" Quinn asked they seated at her kitchen island

"She's pregnant. For sure, for sure." Puck bluntly says

"Have you told Rachel?"

At this Puck glances up and quirks a brow "Would you tell Rachel you had a one night stand and got pregnant?"

Quinn muses to herself as long as R-…..Quinn didn't even know she could blush so hard or that her train of thought could wander so far.

"I-I Would. Rachel is understanding and great."

Puck looks at Quinn for a long moment and just stares. He was sure a few weeks back the girl standing before him almost wanted to strangle his best friend. But now she stood there with a red face. Which he thought was odd because it wasn't that hot in the house. He knew how great Rachel was but she never played around with his future, always making sure to keep him on track.

"You know she warned me about this, knew how I was. Now I'm just afraid of disappointing her."

Quinn didn't know what to say so she passed a glass of water and waited for Puck to continue.

"Like fuck Quinn I'm going to be a dad. That kid is mine and Lauren is letting me be a part of its life. Well she kinda threated me too but I mean I was going to be there for it regardless. I mean I made a promise to you. And I least want to do something right by you too."

Quinn perked up at that and shook her head "Puck don't do right by me. Do right by your child. Do it because you want to."

"I do, I do. It's just scary you know?"

"It'll be okay, Puck."

The mohawked boy smiled and then furrowed his brow "Whoa. You totally cut your hair. Hot."

"Puckerman."

Puck put his arms up in a plea "Sorry, sorry."

"So why are you really here?" Quinn asked her eyebrow rising

At this Puck smiled but it wasn't just a regular smile. Not the smile he uses to get into someone pants. No this smile, the one he wore ever so often one that looked so similar to another brunette she knows. This was that Puckerman smile.

"My Jewish American Princess told me she invited you over for Christmas tomorrow."

"She did."

Puck nodded "She's letting you in you know."

"What?"

"Rachel. She doesn't let anyone come inside that house unless she has some sort of trust in you. I mean I've been catching up with her. So far it's only been her two other best friends and me."

"Really? But she sounds pretty popular?"

Puck scoffed and then stood up out of the stool "Quinn. You should know that being popular doesn't mean people know your life."

"Wow. Insightful much?"

"Totally, anyway just wanted to let you know that. But you should come or stay over for Christmas morning at Rachel's. I'll be there from tonight on. It'll be fun."

"Wait, No. Why did you really come here puck?"

"Puck does what he wants. No reasons needed." He smiled and with a short wave he walked out the door.

Quinn stood there for a minute or so mulling over what just happened. Thinking about what she would do, she looked down at her phone that was on the counter. Rachel and her had become much closer than she would have ever imagined but it was still staying over someone's house she had never been to before. At least with Brittany and Santana she knew what to expect.

Shaking her head she pulled up Santana's number and dialed, she was instantly met with a giggling Brittany that didn't surprise her very much. They talked for a bit and Quinn brought up the invitation of Rachel's. Without even finishing Brittany squealed yes and that was all that was needed for Santana's decision. They agreed they would be over at Rachel's in the afternoon and would spend the rest of the day there.

Quinn decided she would pack all that she needed now and head over to Santana's place and spend the night at her house since Brittany would already be there. I guess it slipped her mind that Santana didn't really have parents either. They weren't a drunk and fraud like hers but they were never really around. Brittany and Quinn had spent many holidays at Santana's for that very reason.

She spent the rest of the time packing everything she would need. Not like her father was around he was probably in some foreign country with god knows how many hookers. Frannie…well she didn't know how to feel about her sister. She would probably get the usual postcard and some apology scribbled on the front.

Nothing New.

But there was a soft knock on her door and Quinn froze because the only people in this his house was herself and her mother. Unless there was a ghost here to kill her which is highly unlikely. Again there was another soft knock and Quinn had to calm herself down. If there was a fight she could handle it. If words were thrown at her she could take it. If blames, insults and stories were yelled at her she could take it.

She was Quinn Fabray, she could do anything.

"Quinn? May I come in?"

Quinn felt her heart stop and for some reason she didn't know how to make it start again until her lungs were screaming at her to breathe before she died. She raked her eyes over her bed and her packed bags. She was going to leave in a few minutes anyway, might as well get it over with. With a shuddery breath she told her mother to come into her room, the one place that sort of felt like her own.

"I…I just wanted to talk."

Quinn straightened her back and kept her eyes void of anything "Okay."

Judy sighed and rubbed her hands together she wasn't sure how to start off "I don't know where to start but- but I need you to know that as of today I am making a change. For me. For…for you too."

Quinn felt that this was the most heart attack inducing thing she could ever go through. Her mother was standing before her, not drunk and completely sober in for what seemed liked years. No blood shot red eyes, no smell of whatever bottle was her choice. No swaying, no muttering and no anger. Quinn stood quiet because she had no idea what to say, what do you say to someone who has been absent for so long?

"There isn't much to say and I know that. And I know that you're leaving to go to Santana's right?" Judy shook her head "Anyway, I am going into rehab tomorrow morning and I won't be back for a bit. But I just wanted to let you know."

"What?" Quinn eyes widened and she felt too much at once

"I won't tell you how much I messed up that will come later but I just… God" Judy looked up to the ceiling trying stop the tears and then back down to her daughter. A daughter that practically raised herself. She shuffled in her pocket and took out a picture "It's been a long time, too long. And- And that's my fault but I want you to see me like this again at some point."

Quinn stood stock still as she felt the picture in her hand as her mother walked out of her room. Her mouth was agape and she was sure she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She peered down at the picture in her hand and silently more tears began to form.

It was years ago before the life she knew and what she was taught came crashing down. It was her and her mother and they weren't even looking at the photo and it was probably Frannie who took the picture. It was a sunny day and they were in the backyard, the swing set in the background in front of trees. Quinn was standing in front of her mother, wearing a yellow summer dress her hair flipping in the wind. Judy were a peach summer dress and was leaning over to little Quinn. In Judy's hands laid her prom queen crown and was placing it on Quinn's head. Quinn was looking up to her mother with a proud smile and beaming eyes. And the only thing that showed in Judy's eyes were happiness, unconditional love and pride.

A single tear slipped down Quinn's face as she whispered "I don't know if I can."

Quinn placed the photo inside her jacket and wiped her hand over the single tear that fell. She grabbed her bags and rushed out the door. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel, not now, not before Christmas. She didn't know how to feel. She had dreamed and hoped for this for years and now that it is here it almost seems too good to be true.

Quinn didn't even realize she was at Santana's door until she felt herself knocking and waiting. In no less than a few seconds Santana was at her door and scowling at Quinn but that face was quickly wiped off when she saw Quinn. The stressed blonde looked up to her best friend and felt tears spring her eyes.

"I think I'm falling for Rachel Berry and I don't know what to think of that and Mother just told me she was going into rehab." Quinn stated through a cracking voice.

Santana's eyes widened because she was expecting many things but she wasn't expecting that. Her thoughts were stopped as she was slightly nudged with a running Brittany who picked up Quinn's bags and chucked them over to a not so prepared Santana. Said tall blonde pulled Quinn into a huge hug and shuffled her towards Santana's room.

Santana tried to clear her mind and Brittany kept sending her looks that said "Get it together now or no sexy times later on." Yeah, the Latina didn't want that, not anytime soon. She placed the bags on her floor and ran a hand through her hair and looked over to two of the most important people in her life.

"Q?" Santana asked

"Mom said she was going to rehab tomorrow something about being better for the both of us.." Quinn sighs "It's too good to be true…after all this time…it's going to be like all the other times."

"Why are you so afraid?" Brittany asks

Quinn shakes her head "Because I've gotten my hopes up way too many times before. To then just be met with shitty fights and things I don't ever want to hear again…"

Santana furrows her brow "You have never told us this before. What did she tell you?"

"Santana…"

"No. You better tell me now Lucy."

Quinn stops her breath and knows there is no stopping this talk "She was the one who made me want to lose all that weight. Called me a fat reject…" Quinn's eyes shine "She was the one who made want to cheat on Finn when she told me he would leave me just like…Russell did.." Quinn laughs humorously "Told me I was a mistake… Can we stop now?"

Brittany worriedly looks to her right and Santana is still, her one hand smoothly on top of Quinn's legs. The other is fisted in the sheets turning white from the death grip she has on the sheets all the while her ears and starting to turn.

"Well you know that bi- Judy. Has a lot of shit to make up for. Because you listen and listen good Fabray. That is bullshit because you are fucking amazing, all right? Finn was obsessed with you and Puck couldn't wait to get into your pants. Only people who got it, can be capable of that shit." Santana ranted her voice ranging from growling to a slight yell.

"What San really means to say is that Judy has some problems that she should had never taken out on you and that you are worth a lot. You're worth it Quinn."

Quinn nods and closes her eyes she knows this or she likes to think she knows. But what do you do when the only person in your life who is supposed to love unconditionally makes you want to run out of the house the minute you wake up?

"Hey, you said something about Rachel too." Brittany says

Quinn dejectedly looked up and it almost broke Santana with the pain she saw behind those eyes. If it was one thing she hated most it was seeing Quinn broken into shambles. Really, Quinn was strong and Santana admired that and wished the girl didn't have to be so strong. Having to hide, having to put up a front.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Quinn whispered

Brittany confusingly looked at Santana who wore a similar expression their thoughts were answered when Quinn continued to talk.

"I'm falling for the girl I had tormented for a week. She doesn't need me for anything, she doesn't want me for anything. I'm not used to that but she doesn't make me feel…Gosh, she just makes me feel. So much…does this make me gay? I don't know…I just…" Quinn heaved in a breath "I'm falling for Rachel Berry San and I don't know what to do, Britt."

Brittany's chin was quivering because more than anything she wanted Quinn to be happy. She knows that Santana and Quinn try to hide things from her and she appreciates it she does but she wishes she would talk to them more because things like this happens and she doesn't know how to make it better sometimes. So she grabs Quinn once again laying her head on her lap and running her fingers through the head cheerios hair.

Santana on the other hand is going to go insane. Really, the one who was supposed to be all up Berry was her and instead her best friend is falling for a girl. Said girl helped her get Brittany and now this mess has happened. Santana shakes her head and walks over to the bed grabbing Quinn's legs and putting them on her lap.

"How do you know your falling for her, tell me that." Santana asks quietly.

Quinn swipes away some tears and nibbles on her lip "I always feel pressure. Like I could never be enough or could never do enough. Stupid I know-

"So not stupid. Don't say that." Brittany interjects

"Sorry Britt" Quinn mumbles and then continues "She makes me feel…free. No.. She makes me feel like If I were to fall and break that it wouldn't be the end. That it would be okay because being that is better than… never not doing it."

Brittany smiles down at Quinn because she is sure that Quinn doesn't notice how her face had lit up and was smiling as she talked about Rachel. Rachel might have told her that she was Rachel's light but Rachel is Quinn's light. Something Quinn has needed for a long time, something Santana and her had desperately tried to do but couldn't.

"She's more than you ever thought she could be huh?" Brittany asks.

Quinn nods her head because god that could not have been more true. All she thought of Rachel was someone who wanted the spotlight and popularity for herself but that's farthest from Rachel is. The girl is so much more and then some always doing something that catches Quinn off guard.

"I…Am I gay?" Quinn whispers more to herself than her two best friends.

Santana perks up at this "Do you think you are?"

Quinn huffs out "If I knew would I ask?"

Santana shakes her head "It's a lot harder than just asking yourself Q. Look what I went through.." Santana looks at Brittany and smiles gently "The person I loved was always in front of me and I almost lost her because I was afraid. I knew that I was gay and didn't want that…"

Brittany shakes her head "You don't need labels either Quinn. It could just be Rachel and who she is. Who knows, a guy could come along and you could fall for him too. Or you could be just be gay for Rachel that works too."

Santana and Quinn shared a wide eyed look because really leave it to Brittany to make them both speechless.

"I don't think it matters Q. Fuck it, you're falling for Rachel Berry. Who gives a shit?"

"Quinn. Have you ever noticed how much lighter you feel around Rachel? I feel that way with San."

Quinn furrows her brow "That's how I feel all the time, Britt."

Brittany then shrugs "Then you shouldn't worry. Rachel like lady parts, do something that makes you happy, okay? Me and San love you either way."

"Yeah so on a scale from one to ten how bad do you want to get into those Berries?"

Quinn blushes furiously "Santana!"

"I say about a nine." Brittany answers

This makes Santana and Quinn snap their neck to Brittany who just looks between them, bug blue eyes shifting.

"What? Rachel has it and if it weren't because I loved San I would have said ten but that wouldn't be fair. Santana can only ever be my ten. Quinn you're like a nine too."

"Thank you Britt." Quinn mumbles trying to control the heat on her face and then she laughs, purely laughs "I love you both. Thank you."

At that Santana puts her hand up and shoves Quinn feet off and walks to her T.V to see up their movie marathon. Brittany claps excitedly and rushes down the stairs to get the popcorn. Santana makes sure to get extra blankets because between them three they were major blanket hogs and Quinn was number one. It happened more than once were Santana kicked her because the Latina had woken up freezing with Quinn huddled under a damn cocoon.

After a few minutes they all huddled up against Santana headboard. A silent agreement between Santana and Brittany that Quinn would stay in the middle and they would just mush her between them both. They did this every year and then every year they would head to Brittany's house. Only this year after Brittany's they would spend it with Rachel and all three were excited to be there.

* * *

Almost every year Quinn would end up getting some kind of new Duck from the Pierce family. It had almost come to the point that Brittany wanted to get her a pet duck but Quinn was more of a cat person. So she had politely declined the thought of that but right now she is driving Rachel's house which is she so not nervous for.

Well maybe a little.

The most thoughtful thing she got was a friendship bracelet she had made with Santana and Brittany when they were just in elementary school. Turns out Brittany had kept them safe all these years and put each one of theirs in a picture frame with a little note on the back.

"_Dear Quinnie,_

_Don't worry I won't let anyone I still call you that sometimes. This was around the start of one the greatest friendships ever made. I love you so much and you will totally be the godmother to me and San's children. But don't tell her that and don't tell her that I'm totally going to be the one to propose to her either. Oh and on the back of this, is the note you'll let San steel from you so she won't wonder what I wrote. Our secret? _

_Love,_

_Britt._

Quinn shook her head and then turned to Santana, her present was a future date to get a tattoo. Quinn is hesitant too because well it's a tattoo is permanent but if it's about their friendship than she would never think twice about it. She got hefty gift cards to one of her favorite bookstores. People can say whatever about Santana Lopez but Quinn knows that girl would do anything for her and for that she will always cherish her.

But she can't help but laugh as Santana scowls at her. Quinn Fabray must say that out of all these years the best thing was seeing the one and only Santana Lopez wearing a hideous Christmas sweater complete with Santa, Reindeer and ducks. Oh and it came with a hat but it had seemingly disappeared.

"Shut it, Fabray and drive."

So Quinn does and watches as Brittany looks at Santana with so much love. Someday Quinn hopes she can have that too. Someone who will look at her and just be happy. Happy to have her and what they have. That Quinn will never have to doubt herself or the relationship she is in.

_One day,_ Quinn thinks to herself.

With what feels like seconds they end up at Rachel's house which is impressive to say the least. With a fairly big garage and driveway while parking Quinn can hear squeals mixed with laughter and it brings a smile to her face. No sooner than getting out of the car the door to the Berry's pops open and out comes Rachel and Blaine running getting chased by Puck and Dani with silly string.

Rachel looks up and smiles "Quinn you made it!" Rachel turns and sees that her two chasers will not be stopping and then she turns back to see she is going to collide with Quinn "Turn, turn!" Quinn feel herself spinning as Rachel grabs her and throws them both onto the snow below.

"Rach! What are you doing! Get up, get up!" Blaine yells picking up both girls

With swift moves Santana marches up to Puck and knees him right in the groin making the boy grunt loudly and fall to the floor immediately. Everyone then stops and looks to the situation, surprised.

"That was for Quinn." Santana shrugs and turns to everyone else "What? You can't tell me he didn't deserve that. He'll be fine. What's up Berries!"

Quinn only smiles because really its Christmas and its already maddening there shouldn't be anything bringing down this day. Brittany helps puck back up and Rachel takes them all inside the house.

Its feels like a home. A warm home filled with love. Is what Quinn notices first.

"Look we know it's Christmas and all but you four need to calm down! Animals Hiram! I'm telling you!" Leroy Berry yells oblivious to all the teens staring at him. "They are making my hair go grey sooner than I have ever wanted! Ki- Oh, hello." Leroy Berry stops in his tracks to be met with the teenagers he had been told would be here, just well, not right now.

"Honey maybe you should have looked up first, hm? Hello, you three must be Quinn, Santana and Brittany?" Hiram chides as he walks up to the girls.

"Hello, Mr. Berries." The three say at the same time earning laughs from the brunettes behind them.

"No, No don't make feel older, Its Leroy and Hiram, please." Leroy says shaking his head.

Quinn looks between both men and a different kind of warmth fills her heart as the one she sees as Leroy is carrying a white mug with a Santa hat on his head, the end bopping as he speaks. Hiram is dressed but the only thing sticking out is the shirt he is wearing under the cardigan he is wearing. It's a big reindeer that has seemed like it has crashes and the words read "Oh deer!"

"So we have presents for you!" Rachel says happily dragging them all to the living room.

The three cheerios look at each other in astonishment because they weren't expecting anything but of course they should have known better about the three in front of them, especially Rachel.

Nobody seemed happier than Santana when Rachel got the tall blonde dancer a baby duck, named daffy with a little blue bow tie wrapped around its neck. Quinn was relieved it wasn't her who got the pet duck but she was happy for Brittany who looked like a kid at the candy store.

"It was a rescue. The mother had been hurt by a car and the babies were sent to a shelter. I found out and told Rachel. Who thought it was the perfect gift for you and since you have a yard big enough. Well, like I said perfect." Blaine said cheerily

A teary Brittany cuddling her baby duck said thank you, over and over again.

"Oh and miss badass over here. Rachel thought with the way you always threaten everyone we would give you nun chucks and a pass to a shooting Range. Just so you can add those two things for your list of threats." Dani said handing over the pass to a wide eyed, gleeful Santana. Who suspiciously nodded thanks and walked quite quickly to the bathroom.

Puck was going to say something but the stare he got was enough from him to look back down and be done with that. Everyone started to chat among themselves when Quinn felt a hand on her wrist and she looked up to be met with Rachel. She followed the girl as they moved to a little secluded corner that they were still with everyone but had a little privacy too.

"This, Well this is for you."

Quinn watched in awe as a small present that was wrapped was handed to her. It was carefully wrapped and there was a neatly placed bow in the corner. Right smack in the middle was her name in a little sticky note, with a reindeer.

"You didn't have get me anything, Rach. Well more than you have."

Rachel scowled playfully "Just open it, Fabray."

Quinn bashfully smiled and with careful pulls and tears she opened the present. There was no surprise because the paper was only wrapped a brown cardboard box. Quinn sighed and then went on to cutting open the tape on each side. She was then met with tissue paper and foam pebbles. With her patience running thin she quickly took off the tissue and foam.

What stared back at her kept her in awe.

So much awe that she was frozen because out of all things for someone to get her, it was this. Something she had only dreamed about getting. Rachel could have gotten her some generic gift like perfume, clothes or even a gift card. But what was in her hands was far, far off anything she could ever imagined. That she can't even believe how the brunette before even got her hands on it.

"R-Rachel, how… how did you get this?" Quinn stammered out eyes still glued to her gift.

"Daddy knows some people, who know some people. Do you like it?"

Quinn shakes her head "I can't-I can't have this Rachel. This is so much. Maybe too much."

"You deserve it."

Quinn snaps her head up and all she sees is Rachel. Rachel with her soft smile, giggling at Quinn's antics. Her head titled to the side almost analyzing the blonde in front of her as the blonde is doing to the brunette in front of her. Quinn thinks this moment feels like when she would wake up as a kid on Christmas morning and the first thing she could think of is presents. So she runs down to see them all but then the best feeling comes when you're with your family and everything is perfect. The laughing, the jokes, the sound of paper being ripped that's accompanied by cheerful squeals.

"You got me a signed copy of Alice in wonderland."

"Yes I did."

So Quinn does the logical thing that comes to her mind and punches Rachel in the arm. Which gathers a few stares and bunched eyebrows. Then she launches forward and just impales Rachel with a hug because god, she just wants to keep this person in front of her forever. For some reason god decided she needed Rachel in her life. For some reason Quinn doesn't want to let her go. She doesn't want to let this moment go because for the first time in a long time Quinn feels loved.

Loved not in romantic way but just loved as a person. Of just who she is and what she can be. Loved by someone who doesn't even know how they are breaking down her walls day by day. So maybe that's the reason she's falling for Rachel Berry.

The moment is soon over when Puck decided to throw silly string at everyone causing Leroy to almost have aneurysm. The rest of the teenagers learn a little more of Puck then they would like when Leroy starts ranting about the mohawked boy when he was young. Which causes Rachel to jerk her head back and just crumble to the floor in laughter. Leaving a bewildered Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

The real reason Puck ended up with Mohawk was because of Rachel. She had wanted to cut his hair but did a little more than she liked. Then cried because she felt bad so Puck decided on that day to sport a Mohawk. The stories continued on like when Puck pushed Rachel into the pool by accident because a lizard had crawled onto his foot. Or when Rachel cleaned Pucks boo boo because he had fallen from a monkey bar trying to walk on top of it.

When Leroy was going onto his next story, Puck jumped out of nowhere and threw the rest of silly string at him. Making Hiram laugh in the process at a furious looking Leroy and a smirking Puck who quickly stopped and sat down when Leroy gave him the evil eye.

Quinn thought this what a family should be like no matter how odd or dysfunctional because for the people in front of her it worked. There was nothing but love within this house. It felt warm, inviting and open. That here anyone could be anything they wanted and they wouldn't be judged.

"Hey, blondie, can we talk?" Hiram said playfully nudging his head towards the kitchen.

Quinn nodded and started to get nervous as great as it felt within this house she had not forgotten what had happened in the beginning of the school year. Of course Rachel had told her Dad's, who wouldn't? So maybe this is where she gets the ninth degree because Quinn thinks she really does deserve it.

"Quinn Fabray, the beautiful girl who tormented my daughter for a week." Hiram said placing his arms across the island in the kitchen. "Or as Rachel liked to put it 'the most beautifully misunderstood girl, I will prove her wrong Dad's, I will.' She even gave us the evil eye."

Quinn stood still for a minute and just stared at the man before her. He and Rachel looked alike, the smile, the brown eyes even the completion of their skin. She got her humor from the man standing before her but Rachel got her stubbornness and strength from the man that was currently in the living room, Leroy. A perfect mix.

"I didn't know her, Mr. Berry and that was where I went wrong. I won't make excuses but I will forever regret thinking Rachel was a bad person. She is one of the best people I have in my life now."

Hiram smiled and Quinn noticed his eyes glossed over when he looked away and then back at the blonde before him. He laughed and laughed some more and then looked at Quinn again.

"Well, tell me Quinn, did she prove you wrong?"

"She proves me wrong every single day, Mr. Berry."

Hiram smiled and grunted his approval taking Quinn with him back into the living room with the others. He whispered in her ear that she should refer to him as Hiram or else she wouldn't be allowed in the house anymore, which earned a chuckle from him.

Coming into the room was more than comical, Rachel was evilly telling baby Puck stories to which the badass was trying to deny every chance he got. Blaine seemed to enjoy it and Dani was laughing along. Leroy was sitting with wide eyes and saw Hiram and instantly walked to the man mumbling something about hot chocolate, to which Hiram only scuttled Quinn into the room and walked off with his husband.

Quinn laughed as Rachel stopped her stories and gave the poor boy a break for once. They soon fell into an easy silence when Dani brought up the great idea to play Monopoly to which Blaine groaned and Rachel laughed. Puck ran up the stairs like a mad man and came back down with the game like a little kid who got the best candy.

"I'm totally the money bag cause I gots that." Santana said swiping the little player out of the box.

"I want to be the dog!"

"I'm the car!"

"Wheelbarrow!"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and shared a silent laugh as they watched their friends battle over everything. Then a few moments later Leroy and Hiram came out with two trays filled with big white mugs. Quinn watched amused as all teenagers quickly stilled leaving the unholy trinity befuddled.

"Oh so now you all calm down when you see your drug, Fascinating."

"Don't listen to Leroy, girls do you want some hot chocolate? Its Leroy's recipe." Hiram said placing the trays down and smacking Pucks hand as he tried to grab a mug.

"Totally." Brittany simply answered taking her mug cheerily.

"Well why don't you guys put off that game for a bit? We have the fire pit out back, it looks beautiful out." Leroy said taking the trays back.

"It's all up to you guys." Rachel said sipping her hot chocolate.

Everyone nodded and Leroy handed out some thick quilts to keep themselves warm. With some select few comments Puck earned himself a nice stay with Blaine. Dani refused to share and had her own quilt to herself and she was cozy smirking at a Puck who wanted to choke her. Brittany and Santana wanted to keep Quinn with them but the blonde had seen enough times what happens under blankets.

Scarring her eyes, that's what.

Rachel had shook her head and pulled Quinn down next to her and threw the blanket around them. It was warm, beautiful and festive. The Berry's house had been nothing but inviting the whole entire time and she couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas. Santana and Quinn didn't have to feel out of place and Brittany's family wouldn't harass them about new organic things to try out. It was the happiest time Quinn has had in a long time and it was something she was genuinely proud to say.

"Thank you, Rachel." Quinn whispered through the soft chatter taking place

"Christmas is about giving Quinn. There's no need to say thank you."

Quinn chuckled "I know there's no need, it's a want. My want."

"Well then yo-"

"Jewbabe! You and Q are sitting under the mistletoe! Kiss!"

Quinn craned her head and scowled at Puck who was leering with his trademark smirk. She then looked over to Santana who looked smug as ever and then to a very happy Brittany. Dani was watching and Blaine was just shaking his head. The Mr. Berries were amused and Quinn could feel a flush leave her cheeks. But then, well…

"Hey Rachel?" Quinn whispered leaning to the right,

"Yes Quinn?"

"Look over there." Quinn said making the brunette turn her cheek to the left.

Quickly the blonde took in a deep breath through all the commotion and kissed Rachel right on the cheek making the brunette yelp. Quinn just laughed mostly out of nerves because she can't believe she really just did that. Looking up through her lashes she caught Santana mouthing "Prude."

Quinn looked over to Rachel who was just smiling widely and sticking her tongue out at a very disappointed Puck. Hiram and Leroy got everyone back to focusing and went on to tell embarrassing stories about Rachel, then Dani and when Blaine thought he was safe they broke the story when he thought super glue was his hair gel.

No one stood quiet for that one.

As the night went on Quinn didn't notice how she had leaned into Rachel or how Rachel had put an arm around her waist. It was so natural that no one really noticed. Eventually they went back inside to play monopoly but not after Blaine deiced to terrorize Hiram for the embarrassing story.

This is what Quinn missed. That feeling she used to get when she opened presents as a kid on Christmas morning. The laughter, the smiles and nonstop happy feeling. Right here and right now is what she felt tenfold

This day in itself was the best present she could have ever gotten.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

_To all of you that celebrate it and surprise! This is my gift to you all, an extra chapter! A jumbo chapter at that but I didn't want to break them off in two. I tried my best to capture the feeling of Christmas in here. Not so much about the presents but the people around you and the memories. I hope everyone's day today goes happily and merrily.I'm festive. What can I say?_

_A lot happened here and I bet you guys were waiting for that kiss huh? Nope. _

_Ah, thank you gllover22! Thank you to everyone, really. _

_Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying._

_Until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Snow Angels **

* * *

If it was one thing Rachel hated it was being awoken before she had to be up. Yes her daily routine was early but waking up any earlier was just not part of her day. Sighing, the brunette gets up and groans to see that the time only reads five in the morning. Inhaling a breath Rachel tells herself that it's just the day's way of saying "Take your time, today."

Walking to her bathroom Rachel cringes at the mess that her hair is. Her dream must have consisted of putting her finger in a socket because her brown locks were a mess.

After an agonizing fifteen minutes her hair is in a ballerina worthy ponytail.

Turning on the light from her room she walks to her closest and takes out her workout clothes. The air is slowly getting colder and her runs are getting longer along with the new additions to her morning routine. Putting on her joggers, running shoes and windbreaker with such quickness she doesn't realize the person standing at the doorway.

"Rachel."

Whipping her head around and her eyes wide as saucers Rachel scowls at the person before becoming surprised to see who is really standing there. Early mornings doesn't really mix well with most people, letting alone the one standing in front of her right now.

"Danielle!" Rachel scolds her heart almost flying out of her chest.

"Oh bringing out the big guns and using my full name?"

"Oh did you want me to use the other three that are missing?" Rachel says sarcastically

"Rach" Dani sighs "Why are you up? Why are you going out now? It's like thirty degrees out."

Rachel stares at her best friend before going on into her room and finding her iPod. It's one of the best part of her days. She wraps the device around her upper bicep and puts one of the earbuds in.

"Dani, I love you, please don't worry." Rachel says softly placing a tender kiss to the girl's cheek and putting in the other ear bud and making her way out the door.

Dani holds back all her feelings and mumbles "I have to worry. If you won't."

If Rachel would have stayed for a few seconds longer she would have heard it.

It might be early morning and the sun is still coming up so most of Ohio is still hiding in the shadows but its peaceful. They way houses look like their sleeping the way the wind blows in the calm air without the bustle of the cars in the small roads. No worries, no thoughts, nothing.

_It's perfect_ Rachel thinks, She loves the feel of the cold on her skin and she runs with everything she has. It's only her and her mind. Her body is her machine and she can push it as far as she wants and each day she tweaks it. The way her feet hit the pavement and she can feel the spring in her run she before she plows forward. She can hear the music in her ear as the song starts to soften and the beat starts to slow and then it's quiet. All she can hear is her breaths, her own heart beating its own tune and the stomping of her feet being the steady rhythm behind her own song.

Then the beat comes rushing back in and the song goes into its crescendo.

A beaming smile takes over Rachel's face and she surges forward into a sprint.

Yes, in the mornings Rachel Berry listens to no one and moves to the sound of her own song.

* * *

"Okay wait, no. You both need to change. Like now." Blaine says observing the two before him.

"Why can't we were this? We like it! Its-

"It's comfortable. And goes well with the feeling of homemade hot chocolate!" Rachel finishes for Dani.

Blaine was the best guy friend Rachel could have ever asked for honestly. He had a very calming effect on her and he was the brother she always wanted. Though they never really get into the whole big brother and big sister thing because they both like to think they were born at the same time, as fraternal twins.

It's a Rachel and Blaine thing.

Then Dani came along. So now they were each triplets born at the same time.

Nothing could really separate them.

Well, hypothetically speaking because it looked like Blaine was about to have an aneurism because of the outfit that was laid in front of him. He liked to looked presentable at all times with just a little of his own flair. He toned on the bow ties after Dani and Rachel had a rant about him having every color in the rainbow.

He didn't make that pun at them.

"You two drive me incredibly insane you know that?" Rachel said more to herself than anyone around her

Both Dani and Blaine stared at Rachel for just a moment, admiring the big smile that took over her face. She was their savoir in a sense, their own personal knight and they could never see their lives without her. That was just a fact for them if the tattoos they each had didn't represent the loyalty they felt towards each other then it was the pure love that shown through each of their eyes.

"Why are you both staring at me as if I had stepped out into the universe for the first time and was a mere child going to her very first day of school?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two.

Blaine shook his head from his thoughts and smiled "Nothing, Rach. I think I was just being a diva this morning." He said quickly taking off his sleep shirt and putting on the one he was criticizing earlier "There. Perfect." He stated proudly.

"Yes, thanks for making something so simple so complicated." Dani muttered

"Hey!"

"You both should know to never go into the field blind. One must always be at their best you know. Now come let's get hot chocolate from Dads!" Rachel said winking at them both and bounding down towards the stairs.

"What would we do without her?" Dani muses

"Be completely lost." Blaine replies wistfully

And within a few moments a ruckus was heard downstairs and the tell-tale signs of Rachel laughing and singing were heard as her father's fought with her to quiet down. Their fight was soon lost as Blaine and Dani came bounding down the stairs, adding to Rachel's song.

"Hiram, these are not children. These are beasts." LeRoy said franticly trying to get them to calm down "We can just get duct tape you know. Tie them down."

"LeRoy, I'm sure that's considered child abuse." Hiram mused looking at the sight before him.

Rachel was singing on the top of her lungs while Blaine tried to get his gel from Dani who was pushing Rachel to run. It was their holiday break, they had to mess with each other just so happens Dani was the mastermind behind certain things. In turn they started to hum and harmonize the sound of jaws approaching the beach.

Hiram could only laugh out loud when they ended up in a cat and mouse run, with Blaine trying to catch them and instead jumping over the table. Dani squealed in horror throwing the gel at Rachel. The brunette did a double take and then dashed for the kitchen, throwing the gel to Leroy.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelped as she felt Blaine grab her around the waist.

"My dear children if you don't calm down" he paused eyeing them all "No hot chocolate."

Instantly he was met with three head snaps accompanied with the dears in headlight expression. Which took the poor tall man by surprise it was no news in the Berry home that Leroy's infamous hot chocolate was amazing. It was homemade and the kids before him always loved it since he could remember. Within seconds all three sat in the barstools, hands on the kitchen island.

Just like they did when they were younger. Some things never change.

Just then a knock was heard lightly but all the same there. Rachel looked towards Dani who shrugged and Blaine who sported a smirk. She then looked up to see both her father's looking at her and nodding their heads towards the door. Rachel shakes her head because really she is always the one to open the door. Fixing her sweater lightly and her pants she opens the door.

And maybe for a few seconds she felt everything stop because the girl standing before her wasn't supposed to be here. Rachel had something else planned and this really wasn't in her day, in her plan, what so ever.

"I just wanted to surprise you…I think I broke you. Rachel?" Quinn asks hazel eyes roaming the girl before her.

Rachel shakes her head "Quinn! I-I, Apparently I can't form coherent sentences, I'm sorry, quick come in, its cold out."

The blonde walks into the familiar loving house already getting the same feeling she had last time. Only this time there isn't as much hustle and bustle.

Little did she know.

Rachel grabs Quinn's coat and hangs it up still trying to real her mind in that Quinn had come to surprise her. She knew that Quinn could be a frozen wall, after forzen wall. That one thing could set off the blonde really she should know after her week of torments. Which none of them did anything except to annoy her. So to have her here is something big because all Rachel wanted to do was to show Quinn that people can be different.

"Did you want some hot chocolate? Everyone is in the kitchen." Rachel asks

"I didn't come at a bad time did I? Because if I did-"

"Quinn."

"Rachel?"

"I'm going to get the hot chocolate and you can sit there wh-"

"Darling she gets it. We didn't get to spend much time together did we honey?" Leroy says happily making his way over to Quinn.

"No, Mr- I mean Leroy."

"Beautiful isn't she, Hiram?" Leroy happily says hugging the nervous girl.

"Quinn I don't think I ever told you how great your hair looked, it's amazing!" Blaine says getting off his stool.

"Oh man you just ruffled the gay man's feathers."

"Hey!" All three men in the house shout

Rachel eyes Dani and the other brunette just gives Rachel an apologetic look while Rachel scowls a little bit more. Really there house must be the most hated house in Ohio, not two gay people but five. Together they really don't pay attention the looks, stares and remarks. As much as her father are nice they don't like being pushed into a corner.

Really when her Dad is a lawyer and her Daddy a judge people don't want to mess with that.

But when you tell them that they have certain feathers in a bunch it is a very soft spot. Rachel is lucky enough to have three and so Dani should know by now to not say anything that makes them feel…Ruffled.

But she does it anyway.

"So anyway, me and your father are going to get some things for tonight. Will you all be alright?" Hiram asks eyeing each and every teenager in front of him though he knows they are good, he just gets a thrill out of it.

"Dads." Dani groans.

"Okay, okay. Were gone! Beasts!" Leroy mock yells and grabs Hiram by the hand dragging him to the front door.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asks as they all stand together looking at the door that has long closed.

"Yes?" Blaine replies

"Does he really think of you as beasts?" Quinn asks because she is just getting a lot of bad memories thinking of her…Russel.

Rachel laughs and then looks over to Quinn who has a far off look in her face. Rachel thinks for a few seconds and then stops her laughter and turns Quinn to face her. Sometimes Rachel forgets that Quinn had a different life than hers, that sometimes what may come as a joke to her and her family could be quite the opposite for Quinn.

"Hey your highness?" Rachel says and Quinn looks to her "It's a joke okay? An insider. When we were younger we got into a big fight. They were doing beauty and the beast at the school and we each wanted to be beasts. My Dad, Leroy, get a kick out of reminding us that."

"Really?" Quinn asks the begging of a soft smile taking on her face

"Yeah, want to see the pictures of us in costume?" Blaine states already hauling them to the living room.

"But isn't there only one other person to switch out?"

Dani scoffs "With us? You get all three. Well, for that there was."

All sitting down Rachel has the best stories running through her head and she looks over at Quinn who has this shine in her eye. Where she looks so excited to see everything that is before her.

Then Dani pulls out the yearbooks.

"Oh my god. Danielle. Don't do it." Blaine says his eyes going wide.

"Pft. People are going to find these eventually If anyone of us makes it."

Rachel wants to hold in her laugh because this could very well turn into a fight but swiftly and quickly Quinn takes the book out of Dani's hand and places it on her lap. Pulling a deep breath she straightens her shoulders and looks to the three in front of her. Rachel is amazed how quick Quinn can pose herself.

"I want you all to know that I am trusting you with this information because you have been nothing but kind to me and I wanted to make a new resolution for myself so why not start now" Quinn starts "My real name used to be Lucy. I had big goggle glasses, braces and was overweight. I got bullied, picked on and was alone. The kids used to call me Lucy Caboosey." Quinn tries to even out her breath "It was constant until I reached high school and then I changed."

She looked at the two brunettes she is still a little wary of but she shouldn't be because apparently they take after Rachel and don't look at her differently. Instead they seem to respect her or admire her.

"So what I mean to say is, I won't make fun of you. I just like pictures and love seeing them." She finishes quietly.

Rachel can feel something tug inside her but she doesn't want to let that feeling come in. She's been here before, more times than she would like to remember. But she can't seem to stop it and a part of her thinks she doesn't want to.

Because the girl before her is changing right before her own eyes. No longer as stiff, no longer judging people as they come into her life. Its slight changes but she can see it no matter how little. And the big thing is that she can see how great the blonde before her can and will be. She will be something and Rachel would bet her future on it.

"Okay. You win, BUT, I would like to say that Rachel was just as bad in Elementary school." Blaine says turning away. Rachel knows that he is secretly trying rub away any shine that must have been in his eye. He was always a sucker for these kinds of things.

So as they all sit in the living room running over each and every picture, the stories behind them and moments in them. They can feel something changing within them all though they can't really put their name on it but they can certainly feel it. Rachel watches as Quinn finds the infamous beast photo and laughs at the three of them. They all stand proudly with their suits on and wigs. It was one of their favorite movies till this day watch they movie on the original day it was released.

"You guys really were in all these sports." Quinn states quietly as she goes through the yearbook.

"It was hell." Dani says

Rachel purses her lips and then adds "It wasn't easy. I sort of forced Dani and Blaine to join with me."

"You can't really force us. We wanted to. For you." Blaine added smiling

"So if that meant three practices in one day. Waking up before the birds and going to bed after the owls, we did it. We got really great abs out of it so win-win." Dani shrugs sighing at the memories of that.

"Guys, we have to get ready!" Rachel says shooting up from her spot next to Quinn.

"Shit, shit. Dads are going to be here soon." Blaine adds

Rachel wastes no time in grabbing Quinn and leading her up the stairs calling over her shoulder that she would be the first in the shower, which earned a huff from Dani and mutter from Blaine. Quinn was silently and stoically freaking out.

"I will be right out and then we can- Quinn?" Rachel asks

"Rachel, I can go. You guys have this day planned and I don't want intrude I just wanted to surprise you."

"Why did you want to surprise me?"

Quinn furrows her brow "I just wanted to do something for you or something you would do for me."

Rachel hums and then looks at the blonde who was already intently looking at her. Rachel can never get enough of those Hazel eyes that change with each and every mood she goes into.

"Do you want to spend the New Year with us?"

"Isn't it a family thing?"

Rachel shakes her head "Okay. I want you to be here, that is if you're not doing anything else."

Quinn eyes change as they swirl with something Rachel still has yet to understand.

"Okay." Quinn says

Rachel claps to herself and takes off to get clothes from her closest and sets them out before humming to herself in approval. She then looks to her shoes and scans for the ones that would match the best. It was Blaine's fault that she got so into matching, though it was maybe already there the boy had just made it more prominent. Rachel nods to herself as her outfit is done and then starts to hum to herself as she usually does when she gets ready.

Rachel misses the way Quinn had been looking at her the whole time.

* * *

It was freezing cold.

That was what Rachel thought of first as they sat in the secluded mountain area. Leave it to her fathers who want the best seat in the house, so they would drive an extra thirty minutes out in the cold.

But it was worth it once they got to their spot, there was no one around except for themselves and it was quiet evening, not too much going around. Then again not much happens in Ohio to begin with, especially the Lima area.

The flickering of the fire pit was nice as it glowed the night air and the snow had stopped by now casting a white blanket over everything. The drinks were warm that no around felt the cold seep into their bones. The smell of melting chocolate and roasting marshmallows were around them.

It was rather different than Christmas and there was nothing going around except the chatter between Rachel's family. The brunette looked over towards Quinn who looked mesmerized with the view in front of her. A smirk that didn't leave her face and her eyes were watching intently.

Most days Rachel didn't think about life or what was to come the more she moved the less she had to think. But just sitting here watching the people she loves most is one of the best things she had ever come to know. The way she notices that Blaine and Dani never seriously bicker because at the end of every little fight they send that one look and Rachel knows that their fine.

They way her Daddy looks over everything and remains calm through any situation. The way he calms down her Dad when he starts to get just a little overworked. The way they both look at her when she has accomplished something new. The way they look at Dani and Blaine when they agree for once in their lives,

The biggest person she has come to look at very closely was Quinn. Rachel knows that a lot of people look at the blonde but she knows that they never try to see past her. The way she straightens out her back when she feels threatened. The way her lips part and she shows her smile slowly. They way her eyes shine when she feels that she is wrong or the way her eyes swirl when she's mad. Or the way she struts because she doesn't want anyone near her. How beautiful she looks when she lets her walls down and a laugh escapes her.

Quinn in Rachel's mind is the most beautiful person she has ever come to know. There is nothing like someone who so guarded let their inner self come out because under it all there the true beauty. It's the moment that you realize that they trust you enough for them to show you this side of them. That in itself is the best thing to know. Rachel knows this and she cherishes it with all she has.

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asks gently.

Rachel feels her eyes go wide because she didn't notice that she had been staring at the blonde the whole time. Which makes her cheeks feel warm because no one is supposed to catch her in such moments. Or maybe just maybe she didn't want Quinn to know.

"I'm fine, Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head "Will you take a walk with me?"

Rachel looks over to her little family and she nods when she sees that there in their own little world. Getting up she can feel how strong the occasional wind is which makes her pull her coat a little tighter to her chest. She laughs when Quinn gets stuck in a deep part of snow which said blonde arches an eyebrow.

"You would think being called an Ice Queen would make people think I'm better at this..." Quinn murmurs to herself.

"Maybe you're just thawing out." Rachel mocks taking Quinn by the arm and pulling her out.

This is what Rachel liked the most in moments like these. Where Quinn doesn't need to be perfect, where she's the witty and sometimes clumsy girl. Rachel knows that for a big part of her life she wanted be good at many things but sometimes things change. So if Quinn can do it with the kind of life she has had to deal with then anything could be possible really.

Rachel shakes her inner thoughts all that goes through mind these days is Quinn. As if it wasn't bad enough that Blaine and Dani would joke about it with her. The worst was when Puck wanted to record "The inventible showdown" for his "Spank Bank." Rachel was mostly amused by Pucks use of the word inventible.

"Now you're the one spacing out on me." Quinn laughs

"I am not. See?"

Rachel stops and spins with her hands out and a smirk on her face. Quinn looks on and holds in the smile she feels and shoves Rachel lightly as she walks past. Rachel sighs and fixes her beanie as she catches up to the blonde.

The walk they take is not long but it's still just as pretty. The long tall trees covered with snow and the night sky just looming over everything. It's easy to spot the stars in Ohio where there isn't a lot of pollution covering the sky. The moon is white that it almost looks like an uncovered Oreo center.

For all purposes Rachel knows that she can be a lot sometimes she knows when she is and other times she doesn't even notice. Though what she's about to do might go horribly wrong or maybe horribly right but she is going to do it anyway.

So without any further thoughts she grabs Quinn flings them around in a circle and they both come to a fluffy flop in the snow. Causing Rachel to laugh uncontrollably and Quinn to squeal out her name. The puffs of smoke from the breath fills the area around them as they try to control themselves.

Wasting no more time Rachel starts to make a snow angel and then kicks Quinn lightly until the blonde does the same thing. Stilling their movements until they have stopped, their gloved hands touching ever so closely. Distantly they can hear Dani, Blaine and Rachel's fathers laughing and cackling. The slight shake and pound of the many fireworks going off, the sky filling with different colors. Looking down at her phone Rachel smiles, there walk was longer than expected.

"Happy New Year, Quinn." Rachel softly says

"Happy New Year, Rachel."

They spend a few more moments enjoying the moment between them. At some point Quinn had dug her hand in the snow and Rachel had somehow come to lay on top of Quinn's. Neither said anything not wanting to scare one off.

"Hey Rachel?"

Rachel looks back to the girl next to her and hums to let her know to go on and talk.

"I have something for you" Quinn says blowing out a breath of her own "Here."

Rachel gets a bit startled with the force of Quinn's arms hitting her chest with a small wrapped box. The brunette scrunches her brows up there isn't much light to see what she has really been given. Looking up to Quinn Rachel shifts so the moons glow provides just enough light.

The blonde near her refuses to look at her Rachel notices.

Rachel shakes it and then smells it earning quick side glance from Quinn. Ever so slowly Rachel opens the box and is met with another wrapping. She huffs out and then looks at Quinn who is biting her bottom lip but by the little crinkle in the side of her mouth Rachel knows she wants to laugh.

Later on Rachel will know this was the moment that Quinn would always be in her memories. The way Quinn snapped her head towards Rachel when the brunette gasped. The way everything seemed to just stand still for just a moment. The way Rachel had stopped all thought processes on what she would do and not do.

It was a constant battle.

"I had ordered it but with the snow it got delayed, it only got here this early morning. I hope- Do you like it?"

Rachel blinked back a few stinging tears in her eyes, she would not cry. Not here and definitely not in front of the girl in front of her looking at her so intensely. It was one thing to get a gift and it was another to get what she has in front of her.

As if Rachel didn't know Quinn was something else entirely she just knew the she couldn't stop the feeling. That tug was now a full on shove and pull, her mind and heart still debating. She spent so long changing herself and wanting to have a full life no so focused on certain things so she could experience more than she could ever tell.

Life could be many things and sometimes no one knows what to expect. Rachel knows this as if it her life motto. Sometimes it could be like heaven or how heaven is described and sometimes it could be downright hell. The thing with life is that between those two extremes there's these little memories and moments that get stringed together. That make a story and Rachel thinks that this is a very important chapter in hers.

Though she couldn't stop it, it happened before she could stop herself. It happened before she could bite down on her tongue. It happened before her mind could tell her mouth to stop. It was one of those moments that you look back on and shrug because hey sometimes life works out that way.

So maybe it was the gift she had in her hand or maybe it the rush of emotions she had felt. Maybe it was the way that everything she should have said and what she wanted to say came to a crashing mess. Maybe it was the way Quinn had looked so hopeful and scared. Maybe it was all these things at once that made her do this.

"Quinn, will you go on a date with me."

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Oh, **__Yes, I know. Cliffhanger. No I will not say anything more than that._

_Happy New Year, everyone._

_I hope you all enjoyed. _

_Until Next Time! _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – ABC's**

* * *

"Quinn will you go on a date with me?"

It ran over and over Quinn's mind such a simple question and yet here she is in her room days after trying to wrack her mind. Really it was a yes or no question there shouldn't be any in between or maybes. Questions need answers and that's what you do, you give answers. So why in the life of Quinn Fabray didn't she do that?

Was it terrifying? Yes, to Quinn Fabray it was because this would be a new chapter in her life. This would be something she has never done before. Going on date with a girl is something she never thought she would ever do but she finds herself in this situation anyway. It doesn't even get around the fact that Quinn is still trying to decide if she likes girls or is gay, she doesn't really know.

Though Santana and Brittany had told her not to worry about it, it's just the way her brain works. She needs things to be set in front of her, to be clear and cut, not knowing means confusion and that leads to messes which leads to problems. Which means that life is out of control. Now Quinn is a control freak but it is also very tiring and sometimes she just wished she knew how to not take things so seriously and relax.

The thing that Quinn is sure about is that she likes Rachel.

There's no taking it back now and this is what she knows. No more denying and no more lying to herself change has to come from within herself. Even though Quinn had decided this before New Year's had rolled around in the moment that Rachel told her Happy New Year, Quinn knew that she needed to be better.

Rachel was in the most simplest of terms her opposite, everything that she wasn't. Were Quinn could be serious Rachel was not. Were Rachel had talent Quinn did not. Though Rachel isn't perfect, Quinn knows this but how do you find flaws with someone who keeps you close but not close enough?

Or maybe Quinn knows that she's getting attached and doesn't know what to do with this feeling. Now, if Rachel were to leave, it would hurt. If Rachel were to fight with her it would hurt. What Rachel tells her would hurt. Rachel could hurt her now and that was terrifying.

Which is the reason Quinn couldn't do one of the simple fundamentals of life and she still tried to understand the spew of nonsense that came out of her mouth. The worst part of it all was Rachel's reaction. Which was saying something because one they were lying down in the snow. Two it was dark and the only light they had was shimmer of the moon reflecting off the snow.

Rachel had been so open in those few moments when she had stared at the gift. Quinn was more than nervous and more than scared. That moment was like looking at a movie where something is falling and the whole thing falls into a slow motion speed. The anticipation, the anxiety, the wondering of what would happen. Then at the last second it comes back full speed and she's thrust back into reality.

Quinn really, really tried to get it. There were so many reasons going through her head. So many doubts, so many fears. So much thinking that took place in matter of maybe a few seconds to a few minutes. The moment she gave the gift Quinn had prepared herself to be smooth about it, but no she scared Rachel by practically slamming the present into her chest.

Then if that wasn't enough Rachel had sniffed her present and Quinn wondered what her house smelled like because people always smell like their home. Hopefully Rachel liked the smell because if not then that wouldn't be ideal. It would maybe want to make Quinn move than she had ever wanted to.

The blonde doesn't even notice the smile that comes over her face as she thinks backs to Rachel's reaction. The gasp had scared Quinn because she had thought Rachel didn't like it. She didn't like to give gifts not after how Russell treated them. She had only ever been comfortable with giving gifts to Santana and Brittany. They had been in her life for as long as she could remember.

So when Quinn had decided to get something for Rachel, Quinn knew that it was a step for her. A change for her to others it might be small but to her it was huge. She wanted the gift to be good enough, to see the smiles on Rachel's face. The joy and happiness. Quinn's eyes flicker to her most favorite gift sitting on her bookshelf front and center. She doesn't even try to stop the laugh that falls out of her mouth.

Rachel's face was everything Quinn had wanted to see in someone for so, so long. Rachel had let some wall down, Quinn knew because she saw the way those brown eyes changed. The way the shimmered just a little bit more than usual. It was the question that came after that through her off guard.

Maybe her gift had been too much for Rachel or maybe she had broken Rachel too. Quinn huffed out, for as close as her and Rachel are she barely knows anything about the brunette. It's frustrating because Quinn has never put out so much of herself, shown so much of herself. She can't seem to find the breaks in her heart, it just keeps pumping.

There was just so many things, reasons and factors.

Quinn looks down to the little polka dotted handkerchief in her hand. Rachel had given it to her after they had their moment. After Quinn had messed up the only chance to get one thing in her life right. When Rachel had asked her the only response Quinn had fathomed out was

"I keep your handkerchiefs."

Rachel had frozen and Quinn had internally freaked out because of course that's the thing you tell the person you are falling for. That you are some stalker freak who keeps a small square material made to catch mucus and all other bodily fluids.

That's not weird at all, nope.

Then Rachel had done a closed mouth smile and chuckled to herself and Quinn knew that she as red as a tomato. She felt the heat radiated off her and she couldn't stop it but then Rachel had shifted and stood up. For some irrational reason she thought that Rachel was going to just run away.

But Rachel just shrugged and smiled and held out her hand for Quinn to take. It took more than a few seconds for Quinn to come back to her sense and grab the offered hand. It was then that she realized how great Rachel was and how she wished she knew what the brunette thought of her.

"Quinn?" Rachel had said

"Hm?"

"Please don't be shy."

Quinn had nodded her head and hummed in a reply it seemed that around Rachel she had lost her voice somehow. Really, what was wrong with her, Quinn mused thinking ahead now. Rachel just chuckled and she had just seemed so free, something that she always perceives to show but in those few moments it felt real.

And it was shown to her.

"I just admitted a stalker tendency and you…just do this?" Quinn had eventually replied

"Odd isn't it?"

Quinn furrowed her brow "Very."

"I would watch you" Rachel said and her eyes went wide "I-I mean, from school n-not at your house."

Quinn arched an eyebrow and Rachel looked away biting her lower lip. It was nice Quinn had thought because Rachel always seemed so collected. Everything was always held with no care so to see her fumble made her heart feel just a bit warmer. Rachel Berry fumbling over her words, who would have thought?

"I had come to the bleachers that day because I felt really lost. Lima was where I was born but I moved and now I was back. I didn't even know if Puck would be mad or happy to see me" Rachel sighed "I felt overwhelmed."

Quinn had held Rachel's hand just a little bit tighter an action she didn't know she was doing after it was already done. Rachel smiled tenderly and continued on.

"I was actually looking for Dani and Blaine. Instead I found the football field. Then not even two minutes later you came out strutting and then you just sat down. Your shoulders seemed so-so heavy, Quinn. You know I tried to say something to you?" Rachel had finished quietly

Quinn looked to Rachel and then wrecked her mind to remember when that had happened. She didn't remember anyone calling out to her but maybe she was just too into her own mind? No. It couldn't have been it was just too quiet for her to have heard anyone, especially not the voice of the girl in front of her. Granted she had vendetta for Rachel at the start so..

"I didn't hear you, Rachel I would have." Quinn tried to fight back

"I said tried Quinn, I let out a choked 'Are' because I realized that wouldn't be so smart. So I waited, quietly. You had looked up and everything about you shined…So I had to introduce myself, somehow."

Quinn had looked at Rachel searching for some lie but there was none "You gave me your handkerchief because you wanted me to find you?"

Rachel had shook her head and lifted her shoulders slowly and let them drop "It worked didn't it?"

Quinn blushed as she thought of what happened next, it really wasn't something she had planned out. It seems being around Rachel made her take more chances than she normally would. It really did make Quinn think how one person could really change all that you are, even better when the change is for good.

"Rachel?"

Quinn had not waited for Rachel to answer because Quinn took the girls face and kissed her cheek, she let the kiss linger for just a bit longer. Quinn then pulled back blushing but Rachel's face was everything she could have ever asked for. Big, wide, brown eyes and a jaw dropped down. Quinn was broken on her day dreaming when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly made her way down the stairs and opened the door to be met with

"So let me get this right, you tell the girl you like that you some fetish with her handkerchiefs?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Thanks Santana for making me feel so much better."

Santana held her hand up and walked by Quinn scanning the area around before dropping her shoulders. It was something Santana was used when coming to Quinn's house making sure there weren't things around that could lead to Brittany finding out more than she should.

"So I need to talk to you, Quinn."

Quinn's heart dropped a bit, talking could mean many things.

"San?"

The Latina turned around and pointed to the couch "Sit."

Quinn crossed her arms and arched a brow, she was no dog.

Santana scoffed "Aye dios mio, _Please_?"

Quinn smiled and went to sit down on the couch only to be met with an irritated Santana. Quinn may or may not have slowed her walk down. Santana was funny when she was impatient, well until it got ugly then the only option was to run before there were any casualties.

Santana watched Quinn for a moment "You get hurt, a lot."

Quinn backed away she didn't like where this was going and when she went to speak Santana put her hand out again. So this was going to be one of those talks. Santana never let her guard down only when something called for it and it was only when Santana thought it called for it.

"Don't interrupt me, got it?" Santana said sternly waiting for Quinn to nod then spoke again "You get hurt a lot. By your stupid shitty father first and then your no good mother. Your sister is wishy washy for me because she was there but where is she now?"

Quinn bit down onto her lip as she felt things she buried away come back.

"Then you had dipstick- I mean Finn. You are so damn smart Fabray and he was never in your league. God it made me gag when his paws were on you, I don't think you realized how much you cringed" Santana shivered and then scowled "He outed me to the school because I put him on the spot. You don't mess with your girlfriends best friend, idiot. Then because you make out with Puck, he thinks it's okay to go and sleep with a random. Fuck him." Santana finished angrily

Quinn shook her head, her now short blonde hair swaying with her movement. It hurt to think about that somewhere throughout her life she was never enough. Somewhere, someone thought that it was okay to just do what they did and because of that she always had to prove to everyone that she was Quinn Fabray. That thing didn't hurt her but she was human and they did. Quinn grabbed the couch cushion and squeezed willing away the sting behind her eyes.

"And I know out of guilt you decided to date freaking Puckerman. I want you to know that every time I saw him staring at another girl, I smacked the shit out of him" Santana shrugged at Quinn's wide eyes "He deserved it but that didn't give him the right to do same thing Finnshit did and sleep with a girl and then get her pregnant. You should have known better with Puck, Quinn but it wasn't cool."

Quinn let get of her now bruised lip and shrugged. She knew, but she went along anyway because as much as she tried to be herself she kept falling into patterns. Trying to get away from herself because she was sick with herself.

"Hey, don't get lost in your head Q" Santana said softly "Look at me."

Quinn wasted no time and looked at the girl before her was now staring at her with tears in her own eyes. It threw Quinn off just a bit but it was Santana she was a wild card.

"You never, fucking never, deserved any of that hurt. I don't think you see how great you are. How much you really do feel Q. Anyone who says you're the ice Queen is so wrong. I'm your right hand man, I know better. You're smart, funny, witty and sarcastic as hell sometimes."

Quinn smiled and Santana smiled too.

"You care so much and fucking everybody must be blind. Except one person and that's why I'm here telling you all this shit like a sap."

Quinn's face twisted up in confusion, Santana was doing this because of someone? Who the hell would make Sa-

"Rachel Barbra Berry, because of that girl Quinn I'm here" Santana quickly said knowing where Quinn's mind would have gone "I like her. As a person, nothing more so don't get it all twisted. And that's really damn hard for me to admit because I am that best friend that's supposed to hate the person you chose until they prove themselves and shit-"

"San?" Quinn asked

"Hell Q, she liked proved herself that first time I met her. Then we were with her family and the presents. It's like how can anyone be just so good? And I smell bullshit from miles away and no one is perfect but this Rachel. She could be good for you Quinn and that terrifies me."

"I don't get it Santana."

Santana looked at Quinn and smiled a watery smile "Of course you don't idiot. You dealt with dipshits all your life so what happens when you actually get someone that's on your level for once?"

Quinn licked her lips "I could get hurt."

"A lot more than that. So I need to know right now, how serious do you think you could be with Rachel?"

Quinn had no idea what to say "Santana I just barely managed to get a date with her where I didn't even properly say yes. I don't know how serious it could get it."

"Would you want it get serious?" Santana asked sitting down on the coffee table in front of Quinn,

"I don't think that I like playing games, Santana."

"It's a yes or no question, Q." Santana said narrowing her eyes.

"It's a little early don't you think?"

Santana sighed "Quinn you look at her like she holds all the answers to the world. And do you know how she looks at you?" Quinn nodded her head no and Santana finished "Like you're everything that she wants in that world. It's sickening and perfect."

"Okay, Santana, Yes."

"You're my best friend Quinn Fabray and my whole life I have seen you get hurt and trudge back up. This is the first time in a long time that I see you smile without your eyes looking so dull. I know I'm a bitch, tell me something I don't know, but I do know my family. You're my family."

"Santana?" Quinn quivered out

Santana shook her head and leaned placing a kiss on Quinn's forehead. It was nothing more than a show of love from one friend to another. They didn't have easy lives and they always saw each other's lives for what they were. Quinn wasn't stupid this was Santana's way of letting her know.

Santana was scared for Quinn but she would look out for things, have her back like always.

Quinn pulled Santana in for a hug and they stood there for a bit. They didn't need to say anything and even if they wanted to they couldn't. The tears and sniffles wouldn't allow them to speak and if Brittany were here she would have had both of them in her grasp.

"You know that I love you, so much right?" Quinn finally said

Santana scoffed "Yeah. I know. Who couldn't, I love you too."

After a few more moments Santana got up and cleaned her face, Quinn followed suit. Eventually it was back to normal and Santana declared the kitchen as her own and started to cook. A secret trait that only she and Brittany knew about. Santana was amazing cook and they enjoyed every meal the Latina ever made.

Today in all was weird her mother wasn't around, couldn't be around but it was freeing. It was less stress to only have to worry about herself. The talk with Santana was more draining than Quinn could have ever thought was possible. Santana was freer with her anger and let it out often. Feelings? The Latina held them in and exploded out of nowhere possibly killing anyone in her way with how strongly felt.

Sometimes Quinn genuinely wondered how Brittany handled all of Santana but the dancer did. It was why Quinn knew that Santana treated Brittany the way she did, Santana knew she wasn't easy to handle that her bad days were pretty ugly. The thing with Santana was that her good days were so beautiful. It annoyed Quinn how people seemed to never see what Santana did for others. Or how Santana dealt with being pushed out the closet by Finn and dealt with it so amazingly it left Quinn in shock.

Quinn didn't want to think more than she already did but she knew now that she really needed to get her mind straight. If Santana really liked Rachel than this was something huge, Santana rarely likes anyone. It was change and they both weren't good at that, they ran from change but Quinn was trying her best to better at that. Seemed like Santana is too.

"Q? Food!"

Quinn smiled as she dried her hands in the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. On the island there was already a plate waiting for her and her favorite drink. She smiled Santana really was such a house wife sometimes. Quinn knew not to joke because the Latina didn't like to be called out on those sorts of things.

"Thank You, Santana."

"Don't thank me now." Santana said smirking.

Quinn held the fork in the air staring at Santana, how she could forget. How could she ever forget, she should have known by now. Damn Santana and her ever mind numbing, heart clenching exploding feelings. It was a sneak attack and she knew it, though it was still very much genuine and real.

"S-"

"You get to talk to Brittany at practice tomorrow afternoon." Santana finished with a smirk.

Quinn let the fork slowly fall back onto the plate and ran a hand through her short hair. She really needed to thank Rachel again for convincing her to cut it. Her thoughts went back to talking to Brittany.

Santana was nothing compared to Brittany. Nothing.

And the way Santana smirked she knew she was in for a very memorable practice.

* * *

**A/N:**

_What do you think of Protective Santana?_

_Sorry it's been a bit, I posted all the chapter's I had so I'm writing ahead again so I have an abundance of work in case something should happen._

_The final season of Glee has started and no I am not watching it, don't know if I should. Maybe if there are Faberry moments. _

_I reached 117 followers. Wow, thank you._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Talking**

* * *

The alarm ringed before Quinn was ready to wake up, Ohio was getting so cold. Just because she lives in a state that reaches ungodly temperatures and just because she's used to it doesn't mean she always like it. Ice was a pain to avoid, getting snowed in was terrifying and swerving off the road were all very real possibilities. So Quinn wasn't ready to get up and face the cold even if her practice was at noon, she still had to trudge her way into what was a frozen over hell.

Short hair was something she was getting used to and quickly falling in love with. It was quicker to do into a ponytail and it didn't leave her skull feeling numb the whole day. She thought as the warm water hitting her back woke her up. It helped that her muscles felt loose too, nobody likes leg cramps. It was refreshing and maybe now she wouldn't be on a war path with her cheerios.

Cheerleading was such a stressful thing but also something she was used to, it was what she knew. She had worked hard to get here so putting on the uniform was like putting on a second skin. In a sense it was her armor, this is what gave her the power to be who she was, this is what made the students run or follow.

Most likely both.

But each day it seemed a little less than before and the uniform felt more like a mask than anything else really. Though it was her last year of schooling and might as well go out with all four years under her belt. It would be something she would remember and forever share with Brittany and Santana so there was no harm in that.

At least she had her cheerio sweats and long thermals to keep her warm because the air was frigid. Though that meant nothing to Coach because she would still have them do the routines and run laps. Oh everyone was in for it today and Quinn was at the top of the list. Why?

Brittany S. Pierce was waiting to talk to her.

No one could ever possibly know as much that tall blonde did. Anyone was mistaken when they thought she didn't know anything. Most likely she knew more than anyone else ever could and her abilities in math, were beyond anything Quinn has seen before. So yes Quinn was dreading to talk to Brittany as she walked down the halls to the football field.

"Quinn?"

The blonde smiled and turned around "Rachel."

The brunette smiled back "I didn't know you would be here."

"Afternoon practice" Quinn said her thumb pointing behind her "What are you doing here?"

It was then that Quinn took in Rachel's appearance, a long sleeved shirt under two different sweatshirts. Sweat pants or maybe joggers she wasn't sure and sneakers that looked like they had many stories to tell. Rachel's hair was tied into a pony and Quinn knew that the girl before her was ready to do something.

What? She liked to look at Rachel, she was falling for her, might as well look at what makes her go crazy.

Rachel bit her bottom lip "Well we sort of made a bet and it was that if my team beat the football team, we could play an actual game."

Quinn raised one eyebrow, she didn't like where this was going "And if you lost?"

"We have to try out for the hockey team…" Rachel mumbled a scowl on her face

"Rachel, the hockey team? The football team are princes compared to those guys. Please tell me you have a plan, you have something because they won't.." Quinn quieted down placing a hand of her forehead.

"Your highness?" Rachel asked waiting for the blonde to look up and when she did, Rachel let tender smile take over her face "I wouldn't dream of getting hurt, our date is tomorrow."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and tried to fight her blush, damn Rachel Berry and all her…Berry self. She was the Queen of the school and here she was smiling like a fool because of one comment from the girl in front of her. It seemed that already Quinn was different, at least towards Rachel she was and that didn't bother her. Rachel seemed to be just a bit different too and that was what made it all the better.

"Don't get hurt, I don't- Just don't get hurt- wait" Quinn stopped herself "What happens if the football team loses?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and her eyes glowed, this time Quinn notices that they had specs of red instead of the gold. It seems that red means mischief and Quinn could clearly see that in the way Rachel smirked. This girl would be the death of her surely as she felt something drop within her.

"Oh well that's easy, they would have to cheer for you if they lost, uniforms included."

Quinn felt her draw drop but was snapped closed when she felt a kiss to her cheek. Eyes wide and completely lost Quinn let her right hand touch her cheek. She watched as Rachel laughed and turned around to look back at her, big smile and bright eyes. It was something that would be engraved her mind because it depicted Rachel so well and she wished she had camera in that moment.

"You're falling for her quickly aren't you, Q?"

Quinn jumped and turned around to see none other Brittany Pierce with her blue eyes shining. Just how long had the blonde been here? How much had she seen? Heard? Quinn swallowed and looked at Brittany who was clearly looking at Rachel. Then those blue eyes turned to hazel eyes and waited.

"Hey, B." Quinn said quietly

Brittany smiled, slowly. "You didn't answer my question."

Quinn sighed and kept on walking this is how it usually starts out. Simple things, then confusing things and life altering changing things. Brittany was some foreign guru and for that Quinn was blessed and cursed. Santana was always about her well-being and who got close. Brittany was all about Quinn, always had been.

"I don't know Britt."

"That's a lie and you know it, Quinn."

Quinn stopped and looked around waiting for all the other cheerios to arrive. She glanced and with a smile saw everyone from the football field gathering around.

"What do you want me to say?"

Brittany shrugged "That truth, you know that. I don't like lies, they hurt people."

"I am trying my best not to. Each time we get further, it always comes with a worry."

"You don't want to get hurt but it would hurt more if you didn't try, at least with Rachel right?"

Quinn helplessly sighed because of course that was the case, Rachel had caused an instantaneous reaction from the moment she stepped foot onto McKinley. Ever since then they had been around each other.

"She's different B, I don't know why. I don't get it, she makes me, _me, _fumble, blush and be stupid."

Brittany shook her head "Q, stupid isn't nice, you're not stupid. It just means that what you feel is real. Its like finding a unicorn you know" Brittany said staring into the sky "A lot of people believe there not real but what if they were? Maybe there just hard to find, just like you and Rachel."

Quinn turned to Brittany "B? What do you mean?"

"You don't listen to what I say Q, you never do and if you do, it always slips your mind. Rachel understands you, like no one else, right?"

Quinn nodded because right now she really wanted to know what Brittany meant.

"Sometimes the people who understand you the most, is because they've been through it too. Rachel holds a lot of dark stuff in her and sometimes it makes me sad. But she's always so happy, she tries to do the best she can" Brittany finally looked back down and towards Quinn "I think she gets your pain Q. She gets it and that's why you guys get along so well, just like me and San."

"So you're saying everything I feel for her isn't really true? It's just because we've been through the same things?"

Brittany laughed "No Quinn. I think Rachel has been through a different kind of pain. She just understands what it is like to hide it and keep on going. That's why she gets you, why she makes your walls come down."

Now Quinn shook her head "But Britt, we barely know anything about her."

"You know Q, I get to see a lot of things because people tend to ignore me. Why talk to the girl who never makes sense and is always off in her world right?" Brittany said matter of factly, smiling when Santana grumbled behind her "The best thing about that is, I always see everything. Even Rachel, who see's everyone."

"B, I don't get it."

"Rachel only shows what she is comfortable showing, she lets her walls down around me. That's why she calls me her light, she feels safe." Brittany said happily, head turning to eye said girl across the field

Quinn felt her heart stutter if that were even possible. Did Rachel not feel the same way about her? Was she too much of bitch that it got her farther than she had originally thought?

"What about me?" Quinn mumbled

"Oh that's easy, she's terrified of you."

Quinn snapped her neck around and winced because Rachel was terrified of her? That seemed imp-

"It's not impossible" Quinn gaped at Brittany "You've noticed it Quinn, she's carefree, she does things others wouldn't, doesn't care what others think, but with you? With you she makes sure you're alright. It goes completely against her whole being."

"Then why do it?"

"Because she trusts you."

Quinn looked away from Brittany and down to the football field, she scanned around helplessly until she found who she was looking for. There was Rachel doing her usual thing, commanding all of the boys around her like they weren't two feet taller than her. It made her shake her head when she first saw Rachel doing flag football and she had despised Rachel.

How could she have been so blind?

Her vision blurred for just a second until she got her reigns back. This was Brittany, taking down all walls in less than a few minutes leaving her bare and open to the world. Quinn had never seen it that way, never seen Rachel that way. Maybe Rachel was showing more than Quinn ever noticed. God and they were going on a date.

She had a date with Rachel Berry.

Holy shit.

"Britt, am I- Could I be good enough?"

Brittany scowled and stomped forward leaving a mad, tired Santana behind. "Quinn? You don't need to be good enough. You just need to be the best you can be, the truth is, no one has been good enough for _you. No one has proved that to you."_

Quinn scoffed "Why should anyone be good to the bitch of the school?"

Santana scoffed and then snorted with laughter "Q, The title of Bitch belongs to me. Please correct yourself."

"San, I love you but this is a Brittany and Quinn talk. Don't interrupt, please." Brittany turned around with furrowed brows, Santana held her hands up and turned around yelling at the cheerios that had gathered around. "Like I said, no one has been good to you, don't you think you deserve good?"

"I don't know."

"I need you stop lying."

Quinn pursed her lips "I want good, I have always wanted good but it never lasts. Nothing good ever lasts, not in my life."

"You didn't have very good people."

Quinn turned to Brittany quickly "No. I did, I always had you and Santana."

Brittany smiled, softly and wrapped Quinn in her arms "I know but that's only us, you are good Quinn, you deserve more than two good people in your life."

"Brittany you know that you are so, so incredibly smart right?"

A chuckle left Brittany's chest "Quinn, remember when we were little and someone told me that ducks weren't cool even after I said all these facts about them?"

Quinn nodded but she didn't know where this was going.

"You never let anybody know all your secrets. You never let them know how much you know." Brittany whispered and then without warning left to go be with Santana, startling the Latina by jumping onto her.

Quinn stood bewildered for a few moments letting Brittany's last words replay over in her head. Just how much did Brittany really tell her and how much didn't Brittany tell her? There it was, her talks with Brittany were so much more than anyone could ever imagine. But if it wasn't for Brittany, Quinn would always be stuck in some dark places.

Quinn's thoughts were cut short as she saw some Cheerios laughing in groups, quickly getting back in gear she called her two best friends to her side. With no hesitance she yelled at the team before her and an instant they were in a line. No time for play, this was all work.

From far across the other side of the field a pair of brown eyes were watching with a smile. Admiring the blonde with how she easily commanded the girls around. How her best friends stood by her side, effortlessly. It was a different kind of beauty and different kind of special.

* * *

Rachel huffed as she ran another play, the football team were really giving it their all. Though this was great because with the effort they were putting in this then surely they would be able to step their game up during real games. This is exactly what coach Bieste had wanted and why she had let Rachel take the flag football days over the winter.

Though her head wasn't all in it, she still had to talk with Puck and Finn to some extent too she didn't know when the right time was. How do you tell your best friend that you're going on a date with their ex-girlfriend? It wasn't exactly the nicest thing to bring up. Rachel loved Puck but he could always be wild card, his reactions could be different from what she thought.

"Okay, no. Your zoning out again Jew-babe, what's up?" Puck said jogging forward

Rachel sighed "Not now, Noah."

"Whoa, no, no. I lost you once and didn't get to talk, you're not going to do that again, alright?" Puck scowled dragging Rachel off to the side of the field, sitting down on the bleachers.

"I don't think you might like what I'm going to say."

"What? Are you pregnant?"

Rachel lurched back and looked at Puck horrified "I am not!"

"So what's the big deal?" Puck shrugged

Rachel gripped the metal of the bleachers a little tighter. Puck had been devastated over his break up with Quinn. She knew because he had cried and told her how bad he had felt and how angry he was at himself. How he knew that he had lost a great girl in Quinn but the only person to blame was himself, so how could she tell Puck? Just how.

"You know that you are my best friend and that I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yeah, no shit. Me too." Puck replied

"A-and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you? Not intentionally by the way."

"Rach?" Puck said a little higher than he liked

"I, god, I asked Quinn out on date." Rachel said

Puck leaned back a little bit and nodded his head to himself. He was quiet as he turned away from Rachel and ran a hand through his Mohawk, this wasn't like him and this is why Rachel was scared. Not of the man but of his reaction and if she had hurt Noah in anyway than she would not go through with the date.

Even though that would devastate her.

"Are you serious about her? About Quinn?" Puck asked quietly

"As serious as I can get, Noah."

Puck sighed and looked towards Rachel "Jew babe, I could never be mad at you. Quinn totally deserves someone like you. I just don't want to see her hurt, she's been through a lot and I'm some of that a lot."

"Noah are you sure? Because if you're not, I will gladly-"

Puck held out his hand and Rachel stopped "Rach, no one to blame for my downfall with Quinn but myself. Maybe I would have felt different if we had broken-up differently but I messed up" Puck laughed "Actually, Jew Princess, if you would have been here, I think I would have set you up with Quinn."

"Me? Why?"

Puck stood up and scoffed "Seriously? Have you not seen yourself? You two together would have been the ultimate power couple. Plus with me and Finn at your side, shit, you could have ran this school" Puck scratched the back of his neck "Hell, maybe if you never left things would have been different around here."

Rachel winced and felt her heart hurt just a little more than she liked "Things would have been different alright." She murmured just to herself.

"Anyway" Puck continued obliviously "No worries okay? Just don't hurt her. I know you're my best friend and I will have a talk with Quinn but she's kinda the girl that made me want to change you know?"

Rachel smiled and nodded agreeing with Puck. Quinn was that type of girl that you wanted to do better for.

"But there's Finn?"

Puck looked back towards Rachel "_Finn? _What about Finn?"

"He's my friend and he dated Quinn, she was the one who messed up there though it doesn't sound right to me."

This time Puck lurched backwards and looked at Rachel "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rachel said slowly

"That fucker" Puck said angrily "Yes, Quinn messed up, she made out with me because dough boy was treating her like shit. He found out, more like saw us and got into a damn hissy fit."

"Noah?"

Puck breathed out "So you know what he did? He slept with another girl to get back at Quinn. I'm not saying Quinn is innocent but its sure as hell one thing to make out with someone and to sleep with someone else, intentionally."

Rachel breathed out slowly, Finn had never mentioned any of this and why he hadn't. Rachel was far from anyone to judge and she was more likely to try to understand the situation first before anything. Which was what she was trying to do now but this information made everything different, why didn't Finn tell her?

"So you don't think I should talk to Finn?"

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and led them back to the field "I mean you can talk to him but he has no right over what you do Jew-Princess. You guys don't know each other like me and you do" Puck stopped "I know, loyalty means a shit ton, but Finn fucked up too, so far you've been great to Quinn. So he can't say anything."

"Okay. I understand."

Puck smiled and shook Rachel's yellow flag "So ready to go kick some ass again?"

"You're on the football team, you could lose."

"Nope, I'm on your team, I get vetoed out."

Rachel smiled "Then let's kick some ass."

Rachel smiled as she ran across the field, she felt better now that she had talked to Noah. It had been bothering for quite a bit. She didn't like to betray anyone and she wasn't about to betray Noah of all people, they had just gotten back into each other's lives again, she wasn't about to mess that up. The only thing that bothered her now was why Finn didn't tell her what he had done. When she talked to him he had made Quinn look entirely bad, it wasn't right.

This was all forgotten as the next play started.

So similarly, a pair of hazel watched intently every chance they got, admiring the way the brunette ran quickly. How she seemed comfortable in whatever thing she was doing at the moment. How she and Puck seemed more like a brother and sister than long time best friends. It was a different kind of amazing.

* * *

Practice was hell.

Cheerios are hell.

Sue is the devil.

Quinn winced as she took a few steps from the football field and rubbed her thigh. They had been commanding the cheerios when Coach S decided to pop up. This wasn't a surprise to Quinn as much as she liked cheerleading, she also dreaded most of it actually. Santana was in some form of her demon as she eyed coach every now and then. Brittany was happy as usual Quinn wondered if she even broke a sweat.

Quinn silently looked at Santana and Brittany, no communication needed to pass their same thoughts. Brittany walked between them both, Santana leaning heavily against the tall blonde. Quinn had her arm looped through Brittany's and the trudged there way down the field. Quinn smiled when she looked at the bleachers and sat down.

"You know I have never seen a cheer leading team that trains like a boot camp."

Quinn jumped and turned around only to laugh "Hey Dani, where's Blaine?"

Dani nodded her head towards the field and they all looked too. Only to see Blaine nervously chewing his nails.

"Didn't Gel head play flag football? Why isn't he playing?" Santana asked

"They said it wouldn't be fair if Rachel made the plays so they assigned Blaine."

Brittany furrowed her brow "That doesn't make sense, Blaine is just as good as Rachel. They probably know all the same plays."

Dani smirked "Exactly."

Quinn smiled in what seemed like too much in one day and looked back to the field. Puck had the ball and racing forward, Rachel right behind him. It was David Karosfky that had her nervous as he was gaining up on Rachel.

He didn't tackle Rachel not like he was supposed to.

Quinn would know she has seen too many football games to count and David has way more power than what he did to Rachel. Even Rachel looked at the boy with side glance when she slithered out the way. Azimino was right behind him but Puck stopped and passed the ball to Rachel who sped forward to the touchdown.

It was a fake play, place the attention on Puck and pass last minute to Rachel. Risky but it worked this time. Rachel threw the ball down and started to laugh when Puck did a hip thrust, Azimino didn't look happy and shoved David. It was stopped short by Puck pushing them both back and telling them to focus on the game.

Quinn relaxed again and watched happily Rachel seemed to have so much fun in time like this.

"Dani why aren't you playing?"

Dani look taken back by the question which made all three cheerios confused. It wasn't a major question, actually it was a really simple question. Dani didn't seem to think so as she opened her mouth and then closed it again. Dani's face turned a shade of red and then answered.

"I got my time of the month…"

Santana snorted "There's women out in the army who get their time of the month."

"I get really bad cramps okay? Ever notice why I'm absent every so often?"

Brittany hummed "That's actually true."

"Thank you, Brittany."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled

Quinn shook her head and looked to only be met with a loud roar of excitement. Quinn stood up and watched Rachel and Puck did a dance together that made her laugh and cringe all at the same time. Seems that Rachel team had won because the football team seemed all too quiet, grumbling and walking away.

"They totally won!" Dani said excitedly storming down the bleachers.

Brittany got up not a second later hot on Dani heels. Santana sighed mumbled something along the lines "I love the energizer bunny." Quinn said nothing only took Santana's arm and walked down to see everyone else.

Only thing was that Rachel saw her first.

"We won!" The brunette said happily

"I saw." Quinn said quietly

Santana rolled her eyes and went off to find Brittany yelling "Congrats, short stack!"

Rachel scrunched her brows "She knows that she's only an inch or so taller than me right?"

"Inferiority complex, I don't know" Quinn said laughing "You did good out there."

Rachel shrugged "I had an audience."

"No hockey? No you getting hurt?" Quinn asked eyebrow raised

"No hurting, no hockey."

"Good."

This time Rachel rose both her brows and looked at Quinn. Quinn didn't look at Rachel, she was already attached, seems that her possessive side was coming out sooner than she would have ever liked. She didn't like to think of Rachel hurt, that would just, no let's not go there.

Puck came striding forward and stopped to whisper something in Quinn's ear. Rachel looked skeptical and Quinn was praying to god that her skin was not on fire. Damn that boy and his damn lines.

"I'll walk you to your car?"

Quinn smiled "I would like that."

They both walked away, shy smiles and glances all the way down. Hands brushing against each other and laughs leaving their mouths. They were completely oblivious to the world around them. To the eyes watching them.

"I have never seen her like this." Santana said arms crossed

"Rachel hasn't laughed like that in a while."

"What do you mean Blaine?" Brittany asked

Dani answered "Just hasn't happened in a while."

"We need to watch out for them, like fuck this is Lima." Santana said

"Well, you guys should talk a little lower about this shit. Just know you got me too." Puck said walking up to them, watching the same scene.

"Puckerman, you seriously think that-"

"Santana, Rachel was the first girl who put me in my place, I forever respect for her" Puck paused "Quinn was the one that got away, I would do anything for her to be fucking happy."

"Agreed." The rest chanted along.

With that they all turn to each other nodding with a stiff smile. Puck and Santana would be the bulldogs. Blaine and Dani would be the lookouts. Brittany would do what she already does, which no one really knows themselves. Together they would watch for the people they cared for. Seems as though Rachel and Quinn had many people on their side.

Even if the two were oblivious to the world revolving around them.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Yes, more fluff. What can I say, all that talk needed something. This was the result._

_I have about two other Faberry stories in progress, which are both different from this. I won't post either until this is close to done or done._

_So I checked up on Glee, I am going to not talk about the Sam and Rachel debacle. Then the wedding or weddings, Brittana and Klaine fans are freaking. BUT let's not forget how much I adore Kitty for her wonderful, amazing, perfect line. I felt like writing an absolutely crazy one shot because of that. Faberry fans also freaking out. _

_Anyway, hope you all enjoyed._

_Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Butterflies**

* * *

Quinn paced around in her room because today was the day everything could change. After this there was no going back. She could retreat now but after this there would be no denying it what so ever. It wasn't that she wanted to deny anything it's just that if something went wrong, well there would be a marked day that said so too.

Their first date.

It made Quinn feel giddy as she thought of it "Their" as in her and Rachel together. Quinn put a hand on her forehead god, she sounded like a freshman. She was about to graduate, this made Quinn stop and turn towards her closed door.

What would her mother think?

The blonde started pacing all over again for different reasons, it slipped her mind. Her mother slipped her mind. How could she let something so big just pass by her mind so easily? What would happen, what could happen? She barreled over her bed to her nightstand and found her phone quickly.

"Santana!" Quinn choked out

"Q? What the hell, I'm on my way to get you ready for the date."

"No, no, no. My mom what will she think?"

Santana groaned "What are you freaking out about?"

"My mother! What will she do if-"

"No. Shut up, Q. Hang up the phone I'll be there soon." Santana said hanging up the phone anyway herself.

Quinn looked down at the phone mouth open, what did she say that got Santana so angry? Quinn threw the phone on her bed and ran two hands through her hair as she went to her closet. She would need to look her best for Rachel, this would be the first date she was so nervous for.

She was nervous about Rachel.

Quinn shook her hands and got mad at the smile that was on her face. She needed to stop acting so happy, her eyes landed on her now favorite sweater. She walked up to the corner of her bed and slipped it on while snuggling it close.

It still smelled like Rachel.

The fact that Rachel didn't find her creepy for collecting her handkerchiefs was such a relief. She was so embarrassed when she had let that slip, when Rachel asked her out on a date. Her filter that she had worked so hard for, completely vanished in that moment. Out of all things it was that one thing.

She felt so many things when Rachel asked her, she had so many replies for Rachel. "Of course I would" or "I thought you would never ask." Even "I want to" or "Yes, Rachel." No but the infamous Quinn Fabray told Rachel Berry that she kept her handkerchiefs. She had no idea were that could ever make sense or maybe sense didn't matter when it came to her and Rachel. That didn't help her at all when things need to make sense to Quinn in order for her to remotely act rationally.

The door to her room slammed open and there was Santana scowl in place "What the hell are you talking about!"

Quinn felt everything she had just forgotten well up again "My mother! She's in rehab so obviously she doesn't see what's going on but what happens-"

"Madre de dios!" Santana says "What when what? When you find someone that makes you happy? When you finally have someone that does something for you? _Not _to you? That you feel amazing with?"

"You don't get it!" Quinn say shakily

Santana throws her arms up "The hell I don't, Lucy! The hell with your mother, if you're happy what is there to worry about? Fight for you happiness, that's what you do" Santana yells more "Obviously she wasn't as important if she only came to your mind now!"

"She's my mother, Santana."

Santana lets out a frustrated growl "You want to cancel the date because of woman who wasn't in your life for years? Go right fucking ahead. But don't you dare come crying to me and then explain yourself to Rachel" Santana looks straight into her eye "And tell her you canceled a date because of a _fleeting thought, _coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Please, enlighten me then."

"My mother has been many things but she is still my mother. Santana just like you would want your parents to notice you and Brittany even though there never around."

"That's different and you know it Fabray. It's our senior year and you're going off to college, your mother can't have a say in what you do anymore."

"Fine, okay fine. I'm still scared."

Santana looks up to the ceiling and mumbles something in Spanish. "About what? We have talked about this so many times already. You told me you wanted this."

"I never wanted something so much before."

Santana lets her shoulders drop and looks at Quinn, insecurities would always be Quinn's problem. "You have to fight for something you really want Quinn. It's new I get that, but it would be worse to give in because you're scared."

"Would that be so bad?"

Santana walks up and faces Quinn "It would be the worst thing you could ever do to yourself. You would go on always wondering "What If" without getting an answer because it would be too late."

"Okay, I get it. Meltdown over."

"Thank you dios! Finally now let's get your ass dressed!"

"Santana!"

Santana holds out a hand "You might not get it 'cause you're a prude but your ass is mighty fine" A smirk appears on the Latinas face "And one Rachel Berry thinks so too."

Quinn lets out a squeal of embarrassment as her ears turn bright red. The only response she gets from Santana is loud clap and long cackle. Quinn can't believe Santana went there she knows how she feels about people and her bottom. You don't go through middle school and bullying without taking some things with you.

"You own every damn baby doll dress in the entire world" Santana says shaking her head "You don't own something strapless, something not knee length?"

"No, just I like don't have sex boots, sex dresses and sex cuffs." Quinn cringes

"Touché prude. You'll learn someday maybe with R-"

"God Santana, where's Brittany?" Quinn groans trying to find her nail polish

"With Rachel."

Quinn drops the bottle that she just found but decides that really isn't important now "What? Why is she there?"

"Oh just like Bl-"

"Okay! Where is she?"

Quinn whips her head to the man before her "How did you even get into my house!"

"Thanks to her." Blaine laughs as he points to Santana.

Quinn groans apparently her and Rachel didn't know that their best friends could conspire together. They should have known better when all of them seems so protective over them. She wondered if Rachel was going through the same things. She didn't have time to think as Santana and Blaine dragged her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, what happens when the leprechaun finds the unicorn?"

"No, wait don't forget the pot of gold."

"Oh the pot of gold, huh? How many coins until it spills?"

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel says for the millionth time "That would count as bestiality, so don't continue please" she turns to the blonde and brunette "Would you both get on track again?"

It had been ten minutes, that's all it took for these three to bombard into her room and make her life a living mess. People thought hurricanes were bad? Try having Noah, Dani and Brittany in one room together having a conversation.

Now that was a category unknown hurricane, no chance of survival.

Rachel had been nervous when she woke up this morning, she had a date with Quinn Fabray. Though it was out of nothing because her mind lost her tongue before she could catch it. The moment at New Year's had her mind reeling in. In her head she had only wanted to say "Thank You" but her heart wanted to just kiss Quinn until her breath was caught.

Apparently to keep it balanced, to have a middle ground, she asked the blonde out on a date.

Quinn Fabray was her date for today. The most captivating girl was her date and she had said yes. Rachel felt her chest burn badly when finally her mind caught up with her. She really, _really_ needed to breathe before she passed out. Inhaling a deeply shaky breath she relaxed a bit coming back to the reality.

Rachel glances over at her wall where her present is preciously kept. It was the best thing anyone had ever gotten her. So much so she put the present in a glass case and hanged it up. On the back of the case she wrote with sharpie the date it was given to her and little paragraph of what was going on at the time.

"You really like it don't you?" Brittany asked quietly three different outfits in her hands

"What?"

Brittany smiled "The gift Quinn got you, she talked to me about it. She was really excited."

"Yeah well get a girl a signed copy of Peter Pan and an original playbill from Wicked…" Rachel didn't know how to finish her voice choked up but Brittany knew the look Rachel wore.

It was what made Rachel ask Quinn out, they had only talked a bit about what she liked. Quinn knew exactly what to get her, seemed the blonde paid attention to detail. Rachel had been looking for both things for god knows how long and here Quinn got them. A goal Rachel had been doing for years and Quinn without knowing completed it for her.

"Okay well feelings and shit for later, let's make you look fuc-"

"Language." Rachel chastised

"Ready to get down and dirty?" Puck said slowly brows scrunched

"Even if Rachel did look like a lollipop you want to Lick, Quinn wouldn't do that. She would be too afraid to lick." Brittany said absently eyeing the half completed outfit in front of her.

"What?" Dani asked baffled

"Rach, what other jackets do you have?"

"Leather, she looks awesome in leather!" Puck said happily going to the closet

Rachel and Dani eyed each for a few minutes trying to figure out what Brittany had meant, neither could come up with an answer. They shook their head and went back to getting ready, it had been a mess. Rachel kept on trying and taking off outfits until she got frustrated, telling them to choose something casual.

It wasn't a fancy date, she would know, she planned it.

* * *

Quinn was a nervous wreck as she looked into the mirror eyeing her hair and makeup. Blaine had been helpful and Santana disastrous but that wasn't far from what was already normal. It didn't help that her best friend left through the door with a quick hug and a comment.

"So have fun and shit" Santana had mumbled then smirked "Don't get your panties wet either prude!"

Quinn didn't have enough energy to yelp in embarrassment but Santana got the reaction she wanted. A flustered Quinn was a funny Quinn to the Latina. Blaine had laughed along too but assured to just have fun and that Rachel would be just as nervous. The blonde didn't think that would help if they were both nervous.

As she made her way down the stairs the doorbell rung and a smile spread on her face. Rachel always had a knack for being on time she was just a few minutes early. The blonde didn't mind, it meant just a bit more time with Rachel. She breathed in once and braced herself as she opened the door.

"You are breathtaking." Rachel said eyes wide.

"Thank you." Quinn said quietly she then took in Rachel's straight hair which let her show more of her highlights. Her leather jacket snug to her body as her button down was opened with another shirt under. Her jeans were so snug you could probably see the muscles in them, not that Quinn looked. "You look amazing too." Quinn said quietly

Rachel shook her head eyeing the blonde in her tousled short blonde locks, light eyes and green dress. "Not like you, I got these for you."

Quinn looked down to see not roses but white gardenias an odd choice but she loved the thought. Finn never did it and Puck had gotten her one wilted rose, he tried she guessed.

"Would like to come in while I put these in water?"

"Yes." Rachel said simply stepping inside

Quinn might have looked stoic but her hands felt clammy and her heart was thrumming so hard she swore her ribcages were breaking. She held the flowers in her one hand and had to shake her brain to remember she was getting vase for the flowers. She turned to the cabinet and pulled one out. She untied the green ribbon that-

"This ribbon almost matches my eyes." Quinn said thoughtfully

Rachel flushed bright red "That was the idea."

Quinn looked up with sparkling hazel eyes and clutched the string tighter. She placed the flowers in the vase and made sure to spread them out nicely. She kept the green ribbon and walked up to Rachel, the brunette looked to Quinn, the ribbon and back.

"Tie it around my wrist? I'd like to have a constant reminder."

Rachel nodded and let a soft "Okay" leave her lips as she grabbed the ribbon. Quinn noticed how warm Rachel's hands were so much so they looked almost red. It felt nice against her skin and it made her wonder if Rachel was always this warm. It would probably feel nice to lay- Quinn stopped her thoughts before they got too far.

"Let me just get my jacket a-"

"Which one?" Rachel asked near the coat hangers

"The grey one." Quinn said confusedly

Rachel nodded and took the grey coat off the hanger and held it up for Quinn. The blonde stood still and watched Rachel. It could not get any more perfect, she, Rachel could not get anymore close to perfect that it drove Quinn wild.

"When you get raised by two fathers, they tend to teach you certain mannerisms- it's a habit…" Rachel smiled helplessly at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and stepped forward pulling her arms into her jacket "I sort of really adore it."

Rachel smiled bashfully and held the door open for Quinn while closing it behind her. Before she could even get to the car Rachel was there, opening that one for her too. The door closed softly and Rachel plopped down onto the seat next to her. The car was warm from Rachel leaving it on while they were inside which was great since it was cold out.

"So I don't want to bring the mood down but it is Lima" Rachel started slowly car pulling out the driveway "And it will be noticed that were on date" Quinn could her Rachel's smile "And I want us to be free, safe and for you not to worry."

"Why would I worry?" Quinn asked wanting hear Rachel's answer

"Quinn, I don't know what goes through your head but we are two girls on a date, we both know Lima isn't the nicest of places. I don't want this date to go bad because some close-minded as- idiot thinks were awful" Rachel looks to Quinn "I want it to be great for you."

Quinn turned to Rachel and she just had the urge to grab that face and kiss it. Then do it over and over again. It was already more than she could have ever wished for and it would be something she could never forget. Quinn had to turn away from staring at Rachel before the brunette caught her.

The drive was smooth and they both talked here and there. Sometimes singing along with whatever song the radio put on. Quinn felt her body warm and heart calm down, Blaine had said that Rachel would be just as nervous but the brunette seemed fine. Which was great because Quinn couldn't handle them both being nervous that would be a disaster.

They ended up somewhere where Quinn couldn't ever possibly know since the sun had already set. It was then that Quinn noticed they were in an SUV and she didn't how that passed by her when she first got in. Rachel pulled the car into reverse and got out, opening the car door for Quinn. The blonde blushed as Rachel held out her hand for her.

"Are you planning to kill me?" Quinn said as she stepped out

"Because were in the middle of nowhere, no witnesses and its dark out?"

"Precisely."

Rachel laughed as she opened the back of the SUV and pulled Quinn to see it. She couldn't have noticed because Rachel had pushed down the backseats but now she did. There were pillows in the corners and sides. Blanket upon blanket everywhere and there was something in the middle but Quinn didn't know what it was.

"I just wanted to take a beautiful girl out on a wonderful date." Rachel said quietly

Quinn watched with her mouth opened as Rachel pulled out what now looked like a projector and set it on the dashboard of the car. Rachel lent over and pulled something out from the inside of her jacket and popped it into the machine. Rachel stood back up and it was then that Quinn noticed they were in a very small abandoned parking lot on a hill. It let them see the skyline before them.

Rachel then took a white sheet and somehow got it at the end of the of open trunk door. She then looked to Quinn with a very shy smile and then to the inside of the car.

"I'll need you to get in" Rachel said then her eyes went wide "Not- Not like that I promise. It's just that I need to tie this and-"

Quinn laughed not just out of amusement but that maybe she should have worn jeans instead of a dress. Maybe Santana was right after all. Rachel helped her in and Quinn put a blanket over her as she didn't want to show more of herself than she wanted. Rachel smiled and plopped inside somehow tying all four corners of that white sheet.

"I promise you Quinn. I will not try anything, you can put pillows to separate us if you want."

For some reason the idea of being far from Rachel and putting a barrier between them made her annoyed. With everything she had seen she knows Rachel would not try anything. Not like Puck did and certainly not like Finn did. Which surprised Quinn how forceful Finn had been sometimes unintentionally.

Rachel scooted back to the other side of Quinn and rested her back against the chairs behind her. Quinn followed suit, inching just bit closer to Rachel. The brunette smiled and turned back to turn on the projector. Quinn watched with shining hazel eyes and turned to Rachel with a laugh.

"Alice in wonderland?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip "I like Johnny Depp?"

"Perfect" Quinn whispered "But why are we inside?"

"It would have been too cold outside so I had to figure out way to do what I wanted and not have you freeze. This is what I got." Rachel said looking towards Quinn.

Quinn channeled her inner HBIC and pulled Rachel towards her. She didn't mind the yelp of surprise Rachel let out, with swift movements her head was on Rachel's chest and Rachel's arm was around her. Respectfully so, just above her hip and not moving. Rachel had been tense at first but as the movie played along she felt the brunette relax more.

Quinn was right when she found out Rachel was warm, they had both left on their jackets but they decided with the blankets they could take them off. Rachel took the thickest blanket and covered them both. She then placed one around their feet since that was where most of cold was coming through. Quinn snuggled closer unabashedly and Rachel held her just a bit tighter and even though everything was perfect there was one thing Quinn thought was amazing.

The sound of Rachel's heartbeat against her ear.

Without Quinn knowing they absently had their hands locked together. Quinn rubbing soft circles on Rachel's hand. The best part was they were close but Rachel didn't try to push. She didn't try to go farther than what Quinn wanted. Quinn smiled big and reached up a bit to kiss Rachel's cheek.

She noticed when Rachel blushed.

The movie went on playing and Quinn enjoyed every moment of it. They laughed together and sometimes Quinn would tell Rachel where the movie veered off from the book. It was amazing and then the movie ended and Quinn's stomach grumbled.

Which mortified her.

"I knew this would happen." Rachel laughed

Quinn quickly missed Rachel's warmth as the brunette untangled herself. She went to the front and pulled off the sheet and Quinn gasped. She could quite easily the starry night sky before her and the moon shining brightly providing more light than she knew was possible. Rachel plopped back in and Quinn had to resist the urge of cuddling up next to her.

She was getting cold again, Rachel was a wonderful heater.

"While we eat, we also get this view I'm assuming?"

"That was what I hoping for, yes," Rachel said pulling some pillows back and revealing a basket.

Quinn's eyes went wide "That was there the whole time?"

Rachel smiled and pulled out homemade bacon cheeseburgers. "It's not the most healthiest nor romantic but I knew you liked it so.."

"No, no. This is great. Thank you." Quinn said taking the sandwich that was warm from having been in a heating container. The blonde bit into in and moaned at the taste.

She didn't notice Rachel's face.

They ate in silence for a bit until Quinn wanted to know more about Rachel. She wanted to know this girl so badly after taking sip of the drink Rachel had given her she breathed in. This would be where they would have to be honest, Quinn wanted this to work.

"What's your best memory?" Quinn asked

"Past or present?"

Rachel licked her lips and looked at Quinn. "When I first met you."

"First met me? Rachel that's not even a good memory."

"Quinn, this is a past memory."

Quinn furrowed her brows "Rachel I met you now."

Quinn watched as Rachel fidgeted and couldn't look Quinn in the eye for the first time. For some reason that hurt Quinn not a lot but it sent a little sting to herself. Rachel always looked her in the eye, it's what she admired.

"It's when I still lived here" Rachel began "you had lost your glasses, you were in the park."

Quinn thought long and hard she hadn't used glasses in a very long time. She thought back to her days in the park. Her eyes went wide when she came across the memory and she looked back towards Rachel.

"You were the girl that gave me back my glasses that day?"

Rachel nodded "I could never forget those eyes."

Quinn sat up a bit straighter "Is that why you were nice to me this whole time?"

"I met you before we even started first grade and I went to private school after that. You seemed so, so familiar…" Rachel said looking at Quinn this time.

Quinn bit her lip "Yes or no question Rachel."

"No."

"Then why?"

Rachel looked away to the stars and then turned back "It was just the way your eyes were. You reminded me of the girl I had helped and for some reason I just wanted that look from you" Rachel rubbed a hand along her thigh "I didn't put the dots together until you talked about bullying and y-your name, Lucy."

Quinn let out a shaky breath and laughed. She was far from angry in fact she felt too much, more than she could handle. She remembers that day all too well, she was crying, her face was red and she couldn't find her glasses. She was afraid her father would yell at her and her sister was nowhere to be found.

Rachel helped then too.

Quinn looked up and Rachel looked between scared and lost. Quinn scooted forward and hugged Rachel tightly. She turned her head in and gently kissed her cheek. They stood there for a moment and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn. It felt so warm, safe and peaceful something Quinn hasn't had in forever.

"Every day after that I wondered where you had gone. You were the first person to not bully me." Quinn admitted quietly

Rachel squeezed her closer and then let go both pulling away with red faces. Quinn helped Rachel put everything back and made sure nothing was missing. It was odd that this was just their first date because her initial nervousness had disappeared somewhere in the time they were together.

They settled in the front seats and Rachel started the car again soft music playing in the background. Quinn let her head rest as she what the scenery go by, Rachel was humming along lowly to the song playing and Quinn felt a smile tug her lips. This is what she pictured a first date should be like not what she got with Puck and Finn.

* * *

"Quinn?"

Quinn startled awake and was met with the gaze of Rachel, she blinked a few times and realized they were in her driveway. A blush crept across her face and she looked back at Rachel, she just fell asleep on their first date.

"Rachel, I wasn't bored I promise you my time with you was wonderful" Quinn blurted out "You were humming and it sounded so nice so I closed my eyes-"

"Your highness? It's okay, it's about 2 am and the ride was long. Let me walk you to your castle." Rachel said softly

Quinn abruptly stopped and looked at Rachel. God, why was she so damn adorable? She let herself be pulled down from the car and towards her door. She opened it and went inside, she nodded towards Rachel to enter and then there was a pause.

This is where they say Good Night.

"It was perfect Rachel. Everything. I can't even explain it."

Rachel bit her lip again seemed that was a habit "So does that mean there can be a date number two?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Is that you asking me?"

"Just getting my information. Good Night then?"

Quinn walked forward a bit and she could have sworn they were farther away than this. Rachel's eyes had the same gold flecks in them that she had noticed times before. They were so close and Quinn knew the word Good Night had left her lips. She could feel herself inching closer so much so she could feel Rachel's body heat.

Then Rachel pulled away and Quinn was left standing alone.

"I will see you soon, maybe tomorrow?"

Quinn pursed her lips and let out strained smile "Of course."

Rachel smiled again and Quinn watched as the girl got into her car and drove off. Quinn watched the empty space before her. How she wished it was still there and not gone. Quinn closed her door and had her head against it. The one thought running through her head.

She wanted to kiss Rachel.

Badly.

Quinn sighed and shrugged off her coat hanging it on the hanger. She looked down to her wrist and saw the green ribbon wondering where Rachel thought to do that. Tonight was more than she could have ever dreamed of in her entire life. She was so nervous and bent out of shape for nothing because it could have not gotten any better.

She walked to her kitchen and pulled out a glass of water smiling when she saw the gardenias. She fixed them up and placed them on the table that way when she walks in she can see that first. She placed her glass down and her face lit up when she saw Rachel standing at her kitchen doorway. Which should have been something that border lined on stalker but she didn't close the door and it had only been maybe two or three minutes.

Wait Rachel?

"It seems that I see myself breaking all my rules with you and this isn't chiv-" Rachel stopped herself from rambling and strode up to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes were wide but then they closed because she felt lips on hers. They tasted like mango and berries. It felt like there was electricity running though her body and she couldn't stop it. Rachel's lips were soft, smooth and plump. Rachel cupped her face and pressed just a little harder and so did Quinn. They let go with a gasp and Quinn stared at Rachel.

"Yes, yes you have a second date Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled and pecked her lips once more "As you wish your highness."

She watched Rachel walk away though it looked more like a strut and closed the door behind her. Rachel Berry just kissed her. Quinn let out a high pitched squeal and then covered her mouth, it couldn't get better. Rachel was anything but predictable and she didn't mind.

That night when Quinn looked at each handkerchief and put them under her pillow, huge smile upon her face, one thought ran through her head.

Best. Date. Ever.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I hoped you like their date, even at its cheesiest._

_I find it very weird that Glee is ending and this story is not done but hope you all continue to read it even after the show is finished._

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Until next time!_

_**Update (3/13/2015): **__I have gone back and reposted every single chapter of this story. Nothing much changed I just went over and re-edited things I missed in the past. Author's notes will now be at the bottom as you have noticed (Yes I know contradictory to what I said before.) _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – After Math**

* * *

It wasn't that she really hated school, well, maybe she did more than she would ever let on. Quinn knew that her way out was to get the best grades she could and she thanked god every day that most things came naturally to her. No, it wasn't the sitting down in a desk for seven hours part of school she didn't like it was the people in it. She had become the very thing she hated when she was younger but it was this way or be tormented. She had more than enough through elementary and middle school.

It didn't mean that she enjoyed it, a hard sacrifice for her.

So coming back after winter break made her want to burn Sue Sylvester's horn, tie dye the Cheerios uniform, shred the football jocks letterman's, shave the mullets of the hockey team and have Glee be peaceful. She figured Santana would probably do that in reality if it weren't for Brittany which gave Quinn an odd sense of peace and humor. An angry Latina with her head out for everyone and anyone in her way. It was like a teenage, high school version of Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Which meant walking into to these same dreaded halls with the same stares and obvious whispers annoyed Quinn to no end. She honestly wondered why they were still so interested in her, she had not done anything too different in the last four years. She would actually love a little less attention being the Ice Queen in fact was nothing remotely special. Really if someone wanted to take her throne she would gladly hand it over but it was her last year, go out with a bang. Plus she had worked hard for this spot so the likelihood of that ever happening was less than zero, more towards the negatives.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something to Santana who was leaning against her locker but was stopped by a hand. Brittany was bouncy as ever and quickly came up the shorter blonde to hug her. Quinn couldn't suppress her smile because really she was happy, there was no reason to scowl, not right now anyway.

Her smile grew bigger when she saw her reason why walk down towards her in the hall.

Quinn clenched her teeth as she saw various eyes wander the nice form of Rachel Berry, not to mention it was both guys and girls. It made her let out a low growl but she had to calm herself down they weren't even official. Rachel didn't know that little fact so Quinn gladly let her rage come out silently. When all the wandering eyes looked up she made sure to raise her eyebrow, narrow her eyes and scowl. She smiled evilly as people started to shrink back to what they were doing, mission accomplished alright.

Then Rachel came right into her front view blocking everyone else out.

"Good Morning."

Quinn smiled "Good Morning, did you sleep well?"

"If you mean knock out because I knew I was too excited for today, then yes I believe so."

"Excited? To come back _here_?" Quinn drawled out the last word

"No, excited to see _you_ of course."

Quinn ducked her head into her locker because god Rachel Berry was making her blush and it wasn't even eight in the morning yet. In this time she heard Santana scoff, which made Quinn feel warmer because she had forgotten her best friend was there. Then she heard a grunt and she was sure Brittany had just elbowed the Latina. _Thank You, Brittany_ Quinn mused to herself. Quinn blew out a breath and closed her locker to meet a sparkled eyed, happy Rachel.

Quinn wanted to know if the look on Rachel's face was because of her, she hoped so.

"Well you made my morning b-"

"Is it okay if I walk you to your class or- or maybe even classes?" Rachel asked as she took Quinn's books.

"Yeah, morning made." Quinn whispered to herself, Rachel was confused so the blonde quickly added "Yeah- yes, you can."

Rachel smirked to herself and Quinn felt good that Rachel was smirking. The head Cheerio waved a quick bye to her best friends as they walked down to her class. What she really, really didn't like where the stares directed at Rachel on a constant level as they walked. Her hand twitched to grab Rachel's but she didn't know if that was okay yet, she wasn't worried about the students, girls hold hands all the time. She just really, really wanted to hold Rachel's hand now. Maybe Rachel didn't want to hold her hand in front of everyone else.

Her hand twitched again and Rachel frowned at Quinn looking down at the blonde's hand. Shifting the books so that they were under her arm she reached out for Quinn's hand. Which of course spurred Quinn out of her thoughts and made her stop walking. Which made Rachel stumble forward.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek "Of course, Rachel. I just- I don't know my hand feels funny."

"Did you sleep on it wrong?" Rachel said rubbing her hand softly

"I- maybe, I don't know?" Quinn lied

Rachel hummed to herself and took Quinn's hand in her own. Quinn widely looked at Rachel who just shrugged and proceeded to walk. When Quinn didn't move Rachel didn't let go she just squeezed tighter and tugged the blonde forward. Quinn kept glancing at their hands and then Rachel, who seem perfectly calm with the whole thing. The blonde couldn't help but think of the day when Rachel first took them both out, that day she took Quinn just like this too.

The bell rang just as Quinn reached her door, seems that they had talked and walked a little slower than they thought. Quinn didn't want to leave Rachel but it was school, she needed to learn and do others things that were important. Quinn furrowed her brows as Rachel looked around and then looked at Quinn. Her brown eyes had red in them again with little hints of gold and god she wondered what was going through her head.

Then Rachel pecked her lips quickly, Quinn leaned forward to keep the contact only to be met with a slight push back.

"You don't want anyone to see this, Quinn."

_I really don't care, right now. _Quinn thought but she opened her eyes and was met with Rachel biting her lower lip.

"Did I push a line too far?"

The blonde shook her head "No, I liked it. Thank you, for watching out."

Rachel finally let go of their hands and as she walked she softly said "It's what I do best."

* * *

Quinn was really trying to pay attention but it was close to impossible since Finn was eyeing her like a piece of meat. She noticed it as soon as she walked into class and he sat up a little bit straighter trying to catch her eye. It only made the Cheerio scoff because the desks were rather small and Finn was rather gigantic so the way he had to contort himself looked painful. So Quinn sat down poised as ever trying her best to ignore the man child near her but of course when the teacher finally stopped talking he took his chance.

"Are you seeing her?"

Quinn tensed out of annoyance "Excuse me?"

"I want to know." Finn said lowly

"My life isn't any of your business, _Finn." _Quinn retorted through clenched teeth

"It is when you decide to hang out with all the gays!" Finn hissed harshly

Quinn turned around to look at the boy before her because he was far, far from being a man. Puck might be irresponsible but at least he knew when to talk and put his input. At least Puck knew when it was okay to pry and when it wasn't. At least Puck knew social etiquette even if it was bare minimum. It was not something she could say for Finn because her mind just drew a blank at the comment.

"It shouldn't matter what I _do _or _don't _do. You are my _ex_ for a reason Hudson. Your opinion or thoughts ceased to matter when you were slept with another girl." Quinn gritted out

Finn's face twisted "That was after I saw you making out with my best friend!"

Quinn had to focus she had to remember that she was in class. She had to remember that she couldn't yell what she wanted to because then everyone would find out. Half of her didn't care and the other half was slightly terrified. She also had to remember that if she slapped Finn Hudson she would end up in the principal's office. Quinn mused for a moment maybe she could slap Hudson and her coach would get her out of it.

Probably not after running her through the mill. Quinn opted not to, grudgingly.

Quinn scowled as a thought hit her mind "Aren't you supposed to be her friend Finn? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to do the right thing, something I should have done after you broke up with Puck."

This time Quinn twisted her face because for the first time in her life she was confused by Finn Hudson. What the hell was this giant trying to say?

"What are you talking about?"

Finn nodded his head "Be my girlfriend again, we can do it better this time. You know and not cheat and lie. You don't need Rachel or her people to make you feel better. I can do that." Finn said with a smirk

Quinn really looked at Finn Hudson trying to find _something _after lurching back at his reasoning. He wants her to go back with him? After what they did to each other? It wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be something that would make them happy. That betrayal would always be there and Finn was the type to hold grudges and hissy fits. Quinn was not up for that but she didn't know how the man child before her would take it.

Quinn looked at the clock she only had five more minutes of class and then she would be out. She would be met with Rachel waiting for her so then the brunette could escort her to her locker and then class. All Quinn had to do was make it these last five minutes before she exploded with rage and before Finn made a scene. She was broken out of her silence when she felt Finn nudge her, face waiting expectantly.

"I don't know where you get your logic from or even if you possess such a thing, Hudson. I don't want to be with you again. I never want to be with you again and I don't want you accusing me of anything anymore, got it?"

Finn turned red "Are you saying no?"

"I am saying _never." _

Finn launched up from his seat causing the chair to flip backward and fall harshly on to the tile floor. The noise of the commotion made each student spur from their half dazed states to wide eyed and curious. The teacher of the class spun around from the board and furiously stared at Finn.

"Finn Hudson! What is the meaning for this?"

Finn sucked in heavy breaths looking to the teacher and then Quinn he was about to point to the blonde when the bell rang. Quinn wasted no time gathering her things and rushing out the door. She smirked when she heard the teacher yell at Finn to stay after class. No one messes with Quinn Fabray and gets away with it.

Well, maybe Rachel but that is an entirely different scenario.

"Quinn? Hey, wait. Where are you headed? Quinn!"

The blonde stopped then felt a body collide into her own. She had left Rachel behind, the blonde swiftly turned around and looked at Rachel. She stared into brown familiar eyes, how did Finn know? No one had saw their kiss and any touch was fairly innocent that no one could have put the pieces together. If anything anyone was shocked at the new kinship Rachel and Quinn had. That was the big story for now and Quinn had to internally laugh because god if the school really knew why…they would have the ultimate party.

"Finn… Did you tell him anything?" Quinn asked

Rachel scrunched up her face "No. Well I was going to…but I didn't."

"What were you going to tell him?"

"I…I talked to Noah before… about well, us, if there would be one in the future" Rachel said quietly pulling Quinn to the side "He is my best friend and he did date you, that would be crossing lines that are forbidden."

"So if he said no, you would have not gone through with the date?" Quinn asked trying to hide her anger and hurt at the thought.

"I would have, I take my loyalty highly Quinn. Especially a close person to me like Noah" Rachel sighed "But he would never do that to me and he was the one who messed up here. He knew that and he wouldn't take away what I feel for you."

Quinn felt her heart thunder in her chest at Rachel's words. What Rachel _feels_ for _her_, words that she never imagined she would ever hear. Yet here is the brunette saying exactly that and Quinn can feel her blood rushing through her body. Quinn was complicated in many ways and yet in others it was as simple as black and white for her.

"Yeah?" Quinn whispered

"Yes, your highness." Rachel mused softly

"What the fuck is up with man baby? He was about ready to shit his diaper from the look on his face!" Santana barked out to Quinn.

Brittany murmured more to herself than anyone "No, San. He really looked like he couldn't poop."

Quinn let out an irritated sigh "I'll tell you later Santana."

Santana eyed the blonde for a good moment before replying "Okay then blondie."

Quinn watched as Rachel looked between them trying to figure what just took place. She saw when Rachel decided to let it all go and held out her hand for Quinn to grab. With everything that Finn just said she was hesitant so she opted to sling her arm through Rachel and kept walking.

Quinn missed the way Rachel frowned.

* * *

Class had been going well Santana got the hint that Quinn didn't want to see or talk to Finn. So the Latina all day had been bull guarding Quinn along with Brittany. Somewhere along the way Puck caught on too and started to help. Apparently once Puck started Rachel's best friends caught on, so between all of them they were helping Quinn. Though Rachel started to pull away from Quinn bit by bit.

As the day went by Quinn would be in very different moods and it seemed that Finn was always around. Every time she went to be near Rachel the lumbering boy was near and she would pull back at the last minute. Her friends were trying help which only meant that her and Rachel didn't get any one on one time. Then when she did manage, too many scenarios kept popping into her head and her fears started to take over.

The blonde had not noticed how cold she had become Finn had put her in a foul mood and she had been transferring it to Rachel. Not that it was a fight or ignoring her but sending the brunette mixed signals. One moment Quinn would be happy to see Rachel but then she would just be unusually quiet. Walking between classes became tense but Quinn was oblivious to it, Rachel was not. The brunette had just about had enough of it and Quinn had totally forgotten about Rachel being there after every class.

It was even worse when Rachel tried to show just a bit of affection nothing too extraordinary but it was there. If she tried to hold Quinn's hand again the blonde would pull away, Rachel let that go. When Rachel tried to loop their arms together, Quinn flinched back. Rachel thought that stung but she let it go too. It came to head when this new boy out of nowhere came up to Quinn, flirting and Quinn smiled _her _smile.

So because of Quinn's anger it was why the blonde didn't go to her last two classes, it was why she wasn't there when the bells rang. Leaving Rachel confused and beyond angered with the situation. So it was why Quinn had to see what was happening before her. Rachel was talking with a girl a little too intently for Quinn's liking and the smile Rachel wore was different. Her eyes looked dull of the brown that Quinn had come to like and the blonde nearly lost it when the girl leaned in to whisper into Rachel's ear.

Quinn felt her heart constrict because Rachel had told her she felt something Quinn. That she had talked to Puck about them, if they ever were going to be something. Rachel had sounded so serious but this what Quinn was seeing made those words feel like nothing. This isn't what she wanted she had put herself out there. She had put more of herself out there for Rachel than she had for anyone else. This stung more than she would ever care to admit and she felt her blood boil.

It angered her more when she saw that it was a fellow Cheerio that was talking with Rachel. Her blonde hair and blue eyes. Quinn scoffed to herself was Rachel trying to make her jealous because she had chosen someone like her? Quinn leaned back if anything that girl was closer to Brittany than her, the blonde shook her head no that wasn't possible. Rachel had made Santana see the light and got them together. When it hit her that she didn't even get the chance to talk to Santana today, with everyone trying to keep Finn away. She needed to talk to her best friends and soon.

Quinn took in a breath as the dismissal bell for school rung out and students started to make their way out of the classrooms. They had Glee today and Quinn was sure that there was going to be tension between her and Finn. Quinn placed a hand on her forehead god, it was going to be a mess today. There were certainly going to be sides chosen and the blonde didn't want to deal with that. She broke out of her inner thoughts when she saw Rachel walk by her.

Wait, walk by her?"

"Rach? Rachel!"

The brunette didn't slow down her walk and Quinn fumed at that. She strutted up to Rachel and pulled the girl by her arm so they could face each other. Rachel turned quickly and took her arm out of Quinn's grasp leaving the girl lost for a moment. Gaining her footing Quinn turned around to stop Rachel, thanking Sue Sylvester for all the dance routines.

"What the hell?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes "I exist to you now?"

"You always have." Quinn said not even a beat after walking beside Rachel as the brunette made her down to the class that waited for them both.

Quinn felt something within her twist when she saw the way Rachel's face had darkened. This wasn't the same girl before her. No this was someone entirely different, this wasn't her princess charming. No this was not Rachel but someone dark and bitter, some she had not seen before. Quinn felt her stomach drop when she had realized she had put Rachel high on her expectations, Rachel was only human.

"No, I don't think I did. I think I was just some sort of experimentation for you" Rachel spat out "I really liked you, Quinn. I was just too blindsided by that, I should have known better." Rachel shook her head dejectedly.

They were only a few feet away from Glee, she could her some talking and signing. It sounded like Brittany was dancing with Mike while Puck played something on his guitar. Dani and Blaine where singing a song along with the guitar. Quinn didn't miss how Rachel looked between her and the door to Glee desperately. When something rang in her head like a freight train.

Quinn clenched her jaw together Rachel said "liked" as in past tense. Did the brunette really throw Quinn out that easily? The blonde felt herself getting hot and she knew she was reaching her anger limits. This girl that had consumed her was treating her like nothing. Her talks with Brittany and Santana came into her mind. Quinn knew this would happen she didn't realize how much it would take out of her.

"What are you saying? That I was some sort of mistake to you?"

"Do _not_ put words in my mouth, I never said that." Rachel said lowly

"Oh, I didn't but that's what you're trying to say right? The Christian girl with issues?"

Rachel flared her nostrils "I obviously have no care for that Quinn Fabray. Our winter break is proof enough."

"Proof? Like the part where you go and flirt with another girl." Quinn harshly said

The blonde had never felt anything like this, this anger, this fire towards someone. She felt anger with Finn because Jesus it was Finn. She felt a fire with Puck because he couldn't stop leering even when she was right next to him. She looked at Rachel again and she felt it again, this was different. If she had to put a name on it maybe it came close to molten lava, fresh out of the volcano.

The cause of her eruption would be one Rachel Barbra Berry. This girl is something Quinn has never known in her life. So much so that her defenses are up but then with a few words they come back down, a constant battle of enough and too much. This was epitome of confusion for Quinn. She felt so vulnerable and Rachel was there as this different person. Quinn clenched her first she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to fix this. This wasn't a fight with Santana and Brittany no this was a fight with Rachel, this was new territory.

Heat flowed through her and she could feel her body shaking with barely contained rage. She didn't know when the day had become this bad but there was no going back now. Rachel was different it wasn't the girl she knew and Quinn let out a low string of curses. They just had their date, this morning was perfect and it all came back to one person, Finn Hudson. If this turns out less than Quinn wants she would personally make sure Hudson never walks properly again.

Quinn walked a step closer to Rachel and the brunette side stepped Quinn. Now Rachel was close to the Glee door and Quinn was farther away. Rachel was breathing harshly, her jaw was clenched because Quinn could see the muscle straining every few seconds. Then without warning Quinn could have sworn Rachel growled and walked away from Quinn. It set the dam off and Quinn had no idea where all of it was going.

Walked away, someone else had done it to the blonde.

The one person that had proved so many things to Quinn. The blonde wanted to scream because they were perfect at the start of the day. Rachel didn't stop walking away and something cracked within Quinn for the first time. Something within her broke and she couldn't stop the crash that was happening.

Quinn only saw Rachel walking away and she saw red.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Everything has a purpose. So don't plot my death just yet. _

_I did watch the ending of Glee…which was bitter-sweet. I am happy with certain aspects of the ending and others as always I was left just a bit confused, rather irritated mostly._

_My apologies for being away for a while finals are kicking my head all over the place. I was also trying to write ahead again so that's some of the reasons this took a bit.  
_

_Thank you for sticking with this story, fifteen chapters!_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Princess Charming**

* * *

"Don't do that." Quinn growled out.

Within a flash both girls were thrown into a room in which they had no idea how they had gotten there. Quinn flicked on a dim light as she stared at Rachel she could feel her body thrumming. Rachel's ears were red and her eyes were dark, almost black. Her pupils were small and Quinn assumed she probably looked about the same.

"Do what Quinn? Man handle you because that's exactly what you just did" Rachel spat back "Don't do that, ever, again."

"Don't walk away from me then."

Rachel huffed out "I think I have the right to, don't you think? Or do you not even notice?"

Quinn furrowed her brow her anger slipping slightly, what had she missed? She replayed her day over through her head. One by one bits and pieces came back and her eyes went wide. Her head snapped up to Rachel who laughed humorlessly and Quinn could now see the hurt behind those eyes.

"Yes, you remember now" Rachel said looking at the blonde "Every time I did something you- you just pulled away" Rachel brushed a hand over her eye "The best part? When you flirted with the new guy, while I was _right _there."

"Rachel, you flirted with that girl. I saw you. You can't just stand there and tell me I'm in the wrong." Quinn said stepping closer.

"I don't understand why I feel so strongly over this" Rachel muttered "You- you just don't understand Quinn."

"Make me understand, Rachel." Quinn pleaded

Rachel breathed in tiredly and looked at Quinn eyes more open than they ever had been "There was this very pretty girl. I had just been walking and she caught my eye like a diamond in the sun. I thought that she was everything I could have wanted, we clicked" Rachel gauged Quinn and decided to keep going "I think I almost loved her too."

Quinn didn't like this story her possessive side was taking over she had to derail herself "Almost?"

"Yes almost, then she started to pull away. There were always excuses, missed dates and I even had the pleasure of being stood up" Rachel looked down as if trying to find all the reasons "She wouldn't let me hold her, touch her and then one day it all came to an abrupt stop" Rachel looked down flexing her hands "There were sounds… ones that never really leave your memory. All I saw was clothes, naked skin and a moving bed."

Quinn twisted her face in and felt her eyes fill with tears. She didn't miss when Rachel mused that that's what her face had looked like too when she caught them. So Rachel had been cheated on too and Quinn had to really understand why someone would do that. Anger started to course through her for the girl that had hurt Rachel.

"I don't remember much after that but there were two things that I always will" Rachel finally looked back at Quinn "I was told that I was mistake to her and that I was just an experiment. Do you understand now Quinn, do you?"

Quinn felt all her fire leave her and she deflated quickly looking at Rachel. Seeing the familiar eyes she had been accustomed to. The pools of endless brown with gold flecks flowing around them. The blonde shook her head and looked at Rachel.

"But you and that girl, Rachel."

The brunette sighed "Quinn. I never for a second thought you were a mistake. I could never think that of you" Rachel looked at Quinn's hands and went to grab then but stopped herself "I'm sorry, I was in the wrong. I just kept replaying that boy and you. I should have never flirted with that girl. Y-you have no idea how much…you don't know."

Quinn walked forward holding her hands out and Rachel looked up to meet her eyes. Quinn nodded her head yes and instantly Rachel's warm hands were in hers. Quinn exhaled a breath this was keeping her grounded for now. If Rachel was still here then she had not lost anything yet, hopefully never.

"Rach?" She waited for the brunette to look up "You are not an experiment for me. A surprise yes because I have never been with a girl. It's new for me and I am still trying to understand it" Quinn licked her lips "I'm sorry too. I never wanted to do that to you, please believe me."

Rachel shook her head "I just don't get why, Quinn. What happened?"

Quinn felt her body stiffen as she thought about what to the girl before her. Finn was one of Rachel's friends even if the boy wasn't doing a good job of it. She didn't think it was fair to keep that from Rachel, if it wasn't her then it would have been another girl Finn would chase after. Rachel deserved better than that, no matter the outcome.

"It's just…Its _Finn."_

This time Rachel looked at Quinn confusedly "Finn? What about him?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Quinn. Finn is a friend not a best friend, Puck pointed that out to me. Did he do something to you?" Rachel asked

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel was this girl before her jealous? Quinn frowned no this wasn't jealously this was…this was protectiveness. It sent a thrill up Quinn's spine because she never really had someone that was protective over her. Most assumed that she didn't need it but right now it was a nice feeling, a new feeling. Rachel cared about her, just like she did. She felt a flutter in her stomach as the brunette was waiting patiently for Quinn to answer.

"Today in class together he got mad…for hanging out with you and your friends. It was so ignorant of him, he asked me out-"Quinn stopped when she felt Rachel's hand grip tighter around her "Rachel?"

"Keep going, Quinn." Rachel said after clearing her throat.

"He asked me out and I told him never. That's why Santana came asking why he was so mad. It was because of that" Quinn breathed out "It wasn't you Rachel, it was never you, it was him that got me into that mood and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head "That makes more sense. Did you ever talk to Santana?" Quinn shook her head no "Finn- why was he so mad then? Was that all?"

Quinn hesitated but then thought better of it she wanted to be honest with the girl before her and she started to explain everything that happened. This time Rachel's eyes got dark again but Quinn felt relief because it wasn't towards her. Quinn felt a tug and she ended up in Rachel's lap the brunette sitting in a chair. Quinn's blush ran all the way up her neck and to her ears.

"I need to tell you one thing and ask you two things. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"I have never reacted the way I did today. You just, you do something and I go insane. I break all my rules with you."

Quinn searched Rachel's eyes "Rules?"

Rachel let her eyes focus on the desk next to her "If our second date still stands-

"It never crossed my mind to lose that date." Quinn whispered

The confession made Rachel turn her head to the Cheerleader as she smiled "One last thing…may I kiss you?"

"Please."

Quinn hitched her breath in when Rachel's lips met hers and it was soft sweet and possessive on her side. Rachel's lips felt sure, relieved and protective, her hands gripping around Quinn's waist. It was just as amazing as the first time and held the same excitement as the second quick peck. Rachel broke the kiss and Quinn still found herself leaning forward, pressing her forehead against Rachel's.

"I don't know what you do to me" Quinn admitted "Can I ask you something… Is that okay?"

"Mhm."

"I want…can we just be dating each other?"

Rachel opened her eyes to stare at Quinn "Exclusively?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek she didn't want to sound possessive but she didn't want to feel jealous either. "Not as girlfriends just- I don't want you going on dates with other people."

Rachel let her eyebrows raise "No flirting with others?"

"_None." _Quinn quickly added making sure her face was stern. She already had a certain Cheerio to deal with she was not about to deal with anyone else. She was taking baby steps she had the assurance that from now on it was just her and Rachel. That they would be able to get to know each other without the thought of others.

"Lucky for you, I feel the same way."

Quinn leaned in a bit more before replying "We need to go to Glee, were late."

Rachel laughed and a glint was in her eye this time "Oh, I know."

Quinn got off Rachel's lap and walked to the door stopping looking at Rachel. She trailed her eyes down to Rachel's hand and slipped her hands into the brunettes. She smiled when she saw Rachel's surprised face, Quinn decided she wanted to see that look more often.

"This feels better." Quinn muttered

Rachel's answer was to pull Quinn into her side and walk them to Glee. Quinn didn't mind, there was no one around and Rachel made sure of it. This felt like earlier today, were it was perfect before…before Hudson happened. Quinn knew of her insecurities and she would have to talk to Rachel about them when she got enough courage.

When they opened the door to Glee it was unusually quiet, Quinn internally frowned when she felt the Rachel's hand was no longer in hers. It was there that she noticed two new people who weren't there before, she assumed this was supposed to be Rory and Sugar. She scanned the room for the people who knew about her. While Rachel seemed apprehensive for a reason she could only know as Finn. Quinn also noticed that Rachel's friends seemed a little pointed towards her, no doubt about what happened during the day. It didn't help that that her friends seemed to feel the same way about Rachel.

"Girls? You're late, everything alright?"

"More than alright Mr. Schue" Rachel said staring at Finn "Just had to deal with issues." Rachel looked towards her friends and Quinn's.

"Take your seats then." Mr. Schue said as he continued his lesson.

Both nodded as they walked towards the top right corner of the seats. Santana had her arms crossed, Brittany had her eyes closed concentrating. Dani was tapping her finger on her thigh and Blaine had his hands in his pockets. Puck was directly staring at the two, with narrowed eyes. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with worried faces, they had a lot to explain. They cringed at the thought together.

"So today, since we didn't meet for the winter break, I want everyone one of you to perform!" Mr. Schue said excitedly "Nothing that is prepared, just what you feel at this moment."

"I'm fir-"

Quinn pulled Santana down making the Latina fall into her seat with a thump. Santana glowered at Quinn, the blonde held up her finger to her lips to signal the angry girl. Santana calmed once Brittany got out of her daze holding Santana closer. Rachel leaned towards Quinn's telling her to catch her friends up on what exactly happened today. Quinn saw when Dani pulled on Rachel's sleeve and the singer started to give a quick rundown too. Quinn felt some weight leave her shoulders for now as she started to tell Santana and Brittany.

It was safe to say Santana wanted any weapon in her hands to hit Finn with as she fumed in her seat once the story was over. Brittany looked beyond hurt which only made the angry Latina furious. Dani, Blaine and Puck were all bouncing some part of their body. Quinn pursed her lips and not for the first time cursed Finn Hudson for being Finn Hudson. She can personally understand why Santana called the boy an ogre.

Mr. Schue was staring intently at the group with pointed eyes and Quinn had just enough with all the eye staring. It was when their group looked around that they realized they were the last to go. Quinn felt her face heat up knowing they had been too occupied with what they were saying to see all the other performances. The curly haired man cleared his throat and pointed to the floor of the classroom. Quinn blew air out of her nose and was about to strut down the bleachers only to be stopped by Rachel who got up instead.

The brunette looked stiff, tight and just beyond angry. She walked slowly to the front of the floor and looked at Mr. Schue with a face that looked something like "I'm here, what now?" The teacher opened his mouth and closed just pointing to the band behind him. Rachel wasted no time pulling out her phone most likely showing them what song she was going to sing.

Quinn watched with the same fasciation she had the first time she had ever saw Rachel sing and perform. She heard the first few beats of the song and Rachel started to sing with such fierceness. Finn seemed to shrink into his seat the more and more Rachel sang. Quinn had to try and hold in the smug face she wanted to show. Rachel seemed beyond furious and it was pouring out of her performance with each jerk, stomp and scowl.

_Some of us have to grow up sometimes! _Quinn heard Rachel belt out her eyes blazing, a shade of lighter brown. She smiled each and every time the chorus came up Rachel would stare at her with a smirk on her face.

_Take that Finn Hudson_ Quinn thought with pride.

Rachel didn't go to sit down but to just stand near the door Quinn could tell her body was shaking with energy. Santana took this as her cue and wasted no time getting up right after Rachel. Quinn looked between them but saw no connection as to what they were planning. Quinn felt her stomach drop because it was Santana, anything was possible.

"This is for shits and giggles or maybe not." Santana said nonchalantly.

Quinn's eyes widened when she heard the beat of the song and she wasn't the only one that felt that way. She looked to Puck, Dani and Blaine who were looking at her and they all looked back to Santana. The Latina shrugged and sung her heart away making sure to have a nice glare at Hudson. Everyone was looking around to see what exactly was going on because by now it was no doubt all these song were directed for none other than the big football player. As the song reached the end she knew Finn was seeing red because his seat was caving under the grip of his hands.

"_No you don't even like, No you don't even like, no you don't even like- Penis!" _

Santana finished with a laugh and when Finn went to stand up, Puck stood in front of her. Kurt seemed horrified and Mercedes was scowling at Santana. Mike and Tina seemed oddly lost as to why Santana was singing the song to Finn. Everyone else held smiles clapping along with the great performance.

"That was highly offensive Santana!"

"Look here, Fairy dust. Most of the things I say are offensive. If you're going to state the obvious, shut up." Santana retorted annoyed.

"Why is this a problem? It's so obvious Kurt wants to jump Blaine who could care less." Sugar said absently

Rory nudged on her side shaking his head with a frantic no and only then did the girl look up from her phone to everyone who gaping at her. She smiled timidly before shrugging.

"Asperger's."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes jumped up "Mr. Schue! You can-"

"Ahh, good performance, you guys. Uhm, Quinn?" Mr. Schue said blatantly ignoring everything else.

Quinn stared at the person she was most annoyed with as she made her way down. Finn was looking at her with a face that mixed with anger and hope. The blonde rolled her shoulders and looked to Rachel, the brunette seemed deep in thought. She looked over to Santana and the Latina only raised her brow which was more than enough to Quinn. The blonde walked over to the band and whispered what she wanted to play.

"_You walk into the room like king of the world."_

Quinn started singing powerfully there was no intro for the song and was straight to the point much like she was at the moment. The song instantly started to pick up the beat getting into the best parts of it. She started to prance around the room, never once taking off her eyes from Finn. Every time the drums started to go she felt a burst of power and she couldn't help the smugness that she now let onto her face. Finn only got redder as the seconds ticked by, his fists clenched.

It only made it better when Quinn looked to her friends and her the person she was _in like_ with. Santana was visibly smirking, Dani and Blaine were trying to keep from laughing. Brittany was enjoying the song moving with the beat. Puck was shaking his head looking towards Finn face devoid of any pity or sympathy. Rachel? Well Rachel looked like she was on the top of the world and Quinn made sure when the song hit its highest note she powered along with it.

She felt her chest heaving when she was done and her body was warm and thrumming. She looked to Finn one last time and for the first time she held nothing towards the boy. It seems as though the song let her get out all her frustrations. She breathed in one last breath and let the last words leave her lips as she walked out of the room with the people waiting for. Never not once even looking back.

"_Read my lips."_

There was the sound of a grunt and a chair being pushed or kicked into the wall. Quinn really didn't care as she heard everyone trying to call down that ogre. She made her way down the hallway to be met with the group she wanted to be with. They all stood watching her with either smiles or mirth in their eyes. Once she got close enough they all started to clap loudly and she let herself laugh because yes it felt damn amazing to let it all out. She was met with high fives and hugs from every which way.

"Finally! You see what I meant by oaf?" Santana said grabbing Rachel by the shoulders "This! This is a damn fine specimen. Do you see the difference now?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and she saw when Rachel turned a deep red. Santana always had to take it there. Her thoughts didn't get too far because at least her best friend was happy and not angry like she was earlier. It wasn't long before she felt two hands grab her shoulders and then? Well then she was mortified.

"Well, this piece of architecture is priceless, with all its curves, details and sleekness. They go well together." Dani stated.

Quinn turned red, Rachel looked about blue.

Dani smirked "Every nook, crevice and shine…Seems like a welled oil machine."

Quinn was blue, Rachel was now turning some sort of purple.

Brittany laughed and then dragged the two away wrapping one arm over each of their shoulders "There totally doing that because you guys didn't talk to them earlier."

"I-I was angry and I didn't really get the time too." Rachel stuttered out

"Fine time, silly" Brittany turned to Quinn "And you are supposed to come to us. Use the Cheerios as an excuse."

Quinn sighed "There was just a lot okay?"

Brittany only hummed her acceptance and Quinn turned around to see that the three that were left behind were now following. They seemed to be engaged in a very serious conversation and Quinn raised an eyebrow at them. Santana raised her own at her when they locked eyes clearly not letting anything show. Quinn watched as Rachel tried to have a silent conversation with her friends but Puck stuck his tongue out and Rachel snorted as she turned back around.

Quite the interesting bunch they were.

"Hey, two blondes and one brunette! We're going to get pizza so we can have all the details!" Santana yelled

"And Rach is totally paying!" Puck quipped

Quinn laughed when Rachel defeated sighed "Fine!" She yelled back but then quickly looked to Quinn and Brittany "Puck always gets gassy, badly, after school. On three run to my car, its open and we drive away quickly got it?"

"Oh! Like a badass get away?" Brittany said excited and Rachel nodded.

When Rachel started her countdown, they heard the beep to her car and ran for it. Quinn made it to the passenger side, Brittany flew into the back seat. Quinn was just placing her seatbelt in when Rachel tore open the door and plopped down quickly, locking the doors. Quinn watched with amusement when the car turned on and Rachel popped her head out of the sunroof to the bewildered four outside.

"Have fun!" Rachel yelled out to the confused three and plopped back into her seat "Ready?"

Brittany was sitting in the back, in the middle, buckled up and yelled out "Hell yeah!" Rachel wasted no time and took off quickly. Quinn stuck her tongue out when she heard Santana yelling out in Spanish and flaying her arms about. She heard Rachel cackle out and it was such a hearty laugh that Quinn couldn't help her own laugh. Then she heard Rachel do this little snort and then seemed horrified that she did. It only made the blonde laugh harder as she did a wheeze because she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Which only spurred Rachel on and she was sure there were tears going down her face.

She was holding her stomach, Rachel was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. It was such a mess but Quinn had not laughed so hard, in so long that she didn't care. Quinn Fabray was a mess with Rachel Berry and she didn't care not one bit. It was good to be a mess and not care, it was freeing.

Freeing.

Quinn slowed down her laughs and gazed at the brunette who had just calmed down still wiping her face. Her hair was a bit messed, face red from far too many things and hands were loose on the steering wheel. Quinn breathed in a well needed shaky breath and held out her hand. Rachel glanced over and smiled at Quinn when her hand locked on instantly. Yes, this was one of the best feelings and it all had to do with the brunette.

Seemingly forgotten for the moment Brittany watched with a content smile. She touched her phone to stop recording and pushed it back into her pocket. She would save that video for later and all the others ones she had taken secretly. Santana didn't know, no one did, but Brittany did and she smiled. When her friends were happy she was happy and Quinn seemed on top of the world, so Brittany felt like that too.

"Santana is going to be mad, isn't she?"

Brittany looked into the review mirror where Rachel was looking at her "Probably but nothing will happen. I'll just tell her we can have sexy times at my house, her mind won't care anymore."

Rachel turned to Quinn who just had to snort and shrug her shoulders. This was normal for Brittany always expect everything.

"What about you? Dani? Blaine?" Quinn asked

"I'll get them extra wings, soda and they'll be good" Rachel bit her lip "They may embarrass me. Please don't let their stories change your view of me."

Quinn looked up and she saw Brittany give a crooked smile. That smile meant one thing and one thing only. That Brittany had a good feeling on Rachel, better than the one she initially had. The only other times Brittany had this look was before they had met Santana. It had been a long time since then. So they agreed then and that was another relief for the time being.

Rachel had been through some things but the person she was pretty amazing.

"That couldn't happen Rachel…Not after today."

"I want to hear some babies stories of you, Rach!" Brittany added

Rachel said nothing, her eyes alight with happiness. Today was a roller coaster Quinn mused as she looked out the window. One that she didn't want to do again, in a long time but she felt her hand get squeezed and she looked down at the tan hand in hers. Rachel was still next to Quinn and Quinn was still next to Rachel.

It even sent a wave a pride over the cheerleader because she was sure if this was someone else she would have spited them. Quinn smiled softly this time and squeezed back this was going somewhere. They might have had a rollercoaster day but neither of them fell out of it. She was sure there was more to learn but the events of today only helped make one thing clear.

This was no game to either of them.

* * *

**A/N:**

_See? No need to plot my death._

_Adore seeing all of your comments I still read them all._

_I changed the way I wrote the performances when they are all in Glee. So it should read better rather than skipping a whole bunch of lines that are just lyrics._

_I do not own the following songs:_

_Santana sang "Ur So Gay by Katy Perry. Quinn Sang "Absolutely Final Goodbye, By Christina Grimmie. Rachel sang "Grow Up, By Paramore."_

_Just to make sure, Santana only mocked Finn to get under his skin. It is Santana after all so please don't take that the wrong way._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Bed, Blankets and Pillows **

* * *

Quinn tossed into her bed slowly her whole world seemed to be not…right. She groaned as she borrowed into her blankets just a bit more. She coughed out and cringed when she heard the sound of her voice. She tried to breathe in which was only met with a stifling choke there was no way air was getting through her nostrils. She felt a shiver run through her body as she curled up into a ball and tried to keep herself warm. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go at all she had a second date with Rachel soon.

She tried to clear her throat pushing herself to get up and she instantly regretted it she fell back into her bed. She then realized she let her covers drop and snatched them back up to cover herself. She glanced over to her clock, she only had fifteen minutes to decide if she was going to school or not. She closed her eyes again letting that last bits of her sleep come to her when her alarm clock broke that little peace she had.

She tried to ignore the cold air as she sat up in bed and slammed her hand over her alarm clock. She felt terribly but she wasn't going to let this get to her not now. Her and Rachel had just reached a better place and she didn't want space between them right now. She smiled as she thought of yesterday.

It was an utter mess but an enjoyable one.

They had reached the Pizza place rather well with an angry Santana yelling from inside the car. Rachel had locked her car doors closed when the Latina heaved the door open to the car she was in and ran towards Rachel. Quinn had never seen Santana so red in her entire life as she yelled every curse word from A through Z in English and Spanish. It wasn't until Quinn asked Brittany to do something that everything calmed down.

Dani and Blaine seemed too occupied with trying to catch their breath to pay any attention to Rachel. After some time of breathing fresh air they all went in and it gave Quinn a great sense of warmth to know that each of their closest friends seemed so supportive. The entire time both of their best friends pushed them together. It worried Quinn a little with how well they were all getting along. There was just so much that could go wrong and she didn't how to feel about that. Though with one look, one smile from Rachel and Quinn let it all go.

They had spent hours talking, laughing and joking along. Puck had gotten cheese in his hair but that was because of Santana. The Latina still had not completely forgiven him yet for what he did to Quinn. The blonde was not about to get in between them, sure what Puck had done wasn't the best but then again she got Rachel. She thought she got a pretty good start again which only made her smile, even if at present time she felt horrible.

She pulled her hair up into a pony tail trying to make it look the best she could which wasn't that hard. Three years, technically four of being on the Cheerios she had perfected the damn hairstyle. She rummaged around her room trying to keep her eyes from watering, nose from running and head from spinning while she looked for her sneakers. She laughed when she saw her jacket on the floor.

Rachel had gotten so mad at Quinn for losing her jacket when they were at the pizza place. The brunette seemed worried, that she had kept Quinn close to her while giving her own jacket and Quinn accepted. When they stood chatting Quinn gave Rachel back her jacket preferring to have her close instead. Rachel seemed conflicted but she had grabbed both of Quinn hands pulling her between her legs as the brunette had been sitting on the hood of her car.

Quinn blushed at the memory. It was just so nice to be held without any other intentions and she had swooned when Rachel snuggled closer letting her chin fall on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was never one with too much touching in public but with Rachel it was oddly natural. Brittany and Santana had been literally cocooned together. Puck had been leaning against the wall, cool stance in place as Dani was trying to dare Blaine to do something as always. It felt so good to have people around her who didn't care, who didn't judge and it was nighttime so they were able to be who they were.

It was another great night.

No Rachel wasn't her girlfriend but the thought that they were each other's was something that made Quinn relieved. Rachel wasn't dating anyone else but her and for some reason that made Quinn feel wanted in return and proud. Rachel Berry only wanted her and that just made the blonde smile like a fool. She slipped on her Cheerios jacket as she tried to find her car keys she dreaded school today. Though she made her way down the stairs anyway because now school meant Rachel and that was pretty great.

She stopped at her kitchen looking to have her same breakfast and she looked for any medicine. She decided on a few things that would take away most of her symptoms and hoped it would last most of the day. She downed them all grimacing at the test and chugging some orange juice down. Closing the refrigerator door she prepared herself for walking outside.

She didn't like the cold as the door opened and she was met with a gust of cold wind. Her phone buzzed in her front pocket but she ignored it as she ran to her car. She plopped in bouncing both her legs as she turned on the car and let it warm up. She turned her heater on pulling away when the cold blasted her in the face. She grumbled under her breath pulling out her phone.

**4:45AM Rach: Is it natural to see deer on the roads? Anyway, Good Morning your highness. I will see you soon.**

Quinn as ecstatic as she was with a beaming smile she frowned at the time. Four in the morning was far too early to be waking up for school. Even she got up at ten after six and she thought that was still too early. She tapped out a message sneezing a few times before sending it out and blushed when the reply was almost instant

**7:13 AM: It is Lima…middle of nowhere remember? What were you doing up so early?**

**7:13 AM Rach: Seems that I had a pretty blonde in my head, know any?**

Quinn felt herself warm again at the fact that Rachel thought about her it made her feel giddy. Something she had not felt for a while and it was nice to know the feeling again.

**7:14 AM: Sorry, last one I knew is sort of off the market. **

**7:15 AM Rach: Darn, must be a lucky person then. Are you on your way? I'm near your locker.**

**7:16 AM: On my way to you!**

Quinn locked her phone while putting it back into her pocket and relishing in how warm her car was. The medicine started to kick and through she felt better she still felt hazy and would have to work twice as hard to keep up in school today. She drove the usual route to school like she usually did and smiling when she reached the parking lot. Rachel was here, she would see the brunette and the blonde cringed.

She was so strung on Rachel that it was almost unbelievable.

She wasted no more time opening her back door to get her backpack and hosting it over her shoulder. She ignored the longing looks of boys, the hateful stares of some girls and adoration of the rest of whoever was watching. She strutted her way into the school she figured Santana and Brittany were off somewhere doing certain things if not one of them had come up to her yet. She peered around for Blaine, Dani or Puck she didn't see any of them around. She had caught sight of Finn and rushed away not wanting to see the boy at all.

When she went to turn she blocked by someone and this someone was rather tall. She furrowed her brows before looking up and it was boy with blonde hair and she didn't know what he wanted. He was smiling charmingly at her but she didn't even know what to make of it or why he was even here. She took a step back her eyes narrowing and the boy seemed to sense it.

"Hi, we met yesterday. Quinn, right?"

Quinn had to suppress a retort the boy was being nice after all so she smiled "That's right and I'm so sorry what's your name? I've been so busy." Quinn said overly sweetly trying to get the boy to leave her alone.

"Oh, right, Sam Evans. I just moved here."

Quinn nodded her head and started to panic when she saw Rachel. The brunette seemed overly calm and her eyes were pinned to Quinn. She was leaning against her locker backpack slung over one shoulder and one hand gripping one of the straps. Quinn clenched on one of her hands when Puck came walking down the halls he spotted Rachel and followed her line of sight. Quinn decided to look away to face a confused Sam.

"I have to go but it was nice meeting you, Sam."

Quinn didn't wait for the blonde to reply as she walked by him her pace increasing slightly as she got closer to Rachel who was talking to Puck. The boy seemed somewhat stressed and Rachel for that matter looked the same way too. Quinn slowed down just a bit before Puck smiled small at her before walking away. She breathed in quietly looking at Rachel who was not looking at her.

"That was the guy from yesterday. Do you remember him?"

Quinn tensed "Guy?"

Rachel looked at her really looked at her and Quinn knew that the brunette was looking for something in her. Whatever it was Quinn hoped that she showed it somehow because she didn't want another fight she really didn't like them. She had dealt with enough fights in her life when she was growing up and even if she was good at it she would rather not. She relaxed as Rachel sighed walking a few inches closer a smile tugging her lips even if it was small.

"You don't remember him do you?" Rachel asked and Quinn only nodded no this made Rachel continue "That was the guy you flirted with yesterday. Sam Evans."

Quinn felt herself gasp "Rachel I didn't-"

"I'm not mad Quinn. The fact that you don't even remember him telling you his name yesterday says a lot. Quite frankly if I were to be honest I am very much prideful at the moment." Rachel admitted quietly.

This made Quinn chuckle but only for a few seconds as a cough over took her and it didn't stop until a minute later. When the fit subsided Rachel was beside her arm wrapped around her waist, Quinn stiffened but Rachel whispered in her ear that she looked like she was helping her not anything more. Part of the blonde felt guilty that Rachel already knew without asking and then she was being tugged into a bathroom. She reflexively locked the bathroom after noticing that Rachel was checking that no one was in the stalls.

She was startled with a soft lingering kiss on her lips and she could feel Rachel smile. Then like all the other times her new favorite pair of lips were taken away from her. When she opened her eyes she was looking at a very mad and maybe a concerned Rachel? She didn't know but she knew that the face see was seeing wasn't a good one.

"You're sick, not mildly either. Why did you come to school?" Rachel stated sternly

"How did you know?"

"Your breathing is shallow, your eyes are more watery then usual and when I was holding you I could hear the phlegm in your coughs."

Quinn gaped she really though the medicine had covered her symptoms up but yet here was Rachel. Her face was turning from completely mad to completely worried and she just smiled because Rachel _cared. _In most cases it would be something cheesy and maybe not even all that special but she wasn't shown much of that growing up. So the smallest of things mean the most to Quinn and this counts probably more than Rachel will ever know.

"Quinn Fabray this is certainly not the time for smiling. Why did you come to school like this?" Rachel said grabbing Quinn's face gently "I should have taken you home sooner and not have let you stay out in the cold like that." Rachel said guilty

Quinn kept Rachel's hand on her face when the singer started to back away "You kept me warm, Rach. I would have told you otherwise plus I wanted to stay, okay? This isn't your fault."

"It's not healthy for you stay in school like this Quinn you could possibly get worse. Not to mention the fact that you have been out in the cold with that phlegm. The day is only going to get worse and you have Cheerios practice out in that field with that insane woman. Do you want to kill me, Quinn?" Rachel rushed out eyes big and tender

The blonde felt her heart stutter because Rachel seemed so crazed at the moment. That may seem odd but she figured Rachel was already kind of crazy and so was she though she didn't need to admit that to anyone else. It was what made falling for Rachel so easy because the brunette didn't need words, her voice and her expressions told so many things.

"You're worried?"

Rachel scoffed "Quinn, of course I am."

"Why?" Quinn said stepping closer to Rachel

"Because I care about you much more then I have anyone in a very long time, Quinn."

Quinn just stood their quietly staring at the creature before her because she wasn't expecting that. She was waiting for the blush, stutter and a jumble of words that could not be put together in a sentence. Rachel said it so freely, so bluntly like if it were the easiest thing in the world. So Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug and held her because she couldn't enough she could never get enough of Rachel.

"You kissed me and I'm sick."

"I really don't care for that fact, Quinn." Rachel huffed.

"If I get any worse, I will tell you okay?"

Rachel chuckled "Well even if you didn't I already let Santana and Brittany know. Which really means they will tell me if you don't."

Quinn would have replied but her surprised "What?" was enough of an explanation. She should have known Rachel would do something like that. It puzzled her though how Rachel seemed so worried over a bad cold and she wondered why that could be. Even then she just held the brunette tighter because god-

"Rachel acts like my girlfriend."

Why did that sound like an echo? Oh. Oh no. Quinn tensed so tightly that when Rachel tried to pull away her arms kept in her place. She closed her eyes loosening her hold she didn't want to look at Rachel. They were exclusive in the sense that they wouldn't date anyone else but they weren't there yet, they had not crossed that line. She breathed out when a hand tugged her and Quinn had to turn to see Rachel once again.

"Quinn. I think- If I admit something tell me you won't run."

Quinn only nodded because really what else could she do she just humiliated herself in front of the girl she was falling for. It only made her wince because it wouldn't be the first time this has happened and part of her curses Rachel Berry. Curses her because the brunette had the power to turn Quinn into a fumbling mess.

"I can be very blunt without meaning to and it's because of the way I was raised to be honest" Rachel starts of trying to find the right words "Sometimes it may be a blessing and other times it's a curse. I try very hard to keep that in balance but sometimes it just happens without me wanting to."

Quinn felt uneasy and she didn't know if it was because she was sick or because of what Rachel was telling her "Rachel?"

"Please don't change once I tell you this." Rachel pleaded

Like hell Quinn would not after everything "I won't."

"I let it slip but I had told you that I have rules."

"You did."

Rachel looked straight at Quinn pecking her lips "Rule number one: No kissing until after second date."

"Rach?" Quinn whispered

"Rule number four: No attachments." Rachel snorted motioning between Quinn and herself.

Quinn pleadingly looked at Rachel "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't mean to act like your girlfriend, Quinn. You just- I don't know…you mesh into my world so perfectly its terrifying" Rachel stated trying to find all the right words "But know that one day I intend to be yours thus my actions so far and I don't know if I can stop them. Even-even if I tried myself, countless times." Rachel admitted quietly running a hand threw her hair shakily.

Quinn felt her eyes water because she could see how nervous Rachel was and how her hand kept running through her hair. Her words were rushed out as if she wouldn't have time after to talk to Quinn ever again. How Rachel said she wanted to be Quinn's and not the other way around. So many times she has heard of people wanting her to be theirs but not once had she heard someone tell her "I want to be yours."

Until Rachel Berry came crashing into her world.

So she kissed Rachel because she had no words because her heart was currently keeping all other functions hostage. God, it would be so weird if they didn't know each other but they were enemies turned friends and Quinn had fallen for her in all of that. She kept on kissing Rachel her arms wrapping around the brunettes waste because she wanted to be Rachel's too. Maybe not now but one day soon she knew that. She had gotten to know Rachel because she genuinely let some of her walls fall down to let Rachel in someone who proved her wrong time and time again. So here they were and Quinn didn't regret not one moment.

Then she sneezed, Rachel snorted in amusement and she knew that her life would never be the same again. The world seemed to come falling back down because they just had a moment in the middle of the bathroom, while Quinn was badly sick and Rachel was freaking out for most of it. The best was that it wasn't even the afternoon yet.

Then the bell rang and not for the first time Quinn damned Lima and McKinley High all that much more.

* * *

"Santana what are you doing!"

The Latina leaned out the way of the grabby blonde pushing her away "Yo? Tu! I am telling Berry to come and get your sickly ass away from me. That's what I'm doing and that's what you're going to do."

"No don't do that" Quinn said through a clogged nose "She will freak out again like she did this morning."

"What do you mean freak out?" Santana asked genuinely curious

"She got mad at me for coming to school sick and she started to freak out."

Santana smacked Quinn on the side of her arm earning a glare from the blonde "Good! Damn loca coming to school spreading your germs-Berry? Come get your woman!" Santana said into her phone and Quinn looked highly embarrassed trying to get the phone "No she's f- well no she's pretty damn sick but get her I'll make sure she stays." Santana hung up the call placing her phone back inside her Cheerio's top.

"Why can't Brittany take me?" Quinn whined

Santana rose an eyebrow "So Coach can sadistically murder me? Hell no, without out you here I need Britt's more than ever. Shit, if it were just me...just hell everywhere. So Berry stays with you we'll come over later on."

"I don't want to." Quinn groaned

"Don't want to what?" A voice inquired

"Be alone with you." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear making the blonde turn red.

"Shut up!" Quinn hissed.

Santana smirked "Good, you're here. Take this infestation away. She spent most of today here anyway."

Rachel looked confused "Where's Brittany?"

"She needed to re-do an English test so she stayed after class for a bit. Take Quinn anyway, Britt gets too anxious when Quinn gets sick. So I'll tell her once class is over you two don't get to frisky all right? Adios!" Santana cackled as she waved away strutting down the hallway glaring at those that stared too long.

"You waited until two hours before school is ending to go home?" Rachel said making the weary blonde lean into her as they walked to her locker.

"I didn't want-"Quinn stopped to cup her mouth and groaned that sneeze just irritated her throat more "I didn't want to go home too early."

"I should have taken you home after our last class together." Rachel murmured as they reached the blondes locker.

Quinn turned to open it and then backed away telling Rachel what she needed. She felt cold but her body felt hot as she leaned her forehead against the cool tile. She could hear Rachel shuffling about putting everything she needed into her bag. She heard the creak of the metal and slight bang of when it was closed. Her head started to pound a few seconds later and she felt Rachel's arm come around her so she leaned into it. She didn't realize they were going in Rachel's car until she was already seated and the car was moving.

"I drove to school."

Rachel hummed "I gave your keys to Santana she'll drive your car and Brittany will drive Santana's."

Quinn mouthed an "Oh" she didn't really think of that and it was pretty obvious. Rachel always seemed so prepared and thoughtful. Or maybe it was just sick brain because Quinn really couldn't do much else except wheeze in out as her nose got more clogged. She shivered not one but twice she rolled her head to see that the heater was on full blast. She wrapped her arms around herself and then she felt something around her shoulders.

It was another one of Rachel's hoodies.

She tried to hide her smile as she snuggled it closer to her and frowned when she couldn't inhale the scent that was Rachel. She really did hate being sick and she hated Lima more for getting her sick. The car ride was short and they were already pulling into her driveway she dreaded facing the cold again. Her door was open in a matter of seconds but she didn't feel a rush of cold wind she looked around and noticed Rachel had her in a blanket. A blanket that she had no idea where it appeared from but she was thankful for it anyway.

They were in her house and for once Quinn was happy she was at her house because she had put up the heater yesterday. So even if her house wasn't inviting at least it kept her warm to be comfortable in. The walk up her steps seemed like climbing Mount Everest and now that they were out of peering eyes she was holding into Rachel, their hands intertwined. When they reached her room she eyed her bed before shuffling and plopping into the middle curling into a ball.

"Quinn, don't fall asleep. Get changed, were are your sleep clothes?" Rachel asked untying the Cheerleaders shoes and dropping them onto the floor.

Quinn didn't want to open her eyes her bed was warm and comfy. Her shoes had come off somehow and now she could push her legs near her chest. Quinn heard Rachel ask something so pointed to where it was and let her arm fall back down. Her head still pounded, her eyes felt tight, her chest seemed constricted and she really didn't like this situation at all.

The next the she knew she was being pulled up into a sitting position and her arms were above her head. She felt her chest be freed, a cold breeze then something soft and thick was placed upon her which was much better in her opinion. Then her legs were being pulled up and she had a vague idea of what was happening but she couldn't really care right now. Her legs were now rid of a skirt and in soft smooth shorts. She sighed when she felt her hair come out of its pony tail and fingers run along her scalp softly.

She was then being pulled, tugged and tucked into her covers when she finally came back. Rachel was here, Rachel was helping her and Rachel was leaving. Darting her arm out she caught Rachel's wrist and after a few strangled coughs she croaked out her plea.

"Don't go."

Rachel let out a crooked smile before taking Quinn's hand and tucking it back under the covers "Your highness I am not going anywhere except to make you some soup, okay?"

"Promise?"

Quinn could hear Rachel's chuckle but she didn't care she wanted to know. She didn't want to be alone and sick. Even if she had to be alone and sick she would want to be alone and sick with Rachel, thank you very much. She felt a kiss on the side of her head and soft tell of "I'll be right back." Once Rachel was gone Quinn forced her eyes open to look down at the soft material that was around her and she grinned it was Rachel's hoodie. She brought the collar of the shirt up as she kissed it gently and borrowed deeper into her pillow.

She had gotten over three kisses from Rachel today while being sick and it each one was great. The best part that Rachel didn't care, that Rachel cared enough to not care. Quinn groaned because that actually sounded a bit confusing but it was still great. She smelled something cooking downstairs and a sting shot out through her heart. When was the last time someone had cooked for when she was sick? It had been a long time yet she let that thought go because Rachel was changing that.

Rachel was changing a lot of things and that was her last thought as she let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Quinn had to wheeze out when she turned in her bed and she couldn't breathe in. She felt hot, cold and everything in between it wasn't very comfortable. She shuffled around when she smelled something beyond delicious when everything came back into her mind. Her face started to heat up to ungodly temperatures and she knew it was a mix of fever with a whole lot of embarrassment.

Rachel had dressed her, Rachel had taken off her clothes and Rachel is now walking into her room. Quinn had to try her best to wheeze out a calming breath but her breath stopped again because a soft hand was on her forehead and eyes slipped shut again.

"Are you awake?"

"Mm-hm."

"Your face is red Quinn how feverish do you feel?" Rachel asked a she placed the tray down

"A lot." Quinn grumbled

"Hey, why are you hiding from me? Get out, I got some medicine for you."

"I'm not hiding" Quinn mumbled shuffling out from under her covers and coming face to face with the girl of her affections. Wait, what? Quinn ran hand along her arm she has a serious case of sick brain right now "Thanks f-for you know." Quinn stuttered out pointing at herself and her clothes.

Rachel blushed "Quinn I didn't- I didn't look my eyes were closed the entire time and the bottom half was you. I wouldn't- I have a lot of respect for you." Rachel finished darting for the bowl of soup "Eat this you need something in your stomach."

Quinn fell a little harder for the girl right then and there. She didn't say anything except look at Rachel while the brunette was fussing over the medicines mumbling to herself. Quinn had to hold in her laugh when Rachel poured out the medicine bringing the cup so close to her that her nose was almost touching it. She had to look away at the last moment when the brunette raised an eyebrow seeming content with her precise pouring abilities. She moaned with delight at the taste of her chicken soup it was warm and she could taste all the different spices.

She didn't see Rachel's face this time either.

"Rachel, where did you…this is so good."

Rachel cleared her throat "I learned- taught myself my fathers…well they were never really absent but they were always very busy. Being a judge and lawyer could do that you know."

Quinn listened intently she didn't know this about Rachel and her own heart hurt because she could see a little hurt behind those brown eyes. It was odd to think of Rachel's fathers not being there when she and her best friends had gone over the holidays everything seemed to great. Quinn stood silent as Rachel shook her head as if trying to shuffle everything away from her mind and so Quinn decided to reply.

"You must have had a lot of practice. This is great, Rach." Quinn rasped out taking another spoon.

"Well yes, having Noah as a best friend could do that you know. That man eats for three so when I met Dani and Blaine, well it was history from there." Rachel said her face had an odd look of content and sadness.

Quinn wanted to ask she really wanted to ask because she knew bits and pieces but not the whole story. It wasn't out of insecurity but out the want to know Rachel she wanted to know her story. She felt a bit of guilt when she thought of Finn and Puck she had never put this much effort into those relationships. So maybe that was why she tried so hard with Rachel because she actually wanted try for once.

"You don't have to answer but I was always curious…Did you really always know Puck?" Quinn hesitated to ask

Rachel stopped fussing with all of Quinn's medicines before turning slowly towards Quinn. The blonde had to brace herself because Rachel had no emotion in her face and it was a deathly scary look. Rachel was life, she was laughter, smiles and jokes to see this- Quinn had to swallow maybe she pushed a line too far. Then ever so slowly a tender small grin came upon Rachel's face and she spoke softly.

"Puck was rather small when he was a child and he didn't know Hebrew at the time" Rachel spoke a smile upon her face "It was one of the requirements in our private school. My fathers had been adamant about that detail for me, especially Dad, Leroy to you."

Quinn grinned "A small Puck that's hard to imagine."

"I was taller than him until the 5th grade." Rachel said laughing

"So what happened?"

"A few kids that didn't like Noah started to pick on him" Rachel's face fell a bit "They started to always chant 'Noah knows nothing' which isn't highly cruel but isn't nice either. I was having none of that. So one day in a park, near a tree I introduced myself to him."

Quinn furrowed her brow "Puck said you knew each other since you were four."

Rachel chuckled "We met at four we didn't become friends until we were six. Though Noah likes to say otherwise- Stop distracting me take your medicine Quinn Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes as the different cups and pill came her way. She had to brace herself for each and everyone one of them. She searched for a drink when a big glass of water met her hands and she chugged it down. Her face finally stopped contorting before smoothing and look expectantly towards Rachel, eyebrow raised.

"Can you finish now?"

Rachel nodded "So I told him I would teach him Hebrew and he didn't believe me but after the first month and I didn't leave his side" Rachel was at a loss for words before shrugging "I guess somewhere along the lines he decided he wouldn't leave me either."

"So" Quinn drawled out wiping her nose embarrassingly "Is that why he calls himself Puck?"

Rachel's tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth eyes twinkling "Actually…I sort of gave him that nickname before I moved."

Quinn's eyes widened comically "What?"

"You never heard this from me. Got it?" Rachel waited until Quinn agreed before continuing "He was pushing me into playing sports- mind you this was when he finally got taller than me so he was exercising that to its fullest potential."

"I get the whole Macho Man thing now." Quinn stated and Rachel fully agreed

"I had hit the hockey puck quite hard and well" Rachel cringed at pointed at her lower regions "It was the first time Noah had let out the F word in front of his mother. Who by the way wants a proper gentlemen."

Quinn laughed then wheezed "And you being the best friend covered up for him, right?"

Rachel grinned smoothing out her hair, straightening herself while gesturing "Oh, Mrs. Puckerman. How lovely to see you! Is that new hair? I love it!" Rachel continued mimicking a much younger version of herself "Oh Noah? No, no of course not I would never let him. That word? I forbid it! He said Puck, I can assure you." She finished with a smile and not for the first time Quinn realized how great Rachel was and how Broadway would fit her.

"So in reality everything we know as Puck is a lie." Quinn deadpanned

"I'm sure you know he hasn't had the easiest life. Now is that an excuse for what he does? No. I don't agree what so ever but he has never done anything to me" Rachel paused trying to find the right words "Because of that I try to make him better. Honestly, I'm no better."

Quinn lurched back slowly Rachel had gone from happy to sullen in a matter of seconds. She had learned more about Rachel here then she had on their first date and if she were being honest this felt like a second date. Well, if she were to take out the part where the skipped school, she was sick and it wasn't a weekday. She briefly thought about what her coach would do to her when she came back to the girl that was now fiddling with her fingers. Quinn leaned over taking one of Rachel's hands in hers.

"You are better, he thinks the world of you." Quinn emphasized

Rachel nodded no "I did the same thing he promised me not to do. I left him, Quinn. _I left him._"

"I think he knew that it wasn't voluntary, Rachel. God, this will be awkward but the entire time we dated he always going on and on about his best friend" Quinn smiled because she got it now "How you did this together and how you went there together even he didn't even talk to Finn that way."

Rachel looked away but Quinn saw the extra shine in those eyes "Noah will always be the little boy I saw under that tree. He will always be a little brother in my eyes no matter how tall he gets."

Quinn felt something shift within Rachel the way she spoke there was something more there at the surface. The silence around them was far from uncomfortable if she were to have to name it the feeling was cozy. It was just her, Rachel, the god awful medicine and a finished bowl of soup.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

Rachel licked her lips "I've never- it's been a long time since I have shared so much with someone."

"I get it now, you know." Quinn whispered

"Get what?"

This time Quinn pulled away her head started to feel heavy and she assumed it was the medicine that was taking over now. She curled her legs up to her chest under the blankets placing her chin on top of them. She turned head to see Rachel was waiting so patiently for her to answer and Quinn just wanted to blurt out so many things. Things she had never told anyone before because she never felt it for the people she had dated.

"How great you are."

"I'm not, Quinn. You have seen that."

This made Quinn raise her head "We fixed that, you were honest with me Rachel. God, you were always honest even when we first met. You didn't push me, you listened and you watched out for me."

"That's just the best part of me, the parts I want you to see." Rachel said eyes downcast

"And you've seen me at my ugliest and it was towards you. Yet, your still here, why?" Quinn retorted.

It was a mystery to her really because Rachel had gotten the dirtiest, ugliest and worst parts of her. It wasn't like she had told Rachel how cruel, cold and conniving she could be Rachel had experienced them and knows them first hand. Part of Quinn is waiting for the other shoe to drop when Rachel has had enough with her and her issues. She scoffs inside her head because she even has family issues on top of her own. It terrifies a part of her that she shoves into the dark corners of her head.

"Because I know there is much more to you than a beautiful blonde cheerleader." Rachel said smiling.

"You're just saying that." Quinn mumbled

Rachel looked at Quinn thoughtfully before speaking "You know I tried building a bird house once. I was trying to find a new hobby and I decided on that. It was hard, I had countless splinters, bruised thumbs and a few cuts." Rachel stopped to look at her favorite hazel eyes "No matter how frustrated and angry I got I never gave up. Not once. I tend to keep that mindset for everything in my life."

Quinn was going to reply but her jaw was unhinged at the moment which made Rachel chuckle. She got the message loud and clear. The brunette leaned over closing Quinn's jaw for her and rubbing the side of her cheek. Quinn leaned into the touch and she felt Rachel pushing her down to lay on the bed. The cheerleader not wanting Rachel to leave just grabbed some of her shirt and pulled her down with her.

Rachel for the most part didn't push any boundaries just lying next to the blonde who angled herself towards Rachel forehead pressed against the corner of Rachel's shoulder. Quinn hummed in content as Rachel rubbed a soft hand through her hair and sleep was racing back. Only this time she felt much better then she had before and without knowing she was already out to the entire world.

"Quinn?" Rachel murmured

Rachel waited a few minutes seeing if the blonde would wake finding relief when there was nothing but silence. She hesitated before whispering in the safety of the dark room and the soft snore of the girl next to her "I hope that you are falling for me Quinn Fabray because I broke my knees when I fell for you."

Quinn didn't feel the soft lips that kissed her head, her cheek and then softly on her lips. Quinn didn't hear the shuffled of blankets being pushed, pulled and tucked around her. Though Rachel didn't see the grin that made its way onto the blondes face. Even if she was drugged out on medication, even in her sleep she knew that she had someone that was there for her. That was all Quinn had ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I was in a really good mood and decided to post this for you all._

_So how fluffy was Rachel's last line on a scale from 1-10? _

_This chapter came out to be rather long and I don't even know how because Quinn is sick for goodness sake but it is one of my favorites. _

_Have you all seen the progress of Scream Queens? I have no idea what to think, I have too many thoughts. Any who. _

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Constant**

* * *

Quinn didn't know what was going on but she knew something was happening behind the scenes that she didn't know about. She had been out of school for two days and she was never alone for more than an hour or so. If she was sleeping she wasn't going to get bothered but she would end up with either a note or text on her phone. Her school work was always near her desk piled nicely with handwriting she knows all too well as Santana's. Then there was always a drawn picture with a unicorn and she only knew one person who would do that, Brittany.

Then there were the other little things that were not done for her before. There would be a warm plate of food waiting for her. Her medicine would be there every time she needed it and a phone call around every time she needed to get up. This made the blonde think a little bit more and she knew the answer but she couldn't quite believe it. No one really has ever gone this far before though the effort put behind it was more than enough. She was starting to feel better today plus with the weekend she would be able to rest even more.

A soft smile on her face Quinn rummaged under her blankets to find her phone and once she found it she unlocked it. There were two messages from Brittany and Santana, a voicemail from Puck which she would never listen to, Puck was rather crude. She had saved Dani and Blaine's number when she had gotten messages from them. Then like all the other times there was the message she was always liked waking up to.

**Rach: It never ceases to amaze me how different school feels without you, Quinn Fabray. Hope you have rested well, please eat. **

**Quinn: Missing me already? You know there was mysteriously food there, I ate it. **

Quinn sent the message with a goofy grin before getting out of bed it felt nice to not have her whole world spinning. She needed less medicine then before which was amazing because all those flavors had her food tasting like tuna and grapes, it was disgusting. Her head felt light which was an accepted change from having a cinder block on her shoulders. Her phone buzzed once more and a closed lip smile took over her face.

**Rach: Of course I am, Quinn.**

**Quinn: You are a dork, you know that? **

**Rach: Dork for you, Quinn. I have to get to class, get rest!**

Quinn had to place a hand over her mouth because she couldn't stop the goofy smirk she most likely had on her face. Rachel missed her and if the blonde was honest she was missing Rachel too. It was weird to not see each other they had been in each other's radars since the first day Rachel stepped foot on campus. It was either because Quinn didn't like her, wanted to bring her down and then somewhere between that this happened. Whether Rachel was enemy to Quinn or a friend the short girl had always been there.

Quinn looked around her room cringing a bit at the mess she had around and decided since she was feeling better she was up for a bit a of cleaning. With her phone she opened up an app and the music started to play in her room. It was nothing loud but soft music so the house wouldn't feel so cold and empty. The Cheerio started with the few items of clothes that were strewn about and she dumped them in her basket. She decided her sheets needed changing after most likely sweating off a fever and she pulled them off. Not before falling right on her butt when her foot got caught in one of the sheets.

Sighing Quinn already felt tired and when she looked over the clock it had been almost two hours of cleaning. Her eyes widened because she figured if Rachel somehow found out she would really be in for it. Swiping her back she places the new sheets on her bed and plops down right on the middle of her bed. Quinn takes one sniff, another and her brows furrow she doesn't like this. Yes, her bed is now clean and it smells like wonderful soap detergent but the fact is she lost the smell of Rachel.

The blonde sits up quickly looking down at herself realizing that she is no longer wearing anything of Rachel's. Quinn gets up to her closet and peers to one of the far corners a small blush takes over face. She was hiding Rachel's clothes as if they were bags of cocaine which maybe they were because she was addicted to keeping them. That train of thought didn't last long because in the next moment Rachel's t-shirt was now on her and all was right in the world again.

Blowing air out of her mouth Quinn realized that she needed to check the mail but she was conflicted. She was better but she was still sick also it was cold outside and she didn't feel like being out. Sighing the blonde shrugged literally running out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. It was a million little ice cubes hitting her entire body as she got to her mail box, snatched everything and dashed right back in. Quinn wasted no time getting up to the top of the stairs to only stop in her tracks at the two amused faces sitting on her bed.

"Well, how much are you going to give me so I won't tell Rachel what you did?"

Quinn gaped.

"Or" the other voice drawled "We could always just tell Rachel and enjoy the show after."

Quinn closed her eyes "When did you get here?"

Dani laughed "A little bit before you darted down the stairs."

"And a little bit after you ran back in." Blaine mused

Quinn groaned "Please don't tell, Rachel. She will freak."

The blonde opened her eyes and decided to sit on her bed throwing the mail in her front of her crisscrossed legs. There were a bunch of white envelopes and she internally scoffed because this was something she really didn't want to do. She would have to thank her mother again for giving her more to handle that she didn't want to.

"Quinn? Can I be honest with you and you can't tell Rachel this." Dani spoke

The blonde peered her head up her stomach coiling "I-I don't want to keep things from her it's not good. Not for me or her."

"I know but I think you should know, Rachel would be too embarrassed about it."

"She shouldn't be, not with me." Quinn whispered her fingers winding together and she meant that she did. Rachel was the first person she was ever so real with and it stung a bit that the brunette couldn't feel the same way. The Cheerio understood though she wasn't exactly the nicest person in the start and Rachel had all the reason to doubt, just another thing she had to accept.

"Quinn. Did Rachel even ever tell you?" Blaine asked curiously

Quinn arched a brow "Tell me what?"

Dani pursed her lips together turning away "Well we can't tell you now but Rachel would totally tell you."

"What are you guys talking about now?" Quinn asked eyeing them both she seriously didn't know where the conversation went.

Blaine huffed "Rachel doesn't easily care anymore or tries to hide it. I-it was something that was gradually happened and there really wasn't anything we could do about it. We were worried."

"Until you got sick and that changed everything" Dani butted in quietly "Rachel did freak and god Quinn it was the best thing ever and I know that sounds weird."

Quinn scrunched her brows together tightly "I don't follow."

"Rachel wouldn't do anything except be nice and civil, which is great but she didn't do any more than that. Anger, sadness or even joy it wasn't there for a long time."

Blaine let out a timid smile "Then you came along."

Quinn leaned back _"Me?" _

Dani tsked "Nope. Rachel hasn't told her and you will find out Quinn just it give it time."

Then their phones beeped and Quinn knew they had to go they only ever spent an hour or so with her. Quinn felt a tension in her head that she didn't have before and she was trying to debate if it was from the cold or from the two that just left. It seemed that Rachel had her own Santana and Brittany then throw in Puck, Quinn had no idea how the girl did it. They both waved bye and Quinn did the same trying to figure out what exactly happened. That conversation meant more than what was revealed but she didn't know exactly what. Her phone went off and she knew it was time for her medicine so for once she took the cap and swallowed it down.

Eventually Quinn became tired and welcomed the much needed sleep after this fiasco.

* * *

Well it was now true that Santana and Brittany were now SantanaandBrittany officially. They had come into her house barreling in and spewing this whole date night that went perfectly. Quinn had tried to keep up with it all but it was not even ten in the morning and they were far too hyper. Quinn was used to getting up before the crack of dawn happened but she was getting over a bad cold and sleep was something she cherished very deeply. Not to mention the medication she was taking made her more drowsy than usual.

The whole get together didn't last long before the couple before shared this one long intense look and darted about. The head Cheerio knew she heard some bangs and a few moans but decided against thinking any further. She had promptly shooed them out of the house and went back to her room to plop right back onto the bed that _still _didn't smell like Rachel. It peeved her our as much as it creeped her out because she never wanted anything to smell like anyone else. Breathing out quietly she peered over to her clock that said it was half past the afternoon and she figured that time spent with her best friend always made it fly by.

It was when her eyes peered over her to bed side table did she realize she had not read the mail. She knew it was a part of her that held it off because she knew what would be in that pile and some of her was not ready for it. Sometimes she thought she would never really be ready but then again her life never really cared if she was. It was a sad bitter thought that her mom had been gone for a bit now but it still felt normal to Quinn. If anything she felt more of relief now that she didn't have to worry about an outburst, a slap here or lash out from out of nowhere. For the first time in a long time all she had to worry about was herself.

_Brace yourself_ Quinn thought before she sat up slowly and hesitated to grab the pile that was before her. It was just letters that were wrapped in a white envelope but it was also so much more than that. In these white sheets of paper contained things she had always wanted to hear or to even know. Quinn skimmed over the mundane ones that consisted of the water bill, light bill and cable. Then right under were the letters she had been putting off for some time now that sat in writing she forever know.

_Judith Fabray. _Written in the precise script that Quinn had been taught herself over the years. How Quinn tries to purposely mess up her own writing so it would be one less manufactured thing she possessed but it never worked. So with the gentleness of holding a newborn baby Quinn opens the envelope that would either make her or break her.

_Dear Quinn, _

_I fought with the people here about this letter because I didn't know exactly what to write. I didn't know how to write to you, what to write to you. I have been sober for three weeks now and it is hard to see clearly because now I can see what I have done to you. I am coward for writing this to you but I don't know if I will be able to say it to your face because I ashamed of what has become of me. _

_My youngest daughter no matter what I have ever said to you know that I love you. I love you Lucy Quinn. I love you. _

Quinn sniffled she tried to stop the tears but she couldn't not even if she tried the wall she tried to build up crumbled within that last line. It was the shortest letter she had ever received but Fabray's were known to be short and to the point. The memories were fluttering back the ones she kept deep dark and hidden. The first time her father slapped her, the second time a drink was thrown at her or the third time she was blamed for something. A sob left her lips she didn't know what she was crying for but it felt good to let go. Pain, anger, and bitterness it was leaving her and it was a relief.

She didn't know how long she was in her bed for now curled up into a ball her knees to her chest. She didn't even need a mirror to know that her eyes were swollen she could easily feel it and her nose was cold from the tears that fell over them. Her face felt tight from the tears that most likely dried on her face and she cringed it was time for a shower. She slowly got up from her bed to see that it was already dark which meant it sometime in the evening. She walked to her dresser picking out whichever pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

To say the warm water cascading down her back was refreshing was putting the feeling lightly. It wasn't just washing the grime away but it was almost like washing a layer of herself that she had never quite gotten rid of, until now. Whoever said that words didn't mean anything was seriously delusional words mean everything. The actions just prove the statement right if the words were coming from the right person. Stepping out into the steam of the bathroom felt nice and to not shiver from the cold was even better.

Quinn smiled as she bent her head down letting her hair fall forward as she took a towel to dry it all off. One of the perks to having short hair was the ease of drying it and leaving it to be whatever it wanted to. Only now did she look into the mirror to watch herself just like she did only this time her face was different. She furrowed her brows leaning in just a bit closer and focused. Even now as her face held no emotion she could still herself smiling and that through Quinn more than she could imagine.

Out of curiosity she kept her face flat nothing to show and then closed her eyes thinking of different things. She thought of the Cheerios and she didn't need to look to know her face held a grimace. She thought of her best friends and that she made her chuckle which made the blonde surprise herself, she never chuckled. Then all at once her thoughts went to a short, mysterious brunette and her face reacted before she knew. Opening her eyes Quinn finally saw a reflection she had only ever dreamed of. Her teeth were bright, her lips were plump and her eyes were swirling, she was smiling and she looked… she looked happy.

Quinn stood still trying to wrap her head around the moment and she couldn't believe it no wonder she could never fake a true smile. She was never truly happy and now maybe now she knew what that feeling felt like. It was magnificent as it was terrifying because as always this feeling could be taken away. She knew what this felt like to be taken away she had only experienced a few days before. She jumped when she heard a beep come from her phone and she realized she had been in the bathroom for over an hour.

She scattered around until she found her phone and right there as always were messages only there were five. Only the five that were waiting from her were from Rachel and the brunette wasn't one to bombard Quinn with messages. Quickly she opened her phone her thumb racing to get where she needed to only for her eyes to widen.

**Rach: I called but I received no answer. Are you alright? **

**Rach: Quinn?**

**Rach: Santana and Brittany are nowhere to be found. Please let me know if you're okay. **

**Rach: Puck is out with his mother and sister. Finn is of no use anymore and my own are- **

**Rach: I am on my way to your house. **

Quinn gasped when she read the last message checking to see if she had any missed calls and she did of course with Rachel being around. There were no voice-mails but she there were enough messages from everyone else that was more than enough. She was sure there was a threat from Santana somewhere in there and then her doorbell rang. It was quiet for a moments then it was pressed again, again and again. Quinn wanted to change but as the doorbell rang again she decided against it and flew down the stairs in speeds she didn't know she was capable of.

All too quickly she was at the door and when she swung it open she was blasted with a wave of cold air. She blinked her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her body trying to cover herself from the harsh wind. She really didn't like Lima and sometimes she wondered how her parents found this rink dink town. Finally she gathered herself enough to see a panting, red nosed disheveled looking Rachel. The girl was wearing joggers, actual timberland boots with a thermal and thick coat on top. Her waves were all over the place the wind making them swerve and without a second thought Quinn pulled the girl in away from the cold. She vaguely heard the door close but all that mattered was the body that was against her.

"You're okay."

Quinn had to blink because it wasn't asked nor was the answer even stated, it was said with relief. Then all too quickly Rachel sagged against her and two tan arms wrapped around her. It was as if Rachel was protecting her and giving away all at the same time. Quinn had to internally scoff, here people thought she was the queen of contradictions. Even with all that it felt nice to have someone care this much about her to run out the house and come here. She knew that it was freezing outside, below zero type of temperature, she could feel it with the gust of cold bursts.

"I'm okay."

"You're okay."

The cheerleader hesitated for a moment before pulling away to get a look at Rachel's face. She was surprised to see glassy eyes staring right back at her. She cupped Rachel's face her thumbs ghosting over cheekbones, this girl was so special to her. A smile was on her lips as she leaned down just a tad to kiss Rachel, it was the first kiss she initiated so far. It was soft, tender and sure just like how Rachel made her feel time and time again. She felt her own face be cupped gently before she was pulled away which made her want to growl and whimper. Rachel made her feel too many things at once, Quinn concluded.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn furrowed her brows "You didn't do anything?"

"I did- I rushed over here and I just I bombarded you. I had no right I should have just waited."

Quinn felt as Rachel tried to pull away but she liked having the brunette around her, so she pulled back that much harder. It didn't matter that Rachel was just a little shorter the girl made her feel safe and she was almost obsessed with that feeling. The closer she was the better it got and she couldn't get enough it. What made her feel even better was that Rachel didn't pull away. She just stood still questioning Quinn with her big brown eyes.

"I don't mind. I think- I think I even like it, it's a good feeling" Quinn tried to explain but Rachel just looked more lost than before "I mean I didn't have…I never had someone that did this for me." Quinn admitted quietly her heart beating rapidly as another wall of hers fell down.

"You mean someone that was borderline hysterical and partly crazy? Quinn, I just flew out of my house because I thought something happened to you. I shouldn't have." Rachel protested actually pulling away from Quinn's grasp just to pace in front of her. "That's…That's stalker behavior. Oh my god."

"Rachel you are not some sort of peeping tom freak." Quinn replied trying to find the calm in the crazy that was happening.

"It still doesn't make it right."

"And why not? Why shouldn't you have? No one was able to help you and so you did what you had to. I know it was because I'm still sick too. Your making sure imp okay." Quinn fought back following the girl with her eyes and she wanted to let Rachel know it was okay. It was okay to care and the realization hit Quinn hard. "Rachel?"

The brunette slowly stopped before turning to Quinn apprehension written all over her face. She shoved her hands into her pockets, her jacket had fallen open at some point and she stood still as she replied "Yes?"

"It doesn't bother me that you that you did this. I'm not mad maybe just surprised but everything I feel right now is good." Quinn said walking up to the brunette again. "I feel good."

"You are? You- you do?" Rachel sputtered out

"Why do you feel like this? _Please_ tell me."

Quinn had no idea what was making her plead but the way Rachel acts is not entirely normal. Granted she didn't care but she wanted to know, she wanted to understand and be more than just a confused girlfriend to Rachel. She could say it with ease because even if she wasn't exactly ready she knew she would want that at some point and she knew she wanted to be more than just _that. _She wanted to be so much more to Rachel and she wanted to start now to be the best she could.

The blonde could only watch as Rachel glanced at her and then looked away hand running through her hair. The girl before her was battling with herself it was the way her feet stood still and her didn't. The way she was still but her breathing was heavy, it was battle within herself. So Quinn noticed when the battle stopped because her arm fell limp, the breathing was even and those eyes turned right back to her. She wouldn't leave, no matter what was told to her, she would not do that.

"Can we sit?"

Quinn nodded reaching her arm out to grab Rachel's hand and she led her to the couch. Time seemed slow like everything was blurring by them both because this wasn't an ordinary way relationships start. They only had one date but they knew already about each other they were just diving into romantic side of it. It was why Quinn felt so familiar with Rachel comfortable on levels she didn't think possible. Why she sat so close to the brunette wondering if it was the moment to be close or her own need to be close. She didn't push the moment waiting for Rachel to be ready so instead she started the fireplace. The woodchips crackled, the extra heat making everything at ease.

Rachel sat up before shuffling out of her jacket placing it on the back of the couch and her boots were kicked off. Quinn took one side of the couch her legs stretching out before her and Rachel took the other side knees tucked her chest. Quinn adored her because Rachel looked like a little girl that couldn't sleep and came downstairs to let the night pass by. Then the silence before them was broken as Rachel started to speak.

"Remember when I told you that I'm showing only one side of myself to you?" Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded because she didn't know what else to say. "I used to be a different person...I was loud, I wanted what I wanted. I heard things but it was rare the times I listened. People didn't like me, some I'm sure hated me but I didn't let that get to me."

Quinn watched as Rachel spoke her words were of present time but her face was thrown back in time. She wished she could be like Rachel not care that people didn't like her that she could just let it fall off her shoulders but that is what makes them different. What makes her like Rachel all that more and now she was seeing something she had not before. Rachel was letting her walls down and it felt damn good to Quinn.

"People change." Quinn answered softly

"I can see that." Rachel glanced over once before turning away again looking at the flames that would turn and pop. "Sometimes it takes something big to put life into perspective for you and that was what happened to me. It was slow and then all at once. I didn't know how to take it all and I changed, I don't if it was for better but here I am."

Quinn hesitated before whispering out "I like you."

"And I very much like you." Rachel replied looking at Quinn straight in the eye and a soft closed lip smile on her face before it fell. Her eyes got darker and she let out an answer that left Quinn lost "I lost someone very dear to me because of who I used to be. Which is why when it comes to you I am terrified. I am terrified of losing you."

"Rach, it's just a cold." Quinn murmured

"_Quinn. _It is so much more than just a cold for me."

Quinn looked at the girl before her before whispering her question "Why?"

"I…I hated who I used to be and when I changed I never looked back. I have this fear-this fear that because I of who I was I will lose the people I care about. I don't want to lose you Quinn." Rachel admitted into the quiet night her body seeming so much more tired than before.

"Is this why you freaked out at school? Now?"

Rachel pursed her lips before glancing at Quinn "When you say you have a cold I jump to the flu. Then the weather turns the flu into pneumonia and that turns into a collapsed lung-it just goes on," Rachel gripped the ends of the couch "I make everything bigger than what it needs. That seems like a trait I didn't lose when I changed."

"I'm okay. I'm getting better."

Rachel shook her head "Quinn I'm not perfect. I lost someone because of _me. Of who I was. _No one else just me. What if I do the same to you?"

The blonde felt the hairs on her neck and back stand up everywhere because she was not expecting that. Rachel looked so sad, so empty and filled with guilt that for the first time Quinn saw the pain that Brittany was always talking about. That even now she could tell there was much more than what was just told. She flexed her hands because she just wanted to pull Rachel into her but that wasn't right. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it was there and it had been for about two minutes now. She scanned the room before her before her eyes landed on the big quilted blanket that was on the couch.

She grabbed it quickly as she spun around onto her side, effectively startling Rachel as she had planned. She nestled herself in closer pulling the blanket around them both and her head was on Rachel's chest just like she had been on their first date. Quinn felt every emotion Rachel was going through before the girl took a giant breath and hugged Quinn to her tightly. It only made Quinn feel warm and something else she couldn't quite believe but it was there. She wiggled herself down and Rachel followed suit so that were now in a laying position.

Quinn inhaled Rachel's scent but masked it as a deep breath. She wasn't ready to tell Rachel that particular detail yet. She made sure her voice was strong as she answered "I'm here, Rachel. I'm here." To make her point known she made sure to burrow herself impossibly closer because she hoped she gave Rachel the same sense of security that Rachel gave Quinn. Rachel didn't say anything but Quinn felt the tender kiss on her head and squeeze around her midsection. It made her smile because Rachel had a way of showing what she wanted to say without speaking a word.

So Quinn knew that Rachel meant "I know." She also knew that girl had shed a piece of herself that she did not share with anyone else. It gave Quinn pride because Rachel really did trust her and was letting her in, someone was letting her in. Quinn was proud of herself because she was finally able to be there for Rachel in some way and she would keep on doing it.

Simply put she just wanted to be there for Rachel just as much as Rachel wanted to be there for her.

* * *

**A/N: **

_So I rather enjoyed this chapter myself how about you all? _

_I can also see the end of this coming (Not super soon but eventually) since it was my first Faberry fic so I was really nervous so I had the end in mind very early. _

_But I want your opinions on which fic should come next (Different world not this one) and I was maybe thinking of opening a tumblr or maybe just asking you all on here? Anyway, you guys let me know and we can go on from there. _

_I hope you all enjoyed!_

_Until Next Time!_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Ripe Red**

* * *

As much as Quinn hated the halls of McKinley High she would rather be here than stuck sick in bed. Though she felt far from okay knowing that Finn was out to get her in some sort of way and that had her on slight edge. It was that time of the year where the Cheerios now wore long sleeves under their uniforms and sweatpants over their skirts. It made her feel a little out of place because she liked her skirt and she knew Rachel liked her skirt too. She had caught the singer more than once staring and it made her feel wanted rather than just an object.

The only good side to wearing long sleeves and sweatpants was that Santana didn't have such easy access to Brittany anymore. Which meant she had less chances of walking into something she could never unsee which was always a plus in her book. The students as always seemed to be looking for something different because Quinn Fabray was rarely ever absent. It only made the scowl on Quinn's face that much harder and her strut a little faster than usual. It was a relief to see the two people she cared about waiting for her but Santana's face looked mean, hostile even.

Slowing her walk Quinn eyed the two before she spoke "San?"

"I despise him."

Quinn furrowed her brow trying to figure out who exactly Santana was talking about because she didn't like very many people. Rachel was the exception only because the Latina wanted to get into Rachel's pants at one time. Which just seemed so very wrong right now without things eventually turned out. Again Quinn eyed the two and she looked at Brittany until the blonde spilled over the brooding brunette next to her.

"Its Finn." Brittany huffed out

Santana growled "That sack of flubbed up lard."

_Flubbed up lard? _Quinn though to herself with a disgusted to face that didn't hold the same intensity of insults Santana usually had. She shook her head getting her books sorted out because she didn't have time to figure out Santana's mind. She knew that her best friend would talk when she wanted to that's just the way she worked. She paused when she looked at her science book she really didn't want to have to share a class with Finn anymore and she might just call an impromptu Cheerios practice because of it.

Santana finished brooding and pushed Quinn to stare at her "Look your sack of shit ex has been going Jason in these halls."

"Santana, what?"

"That whole little Glee stunt we did? That set off man-child and he's been going at it since you've been gone." Santana explained eyeing the halls.

Quinn looked around herself "What exactly has he been doing?"

"Harassing Rachel and her friends, Puck included."

Quinn stiffened at the statement and now it made sense as to why she hadn't seen Rachel already. It made her think of the text that Rachel had sent her when she was still at home and she groaned because nothing was ever easy. Her mind finally settled on what Santana had just admitted and her scowl came into place.

"What else?"

Britany popped up now laying a soothing a hand on Santana's shoulder. "He tried to slushy Rachel, it didn't happen."

"He's been trying to figure out why exactly Rachel moved to sleepy town Lima" Santana said lowly "He doesn't get the privilege to do that shit, Quinn."

Quinn eyed them "I thought you weren't happy with Rachel?"

Brittany shrugged a bit "You guys kinda both messed up. Plus Rachel came up to us while you were sick."

"She did?" Quinn replied shocked

Santana snorted "Yeah. Did I mention I really fucking like her?"

Brittany pouted nudging the brooding girl "San, language."

The Latina sighed "Like Britt said we weren't happy with Rachel but it makes sense now. I get the feeling that girl has been through some tough shit" Santana eyed Quinn this time "We both know how that is, Q. So whatever she has, she has the right to keep it."

Quinn rubbed her forehead trying to grasp everything "Why Rachel? I mean nobody knows about us and if they did the school would be going haywire. So why her?"

Brittany replied "Because you hang out with her the most which is totally cool with us. I and San get more sexy times."

"Britt."

The dancer shrugged "It's true and Quinn has seen it before."

Santana shook her head "Anyway, I think he's just pissed that you didn't run back to him. I mean you're even talking to Puck and not him."

"That' stupid."

Santana let out a scoff followed by a short set of laughs "When has dumbass ever been smart, Fabray?"

"True" Brittany said nodding and then smiling "Here comes Rach!"

Quinn felt her face flush as she looked over her makeup in the small mirror in her locker. She leaned forward a bit more making the door to her locker turn in just the right angle. She smirked when she could see Rachel walking down the hall without looking like a total stalker. Quinn had to look away because the closer Rachel got the more anxious she got and not for the first time she had to remind herself that she was Quinn Fabray damnit.

She didn't do butterflies.

Apparently Rachel Berry was the Queen of butterflies with the way she set them off within Quinn.

"So I just wanted to be sure of this factor. After being here for a few months now," Rachel said as she stood before the three girls scrolling through her phone "Who is Jacob Ben Isreal and why does he think I'm the next Jewish full spread for playboy?" She finished holding out her phone to the three girls.

All three girls growled before Santana snatched up Rachel's phone both Quinn and Brittany hovering on her sides. They kept on scrolling only to get angrier after each post that only consisted of Rachel and what she wore. It was then followed by the creepiest comments by the red headed psycho and people from within the school.

"My next precious Jewish jewel?" Santana murmured face twisting

"McKinley's newest student has the unholy trinity bowing down." Quinn ground out

Brittany bounced pointing to the graph in the corner of the website "Hey look Rachel is tied with us in the hotness poll, look!"

Rachel laughed "Yes. That one took me by surprise."

"Rachel, your beautiful how could you be surprised?"

Quinn slapped a hand over her mouth as the words flew out and she was met with three curious stares. She could feel her blush burning through her skin as Santana winked at her wiggling her eyebrows. Brittany just seemed proud as she turned her head to one side and she really wanted to look at Rachel but she couldn't. It had flown from her mouth before she even thought about it and Quinn Fabray always thinks about she needs to say. Damn Rachel Berry and her mystic ways.

There was a laugh "If you must know Quinn Fabray I was surprised because that poll states were equal. Though in my eyes? You've already won."

Santana whistled "Damn that was smooth."

"Totally like butter." Brittany stated looking straight at Rachel.

There was the shrill of the bell which Quinn let out a small "Thank You, God." She didn't waste any time in getting her books and closing her locker before her face fell off. The blush was not going away and she had to get away somehow. She looked at her three best friends before waving and then she looked at Rachel. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the girl smirking at her and Quinn just wanted to kiss that damn smile away. Rachel knew exactly what she was doing and it was hard to be genuinely mad at her.

Quinn walked down the halls with purpose relishing in the cool air as she walked because it was cooling her face down. The students were staring at her but right now she couldn't care less she just wanted to get to her seat in the classroom and try not look like a ripe strawberry ready for the picking. She sighed in relief when she found the door and walked in finding her seat immediately. It was a testament to her strict pose as only Quinn Fabray could make plopping into a seat look absolutely graceful. It was exactly why she didn't hear the shuffle next to her seat as she found her notebook.

The teacher eventually came in mumbling about something and Quinn intently listened it was helping to take her mind off other things. It was then teacher turned back around eyeing each student with a certain amount of disdain. Quinn felt the scowl on her face show because none of the students wanted to be here either. She watched as the man looked down at the papers on his desk and was counting each student off before relief spread over his face. Which instilled Quinn with a load of dread instantly.

"Partner up with person next to you and work on the essay I have assigned. It's an even class so there should be no issues."

Quinn let out a small irritated sigh she did her work better alone and everyone she ever worked with just looked at her. At first she loved it thought the attention was amazing after the first four months she grew to hate it. She wanted to leave with the highest possible grades she didn't need an infatuated boy to drool on her paper. Without looking she began to speak making sure her voice wasn't anything nice.

"Look, whatever your thinking get it out of your head. I am not here for flirting, so no ideas there. The _only_ thing I want is this grade, preferably an A. Oh, and if you even drool I will- Oh my god, Rachel." Quinn sputtered out once she looked up from her notebook eyes wide.

Rachel nodded "So is this the true Ice Queen of McKinley?"

"I didn't- You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I'll make sure to keep my drool in place. I promise." Rachel mused holding out her pinky a giggle leaving her.

Quinn hid her face in her hands the flush that she had just loss coming full force once again. Of course she would forget that she had class with Rachel and of course she would make a complete fool of herself. It seemed that was what Rachel was capable of and she had no way of stopping it. The universe had it out for her today and she just hoped she lasted the entire day.

"Rachel."

"Yes, Quinn?"

"You didn't hear that." The blonde stated

Rachel nodded "But I did."

"No, please no." Quinn said peeking through her hands.

"What exactly would have happened if I did drool?" Rachel teased

Quinn shook her head closing the gap within her fingers and trying to calm herself down. She just threatened Rachel thinking she was some hormone driven boy. She just threatened the girl she liked and the flush came back with a vengeance. She could her a soft giggle and she made sure to kick Rachel softly because now was not the time. She had been nothing but red since the first ten minutes she stepped foot on school.

"This is so embarrassing." Quinn mumbled putting her hands down but not looking up, she refused to.

"Hm. I find it cute." Rachel whispered

Quinn breathed in trying to stop the flush hissing back at the girl "Rachel, stop it!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Quinn whispered eying the girl

"Because it's you."

Quinn felt her head shaking with the force of her disagreeing with Rachel. She tried to stop the giddy feeling but it was far from working. Rachel seemed to be more open with her which included innocent flirting that Quinn was not used to. People flirted with her because they wanted her or something she had. Rachel flirted because one it was Rachel and two because she wanted to not because she had to. It was the most unnerving thing Quinn has had to deal with though it was by far from unpleasant.

"You're just saying that." Quinn replied finding her handwriting much more interesting at the moment.

"Even if I was it doesn't change the face that I mean it," Rachel replied eying Quinn before another laugh left her "Quinn? Your notebook is upside down."

The blonde stopped all movement before really looking at her notebook. It didn't change the fact that her notebook was indeed upside down. She quickly turned it around and flipped to the next page to restart her writing.

"Your distracting me, stop." Quinn stated trying to catch her poise before it vanished once again.

"I could say the same thing or maybe my drool could?"

Quinn finally whipped her head up to stare at Rachel and she watched as a laugh erupted from the room and Rachel tried to calm herself down. Quinn just wanted to hide under the desk for a bit. Maybe just hide from the entire student body until classes were over. She felt relief flood through her when Rachel held up both her hands and started to open her notebook jotting down what she needed to write about. The Head Cheerio wasted no time in following and then she looked up once more two could play at this game.

"You're staring."

Quinn licked her lips "I know."

"It's not polite." Rachel mused

"Ice Queen, remember?"

"Melting Ice Queen."

Quinn nodded "I wonder who causes the melting?"

This made Rachel look up her brown brows high up on her forehead before shaking her head "Quinn. We need to work."

"I am."

"You are not."

"I'm working on you." Quinn said her voice a little lower than usual and she let her laugh fall when Rachel's pen jerked forward much too fast.

Quinn felt her own smirk on her face when Rachel just shook her head as she kept on writing. She liked this playful side of Rachel and she liked the side of herself that came out during their banter. She just hoped that Rachel could last the rest of the period because there was no stopping her now. After all she was Quinn Fabray.

It was odd still there was a time when they didn't sit next to each other and Quinn was plotting how to get Rachel back in various ways. It was ironic because Rachel didn't even give her the time of day not once until it was Rachel who was getting her back. Funny how the tables turned sometimes but she was forever grateful because all those turns led her here. The rest of class went the same way with Rachel stating something and Quinn retorting, like they always. She was somewhere she never imagined herself but now even if she tried she could never forget.

* * *

Sue Slyvester was the devil and It wasn't the first time she thought this. She was also sure Santana was some sort of demon which wasn't the first time she thought this either. While Brittany was a god sent and that was just a fact by now. She concluded that Rachel was amazing and Quinn got the feeling that wouldn't be the last time she said that either. Which were the only things that kept her going by now.

She had forgotten there was a game today and not only a game but the one she had dreaded. It was the one Rachel had told her about, the bet she had put on the football team. The one where they switch places and her singer was going out in that field with lumberjacks. Lumberjacks that would not think twice before pounding Rachel without a second thought. It made her feel sick to her stomach and she really just wanted to see the girl who was undoubtedly catching her heart.

"I hate you."

But first Quinn Fabray had to deal with Santana Lopez "I know. I think I hate myself too."

"She's small."

"I know."

"They're huge."

Quinn rolled her eyes "Obviously."

"It's dangerous!" Santana said waving her hand towards the field were the Titan's were practicing.

"San, if you're worried it's okay. Rachel wouldn't mind." Brittany stated

Santana shook her head "Fabray, why didn't you tell your girlfriend to not go out there!"

Quinn stopped her stretching and snapped up towards Santana her pony tail slightly swishing with her movements. She had to make sure Santana did not just say that because her and Rachel weren't there yet. She was pretty sure they were going to get there but to actually hear it…it was something else. _Girlfriend. _The word kept repeating itself in her head and she could only gape at her best friend and wonder where her vocabulary had vanished to.

"Santana! Don't break Quinn." Brittany chided as she walked up to Quinn rubbing her shoulders "Quinn. You need to breathe. Okay?"

Quinn let in a shaky breath before scowling at Santana "Were not there yet, Santana. I don't have the right to dictate her life."

Santana snorted "That didn't stop you with Hudson or Puckerman for that matter."

"That was different." Quinn muttered trying to get back to stretching.

"Rachel has brain cells and is immune to your powers. Hm. She's your kryptonite." Brittany mused

Quinn ignored the rest while she eyed the field trying to find the one person she was scared for. She didn't like the images that were coming to her head, it was either Rachel falling, Rachel getting squished or rammed to the ground. It didn't help that in her mind there was an obscene amount of cracking, blood and agonizing screams. There was also a scene where she pummels Finn and Puck but she figured that wouldn't happen if Rachel kept quick on her feet. Quinn wondered if there was any possible way to add extra padding to the singer's equipment.

Eyes darting everywhere like a hawk Quinn had to focus herself until she caught sight of Rachel. The brunette was running laps down the field in sync with Puck shuffling back and forth. The way they both moved was quite amazing. Rachel would be in the lead until Puck surged forward cutting her off only for Rachel to swipe to other side and keep pace. They would do that for a few seconds until Rachel would catch Puck of guard and dart forward. All the while a football would be thrown between them the entire they were unbelievably in tune with each other.

Santana hummed "If Rachel was a Ray, then she would be a damn good football player."

"Not helping San."

"I was just saying, Q. Look, she knows sports and I'm sure she's used to getting hurt," Santana stated pointing at the girl "She more than tough, you shouldn't worry so much."

Quinn scoffed "Calling the kettle black are we?"

"Aye dios. She's used to pushing herself and I don't think she would do this if she knew she couldn't handle it."

There was sound of loud tsk-ing and both Cheerleaders turned to see Dani shaking her head. Her face was calm but her body seemed more tense than usual and Blaine was nowhere to be found which raised some flags. Quinn and Santana waved the girl over as she walked closer to them stopping to stare at the same scene.

"Rachel pushes herself. So even if she knew she couldn't handle something she would do it anyway."

Santana shook her head "Why?"

Dani shrugged "That's something we will never understand maybe it had something to do before we met her."

"You think Puck would know?" Quinn asked

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"I just don't get why she's doing this, its dangerous." Quinn said huffing out her body telling her to walk away.

"Because Finn dropped out of the game and Rachel stepped in." Dani said

This made all three girls face her and Dani was taken back by their reactions. Quinn felt her body go haywire and she was sure Santana was looking around the lumbering fool. Brittany seemed unsure as her own eyes darted between the girls and the football field. Dani on the other hand seemed to have been caught red handed.

"She did what?"

Dani groaned her head falling into her hands "Please, tell me you knew of that little fact."

"Not until you said it." Brittany answered back

"So why didn't your twin take Finnishit's place?" Santana gritted out

"Who?" Dani asked confused

"Blaine why didn't he step in?" Quinn said trying to shake the nervousness out of her hands.

"Oh. He's Rachel's backup."

"Why isn't Rachel Blaine's backup?"

Dani waved hands around trying to find a point but failing "I don't know. I'm out of the loop for this one. It's a Rachel and Blaine thing."

Quinn huffed out "It's about to be a Rachel and Quinn thing."

Santana scoffed "Good luck with that the game is starting."

Quinn turned around and to her utter dismay Santana was completely right the game had started. The band was already at their designated spot playing the usual song and sure enough the cheers started from the stands. The drum roll started then picked up for a few seconds before the beat dropped and the entire football teams started to enter the field once again. She could her coach calling for the Cheerios and Quinn had to try to quell the nerves within her. Santana and Brittany stood by her side as she strutted her way down to their usual spot and feeling the eyes following them instantly.

"Cheerios, line up!" Quinn hollered

As the girls quickly got in stance Santana leaned over to Quinn "You have to talk to Rachel."

"I can't."

"She's running towards you." Brittany stated

Sure enough not two seconds later a braided haired, black ink under her eyes and undoubtedly in Titan uniform was one Rachel Berry. It through Quinn off how Rachel seemed less than nervous actually Rachel seemed ready to body check half the team. Though that was changed quickly with the force of the beaming smile the footballer sent Quinn.

"Hi."

Quinn jerked back "Hi? You have a lot of explaining to do."

Rachel pursed her lips "I know."

"You could get hurt." Quinn finally said after a few seconds of silence

"Be my nurse?" Rachel mused but then stopped when she was met with the icy glare of Quinn.

"Rachel."

"I know and I'm sorry that I withheld valuable information from you but in my defense if I had told you, you would have said no." Rachel said softly.

"I repeat my last statement. You could get hurt."

Rachel sighed "It was supposed to be a sort of surprise."

"What?"

Quinn was met with hopeful brown eyes that were tinged with a hint of nervousness. Rachel seemed to be very interested in Quinn herself and the helmet that was in her hand. Quinn wondered briefly what it would be like to see a Ray instead of Rachel but that only made her scrunch her nose. She was beyond content with the Rachel in front of her.

Rachel finally kept her stare as she answered Quinn "If score three times, go on a date with me?"

Quinn shook her head "I already said yes to our second one, Rach."

A smile was on Rachel's face "This is for our third. Think about it."

Quinn stepped forward to grab Rachel but the footballer was quick to dash away towards her team. Quinn didn't stop as she cleared some of the crowd trying to find someone in particular and she sighed in relief once she did. The cheerleader waited until she was met with familiar green eyes that were eying her intently. "Watch her" Quinn mouthed to the mow-hawked boy who nodded hurriedly. Quinn didn't laugh because she would really hurt Puck if he didn't keep that promise.

"So what's your answer?"

Quinn jumped to see Dani standing next to her "You heard?"

"I knew."

"But you said-"

Dani shrugged "I didn't know she was playing but she told me that she wanted to quote 'do something that was seen in almost every teen drama' and now I get it."

"Which is?"

"She would probably kill me if she knew I told you this but she wanted to be the quarterback who asks the prettiest girl in school for a date. Only and if only she scored, just like in the movies."

"That's- She would do that?"

Dani snorted "It was her only chance to do it."

Quinn didn't say anymore and if she did her coach cut any conversation further off. She looked back as the game was in motion now and she winced. The football players on the opposing team were huge and most stood at least a foot taller than Rachel. Puck was sitting next to Rachel as they weren't called up yet but the next sight drove her to insane laughter.

The rest of the McKinley titans were trudging outside with pompoms, their hair in tiny fountain ponytails and skirts. She met up with Santana who cackling at the sight of the now seemingly less tough players and they seemed mortified when their team mates who were playing started cat calling. It only made Quinn laugh a bit more because if it wasn't for Rachel this bet would have never happened. So when she took her place in front of her team while her coach hollered out and her best friends were next to her she hoped for one thing.

That Rachel scored three times.

* * *

Her stomach was used to twists and turns she enjoyed the feeling of being in the air. The way her body knew how to catch itself or positon itself at the last minute. She was good at what she did and even if she hated it sometimes there was no denying her skill. She spread her legs out to and made sure her hands touched the tips of her toes before twisting back down. She could her squad chanting as the football game continued. She cast a quick glance over to the field and found Rachel for the millionth time before landing back down.

Once her feet were back on the ground Quinn stood in front making sure to finish the routine as planned. The catcalls were the most annoying to deal with but she brushed by she liked to think there was a football player waiting for her. She dismissed the thought of her ex's being football players and decided Rachel was in another category of her own. So far Rachel had only been knocked down once and it was because of a play gone wrong. They were half way down on the last quarter of the game and the tension was high.

They were tied fourteen to fourteen and the Titans were fighting their way down to one last touchdown. Even if they didn't get the touch down they were at least waiting for a field goal which would be just enough to break the tie. Most of the attention this game was held for the Titan Cheerleaders and she had seen Jacob Ben Israel get more than enough incriminating shots of the hilarity. Quinn had to say it was the best when the burly footballers tried to keep up with their routines and would end tripping over one another. The worst incident was a broken nose when Karosfky unexpectedly turned into a high kick.

Things calmed down but not by much after that and she wondered what really made tonight's game so rowdy. She turned around looking at the crowed eyeing and they all seemed to be trained on something. Following their line of sight she had to quell her jealously trying to keep a calming mantra within her. Of course everyone in the stands were enamored by the small, female football player darting every which way. Quinn gripped her pom-poms tightly trying to shake off all the anger she felt but it was rather hard. Then she heard a catcall that was directed to player number one and she turned on her heel to detain the idiot who said it.

"Whoa there tiger. Where are you going?" Santana called grabbing her elbow

"I'm going to knee that asshole in the corner, see him? Then shove my pom-poms into his eye sockets."

Santana actually gaped for a few seconds before pulling Quinn back "What are you going to do? Out yourself for your girl that's not really your girl because you both are taking too damn long to make it official?"

Quinn only arched her eyebrow at that.

"Okay, okay I get that but I mean seriously, Q. What's got you all worked up?"

Heaving out a long breath Quinn shook her head "I got sick."

"Yes and you tried to contaminate us all." Santana retorted

"No, San. I got sick and because of that I missed my date with Rachel."

"That's the thing about dating…you get to do it more than once." Santana deadpanned.

Quinn glared at her best friend "I wanted that date badly. Rachel has been opening up a lot to me and I just- I want to know her, all of her."

At this Santana seemed to take the conversation seriously "You don't need a date to do that, Q. Obviously Rach seems to trust you enough to talk without having a date to do it."

"I know but I get to have her all to myself and we can be…us. It's the first time I have ever liked someone so much. I sound pathetic don't i?"

Santana smiled softly wanting to say something else but instead replied "No, Q. You're just a softie."

Quinn once again huffed out before stalking away to the front of the team missing the look Santana gave to Brittany. Reaching the front there was loud roar and she quickly looked up to have her heart seize. Puck had just snapped the ball to Rachel who was sprinting across the field with all her might. She could see the rival team right on her heels all trying to either run her out of bounds or tackle her. She narrowed her eyes when out of nowhere one of the players rushed forward and Rachel practically lunged into the end zone.

Quinn felt her heart completely stop when the Neanderthal clipped Rachel's feet. It through off Rachel's fall making her spin before nearly tumbling into a heap onto the floor. She dropped her pom-poms onto the floor before hands wrapped around her waist and she struggled even harder.

"Quinn you can't go."

Quinn growled "Let me go, Brittany. She could be hurt."

Brittany ignored Quinn "Stop. Look up."

Quinn struggled even more before finally falling lip and looking up to the field once more. Rachel was on the floor while Puck was right by her side helmet thrown onto the grassy field. The blonde tried to focus even more it seemed that Puck was wiping something off Rachel's face and they were having a rather heated discussion. Then all at once they stopped before Puck pulled Rachel up and her ears started to ring by the sheer amount of yelling. The crowd started to chant "Titans" and she could her team doing the winning routine for the football team.

Rachel was being lifted on Pucks and Karosfkys shoulder which was a funny sight. Then all too soon brown eyes were looking at her when a tired but beaming smile was directed at her. Quinn couldn't stop her own lips from forming one of her own and it doubled when Rachel mouthed "Date three" and held up three fingers. The Head Cheerio just laughed because she didn't know when her life had changed so much. She just had one of the most clichés done to her and she didn't even mind it. Her mind was completely stopped when she was being dragged by two arms.

"What are you two doing!" Quinn squealed.

"Being your best friends." Santana stated

"Duh." Brittany added

Quinn shook her head "I have to go see Rachel."

"Nope."

Quinn balked at them both before sighing in her defeat they were so up to something. Quicker then she thought possible they entered the Cheerios locker room. Brittany and Santana let of Quinn leaving the blonde by herself as they went on shuffling about in the lockers. The Head Cheerio looked around wondering where the rest of the girls were when Santana came back in full force with a bag hoisted on her shoulder.

"You are going to take shower and when you are done you are going to take this bag" Santana stated shoving the bag in Quinn's arm "And get all fancy, got it?"

Quinn looked at the bag and Santana a few times "San what is all this?"

Brittany then popped out of the corner smiling "Then once you're done with all that. I'm totally doing your make up. San's going to do your hair."

Quinn didn't get any more time to protest when she was once again shoved into the stall showers and promptly held hostage. Not wanting to aggravate them Quinn quietly started to peel off her uniform and scrunching up her face at the sticky feel of her sweat. As the water hit her body Quinn just hoped that whatever her friends were up to it was for a good reason. If not they would have a lot of explaining to do and soon.

* * *

"Do you know what they're doing?" Quinn whispered

There was a snort "Quinn I'm right here…in the same position as you."

"You could have totally been behind this!"

"Me? How?"

Quinn shook her head her blonde hair swishing "Because you're Rachel Berry."

Rachel grunted "I'm certain that means something entirely different for you than what it means for me."

"Prove it."

Rachel hummed "You first."

"I asked first."

"No. You demanded."

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

"I know you two are totally confused but no fighting. Okay?" Brittany chirped from the front of the moving vehicle.

"Britt. Why can't you just tell us what's going on?" Quinn whined

"Well that's a not a voice I've heard from you before." Rachel whispered

Quinn felt her blush rise "Rachel."

"Quinn."

"Wow. You two are mush." Puck howled

"Noah Puckerman! You do know this counts as kidnapping right?" Rachel hollered

"Well, Jew Princess both you and Q back there are eighteen. So it's just a hostage situation."

"You do realize that doesn't help your case right?" Rachel retorted

Quinn laughed this wasn't how she expected her night to go but it was more then she could have ever dreamed of. Well, not that wasn't right either she never dreamed of being held hostage by her friends. As soon as she had gotten out of her shower she was instantly sat down while Santana and Brittany did their magic. She didn't even get a chance to look at herself because she was then blindfolded and pulled along to a car, probably Santana's. Quinn was placed into seat, hands tied and then waited. Soon enough she heard Rachel threating everyone she knew, excluding Quinn herself.

Now they were both tied and blindfolded going who knows where she couldn't even begin to guess where. She knew that only Puck and Brittany where in the car which begged the question where the hell everyone else. Santana was never without her other half that was in the car driving. Quinn knew by how fast she felt they were going, Santana was the actual careful driver. Quinn just wanted to do one thing at the moment….to smell Rachel.

It was the oddest thing she had ever thought of doing but the girl next to her smelled wonderful. Rachel always did but at this moment the smell was just intoxicating, it was soft but enticing. The only thing she could describe if off was clean and a freshly made strawberry-pie which was all the irony in the world. She wondered if Rachel had been shoved into a shower and pulled down to get all done up. Quinn also hoped that she looked great because if not Santana and Brittany would definitely be doing some time.

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn "Where do you think there taking us?"

"Our death."

"And I thought I was the morbid one." Rachel murmured

"Hardly."

"So what am I?" Rachel asked

Quinn could her the curiosity in Rachel's voice and she wondered if Rachel was this attentive with anyone else. It seemed that every time she talked Rachel was always listening to her every word no matter how crazy. Even though she couldn't even see the girl next to her she could easily picture the brown eyes that would be looking at her.

"Mysterious."

There were a few seconds of slice before Rachel asked "Why do you think that?"

Quinn paused for a moment thinking of all things she knew about Rachel now. There were still so many other things she didn't know about her yet and it was a little off putting. Though she wasn't as in the dark as before because Rachel was opening up to her a lot lately. She just wanted to know all the little things too. How does Rachel like her eggs? What is the biggest thing that bothers her? What's her worst memory? Her best memory? Which way does she put her toilet paper? Insignificant things that meant everything to Quinn.

"I'll answer if only you answer mine." Quinn replied

"Okay."

Quinn hesitated before murmuring "What's one word you would use on me?"

"Complex."

Quinn felt her shoulders drop at the answer even if she was surprised at the quick reply. Of course Rachel would call her complex that's exactly what she was. Cold one moment, hot the other moment only to jump to confuse. In other words she was a complete mess and Rachel wasn't stupid, of course she knew that. Swallowing the disappointment Quinn continued their conversation.

"You have this thing about you. You let everyone in but you don't get close. You talk but you don't overshare. Everything you do is careful but not overbearing." Quinn shrugged her shoulders before realizing Rachel couldn't see her "You do just enough just so people won't question you."

Other than the music playing within the care there was absolute silence. Quinn had to perk up her ears just so she could her hear Rachel's breathing. She could hear Brittany and Puck in their own conversation either out of courtesy or to not add anything else into the air around them. She could feel the car slowing down and she wondered if she had something wrong when Rachel started to speak again.

"When I first arrived at McKinley people had told me about you. It was rather odd really I didn't even get my schedule yet. I was told that you were an Ice Queen and that if I stood too close I would freeze." Rachel scoffed almost bitterly "Then I saw you for myself that very first time and that's when I knew. That no matter what you show there was much more there. Someone just had to be worth it to see it."

Quinn had never felt a better time to be speechless.

The only thing she could say from the sight in front of her was that it was spectacular. There was a small table right in the middle with a stack of cards in the center of the table. The walls around were adorned with white soft lights and soft music in the background. She had no idea how her friends had done it but they had. The lengths they would go to make Quinn happy was unmistakable and she had to do the same in return. For now she could enjoy the space with Rachel.

"They outdid themselves didn't they?" Rachel asked she walked forward to the chair.

Quinn nodded following to go her chair when Rachel pulled it out for her "Most gentlewoman I have ever met."

Rachel chuckled saying nothing as she sat down in her chair and it was then that they both noticed two cards addressed to them. Furrowing her brow Quinn grabbed the small envelope and softly pulled it open. There was one set of handwriting and it was from Santana she braced herself for what she was about to read.

_Dear Q,_

_Welcome to your second date._

_I'm not for sappy shit but I am all for making you happy. The girl sitting in front of you right now does that better than anyone else in your life. This is for the both of you. Thank Blaine because he was the one who designed it. There's food under the table along with the drinks. _

_There are two sets of cards, one is meant for Rachel and the other for you. Take them, read them, ask them and answer them._

_Love (but don't ever mention it, seriously.) S._

_P.S: Don't be afraid._

Quinn slowly looked up to see Rachel had a similar later and a few seconds later Rachel turned her head up. She assumed that they both held the same look and she spoke.

"Rachel-"

"Quinn-"

"I'm sorry"

"You go-"

Quinn pursed her lips together as Rachel bit her bottom lip as they shyly looked at each other. In the next moment they busted out into laughter not caring how weird they might have looked themselves down Quinn motioned with her hand for Rachel got go not trusting her voice at all.

"My letter tells me not to run."

Quinn raised an eyebrow "You would ditch me on a date?"

"I-I… well does it count as ditching if I take you with me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "You would."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel coyly said.

"Should we start with what they planned?"

Rachel licked her lips "I'm a little nervous to be honest."

"Me too."

Together they both reached for the white cards with their names nicely printed on them. One by one Quinn read them not understand what the question meant for her. She glanced to see the same confused face on Rachel. Not for the first time she wondered what the hell her friends had planned or why they would in the first place. She went through each card before staking them up nicely again holding the first one in her hand.

"Who goes first?" She asked

Rachel shrugged "You."

Quinn nodded clearing her throat "Favorite animal?"

"Easy. Dog."

"Most hated food?"

Rachel scrunched her face up "Papaya."

Quinn laughed big and bright "_Really?"_

"It's horrendous! Have you ever smelled that- that thing?" Rachel shuddered "Never again."

"Best time of day?"

This made Rachel pause looking at Quinn and the card she held before replying "Sunrise."

"Why?" Quinn heard herself ask.

"Because it's the sign that there is a new start to follow. That once that first ray comes over the mountains you can do anything. At least that's what I tell myself."

Quinn admired a Rachel a bit before telling her "I'm saving the last question now it's your turn."

Quinn waited with a held breathe as Rachel reached forward looking through the cards. Then a grin appeared on her face and Quinn felt her stomach drop a bit. She didn't like that grin that grin meant many different things because it looked a lot like Puck's.

"What does "Barbie" mean?"

Quinn let out her breath in a choked gasp as she wildly looked at Rachel. She knew her face was on fire and she didn't care at this moment. She would kill Santana if she were the person who wrote the question because Rachel could never know that. She was out of luck at the moment because Rachel had answered all of her questions so it was her time to face the music.

"I was young and there was a Barbie commercial. It was a real life Barbie dream house tree house and I wanted it." Quinn admitted before hiding her face in her hands "I told my mother I wanted to be a real Barbie girl and got into a fight with Santana about it."

"Why would you fight with Santana over that?" Rachel asked.

"Because I told her Barbie's could only be blonde."

There was a choked snort and when she looked up Rachel was trying very hard not to laugh. The blonde reached over smacking Rachel lightly before scowling at her.

"Don't laugh!"

Rachel held up her hands "Okay, Okay. Next question. Favorite Ice cream?"

"Trick question. I don't really like Ice cream." Quinn replied only to be met with a scandalous look from Rachel.

"You-you don't?"

Quinn shook her head "Frozen yogurt is better."

Rachel shook her head mumbling under her breath "Most treasured item?"

Quinn leaned back in shock staring at Rachel for what seemed to be hours. Her hand quickly went to the cross around her neck rubbing it softly. She saw when Rachel followed her movements and she knew she had given her answer without speaking.

"My cross most think that it was a gift from my- my parents. It isn't. It's a family heirloom passed down to each generation. It's from...it's from Russell."

Rachel nodded "Sorry- I didn't know- these questions aren't mine."

"It's okay I think our friends have a completely different agenda than we do."

Rachel nodded fiddling with the last question card "I get the feeling the last one is going to be something…not easy."

"Probably."

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

Rachel ran a familiar hand through her hair "I would- I'd answer the question."

"Even if it was to me?"

"_Because _it's you."

Quinn scoffed "Rachel I treated you like dirt that first week."

"You need to get over that because you have proved yourself to me time and time again."

"I'm not a good person Rachel."

Quinn jumped a bit when she felt a hand interlock with hers and she liked the way her pale hand went with Rachel's. She moved her eyes to see brown once sparkling under the lights before her.

"The only one who thinks that here is you, Quinn." Rachel stated

Quinn squeezed the hand back "Then I'd answer the question too, for you too."

They both nodded not letting their intertwined hands go as they lifted the last card. Staring at each other they read of the same card and they froze together. They both looked at each other Rachel looked confused at the question for Quinn. While Quinn looked confused at the question for Rachel and they both were terrified at the answers needed.

"What made you change your style?"

"Why do you like reading?"

"You don't have to answer." Rachel replied quietly. "It seems personal."

Quinn didn't wait to say "But I want to."

"Okay."

Quinn breathed in thanking the man above for Rachel Berry once more. Rachel had never judged her even when she deserved it. It seemed that the brunette held no sort of grudge over her and if she wanted to know if the girl would stay right now as the perfect chance. This was the real moment of no turning back and Quinn braced herself for it.

"My home life wasn't great and every time I went through that door I just wanted to turn around. I knew that once I went inside everything I saw would make me unhappy. Until I found books and threw myself into their worlds."

"Alice in wonderland?"

Quinn felt her eyes sting but she held them back "Yeah. At first I felt like Alice, I wanted to run. Then as I got older I felt like the white Queen…stuck."

"You're not."

"I know...well I know now."

"You better." Rachel teased

Quinn nodded before eyeing Rachel "You don't have to answer yours."

Rachel shook her head not even giving Quinn a reply as she started her story "After I left Lima I was bullied a bit in school for my fashion sense. Country girl turned city girl doesn't transition well. Then I got the chance to meet someone who made me want to change and I- and I did." Rachel admitted quietly.

"Rachel…who was this person?" Quinn asked

Rachel was quiet for a long moment before looking away from Quinn "I don't think- I can't answer that yet."

"Can you- What can you tell me?"

"He was the best person I had ever met and made me see things I would otherwise ignore."

Quinn pried one last time "Will I ever know Rachel?"

"It's a part of me Quinn," Rachel replied her eyes watery "My worst part I don't want you to see it."

"Rachel whatever you think you are you aren't. For god's sake you've changed so many lives in the little time you have been here."

"Quinn you don't even know what I'm talking about."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand to get her attention "But I like to think that I know you."

"You'll see me differently."

"I won't." Quinn reared back not backing down.

"He's the one I lost Quinn. He's the person I told you about."

Quinn furrowed her brows "The special person?"

"Yes."

"What does he have to do with you?"

Quinn flinched when Rachel untangled their hands and stood up from the chair. She seemed nervous, scared and hurt. Quinn got up from her own chair slowly walking towards the girl who seemed panicked. She didn't want to push Rachel but she also wanted to know what had the girls so worked up.

"Rachel?" Quinn tried only see the girl shake her head harder. It hurt her to see Rachel in such a state and that made her freeze. She was hurting because Rachel was hurting and that could only mean one thing. She forced the thought away before walking up behind Rachel to where she was close and yet so far. With choked whisper Quinn tried for the girl once more.

"Baby, please look at me."

Quinn could have cried with the relief she felt when Rachel whipped around to look at her. She wanted to laugh at the surprise Rachel's face had but she couldn't, not now. The blonde looked into those same eyes that were shiny with tears that refused to fall. Tentatively Quinn walked forward to lace her hands with Rachel's rubbing them softly to provide some comfort.

"I caused his death, Quinn. I killed him." Rachel brokenly replied pain written in every tear that fell from her eyes.

Quinn felt her own heart shatter as she pulled Rachel into her and holding her tightly. There were a lot of questions that were running through her head but she figured that she needed to show Rachel that she was here. Quinn Fabray was here and she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She rubbed her hand along Rachel's spine and let a few of her own tears fall quietly. The blonde wondered what Rachel had gone through that cause this kind of emotion.

"You're not running." Rachel replied her voice hoarse from crying.

"That's your job if I'm correct."

She felt Rachel jump and she assumed it was small laugh "You don't think I'm crazy?"

Quinn felt angered at that thought and pulled Rachel just far enough to look her in the eyes. She wiped away some the tears that were left on tan cheeks and then rubbed her cheekbones. Rachel was so much like her and yet so different no wonder they had crossed paths. Quinn let out a tender smile before placing a kiss on lips that she quite undoubtedly adored.

"You're the only one here who thinks that." Quinn replied as she opened her eyes.

"That's my line."

Quinn shrugged "I like what you say, sue me."

Rachel shook her head "You're not freaked out."

"I know you well enough to know that you are not capable of such of thing." Quinn sternly said as she placed a hand over Rachel's heart "This? This is too pure and too good."

"You don't know the story."

"I'm sure you'll tell me one day."

Rachel lifted her arms to trace Quinn's face lightly and they were both quiet for a moment. The blonde was relishing the contact with Rachel's hands. She slipped her eyes closed when full lips met hers again. It was so soft the touch and yet she could feel everything Rachel was sending her. Relief, gratitude, appreciation and so many more that left her speechless.

"You are by far the most amazingly magnificent person Quinn Fabray that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Rachel whispered before pulling Quinn close to her again.

Quinn wanted to argue but Rachel was kissing her once more and there was this thing she was playing in her mind like a broken record.

She quite possibly maybe sort of loved Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I can only imagine what will happen once I post this. Long chapter! I was going to split it but then I didn't. Quite a big part for Rachel Berry, no? Fluff and feels.  
_

_Also I never really ask for them but if your reading leave your thoughts if you want. I like reading all your thoughts and lately it's been kind of quiet. So I've been hesitating on posting for quite a bit now._

_I hoped you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Shattered Glass**

* * *

Quinn laid in her bed staring at the ceiling that never seemed to change no matter how much her life did. How many times had she been in this same positon before? How many times had she fallen asleep in this position? Countless times if she were honest and yet this time was completely different than what she used to. She knew it was because of the thoughts that traveled through her mind and had been since her second date with Rachel. Which was by far the cake winner for most emotionally opening dates she had been on.

So much so that she didn't know if the second date counted as good one or a bad one. Sure they had kissed and made jokes but everything else was serious. After that they both had sat down near each other not saying much munching the food that had been prepared for them. Of course their friends being their friends there had been frozen yogurt for Quinn and a big ol' papaya for Rachel. That had made them both laugh and they talked about small things. Things that Quinn had wanted to know for quite a bit now.

Rachel's favorite flower was sunflowers.

It just happened to be her favorite color was a pale yellow.

She absolutely despised it when people chomped anything with their mouth open.

Everything that seemed to happen with them was weird and Quinn hoped that was good thing. She would suppose that if she had to describe herself she would say that she was an over-possessive, jealous but loyal girl. If she had to describe Rachel then she would say A bright, mysterious and tortured soul. Quinn nodded, that would spell disaster and weirdness from miles away. Yet, here they were a little more than half away done with the school year and closer than she ever thought.

Which made her think that one little thing that had popped up into her head. Love, she didn't know much of it and wasn't shown the best of it. Her mother was a drunk for a little less than half her life and Russell wasn't a drunk but was a cold man. The little love she did get was from Frannie and she just received the very late Christmas card. She wondered if her family would pay more attention if she ever announced that she was gay.

Not entirely gay maybe just gay for Rachel Berry. Though that wouldn't change anything and she wouldn't announce herself as that for attention. If anything she wanted to talk to Rachel about it and understand from her view. Santana could help too but she didn't want crude remarks every other second. She just wanted Rachel.

A girl who was she was not only falling for but falling in love with. She knew it in the moment that when she saw Rachel hurt, she hurt. The blonde knew it wasn't a fleeting feeling either. When Rachel said that she had caused someone's death and Quinn didn't run that is when she was sure. Which led her to the very same thought of what exactly had happened to Rachel. What made her so sad, so hurt and so tortured? Thinking that if she told this to Quinn that the blonde would want to run away. But all she wanted to do was make the pain go away for Rachel.

There was only so much time left before they started applying to college and deciding their futures. Then it was finals, prom, graduation and summer would hit for the last time in Lima for Quinn. She had so many decisions and she desperately wanted to know where Rachel would fit in all of it. Would Rachel want to fit in all of it? Quinn shook her head again marveling at her ceiling once again.

She had talked to Santana after she had arrived home and yelled at the Latina for a good five minutes. Santana was for once absolutely quiet while Quinn ranted so much so the blonde had to stop and wonder if her best friend was still there. It was then that Santana explained that Quinn and Rachel had been feeling similar things. Rachel wanted to know more without pushing Quinn and vice versa. So between all them they produced a second date that did two things. Push boundaries that Quinn and Rachel were afraid to cross and two prove one last obstacle.

That Quinn and Rachel weren't going anywhere.

She then called Brittany not ranting but just letting out all the confusion she had within her. Brittany as always was silent but very much attentive providing all the answers Quinn would ever want. She then sternly told both her best friends that they had a pushed a line too far with her and Rachel's relationship. Which only led to Santana making the point that no relationship is real unless the best friend meddles. Quinn made them both promise not to do it again.

It seemed that Rachel had felt the same way because there was a text from explaining she had talked to her friends too. They had both yelled at Puck since he was in the middle of them both and he promised not to do it again either. Quinn played with her fingers as she thought of today and how she would go about it. Being seniors had their perks and they were given a free day to pursue college interests. She already knew her choices and she had her applications done she was just waiting for her final letter, the letter.

Though what held her mind was how much she just wanted to see Rachel and figure out the girl once for all. It was already Monday two days since their second date. Rachel and Quinn had talked but not for long which worried Quinn. She had wanted to text maybe Dani or Blaine but she figured that would be pushing lines she hasn't earned yet. She stared at her ceiling once more wondering what life would be like if things never changed. If actions didn't have consequences or if people didn't have tempers. The outcomes were endless but she figured it would be a pretty bland world without change. Change was an ominous thing because it had the chance to be amazing or down right awful.

She supposed it was good sign the Rachel brought good change in her life. She only wished that Rachel could see that too. It was when there was a soft knock on her door that Quinn decided to get out bed. She found one of Rachel's sweaters slipping it on and she made her way down the stairs. It made her laugh how different this same situation had been a few weeks back with Rachel popping in. It made sense now the way Rachel worried so intensely and it saddened Quinn to know that little fact.

She turn the door open to see a familiar face "Puck."

"Hey, Q."

"Come in."

Puck shook his head "Have you heard from Rachel?"

"Not yet. Why are you asking me?"

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets "Dani and Blaine went to check in on her in the morning. She was already gone by the time they checked."

Quinn felt her heart start to speed up "Has anyone tried calling her?"

"Goes straight to voicemail."

"Why isn't anyone looking for her?" Quinn said turning to get dressed only to have Puck grab her arm

"Q, she left a note."

Quinn felt her heart sink "What did it say, Puck?"

"Nothin' bad. Just that she needed time alone and that she would come back when she was ready."

Quinn ran both hands through her hair before stepping back "Just come in. We haven't talked in a little anyway."

Puck snorted "Never thought I'd hear those words from you."

"That makes two of us."

Quinn felt a little off having her ex-boyfriend in her house knowing that his best friend was her soon to be girlfriend. Quinn scrunched her up nose at the thought of it all and stopped her brain from getting a headache. They both sat down on the couch faces similar with a quiet kind of worry. Rachel was somehow the center of all their lives and if she was gone then they all felt a little off.

"It's a boy."

Quinn raised a brow "Lauren talks to you now?"

"Well, not really I cornered her since she wouldn't talk to me." Puck mumbled face scrunching up in pain. "My package didn't do well because of that but she felt bad."

"Well you don't just go around corning a wrestler, Puck."

"Yeah, yeah. I get that now but shit I got the information I wanted didn't I?"

"Okay." Quinn drawled eying Puck "It's your baby that you're talking about not some secret file."

"Yeah." Puck whispered eyes filled with amazement he had never looked so happy before. Even if he was going to be a father at the tender age of eighteen. "She's gonna keep him, Quinn. I'm...I'm gonna be dad."

Quinn played with the hem of Rachel's sweater "You know, you should try to work things out with her. Or try."

"You're giving me dating advice?"

"I'm just saying that whether you and Lauren are together you will always be in each other's lives." Quinn huffed out feeling odd she didn't really do this type of talk. "Why not just try?"

"Holy shit, you have gone soft." Puck blurted out

Quinn sprung up from the couch "That's it, I'm done Puckerman. Get out of my house."

"Oh come on-"

Quinn narrowed her eyes "I will count to three and if you're not out I will stick Santana on you."

Puck actually felt the heat behind Quinn's anger and instantly scrambled out of the couch. He murmured a few hurried sorry's before running out the door. Quinn for the most part was shocked that she had been so soft with someone who had hurt her. Her eyes darted down the sweater she was wearing and her worry began once more. She had not heard from Rachel when they usually talked on a daily basis. Whatever was going she hoped that she wouldn't be kept in the dark for much longer.

Quinn didn't like being left out and she didn't become a nice person when it did happen.

* * *

Dani was pacing around the house trying to find some sort of other clue and Blaine was sitting in a state of shock. There was only one note with no way of how to find Rachel and her number had stopped working long ago. Her hands where clammy had been for a long time and they had no idea how to tell Leroy and Hiram. Hours had gone by it was now turning dark, so dark that no one could see their own feet.

"Blaine? Blaine snap out of it." Dani hissed.

"She told Quinn?"

"No. She told her half of it and now she is scared shitless in the middle of this bum town Lima." Dani frantically replied eyes watery. "We should have known better. She looked so happy and carefree that we just let it go. Wanting everything to be normal."

Blaine swallowed hard "We just wanted her to be okay again. There is no shame in wanting something good for her again."

"Yes it is when we ignore all the signs! Her runs were getting longer, her sleep was becoming tiresome. Even that devil coach warned us way back when."

"Why do you always do this!" Blaine yelled getting up from his spot his red eyes harsh. "Rachel could just be out there getting some fresh air. It doesn't have to be the end of the world!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that your life wasn't shit. You don't get it do you?" Dani replied her voice now cracking her happy demeanor changing. "You don't know what it is to lose everything you have known, do you?"

Blaine lurched back hurt evident in the shock of his face. "I lost him too! We all lost him and Rachel lost herself because of it!"

In the midst of their angry yelling they didn't hear the front door opening and closing. They didn't hear the gasps and the frantic running. Right as Dani was about to launch herself at Blaine, Leroy took her by the arm and held her. Hiram came right behind his husband and pulled Blaine into his side tightly. Leroy eyed Hiram for long moment before his low voice spoke out.

"What in the world is going on?"

Blaine stood silent and Dani looked away neither saying anything. In all honesty they had no idea how to tell the men in front of them.

Hiram was having none of it "I suggest you both tell us what the hell is going on before I ground you both. It has been a long time since I have heard you two fight like this." Hiram looked around the room noticing one major thing. "Where is Rachel?"

Dani let a few tears fall "She left."

"What do you mean she left?" Leroy barked out.

"We don't know! She left a note saying she needed space."

"Space for what?" Hiram and Leroy asked at the same time. Their hearts growing tighter when both teens looked away. "What is it? What aren't you telling us?"

Blaine clenched his jaw numerous time trying to find the right words but there were none. Not for this and he knew there never really would be. "Rachel told Quinn. Not in detail and not who but-but most of it."

In an instant both fathers let their grips slacken and their worry turned into despair. The shadows that coasted over their faces left them looking old and tired. The challenges they had faced now more prominent than ever before. It was the worst kept secret in the house and now they had no other option than to face it head on. They couldn't go on like everything was okay not anymore. They couldn't let Rachel hold this in anymore, they had for too long.

"Does Quinn- Does she know who?" Leroy whispered

"No. She doesn't." Dani answered

"Then she's alright. She's gathering her thoughts." Hiram said

Dani looked shocked "How do you know that?"

"Because Rachel has changed in many ways but she is still our daughter. She never does anything without much thought and a clear head."

Blaine looked down "What do we do?"

"We wait until she comes home and then we be there for her."

The foursome looked at each other none of their faces dry as they came to the conclusion. This would be something Rachel needed to do, had to do for a long time coming. They just hoped that Quinn would be able to handle it all. If she couldn't then Rachel would become an entirely different person. One that they might not know how to be there for and that scared them all.

* * *

Quinn was frantic it was late at night with nothing heard from anyone. It had gotten to the point where she did call Dani and Blaine. It was to no avail because they had told her the same thing, they had not seen Rachel either. She had never felt so damn helpless in her entire life and she had no idea what to do. She was hesitant to call Santana or Brittany she had called them more than ten times today.

Her mind kept playing back their date yesterday and maybe what she had thought was completely wrong, Maybe Rachel was just putting up a front and didn't want to hurt Quinn. It had been emotionally opening for the both of them but Quinn maybe realized that it was easier for her. She had no idea what Rachel was exactly keeping from her but it didn't change the way she felt about Rachel. She understood more than anyone that loving someone means loving them unconditionally, flaws and all. That's not to say that someone is supposed to stay in an abusive environment that's just wrong. It just means loving someone because the want is there for no other reason than that.

She sat still on her bed staring down at her phone for the longest moment. She had hovered over Rachel's name more than fifty times. Debating on whether to call her or text her just to see if she was okay but she didn't know if that was crossing a line. What if Rachel wanted her space? What if she was just ignoring Quinn? What if Rachel left? Quinn felt a bolt go through her heart with that one thought and it made her eyes sting. She hoped that wasn't the case and her eyes became cold at the thought. For the last time she hovered her name and for the first time she pressed down. The phone immediately went to voicemail and Quinn took one breath in.

"Rachel. I don't know where you are or what exactly you're doing. But everyone is worried…I'm worried too. Whatever you think that I'm going to do don't." Quinn looked around her room her words stopping when she looked at the gift Rachel had gave her. "I need you to come back. I need you to know that I'm not giving up on you, Rachel. And if for a second you thought that then you don't really know me. So come back. Come. Back. To. Me."

Quinn released her breath as she hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment longer. She had let out her inner HBIC and she didn't even realize it. She closed her eyes in defeat because that would surely push Rachel away now. Her eyes went over Rachel's gift again and she got up to take it. The blonde held the book so gently her hand trailing the front of the cover. She had been so careful with the book that she had set it up and never touched it again. A silent tear tracked down her face and she rubbed it away.

She curled up into her bed, back against the headboard as she looked at the book more intently. Rachel had bought this for her without really know exactly who she was and she cherished it so much. Her hand opened the first page and she smelled the pages because each book had its own smell. A habit she picked up on when she was just kid because she had once had a book that smelled like jelly. Her parents gave her a hard time about it but she never stopped. She flicked through the pages and her eyes zeroed in at the back of the book.

Her hand was shaking as she reached forward and plucked the note out. It seemed old, not years old but it wasn't recently put into the book. The crease was well in and the paper smelled of the book itself. Quinn didn't want to open it she had a feeling of who this might be from and she had no idea what it would say. She clenched her jaw so tight it was making her entire face hurt. With careful movements she opened the note and she had to keep her vision straight as she read the words meant for her.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I don't know when you will see this…I highly doubt it will be any time soon. As my own fear I will most likely fold this note so small you won't be able to see it for quite some time. I can't wait until you receive this gift, to see your face as you open it. I know you must have this book already but this one is rather special and I know you will notice why. _

_Quinn, I don't know what you really think of me but I want you to know that I think you are quite…everything really. We are still just getting to know each other but I can't help but be memorized every time you smile. Every time you laugh. Every time your eyes fall on me. You are everything. I wish I could truly explain what exactly I meant but I don't think I have enough paper to do so._

_If you happen to fall upon this…well I guess we might need to talk. Please don't be afraid._

_If you come across this at a later date…then hopefully I have gathered enough courage from this time until the present time. Enough courage to finally ask you to take a chance on me. _

_Enjoy your gift Quinn._

_With Care, Rachel._

Quinn's eyes read the note over and over again her mind not really connecting with the information she discovered. Rachel had liked her before she did? Rachel had feelings for her…for how long? Quickly the blonde checked every piece of the note to see when exactly Rachel had wrote it but she found nothing. All she had was folded note and words that wrapped themselves around her heart. Why hadn't she messed with the book earlier? Why hadn't she seen this? Rachel was such a damn mystery and she just really wanted the girl next to her.

She picked up her phone once more and dialed the number to be met with ringing. Her eyes widened and she held the phone that much tighter. It went once, twice, three times and then a fourth. Her disappointment tripled when it went straight to voicemail and she had no idea what to say. Her hands went over the inked words and she could feel where Rachel had written harder than others. Her fingers stopped over "With care" because they were the most indented. Her breath hitched and the tone to leave a voicemail popped up.

"I had enough courage to take a chance on you, Rachel. And I still don't regret it. I don't think I ever will."

Quinn dropped her hand to the bed and pursed her lips. Her head turned to her window and it was late at night. Rachel had been absent the entire day and well into the night. She pushed the book away and tucked the note back in. She got up once more to pick up the sweater she had taken off and slipped it back on. The blonde wrapped herself in a hug and inhaled the smell. She laid down once more into her bed and turned off the lights. She didn't do her nightly routine she had no energy to.

**Quinn: San?**

**Santana: Hey, u good?**

**Quinn: I don't know…**

**Santana: Still no word?**

**Quinn: No.**

Quinn jumped when her phone started ringing "Hello?"

"Q, it's going to be alright. "

"It doesn't feel like this is her San. She doesn't do…she doesn't do this." Quinn replied her voice cracking. "I know she can be a little closed off but she doesn't shut me out…she was letting me in."

The Latina sighed heavily "We're so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry, Quinn. I-we pushed too hard, we pushed her away."

The head cheerleader wondered if she was just too clingy, too attached and wondered what the adults around her would say. Whether they would declare it was puppy love or she was too young to love. The thoughts alone angered her because she was sure what she felt was not at all a joke. She had been in relationships before, they weren't exactly healthy but that was all the more reason to know the difference. Finn was for attention, for popularity and what was normal.

Puck was out of guilt, out of not wanting to lose her popularity. Neither of them had been for the right reasons and she understood how she never developed enough feelings. Rachel…she wanted her because she wanted Rachel. It was so simple as that and the more she found out the more she wanted. The more she wanted to know the more she wanted to let herself fall and she had never felt that way before. Quinn brought her knees to her chest and tucked her head into her pillow. If anyone had seen the blonde they would have said she looked so small for someone so strong.

The blonde tried to stay up her eyes never leaving her phone but her exhaustion took over. The sleep fell into her as the night went on.

* * *

Quinn had just gotten out of her bathroom when she heard her phone ringing. She literally sprinted to her bed and landed on top of it. She scrambled to get her phone and she swiped the button up to answer the call. The caller ID was from Dani and she had not spoken to her since early last night.

"We found her car." Dani whispered

Quinn could only croak out "What?"

"She's…Quinn she's not with her car. We don't know- I don't know. Can you come over here?"

Quinn felt her eyes burn so much that she had to close them "Y-Yeah. I can. Can I bring Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah."

The phone call had ended and Quinn was frozen. The only things playing in her mind where all the memories she had made with Rachel.

And how much she dreaded if she couldn't make anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Don't kill me. I can hear pitchforks and arrows aimed at me. **

_A lot happened and a lot didn't happen. I know. I had a little writers block with this story for the first time and it took me sort of by surprise. But, any who its back. A little update on Puck and what he has gone through. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter since this one was minimal._

_Please leave your thoughts and thank-you to everyone for the amazing words. Soon enough it will all be unraveled._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Maps**

* * *

It was silent, so quiet that everyone could hear the small creaks within the house. The wind was getting stronger outside and clouds were turning gray. It only angered Quinn more because the weather was supposed to cold it wasn't time for rain. It only made everything else more dangerous and it just sent more dread to her entire body. She was still wearing Rachel's sweater she now refused to get out of it. She opted for jeans and boots this time around making sure not one part of her got cold.

Her eyes trailed over everyone and it only made her feel worse because they all looked like her. Their eyes were red, puffy and tired looking with little to no energy. Everyone seemed lost in their own heads, their own fears and own scenarios. Quinn had been wide awake after Dani's call and she had never gotten ready so fast in her life. She was out the door in the next ten minutes calling Santana and Brittany on the update.

Her eyes drifted over to Brittany who was so quiet and still it must have sent another wave a sadness into everyone. The normally happy cheerleader was with her hair down, sitting in a bar-stool staring at the counter top. Her blue eyes were lost and searching at the same time. It only made added when every time Santana tried to comfort the leggy blonde there was no reaction. It was as if everyone in the room was catatonic, especially Puck who seemed to have lost his mind.

"I was going to make her the godmother." He whispered into the room.

Everyone seemed to slowly get out of their heads and stared at Puck as if he were the alien in the room. Santana seemed the first to wake up and out of all things her anger seemed to be the first emotion to come up. Quinn winced because that was how her best friend worked and Puck was the perfect target. Brittany caught on and hauled the Latina to her side giving her a stern shake of the head. Quinn was still trying to get out of her shock, out of her dazed state. Dani was the first to reply.

"When were you going to tell her?"

Puck cleared his throat a few times "When I came over yesterday…I had like papers and everything. If anything happened…I'd like to know my best woman was there for my boy."

Brittany sat up a bit "A boy?"

"Yeah." Puck let a smile fall over his face at thought of his baby before it fell "I had told Rachel about him. I hinted at the whole godmother thing."

Dani jumped out of her seat "Wait. When did you do this?"

"I met up with her after her date with Quinn."

"Shit." Blaine whispered looking towards Dani with very wide eyes.

Santana caught on quick "What aren't you two telling us?"

"It's not our story to tell." Blaine replied darkly

"Will it help us find her?" Brittany asked the first words out of her mouth since this morning "If it could help us find her…then maybe…maybe you should tell us?"

Dani pursed her lips for a long moment before shaking her head "It wouldn't help at all…Rachel…she sort of is like a unknown factor. She does things we would never expect."

"Where are Hiram and Leroy?" Quinn finally asked

"Down at the police station. Seeing what they, shit." Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk "Checking out for Rachel I guess."

"Will they be back?"

Puck nodded "Yeah but if they can't get help…were gonna start searching."

All heads turned when there was a soft knock at the front door and eyed the thing as if it were to blow up. Dani eyed Blaine for a long moment and the boy shrugged not knowing what to do. Santana looked at Puck as if the footballer had done something to which Brittany stopped. The knock happened again a little harder this time and Dani sighed. She walked up slowly before opening it and everyone could hear the conversation.

"Uhm. Can I help you?"

"I-I don't know. Who are you?"

"Me? Who are you?"

"I just want to see Rachel."

"Rachel isn't here." Dani all but growled

"Are you her friend?"

By this time everyone had slowly gone out of their sets and trekked their way behind Dani. Their eyes all popped out of their head when they all saw none other than Dave Karosfky at the door. Puck was the first to lose his cool as her strutted up right in front of a surprised Dave. As an odd twist of events Santana was right behind him eyes small and arms crossed.

"You better have a good ass reason." Puck grunted

Dave looked half past fainting "It's not what you think. I didn't- Rachel's my friend."

Santana scoffed "Because she hanged out with you at school so much. Right. Try again."

"It's true!" David cried out helplessly. "Is something wrong with her? Why can't I see her?"

Quinn got defensive over this as she made her way up as well. Santana and Puck just parted to respective sides. "Why do you want to see her?"

"Why do I need to tell you?"

Quinn arched a brow "Because I'm her girlfriend."

Quinn didn't notice but everyone she knew had jaws dropping everywhere. The truth was out and to no one else than David Karosfky himself, the biggest homophobic person in the school. But his reaction had everyone almost unhinging their jaws.

"You-you're the one…you're gay?"

"I am." Quinn replied steadily.

Santana and Brittany smiled proudly at their best friend.

David looked around at the many eyes before him realizing that they all were with Rachel. They were friends of Rachel and Rachel was his friend. "I-I am too. She helped me…helps me. Talks to me. We usually go for a run in the early morning and she didn't…she didn't come. I called, is she okay?"

Everyone in the room fell silent because as much as Rachel was the center of them they really had no idea what she did. Brittany was the one who grabbed David by the hand softly and pulled him into the house. They were all here for Rachel and they would do everything in their power to find her. They all sat down once again small conversations happening but Quinn stood silent. Her hand resting over an inner pocket and in it was the note Rachel had written for her. The only thing keeping her together at this very moment.

* * *

It had been hours since they were in the house and it felt like so much more time had passed. Hiram and Leroy had come back from the station their own eyes matching everyone else's in the room. They had both looked at David with curious stares and Blaine had only replied "Rachel" and that seemed to be enough reason. The police had told the fathers there wasn't much they could so because whatever requirements the needed had not been met. That had set everyone on edge and commotion happening instantly.

Leroy had been the one to calm everyone down and explain what they were going to do. They were each going to split up into groups. They would each tackle that areas they knew where Rachel would be and maybe then they would be able to find her. Hiram had some pull and was able to get a few police officers off-duty to help. A few close neighbors had joined when they had found out what was going on.

The police officers had gone over the proper way to search and the dangers to be aware of. They each had brought some equipment to use and handed them out to everyone. As soon as everyone looked ready to go they each had feeling let the thought sink in. Rachel was missing, had been for a bit now and they were out to find her. Knowing very well that another day could go by with the same feeling. Everyone looked a little more determined now and a little paler all at the same moment.

Which is where they are now driving around the empty roads of Lima, Ohio. They had been for hours now everyone constantly on their phones. It had now started to rain making their viewing distance dwindle. They each decided they would take turns calling Rachel to see if she would answer. Knowing the conditions outside were slowly worsening. The phone had gone back to going to straight to voicemail and that had sent a little more fear into everyone. They still had not given up on Rachel yet, they never would.

"How is it that you and I got stuck together?"

Quinn scowled "Because Blaine went with Leroy. Dani went with Hiram. Brittany wanted to be with Karofsky for some reason and Santana tagged along. Obviously."

Puck held his hands out "Damn. Go easy on me, Q. Didn't mean nothing by it."

"Sorry, just, sorry." Quinn murmured making another turn.

"It's cool, I'm kinda used to your wrath."

Quinn winced "Was I…Was I really that bad?"

"I wasn't any better but gotta admit it'll be funny years from now."

"How?"

Puck hummed "You get to tell your kids you didn't get knocked up by the schools bad ass?"

"Not funny."

"You get to tell em' that you fell for your ex-boyfriends, best friend. Oh, shit that's priceless." Puck laughed out trying to calm himself with the nerves that kept building up.

Quinn slapped Puck across the chest "Not now, Puckerman." She delighted in the cough that came out of the boy next to her. Quinn blinked once again when she turned to Puck "You said my kids but-but you…you think so?"

Puck looked at Quinn dumbly "What am I thinking?"

"You think Rachel and I will get there? That we'll be forever?"

"I don't get what you mean."

Quinn sighed harshly "Do you really think me and Rachel will have kids? Will get married? That were just not two teenagers stuck in some fantasy?"

"Q you know…when Rach and I were kids we would always play house." The footballer eyed Quinn a silent plea to not laugh at that. "Rach was still taller than me so you know, in kid language that means you're the baby. Hey, come on, don't laugh."

Quinn held in her laugh biting her lips hard "O-Okay, go on."

Puck shifted in his seat sighing "Well I didn't see it then but now she would always talk about protecting her family. She would sometimes be a dad, sometimes be a mom. But it always making sure everyone was safe."

Quinn twisted her face not understanding "I don't get where this is going."

"When I hinted at the godmother thing she brought this same thing up to me and I didn't get it." Puck messed with the collar of his shirt staring out the window carefully. "She was trying to tell me something or hint at something."

"What do you mean?"

Puck shrugged "I don't know its Rachel she doesn't always make sense. She's different from the loud and demanding as hell girl I knew."

"What?"

Puck chuckled "Yeah. She was a real fireball Quinn. I mean in another world you two would have never gotten along. At all."

"I don't believe that."

They both stood quiet for a long time reminiscing on the girl they knew. Puck knew the Rachel from before and was now getting to know the Rachel from now. Quinn knew the Rachel from now and was closed off from the person she used to be. Dani and Blaine seemed to know the event that changed Rachel. Everyone only had bits and pieces of her. Which they both came to realize that who exactly was Rachel? Puck moved around again getting restless as more time went by.

"She was everything that you hated, Q. She was loud, she liked the attention, wanted it and demanded things without warning." Puck admitted his eye getting shiny with the memories that invaded his mind. "People really hated her and she just brushed it off. She got teased for having gay dads and she still just let everything roll off. Even told a teacher once she was proud for having Gay dads. She got suspended."

Quinn felt guilt weave through her body because she had made a silent declare to not come out at the school. Rachel hadn't even told her anything and here now Puck was telling her that Rachel had been someone to not take that treatment for anyone. Quinn almost scoffed at herself Rachel had actually made sure that no one was suspicious. The blonde banged the steering wheel harshly making Puck jump.

"You know I didn't really tell her but she knew that I didn't want the school to know." Quinn gripped the steering tightly. Her knuckles turning white. "I kept her like a dirty little secret."

"Hey, whoa. No you didn't."

"I didn't tell the school."

Puck scoffed "The school doesn't fuckin need to know. Your friends do. Rachel's friends do. The people who matter do."

"You don't think I hurt her?"

Puck hummed before replying "I don't know what happened to Rachel but she's strong because of it. Different, in a good way. Resilient, just like that time we had gone camping."

Quinn stomped on the breaks making the car skid a bit "Oh my god, Puck. _Camping_."

"Camping?"

Quinn looked at the road and Puck frantically "The camp sight Puck. Do you remember where it is?"

"I-I think I might do, it's been years and I was kid."

Quinn did a U-turn quickly speeding down the road "Tell everyone where we're going. We're going to get Rachel."

Puck just nodded his own nerves making him shaky as he started to call everyone. Hope started to pool within them and Quinn hit the highway.

* * *

"You gave me the wrong fucking turn!"

"No I didn't you listened wrong!"

Santana could be heard cursing over the phone "It's fucking pouring outside you pendejo! I'm lucky if I can see left from right!"

"Then you shouldn't be driving." Puck grumbled

"Que tu me dijistes? Cuando yo te veo- Brittnay? Wait!"

An audible slap was heard before the rustling of the phone began "Can we just back track?"

"Yes you can. I made the same mistake the dirt road is small." Quinn replied her car bouncing with the uneven road. "It'll take about fifteen minutes but you'll catch up."

"Are you sure Quinn?"

"_I have to be_."

The phone hung up but Quinn was too focused on the road ahead of her. Puck had been looking every which way for Rachel. The blonde had scolded herself because if she had paid attention she would have known why Rachel left her car. It was near the place they had gone the first time Rachel took her away from her worries. IT was only ironic that the same place was causing her worry. Her car hit another bump and when she went to push the gas it didn't move. She flipped her head to Puck who had already jump out the car and was yelling at her to press the gas again.

"No, No. No." Quinn whispered painfully

She pressed the gas every time Puck told her too her calmness wavering every time the car jerked but went backward again. She looked to her rearview mirror to see Puck getting hailed on with water, his clothes soaked and splotched with mud. He looked so focused and angry as his shoulder was pushing on her bumper. He pulled away yelling into the forest with his arms out wide. Quinn didn't wait as she grabbed the emergency bag and took her keys out of the ignition.

"Puck? Puck! We have to go okay?"

The boy span around to her "It's-It's dangerous on foot. Q!"

"And Rachel could be out here too!"

"If we get hurt who's going to her!"

Quinn cried out this time the tears falling this time "I love her! I would rather get hurt trying than living with the fact that I stopped here!" Quinn looked behind her and back to Puck eyes becoming red, hair getting matted down with the rain. "Everyone else is fifteen minutes or maybe more because the weather is getting worse. Are you coming or not?"

Puck wiped away some the mud from his face as he walked up to Quinn. He said nothing just looking at the girl that used to be his. Thinking that if anyone deserved Rachel it was the girl standing right in front of him. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with her keeping the grip tight and close. He slung the bag Quinn had over his shoulder and handed her the flashlight.

"I'm not losing you too. We stick together." Puck said as he walked ahead.

The wind was strong now the leaves of the trees falling off every which way and sticking on them. Rain was coming from every direction making it hard to keep their eyes open as the rain stung when they couldn't block it. Quinn and Puck were yelling out Rachel's name every second getting louder as they got closer. The blonde remembered the trail how peaceful it had been and wishing that she was here on different terms. How she had almost fallen and Rachel caught her. Puck's voice was becoming hoarse and Quinn noticed that hers was too.

The path was starting to open and Quinn knew that she would see the lake again soon enough. Puck seemed confused as to why out of all places Rachel would be here. Quinn assumed that maybe Rachel had never told him and that only sent pride within herself. Rachel had brought her here, shared this safe haven with her. She made sure that the flash light when over every nook and cranny.

She didn't know if it was too quick or too soon or what everyone else would say. But to Quinn she had never been so sure of anything in her life. She always questioned herself, other people and their motives. She questioned her life, her homework and even her own future. She even questioned Rachel but this time, this time she was sure. Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Berry and she was damn sure of it.

"Wait, Wait! Go flash it over there again!"

Quinn jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Puck's voice. She jerked her hand where he had told her too and her heart sunk. She didn't wait for a go ahead as she sprinted forward near the tree and landed on her knees. There right in front of her was Rachel's bag and she looked around to see if the girl was near her. She couldn't see Rachel but she checked over the bag and it was perfectly fine. She could hear Puck talking to her but Quinn had broken as she stood up again.

The blonde ran hearing Puck calling after her but she just kept on running. They were being to slow and she knew that her girl was out here somewhere. She didn't want to think of the future, she didn't want to think of the past. She only wanted now and she wanted Rachel. Her foot caught in a hole and she cried out as her shoulder collided with a tree trunk. She moved once more brushing off Puck's hand and she continued forward. Quinn's hair was drenched, along with her clothes and covered with mud. Her nose was red and cold, her voice hurt from all the yelling she had done.

Then she tripped.

She cursed at herself rubbing her leg when she heard Puck cry out and drop down onto his knees. Quinn looked down and what she saw made her world go dark, her vision coming in and out. Rachel was on the floor a trail of blood on the side of her head and her lips were blue. The blonde let a howl as she rushed forward hands hovering over Rachel not knowing where to put them. There was a rush of blood to her ears making everything sound muffled and she knew she was talking to Puck but she didn't know what she was saying.

She was crying her hand was wiping away some of Rachel's hair only to see more blood. She didn't know what to do, she didn't how to do this. She heard calls and she called back again and again. Vaguely she could hear Puck yelling "Help!" Then there were more bustles and Puck seemed to reach his limit as he went to pick up Rachel. Quinn slapped his hand away.

"You don't know if she's hurt!"

Puck growled "I'm not going to leave her on the ground!"

Hiram popped up first "Quinn? Puc- Oh my god."

Hiram launched himself forward calling out to Leroy who was with the police officers. As soon as Leroy made it the officers instantly went to work. They had their radios and called out for a bus. Brittany and Santana came through instantly going to Quinn's side who had gone catatonic. Everyone was else was helping making the trek back safer but Quinn could only stare at the body next to her. The officers were performing CPR and Quinn could only think how Rachel's lips were so blue.

She heard someone curse out and she saw that Rachel was still just as before. Then she could more commotion and from the distance there were flashing lights. She moved forward as everyone worked around Rachel and she sneaked a hand through. More tears fell through her eyes as she felt the coldness there too. She didn't care though as she intertwined their fingers tightly.

It was too quick to her because in the next moment they were pulling her away and she could only think that she wouldn't see Rachel again.

Wouldn't get to tell her that she loved her.

* * *

It had been a blur.

One moment they were in the forest. In the next they were walking and after that they were getting in cars. The drive seemed long and short, she didn't know how to explain it. The sirens of the ambulance made her entire world turn and drop. The weather was still bad and she heard somewhere it might be a snow storm. She didn't even realize how cold it had been and her shoulder was throbbing with pain.

Santana was mumbling in Spanish and Quinn would know a prayer from miles away. Brittany had her eyes closed breathing in and out, Quinn also knew the blonde was trying to keep calm. Dani was crying looking the most lost out of all them and Quinn would have felt the same. Dani had her entire life to thank to Rachel, to being the first one to not judge her and be there for her. Blaine was looking down at some photo she didn't know what it was. Her hazel looked up for the first time in hours and saw that Hiram and Leroy were talking with doctors.

She had changed out of her clothes some time ago when Leroy had gently told her to do so. She didn't remember her shower, or how she had gotten dressed but she had. Her mind had half the capacity to know that today was Monday and that they were all supposed to be at school. She would have been on her way to school, she would have been excited to see Rachel. She would have sneaked in a good morning kiss because their date had been so good. Santana would have cracked a joke and Brittany would have said something they didn't really get.

The day would have gone on with smiles, laughs and the irritation of all the students staring at her. Quinn would have let Rachel know that everything was going to be okay with them and that someday she wanted to know Rachel's story. She would have stolen some looks and glances. She would have stayed in a hug for a little bit longer and flirted with Rachel because that was what made her happy. Rachel made her happy and she didn't want to lose that.

She winced she felt pressure on her hand and she turned to see the Puck's hand was in hers. She briefly wondered if the Rachel would have been jealous but if the roles were reversed, Quinn wouldn't have minded. The blonde didn't know why Puck was gripping so tight but then she followed his line of sight. Hiram and Leroy were looking this way, where walking their way. She didn't even realize that she was the one who was gripping Puck's hand tightly and that he was trying to comfort her.

Quinn didn't know how much more she could take but she figured she needed to prepare herself. The note was still with her, this time sitting in the pocket of her pants and it was burning into her skin. There was still so much for her to know about Rachel and wanted to yell at the world. Yell at the universe for giving her a taste of what she always wanted and to have it ripped out of her hands. It was when Hiram and Leroy got closer that she noticed their faces.

They were crying.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jumping off the cliffhanger I left here and taking shelter for the bombs headed my way.**

_A few twists there, Who exactly is Rachel? Hmm. _

_I just wanted to say thank-you again for all the thoughts you leave behind. You have no idea how much it helps to write when you know what your readers are thinking, plotting or freaking out over. As writer that's your fuel. So please do leave them behind for me to read. _

_Translation:_

_Que tu me diejestes? = What did you tell me?_

_Quando yo te veo = When I see you_

_Pendejo = dumbass._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


End file.
